


情趣店记事

by zaw3721



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 23:27:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 20,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11954928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaw3721/pseuds/zaw3721
Summary: Harry告诉过他，不要轻易交付自己的真心。John没有做到，可是他收获了比真心更重要的勇气和坚强。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 很久很久以前的HW文，放到AO3存个档  
> OOC瞩目，没有大纲的神展开

 

18岁Harry抱住15岁的John跌坐在地上，低低的抽咽声从John的头上传来。

他并不知道Harry怎么了，只能无措的任由她搂着。

泪水不断的打在地板上，似乎也烫在John的心里。

而最后，John对于那一天的印象仅仅停留在Harry的那句，记住千万不要轻易交付你的真心。

 

***

 

John Watson是个医生，在伦敦的一间诊所工作。平时的他温和有礼，带人宽厚，很是能得大家的欢心。

不过John唯一不满的就是，他是个什么都得治疗的医生。所以他的病人也是形形色色，千姿百态。

昨天有个得了幻想症的老头，坐在John的诊疗室里不停的诉说自己其实是个女人的事实。可怜的John被搞得头疼不已，到最后他几乎都要出现了那个老头其实真的是老太太的错觉。

而今天，他的病人中就来了一个自慰而在后庭插入按摩棒，却因为肌肉过度使用而拔不出来的病人。

哦，上帝！John痛苦的扶着额头，好歹他也是一个上过战场的军医，为什么他要这里帮人家治疗这么多奇奇怪怪的病？后庭高潮？要知道John可是一个直的不能再直的直男了，这样的病对他的冲击力太大了。

病人明显受了惊吓，趴在那里哭啼个不停，“医生，你说这个按摩棒会不会拔不出来了？我是不是再也不能上厕所，再也不能做爱了？”

John被这个病人吵得心烦不已，他对着天翻了个白眼，努力挤出温和的笑容，安抚的对他说，“先生，你不要担心。这只是……只是你的肌肉有些僵硬，我给你开点有放松淤血效果的药，你回家用热水泡一泡，我想就可以……嗯我是说就能拔出来了。”

病人不断的抽泣着，向John描述着用按摩棒碾压前列腺有多爽，以及深怕再也体会不到这种快感的恐惧。

终于送走了这个病人，John换下白大褂，穿上自己的皮夹克，锤了锤酸痛的肩膀，叹口气准备回家。

一路上，John的脑海里都被那个病人所说的按摩棒自慰带来的舒爽感所缠绕，他烦躁的甩甩头。

John退役已经3年了，在伦敦的生活并不像他想象的那么美好。有一些他已经释怀的往事又开始纠缠他。而这导致John最近出了点小问题。

哦，不，不是一点点的小问题。让我们纠正一下，John有个难以说出口的隐疾—他最近不能勃起了。

叹了口气，用一种哀伤的神色瞥了瞥自己的胯下，John无力的扯了扯嘴角。天知道这是为什么？他可是在军队睡遍三大洲的Watson啊，不知道是因为回到伦敦的生活过于平淡还是因为一些其他的原因，好几次晚上的自慰，都不能让他的little John勃起释放。

他一开始以为是刺激不够大，于是翻出了自己所有珍藏在“大英帝国纪录片”的文件夹下的黄色碟片。可是一个晚上对着电脑，John撸的手都酸了，而他的阴茎还是一点反应都没。

该死的，John欲哭无泪，难道真是自己以前使用过度，导致现在休眠了？

而今天这个病人完全为John打开了一扇新世界的大门，通过摩擦前列腺而勃起高潮……？这似乎也是一个不错的办法。

可怜的John已经到了病急乱投医的地步，他决定回去搜索试试看那个病人说的那家网上情趣店，似乎叫LOCK情趣用品店？

 

一回到自己租的小房子，John立刻打开了电脑，在网上搜索这家名为Lock情趣用品的网店。

点开这家网店的首页，John真不敢相信自己的眼睛。这……这是一家情趣用品商店？虽然是网店，可是这个页面的布置也过于简单了吧，底色调是黑色，文字是白色，只有简单的图片配在旁边，而旁边配的文字描述怎么都像是大英百科里对于性爱词条的解释。倒是挺像John当年医学院学习的教科书式的描绘的。这样的网店真的能相信吗……John疑惑的询问自己，但是想到今天看病的那个病人欲仙欲死的表情，John还是决定相信他一次。

John在页面细细的检索，终于发现了一个“极度拟真型按摩棒”，John忐忑不安的点了进去。

冲击力极大的黑色按摩棒，出现在John的屏幕上。John一口口水呛在喉咙口，咳咳的咳个不停。John满脸通红的滚动着鼠标，心中充满了疑惑。

对于屏幕上一板一眼产品描述完全没有信心，以及怀着第一次购买的恐惧感，John决定亲自询问店主，哪款产品更好用，于是他注册了一个账号，对着店主的头像轻轻敲到。

大海的号角：额，你好。

对方立刻就有了回复，SH不是侦探：你好。进店请自主选购，有事请不要呼叫店主。

大海的号角：……我是想问，额我是说

还没等John打完，对方就飞快的回复到，SH不是侦探：你是想问哪一款产品更好？不好意思由于店主没有亲自使用过，请根据自己的实际需求自主选购。

John感到无比的羞耻，上帝！这真的是一个网店店主应该有的态度么？！难道他不知道他的顾客可能是鼓足勇气才来买这些东西的吗？

John努力控制住自己的怒气，一个字一个字的敲着。还没等他打完，又是一条回复丢了过来。

SH不是侦探：有趣，你看的是拟真型按摩棒？可是你明明是个医生，前军医大概30出头，很传统还是个异性恋，为什么要买按摩棒？

天啊！John吃了一惊，他为了不被人发现自己的身份特地在注册时选了一些虚假的信息进行填写，可是这个人竟然能看出他的职业和年龄甚至还有性向？这真是……

大海的号角：这真是太神奇了！

John打着这几个字，向对方描述着自己的震惊之情。

似乎是被John的回答所迷惑，对方这次回复的速度明显慢了很多。

SH不是侦探：额，你真的觉得这很神奇？

大海的号角：当然！你能一眼看出我的年龄工作，还有我是说性向，这难道不神奇吗？

SH不是侦探：人们通常不这么说。他们通常说Piss off.  
’  
John在电脑这头轻轻的抿嘴一笑，他慢慢的打着。

大海的号角：这真的很棒我是说。对了，你是怎么猜出来的？

过了一会，对方发来一大串文字。

SH不是侦探：这不是猜，是观察。首先是你注册的昵称，大海的号角，这是80年代很流行的一本小说，所以依照这个来看你的年龄应该是30左右。 其次是你的打字速度，在网络如此普及的今天，你的打字速度却很慢。这不是一个生于80年代的英国人应该有的打字速度，所以这可能跟你的生活经历或者职业有关。而要完全杜绝网络只可能是从军，所以我猜你之前一定是在军队里服役。而你说话的语气又不像一般的士兵那么直接铿锵，明明之前已经生气了，却还是压抑着自己的怒气礼貌的回复我。我想你应该是类似军医这种需要包容耐心的职业。至于你在看按摩棒这个事实，是因为我的店有流量统计。而今天之前所有产品浏览次数还是个位，今天你的出现就使得这款按摩棒变成了十位数。所以你一定是在浏览这款产品，你既然会叫我一定是有问题，不然不会如此不好意思的问出口。为什么你会不好意思？因为你是个异性恋，竟然要买同性之间的性爱产品。

大海的号角：天啊！你真的太厉害了，你真的是网店店主吗？

SH不是侦探：你怎么知道？

大海的号角：……？？？

SH不是侦探：算了，没什么。如果我刚刚观察的都是正确的话，我的意思是这一定是正确的。这款按摩棒不适合你，它的尺寸太大，你的小穴没有经过开发，是无法直接插进去的。

上帝！看着对方直白的回复，John的脸涨得通红。John可从来没有想到，自己会在言语上被人如此直白的调情。不，或者这个根本算不上调情，对方是在用一种非常学术的语气跟自己进行交流，就像他那些该死的产品介绍一样。

还没等John想好该怎么回复，对方又飞快的甩出一行字。

SH不是侦探：你害羞了？第一次使用按摩棒通过前列腺达到高潮，我还是你推荐你用这款全手动型扩张按摩棒，比较适合第一次使用。

John用双手捂住脸，尴尬的不敢看电脑。这个人还真是……直接。算了，John自暴自弃的想，既然他什么都知道了，自己也没有必要再藏着捏着，干脆大大方方的承认吧。想到了这些，John的心里顿时平衡了很多，他回复到。

大海的号角：谢谢你。我是说，这款按摩棒真的比较适合我吗？因为我的确从来没有用过，害怕……我是指太刺激。

SH不是侦探：如果你和你的男朋友都有这种喜好的话，我可以推荐你们买双头按摩棒，可是同时插进两个人的小穴。不过你跟你的男朋友是第一次，还是用这款手动型的比较适合，他可以用手感受到你的敏感点。

John长长的呻吟一声。天啊！这个SH不是侦探的回复还真是直白……John觉得自己浑身上下闪过一阵酥酥麻麻的感觉，一股电流直冲鼠蹊部而去。

大海的号角：谢谢你，不过我没有男朋友。

SH不是侦探：所以你是买来按摩棒自己用？该死，我就知道有什么地方总会有点错误。

大海的号角：不，你真的已经很厉害了。毕竟很少有人会想到自己买这种东西回去用。对了你有女朋友吗？

John忍不住对这样一个充满谜团的情趣网店店主充满了兴趣，他那严谨还有敏锐的观察力怎么看也不是一个会开情趣店的人，那么他是为了他的女朋友，他的男朋友开的这家网店？

SH不是侦探：女朋友？不那不是我的菜。

看到他的回复，John小小的吃了一惊，不过John也很难想象一个卖男性情趣用品的男人会是个异性恋。

大海的号角：那男朋友呢？我是说那也没关系。

SH不是侦探：我知道没关系。

John的心里突然有一丝失落，他将这种奇怪的情绪归结为这么奇怪的男人竟然有男朋友的失望中。

大海的号角：这么说你有男朋友喽？

SH不是侦探：没有。

看到这两个字，John心中的奇怪的失落感又一下子消失，他抿嘴一笑，想要探索这个店主的内心感触越来越强烈。

大海的号角：好吧，你无牵无挂就像我一样。

SH不是侦探：erm……尽管我受宠若惊，我想我还是应该告诉你，我已经和我的工作结婚了。我真的不想找什么……

难堪的感情一下子包围了他，John的脸涨得发红，不，他真的没有那个意思，他只是……他只是询问。

大海的号角：不，我不是在试探什么。我是说，怎么样都可以。

SH不是侦探：很好。所以你是决定要这款手动型按摩棒了吗？

大海的号角：哦是的。我还需要买什么吗？

一发出去，John就后悔了。他怎么会这么饥渴的向对方询问这种问题，对方说不定又要误认为自己在暗示些什么而出口嘲讽。

还好这次SH不是侦探没有对于John多说什么，只是简单的回复到。

SH不是侦探：建议你在多带一瓶润滑剂，如果小穴过于干涩，按摩棒无法自如的抽插。

John猛地将脸埋在掌心，上帝！他一辈子的脸都在今天丢完了！他苦闷的看了一眼自己的little John, John在心里默默的忍了下来，不管怎么样，自己以后的性福最重要。

 

于是John快速的买了那款店主推荐的按摩棒和润滑剂填好地址下了单。

大海的号角：这样可以了吗？

SH不是侦探：哦可以了，祝你购物愉快。

大海的号角：谢谢。

SH不是侦探：如果有任何使用方面的问题，欢迎咨询。

看着眼前跳出的一行字，John抽搐的勾了勾嘴角。

使用方面的问题？问他？哦不，这绝对不可能，一个按摩棒他还不会用吗？而且询问店主？谁知道他又会怎么嘲笑他了。

John热切的期盼起自己的按摩棒还有……那个奇怪的店主。

 

TBC呀妈个嘿~


	2. Chapter 2

第二天，John在上班时明显显得心不在焉，一直想着昨天自己购买的按摩棒。只要一想到自己下的单子，他就忍不住内心的暴躁和烦闷。上帝，他真的买了按摩棒？还和一个服务态度极差的情趣用品店店主讨论了前列腺的问题？

他绝对是被这份操蛋的工作弄得理智全无，连最基本的常识都被扔在了脑后。John发誓，当按摩棒一来，他绝对会把它连着包装盒一起塞到垃圾桶里。

 

敲门声响起，下一个患者焦虑的等在门外。

John努力摆脱自己大脑中那些乱七八糟，不切实际的思绪，露出一个温和的微笑，眼眉舒展，礼貌的对着门口微微颔首：“请进。”

一个穿着黑色西装，一头银灰色头发的俊朗的男人走了进来。他的脸上微微带着一丝不自然，窘迫的看着John。

“请坐。”John笑着指指对面的椅子，可是那个男人却飞快的摆摆手，结结巴巴地接话道，“不不，我。我是说——”

John疑惑的挑挑眉，心中突然闪现出这个可怜的男人可能患上的难言之症。是便秘还是肛裂？露出让人卸下防备的笑容，John的嘴角翘起一个小小的弧度，放柔自己的声音，“没事的，你不用紧张。先生，怎么称呼？”

“Greg Greg。”男人窘迫的挪动了一下自己的双脚，无措的站在原地。

John点点头，脑袋向着一边轻轻的歪侧，“Greg，放轻松，这里没有别人。你有任何不舒服的地方都可以告诉我。我会帮助你的。”

 

Greg尴尬的神情中夹杂着一丝感激，低低瞥了他一眼，最终还是难以启齿的咬了咬嘴唇，张开了自己的嘴巴，“Doctor，我……我把跳蛋塞进后面，结果它进的太深，现在拿不出了。”Greg一口气说完，一张脸红的像要滴血一般。

John的表情瞬间凝固在了脸上。他的脑海中飞快的浮现了几个字，自慰有风险，插入需谨慎！

他绞尽脑汁的搜刮着自己脑海里有关怎么把跳蛋从后穴取出的知识，可惜John在医学院从来没有学过这方面的知识，而他本人也是个直的不能再直的男人。所以，他只能抱歉的看着Greg，低声表达着自己的无能为力，“非常对不起，Greg。可能我——嗯，抱歉我没有什么经验。啊，对了，我昨天认识的一个情——”

John猛得吞下情趣店店主几个字，还差那么一点，他就说漏了嘴，让人知道一向温和有礼的Dr. Watson竟然去网上购买情趣用品。可是Greg的困扰让他的脑海里一下子就出现了SH不是侦探的名字，虽然他并不一定有这些经验，可是情趣用品店的店主对于这样的事情总是司空见惯的不是吗？

并且，最重要的是，John低头认真地想了想，以SH不是侦探的智商，没有什么解决不了的问题。

憋回那几个字，John若无其事的看向了桌角的盆栽，“我昨天认识的一位医生，对这方面颇有了解。嗯，我是说我可以咨询一下他。如果你方便的话，明天再过来看看？”

露出一个标准的八颗牙齿的笑容，John眨了眨自己的眼睛。

Greg小麦色的脸颊染上了一层薄薄的红色，“谢谢你的帮助，Dr. Watson。如果明天——如果明天还是没有成功，我想我会再过来的。”

说完Greg低着头，掩饰着脸上的红晕，快步走出了诊室。

 

下班后，John回到家，登陆了自己的大海的号角的账号，轻轻的敲着SH不是侦探。

不知道为什么John的心里闪过一丝忐忑与不自然，他努力让自己恢复正常并不断安慰着自己，这很正常不是么？他是个医生，理应把帮助病人解决身体问题当做首要任务。而现在，这个情趣用品店的店主正好拥有这方面的知识，得天独厚的资源John怎么能不加以利用呢？

John犹豫了半响，还是敲打着键盘。

大海的号角：有人吗？

John舔了舔嘴唇，脑海中不断寻思应该如何开口询问。比如，跳蛋怎么取出？不不不，或者，嘿，买跳蛋送取出手册吗？

脑中那些奇怪的想法让John浑身上下冒着冷汗，只能耐心的等待对方的回复。John忍不住缩了缩脖子，咽了咽口水。

SH不是侦探：不好意思，你的按摩棒和润滑剂还没有发货。请不要催问店主什么时候发货，空闲时自然会发货。

看着对方的回复，怒意涌上John的心头，他几乎想要砸了键盘。除了SH不是侦探，还有谁开网店是这样做生意？缓了缓自己的情绪，John深深的吸了一口气，试图和他讲道理。

大海的号角：首先我不是来向你催货的，其次我没有想到你竟然到现在都没有发货——你的首页上明明写着“保证24小时发货”。最后，FUCK，我要投诉你的服务态度。

John终于忍不住在回复中带上了一句脏话。

似乎被John这么长的一段话吓到，对方隔了好久才简短的回复了John。

SH不是侦探：店里没有别人。

瞬间被对方毫无破绽却又文不对题的回复噎了回去，John的双手徘徊在键盘上，完全不知道该怎么答复对方。

没有别人？这根本不是重点好吗？

SH不是侦探：等等，你说你不是来催货的？你找我有事。

最后一句话用的是句号而不是问号，表示了对方的肯定。

John勾动了一下自己的嘴角，将怒意掩埋在心头。

大海的号角：没事了，再见。

SH不是侦探：你是想问我和情趣用品有关的事？我猜应该和你的病人有关。你今天遇到了一个因为情趣用品而受伤的病人，不，不是受伤。应该是什么东西拿不出来了，哦！是跳蛋，你遇到了一个把跳蛋塞进小穴拿不出来的病人，所以你想到了我，是吗？

虽然John还是烦躁不已，但是他实在是没有办法压抑自己内心的惊赞，上帝，真的是太令人惊讶了。

不知不觉，他又把自己内心所想打在了电脑上。

大海的号角：这……这真是太厉害了！

对方沉默了一会，屏幕上才出现了他的答复。

SH不是侦探：我明天一定发货。

好半天，John才反应过来，对方那个嚣张的不可一世的店主是在——示弱？忍不住勾起一个浅浅的笑容，John抿抿嘴轻轻咳嗽一声。

大海的号角：我是说谢谢，你完全猜对了。顺便，关于那个跳蛋的事，你有什么解决办法吗？

SH不是侦探：买跳蛋的时候应该都有遥控器，你让他把遥控器调到最大档，再倒上一瓶润滑剂就会自己跳出来了。

SH不是侦探：哦该死。死胖子又把店里的东西拿去私用了。

还没等John消化这句话，屏幕上就蹿出了对方紧跟着的回复。

大海的号角：Sorry？What？

John疑惑的看着对方牛头不对马嘴的回答，大脑中一片迷雾。

SH不是侦探：我在查货。

大海的号角：真没想到你是个这么尽责的店主。

这句话显然带着John式讽刺的意味，不过他可没想到SH不是侦探连这一层意思也无法领会。

SH不是侦探：谢谢夸奖。

John对着天花板翻了个白眼，虽然这个店主的某些方面让John大跌眼镜，但是另一些方面却让John大为惊叹。他渊博的学识和聪明的大脑完全让John从心底里溢出深深的赞美之情。在对话结束之前，John心中跳出了将这段对话无限蔓延的想法。

这真是一个奇怪的人，John在心底低语。

大海的号角：对了，你的名字SH不是侦探是什么意思？

SH不是侦探：S.H.我的名字。

S.H？John疑惑的看着这两个字母，在他的印象中可从来都没看过这两个字母。

似乎察觉出John在想什么，SH不是侦探没等John回复就打道，“Sherlock. Holmes”

Sherlock. Holmes……John在心里默默念着这个拗口的名字，带着自己也不明白的心思在键盘上轻轻的敲着。

大海的号角：晚安，Sherlock。

然后John托着腮愣愣的看着电脑屏幕等着对方的回复，心脏被楸住一般的凌空而置。可是好半天对方也没有任何反应，John不自然的扯了扯嘴角，下了线关上电脑。

John没有看到的是，在他下线的那一刻对方发过来的，

SH不是侦探：晚安，John。

 

两天后，John收到了来自Lock情趣用品店的快递。

而前一天，Greg并没有出现。John告诉自己也许对方已经找到了把跳蛋拿出来的办法。一块大石头落回了原地，他不再多想这件事。

John签了字后，深吸了口气，双手颤抖的打开箱子，完全忘记了他要把这个箱子扔到垃圾桶的想法。

一根黑色按摩棒出现在眼前，旁边还有一盒润滑剂还有，还有一枚——跳蛋？！John拿起一旁的纸条，上面龙飞凤舞的写着：特别赠送跳蛋一枚，详细用法请咨询店主。

What the fuck——John忍住自己想要自己破口大骂的冲动，怒意的火光在眼底跳跃，他直直瞪着眼前的跳蛋。

John生气的想要打开电脑，可是转念一想，为什么不先试用一下呢？如果有什么问题待会一起找Sherlock抱怨。对，John不断这样安慰自己，他花钱买的东西，不试用就退货连运费都不合算，并且怎么跟对方理论呢？

拿着按摩棒和润滑剂坐到电脑前，John困惑的看着眼前黑色柱体的阴茎。这个东西真的可以插进自己的后穴——？

John慢慢的脱下了自己的裤子，迟疑的握着按摩棒的底部往自己的小穴里插去。

“啊！”John惨烈并痛苦的呻吟出声，这他妈也太痛了。

John重重放下按摩棒，轻轻揉着自己有些撕裂的穴口，咬牙切齿的看着它，心中充满了不屑。仅仅凭借这样也能勃起？

他打开电脑上了线，丝毫没有考虑后果的敲了SH不是侦探。

大海的号角：这东西插得我痛死了。

马上对方就有了回复，SH不是侦探：该死的，你先用你的手指扩张。

John瞪大了眼睛，不可思议的情绪缠绕在他的眼底并看向那瓶润滑剂。手指扩张？该死的，他羞愧的低下头。身为他一个医生，他竟然忘记了扩张这种事情？并且如此冲动的呼唤了对方，还让他指点自己用按摩棒，自慰？

打开了那瓶润滑剂，John迟疑的用手指挖了一大坨，轻轻搓揉着，心有余悸的慢慢靠近自己的后穴。然后他紧紧咬着下唇，缓缓将食指伸进体内。

“嗯~啊！”手指一下子滑入体内，John抑制不住的发出一声细碎的呻吟，这种感觉实在是太特别了，体内被异物的侵入感让他心头即是觉得羞耻又是感到舒爽。

麦色的脸颊染上了一层微红，他低低咳嗽一声，继续往里面探进自己的手指，随着手指的没入，发出噗嗤的水声。

SH不是侦探：然后转动你的手指，轻刮你的内壁。

John紧紧咬着自己的下唇，发出剧烈的喘息。按照Sherlock所说，他缓缓抽动着自己的手指并旋转着手指的方向。随着润滑剂的润开，指尖的进出逐渐变得容易，在滑腻的小穴中自如的开拓道路。

John简直不敢相信自己真的在用手指扩张他的小穴，而John虽然还没有勃起，但是这种感觉已经足够令他心神摇曳了。

SH不是侦探：该死，你快点回复啊！

John抬起头，依依不舍的抽出自己的手指，在手指离开穴口的瞬间，色泽清爽的穴口剧烈的收缩着，仿佛在抗议手指的离开。

John艰难的打着字，大海的号角：我没有手（hand）dddd打字

一不小心，John连按了好多个d。

沉默了片刻，对方发过来一个语音邀请，只有简短的一个字。

SH不是侦探：接。

John颤抖着按下接听键，低低的喘息从他的口中流溢而出。

“Sher—sherlock。”John不自觉的随着呻吟脱口而出Sherlock的名字，连他自己也不知道这是为什么。

对面传来一个清晰的吸气声，然后一个低沉动听，如大提琴般华丽动人的男声传入他的骨膜，“现在伸出你的中指，和食指交替着进出你的后穴。”

听着如此低沉优美的声音吐露着直白下流的话语——尽管那语气却像读着教科书，毫无起伏。John还是可耻的觉得自己的阴茎仿佛受到什么刺激一样，慢慢的呈勃起状。

察觉到下体的异状，他不可置信的低下头，他的老二真的硬了，尽管这和Sherlock的按摩棒的关系似乎小于他的声音的影响。

仿佛受了迷惑一般，John又往自己的穴口伸进了一根中指，照着Sherlock所说的，缓缓抽插移动着两根手指，在早已滑腻不堪的小穴中来回挺弄着。

一阵阵的快感从John不断进出的手指和小穴中传来，细细的呻吟从John的嘴里飘进麦克风，传到Sherlock的耳中。

耳边传来低哑却毫无起伏的声音，“碾压你小穴里凸起的那一点。”

尽管这声音就像在念书一样死板，但这种强烈的差距让John更加兴奋，被这低沉的声音迷住了心神，John不由自主的往更深处挺进自己的手指，努力寻找自己的前列腺。手指在不断的探索中碰到了一个凸起的敏感点，John低声呻吟，那种感觉就像电流击过全身，整个人都麻痹了一般。

John按照Sherlock所说的，用指尖轻轻碾压着自己的前列腺，尽管他不断用牙齿紧紧咬着下唇，还是无法阻止从他嘴里泻出的低哑喘息。

强烈的快感向着自己的阴茎涌去，John的肉棒越来越坚挺，前端甚至渗出了白色的液体，而整个后穴湿漉漉的，滑腻黏软，刚靠近那不断张合的洞口，就会被吸进去一样。

“现在，把那根按摩棒插进去。”对方似乎感受到空气中飘散的淫靡的气息，Sherlock哑着嗓子，慢慢的命令道。

John喘息着拿起按摩棒，将两条腿翘到了椅子的扶手两边，陷入了幻觉。听从了Sherlock的吩咐，他直勾勾的看着电脑屏幕，将按摩棒抵在了自己湿润的穴口。

感觉到了有硬物抵着自己的洞口，John的小穴越发剧烈的收缩着，似乎想把按摩棒一口吞进去。黏腻的水声随着按摩棒在洞口的摩擦，不断回响在空气中。

胡乱的握住按摩棒的尾端，在穴口轻轻摩擦，一阵阵酥酥麻麻的快感从John的尾脊处升起，John呻吟着一下子将按摩棒的顶端插进湿滑的穴口。紧致的小穴一下子就裹住了按摩棒的头部，层层媚肉堆叠上来挤压着按摩棒。黏腻的水声不断从John的下身传来，渗进空气中每一个分子里。

喇叭里传来Sherlock终于有了起伏的声线，伴以粗重的喘息声，他性感的声音密密包裹着John，将他裹得一丝不透。“来回移动那根按摩棒，让它好好操着你的小穴，直到它顶到你的前列腺。”

如此强硬的语气没有让John感觉到任何的反感，反而从内心涌上一股服从的欲望，他转动着手腕，快速的抽插着按摩棒，每一次进出都能擦过自己的前列腺，带出了黏腻的水声和肠液。

John的呻吟一声高过一声，毫无保留的通过电脑传到Sherlock的耳中。电脑那头传来悉悉索索的衣物摩擦的声音，Sherlock低沉饱含欲望的声音传了过来，“告诉我你的感觉，告诉我——”

“嗯——”John有所保留的低声呻吟着，神色迷离的望向屏幕。最终欲望压倒了他的羞耻，John涨红着脸对着麦克风回答，“舒服，好舒服——”

“什么好舒服？”对方循循善诱的逼道。

“小穴，唔——”轻微的鼻音随着John难耐的呻吟和低喘回荡在空中。

他已经完全沉迷在这种快感之中，手中的按摩棒仿佛有个男人在自己身后挥动着他硕大灼热的阴茎，狂乱的进出着。这样的联想更是刺激了John，他的龟头越来越肿，前端不断地颤抖着。

John只觉得电脑那头的Sherlock的喘息声越来越重，在这样一种糜烂的气氛下，他的手抽插着按摩棒的速度也越来越快，第一次体会到这种快感的John无法控制的低低抽泣着，阴茎在没有人触碰的情况下，已经蓄势待发，激动地吐出了一股又一股的淫液。

Sherlock的声音越加暗哑，“小穴为什么舒服？”偶尔还伴随着Sherlock一两声性感的低喘。

激烈的碰撞声回响在空气中，强烈的刺激让John的嘴巴也无法合上，口水顺着他的下巴缓缓滴了下来，他像再也忍受不住，自暴自弃似的怒声大吼，“被按摩棒插得好爽！要被操烂了行了吧！”

随着一个猛烈的碾压过自己的前列腺，汹涌的快感将John包围，他挺直了腰，一波又一波的射出了精液，那种触电般的快感流向四肢百骸，简直让John无法形容，他只能在高潮的那一刹那，情欲饱含着怒意的叫出了Sherlock的名字。

下一刻，那头传来Sherlock粗哑的低吼，“John！”然后就听到一声长长的喘息，接下来是一阵寂静。

John简直无法形容这种感觉，那种灭顶的快感是他从未经历过的。他一下子松开手，沾满肠液与润滑剂的按摩棒就这么直直掉落在地上，John却没有办法去管它，他靠在椅背上，低低的喘息着。

他勃起了，射精了。在没有任何阴茎触碰的刺激下，紧紧靠后穴的和前列腺的刺激，在一个男人的好听的低音下就达到了高潮，而且这个高潮足以媲美他人生中的任何一次高潮。

好半天两人都没有讲一句话，只是在各自的电脑前喘息着。John内心一阵无措的尴尬还有愤怒，他完全不知道该怎么开口。事情的经过和接过是，他和一个陌生人通过语音做爱，一起达到了高潮。

就在John以为要在这沉默中灭亡的时候，对方终于有了回应，“John。”

那动听的男低音，直至击中John的耳膜，紧紧只是听着他叫自己的名字，John觉得自己就能迎来下一次高潮。

“Sherlock，我……我是说谢谢你。额，你的产品和你的……服务，我的意思是，都非常好。”一说完John几乎就要咬掉自己的舌头。他说了什么？产品和服务都很好？John懊恼的垂下头，将脸埋进手心，完全不敢抬头看屏幕。

电脑那头传来了Sherlock颇为不自然的声音，他那总是高速运转的舌头似乎被什么缠住了一样，他结结巴巴的回答着，“这……这没什么，我们是一条龙服务，不，我是说请不要投诉我。Damn it！”

在一连串吐字不清的低语之后，John就听到对方低低的咒骂一声，然后屏幕上就显示上语音已中断，对方已下线。

这……这……John目瞪口呆的看着对方消失在网络的另一头，完全不敢相信自己的眼睛。Sherlock这是害羞？翻脸不认人？吃完就走不认账？

该死的，John懊恼的锤着桌子，怒气冲冲的从椅子上站了起来，一不小心踩到了刚刚掉在地上湿滑的按摩棒，John一个呲咧，整个人向前倾去，脑袋猛得磕到电脑桌上。

Fuck my life。John粗暴的揉着自己撞疼的脑袋，Sherlock这个该死的小混蛋，调戏了自己不负责任的就下线还害自己身心都受到重创。

John愤恨不平的抓起害自己绊倒的凶魁祸首，目光如炬的瞪着那根按摩棒。

Sherlock慌乱的关上电脑。他从来没有想到自己会沉溺于曾经自己如此不屑一顾的普通人的快感里。他直愣愣的看着自己满是精液的掌心，和褪到膝盖的内裤。刚刚在那一瞬间，他真的产生了一种如果自己就在那个John的军医旁边就好了，那么他就可以把自己圆润饱满的龟头顶进John滑腻温热的臀缝，然后慢慢的摩擦插入自己发烫的阴茎。

他甩了甩满头的卷发，努力找回自己的理智，大步跨上茶几，在下来的时候一个不小心踩到了刚刚在他急切的欲望下，被他甩到一边的蓝色睡袍。Sherlock一个重心不稳，扑通一声摔倒在地上，头重重磕上了茶几的边缘。Sherlock被誉为黄金般珍贵的大脑瞬间遭受了重击。

他冷静的揉搓着自己满头卷发下的鼓包，眼神中满是阴霾与怒火，该死的，这一切都是因为John。因为他自己才会失去侦探的理智，才会像个普通的变态一样和不认识的人网络上通过声音做爱。

没错，这都怪John。而且那个家伙用他的声音和气息诱惑了自己之后，竟然只是轻描淡写的谢谢自己的产品和服务？Sherlock再也没有办法忍受滔天的怒火，他狠狠地锤着茶几，力道大的几乎要把它拍碎。

听到弟弟又在房间里搞出了巨大的声响，隔壁的Mycroft只是挑挑眉，深刻的明白弟弟又犯病了这个事实。幸好自己最近把情趣用品店交给Sherlock管理，能分散他的一定注意力，同时也让自己有更多的时间和Greg好好相处。他继续把玩着遥控器,操控着跳蛋，满意的看着Greg脸上坚韧和哀求并存的隐忍表情。

TBC呀妈个嘿~


	3. Chapter 3

在按摩棒事件发生的一个星期里，无论是John还是Sherlock都像是吵架的12岁小孩一样，谁也没有主动联系对方。当然他们也不知道即使在网上敲了对方又能改变些什么。

John更是生气的把按摩棒，润滑剂和跳蛋塞到了一个角落里，眼不见为净。他只要一想起自己曾经在一个陌生男人的声音和按摩棒的刺激下达到了高潮就觉得不可思议。

只是理智让自己忘记这件事，可是每天晚上John都会在有关那个声音的春梦中惊醒过来，可是无论他怎么撸动自己的阴茎，也没有任何释放的迹象。但是，只要一想到那天发生的前列腺的刺激，和那个紧紧环绕自己的低沉的声音，John就感觉全身一阵战栗，一阵快感直冲下体而去。

周五，结束了一天疲惫工作，治愈了一天各种病人的John决定好好放松一下。同时为了重新刺激一下little John，他决定去市区的酒吧逛一逛。

穿着可笑的套头毛衣的John和酒吧的气氛格格不入，周围衣着光鲜暴露的男男女女举着酒，对着John窃窃私语。

正当John想离开的时候，他看到前面的一个有点眼熟的背影，挺拔的身躯，合身帅气的黑色西服。犹豫了一下，John还是走上前，轻轻地拍了拍那个人的肩膀。

“嗯……Lestrade？”

对方猛地抬起自己一直低着的脑袋，一脸惊讶的看着John。

“Dr. Watson.你怎么在这里？”

John轻轻抿了抿嘴角，露出了一个调皮的笑容，“叫我John就好，现在可不是治疗时间。”

两人相视一笑，John在Greg对面坐了下来。

Greg轻轻摇晃着手中的啤酒杯，挑挑眉，“你怎么一个人来这？”

John尴尬的喝了口杯子里的酒，“放松一下。”

Greg若有所思的点点头，没有搭话。John实在是按捺不住身为一个医生的好奇心和责任心，他咬着嘴唇，微微向前凑了凑，“Greg，你的，额我是说你的……取出来了？”

刷的一下，Greg的脸变得通红，他结结巴巴的说，“哦，是的是的，我,我找到办法了。”

John放下心，看到Greg通红的脸，他赶紧摇着手，“对不起无意冒犯。只是，我上次替你问到了解决的方法。”

“谢谢你。”Greg窘迫的瞅了一眼John，尴尬的摇着手中的杯子。

John也感到有些局促，摸了摸自己的鼻子，两人有一搭没一搭的闲聊着。

 

想到这两天在自己身上发生的事情，John忍不住出声跟Greg倾吐起来。

“我认识了一个人，他……他怎么说呢。”John烦躁的揉揉脑袋，“他对我做了一些不太——适合的事，但是我并不生气，我——”支吾了半天，他也不知道该怎么说下去。

“我也一直觉得自己是一个脾气暴躁的人，直到我认识了一个自大傲慢的混蛋。”Greg顿了顿，对着John这些话就脱口而出。“他很聪明，也很骄傲。这个混蛋同样也对我做了一些，额，你明白的，但是我并不讨厌这种感觉，所以现在我们在一起了。”说到后面，Greg忍不住露出一个真心实意的愉悦笑容。

“可是，”声音突然放低，Greg的声音里透出一丝的无奈，“我总是看不透他内心的想法。因为他的聪明和骄傲，所以有些时候，他的在乎和喜欢总是让我有一种不真实的感觉。”

John颇有同感的点点头，Sherlock也是一个聪明的家伙。John不能否认自己对于这个人的好奇和好感。可是这并不足以让John表达出什么，他还没有觉得这份好感能强烈到让自己不顾一切的交付自己的真心。

这是他永远无法忘记的一个回忆。

而那次的按摩棒事件，让John忍不住思忖对方之于自己的态度？因为自那以后，Sherlock就再没有联系过自己，让人极易认为他只是把自己当成一个普通的情趣店的顾客，或者说，任何一个前去购买情趣用品遇到疑惑的客人，他都会这样帮助别人，身体力行。

一想到Sherlock悦耳动听的声音也曾经让别人达到过高潮，John的心里就不由的一阵绞紧，内心仿佛有一张黑黝黝的大口一点点的咬噬他的心脏。

John无法形容这种感觉，但是绝对不怎么好受就是了。

 

而听着Greg的故事，他倒是有些好奇Greg和他口中那个小混蛋的恋爱史，Greg眨了眨眼，只告诉他，他们是网上认识的。

心中有所感慨，John咂咂嘴，世界真是小。Greg在网上认识了他的男朋友，而自己也在网上认识了Sherlock。

唔，虽然Sherlock并不是自己的男朋友。

在愉快的交流中，两人渡过了一个愉快的夜晚，彼此的共同话题连接不断。留下了联系方式，他们道了声晚安。

 

回去以后，John的脑海里不停翻滚着Sherlock可能会对任何一个顾客做这些事的可能，这个念头就像是一颗种子，渐渐的生根发芽——这导致他一个晚上都没有睡好。

按捺不住心中的疑虑，John决定重新注册个小号，探究一下Sherlock的态度之于自己和别人究竟有什么不同。

是的，John不否认自己对于Sherlock的好感，但是如果想要让他承认些什么，他必须先确定一些事情。

 

第二天，John重新注册了一个叫做“第一次购买”的小号，然后上了线，找到了那家Lock情趣用品店。

John深深吐了一口气，戳了戳店主的头像，一个字一个字的打道。

第一次购买：嘿

为了怕被Sherlock发现是自己，John机智的改变了自己的语气。

很快，对方就有了回复。

SH不是侦探：^_^你好

John不可置信的揉着自己的眼睛，What？Sherlock竟然说了你好，还加了个微笑的表情，这……这简直是太不可思议了！

John又试探性的询问地方，以他的聪明一定可以注意到这些细微的熟悉感。

第一次购买：我想咨询几款产品。

SH不是侦探：O(∩_∩)O好的很乐意为你解答

Fuck！John狠狠的骂出口。他怒视着屏幕，Sherlock 这个混蛋果然是区别待遇。当时自己买东西时，他整个人不是热嘲就是冷讽，哪像今天的含情脉脉，温柔有加。

John难以掩盖自己内心的失落感与愤恨不平，他极力让自己的语气显得平和一些。

第一次购买：我想买这款拟真型按摩棒，不知道效果怎么样？

John别有用心的打出了拟真型按摩棒几个字，内心的想法矛盾复杂。即希望自己是特别的，Sherlock能认出自己，又不希望他认出自己，好让他观察Sherlock平时到底是怎么做生意的。

SH不是侦探：这款按摩棒是我们的镇店之宝，不会让你失望的。第一次使用，只要做好足够的润滑，那么绝对会让你心满意足。

该死的……John狠狠砸着键盘，上次这个混蛋还说自己的小穴没有开发插不进去，今天竟然极力推荐这款产品？而且这态度好得不可思议，简直不敢让John相信这个人和那个乖张不按常理出牌的Sherlock是一个人。

第一次购买：你真的觉得我适合？

SH不是侦探：是的，你30出头，未婚，职业应该是医生吧我想。毕竟一般顾客不会对容易清洁这样的字眼这么敏感。这应该是你第一次购买按摩棒，虽然你竭力让自己显得若无其事，老成，可是还是难以掩饰你打字的速度和语气的羞涩。你注册的资料，我想应该没有一项是真的。

John这下再不想承认也不得不相信这是Sherlock了，毕竟不是谁都有这样的推理天赋不是吗？如果说之前的回复完全让John怀疑了sherlock的情商是否真的只有12岁，那么这段话无疑向John证明了他的智商绝对是异于常人。

在确认了这就是Sherlock之后，John的心情变得极差，甚至懒得再和对方扯些别的。

第一次购买：你说的太对了。我还需要购买什么吗？

SH不是侦探：一瓶润滑剂我想你一定会需要的。

第一次购买：谢谢，那么如果我有使用方面的问题……？

SH不是侦探：欢迎咨询^_^

John砰的一声站了起来，双手握成拳头砸在桌子上，胸膛剧烈的上下起伏。眼底染上了压郁的火光，John紧紧闭上了眼睛。Sherlock果真是将服务到家贯彻到底，什么特别帮助，只不过是招揽顾客手段的一部分。

John吸了口气，平复着自己的怒气，决定暂时忽略心中小小的挣扎和莫名的酸涩。他和对方的关系不过是普通的顾客店主，他无法左右对方的行为。

懊恼的用手胡乱的搓着脸，John细细一样，或许Harry告诉他的不无道理。毕竟，交付真心这件事并不适合他，他期待的并不是爱情，而是一个温暖的家。

重新登上了自己的大海的号角的账号，John干净利索的给了Lock情趣用品店一个差评。理由？John没有丝毫犹豫的打道：差别服务，服务态度极差，东西名不副实。店主是个混蛋。

打完这些字，John仿佛出了一口恶气，暂且放下了心中的烦闷，露出一个灿烂的笑意。染候他自如的关上电脑，甚至愉悦的伸了个懒腰。

“叮”的一声，Mycroft打开系统通知，上面显示着，“买家大海的号角对您的店铺做出评价：差评。差别服务，服务态度极差，东西名不副实。店主是个混蛋。”

Mycroft挑挑眉，这是怎么回事？大海的号角，自己并没有接待过这位客户。想起之前他诱骗Sherlock替自己管理网店的事情，Mycroft若有所思的点点头，看来这件事跟Sherlock脱不了关系。

 

Sherlock一回家，解下围巾，就看见Mycroft坐在沙发上，翘着二郎腿，悠然自得喝着咖啡吃着点心。

Sherlock皱了皱眉，开口就是毫不留情的讽刺，“怎么？你的牙医允许你吃糖了？Mummy如果知道你又胖了，一定会哭的。”

Mycroft懊恼的看了一眼手中精致的小点心，优雅的搁置在一旁，清了清嗓子，他露出一个完美的笑意，“Sherlock，我记得我有把网店托付给你好好管理是吧？”

“那不是托付！”Sherlock瞪着Mycroft，大声埋怨，“是你设计陷害我！”

“No，no，no。”Mycroft挂起一丝虚伪的微笑，摇了摇自己修长的食指，“愿赌服输，Sherlock是你输给了我，要替我管理一周的网店。”

Sherlock冷厉的眼神剜向了Mycroft，同样挂起一抹假笑，“是么。Mycroft，容我提醒你，一个星期早就到了。现在，这家该死的网络情趣用品店，不，归，我，管，理。”

Mycroft逐渐加大了脸上的笑容，隐隐带上了一丝恼怒与威胁，“不归你管？Sherlock要我提醒你么？当初是谁说给他一段时间完成自己喜欢的事，就回来接管Mummy的心血？”

一番话刹时让Sherlock恼羞成怒，怒气冲冲的将自己的大衣甩在沙发上，他毫不留情的回击到，“是谁说为了追求Greg决定好好经营这家店的？”

“Sherlock，你也知道要好好的经营这家店？你不要忘了，这家店是Mummy的全部心血。当初你也有责任对这家店负责！而现在，我们竟然得到了开店以来的第一个差评！” Mycroft一下子沉下脸，阴沉的瞪着Sherlock.

“What？”Sherlock皱起眉头，诧异的望向Mycroft。

“不可能！”他烦躁的摇摇头，“我这些天一件产品都没卖出去，我当时只答应你帮你管理一个星期的网店，我唯一能保证的就是没有差评，而有没有销量不在我的管辖范围之内。所以他们不是在开始被我吓走，就是在最后改变决定，除了……”Sherlock猛地抬起头，不可置信的看着Mycroft。

Mycroft冷冷的一笑，哼了一声，“你终于想起来了？大海的号角，你唯一成功的客人。我真想知道你是怎么羞辱他的，竟然让他给了我们店差评。”

Sherlock咬着下唇，一言不发的双手环胸。

沉默了许久，他终于艰难的张开了嘴巴，“John竟然给了差评？该死的——唔。”

Mycroft伸出一只手，在空中比划了一下，虚虚阻止了Sherlock继续往下说。他一脸严肃的告诉Sherlock，“我不管你用什么办法。这是你的客人，你必须让他修改掉这个差评，3天。3天之内你没有解决，我回去就让Mummy把你禁足。”

Sherlock握紧了自己的拳头，狠狠砸向桌面，放置其上的杯具发出了噗噗的声响。

坐到电脑前，Sherlock登陆了SH不是侦探的账号，用力的击打着键盘，表达着内心的不满。

SH不是侦探：为什么差评

SH不是侦探：为什么差评

SH不是侦探：如果方便请修改评价

SH不是侦探：如果不方便请亦修改

SH不是侦探：如果给差评

SH不是侦探：可能有危险

John打开电脑跳出的就是一连串的追问，他揉揉眼睛盯着电脑，没错Sherlock起码发了100条为什么差评的质问。

John捂着额角，忍不住对着天花板叹了口气。Sherlock这是干什么，精神污染？难道他以为这样,自己就有可能屈服于他的威胁？看看他说的都是些什么，不修改评价可能有危险。

噗嗤一笑，他努努嘴，心底掠过一阵无力的挫败。

他在自己的账号上果决的回复了三个字，大海的号角：不，可，能。

那头Sherlock锲而不舍的发了无数次的质问，直到自己的手指的麻痹了以后，才等到John的回复。

而回复只有三个字，不，可，能。

Sherlock的眼里幽暗的盯着电脑屏幕，映衬的他的脸更显得锋利消瘦。

SH不是侦探：修改评价

大海的号角：绝不。Sherlock你不要觉得我会继续容忍你，尤其是当我知道你是一个可恶自大的混蛋以后。

SH不是侦探：John，我再说一次，修改评价

大海的号角：晚安。

打完这两个字，John啪的一声合上笔记本，满足的打了个哈欠。终于让Sherlock成功的吃了一回瘪的喜悦渐渐压过他心底的火气，让他愤恨的不平有所好转。

虽然Sherlock对所有的客人并没有一视同仁，虽然他欺骗了自己，但是，起码自己在这一次扳回了一局。只是想想就让John愉悦的哼起了小曲。

回到卧室，John终于抵不住浓浓的睡意，闭上了眼睛。

 

半夜，睡得正熟的John听到一阵剧烈的敲门声，“砰砰砰。”

John嘟囔一声，用被子盖住了脑袋，似乎这样就可以堵住不断涌入耳朵的声音。可是外面的敲门声就像没有察觉到这是大晚上似的，一个劲的猛敲个不停。

“Damn it。”John紧紧皱着眉头咒骂道，随即一下子把被子掀了起来，生气的走下床，跺着地板的脚发出了不满的踩踏声。

该死的，最好别让他知道是谁大半夜的来敲门。如果没有什么重要的事，他以军人的名义发誓，一定会让他趴在房门口。

处于爆发的边缘的John阴沉着脸，刷的打开大门，一个高瘦的黑影站在门口中，微弱的灯光打在他的身上路过一片尖锐的阴影，晦暗不明。身上披着一件长长的灰色毛呢风衣，领子竖竖起，一头乱糟糟的卷发让他显得不是那么的可怕。但是最显眼的还是他那双在黑夜中依旧发着微弱光芒的灰蓝色瞳孔，幽幽望着John，深得不见底。

而他的嘴里只该死的叨念着一句话，“修，改，评，价。”

“Damn it！Sherlock！”John双手捂住额头，崩溃的大叫一声。

 

TBC呀妈个嘿~


	4. Chapter 4

看着站在客厅里的Sherlock，John多么希望这是自己的幻觉或者说其实是自己打开门的方式不对？不知道为什么脑海里突然跳出这句话，John打了个哆嗦。真希望一觉醒来自己还在床上，而Sherlock完全没有出现过。

可是，他知道这是不可能的。眼前的sherlock是那么真实的存在着，在灯光下，他的肤色苍白的几乎透明，浓密的卷发盖住了他的额头，削弱了他的锋利的颧骨带来的凌厉感，而那双眼睛，细长幽深，灰蓝色的眸子像水晶一般透亮，像猎豹一样敏锐。而他的嘴唇是那么的薄而红，就是这张嘴吐出的话让自己达到了高潮……

天啊，我在想什么！John一个激灵，强迫自己停下毫无目的的漫想。

他把自己的目光从Sherlock的脸上移开，放到他的身上。他的个子欣长，几乎比John高了一个脑袋。他的身材劲瘦却有力，整个人高挑得像个衣服架子一样，长长的风衣穿在他身上，更显得他迷人而挺拔。

John的目光不自觉的扫过他的身下，哦，上帝。人家都说男人的个子和阴茎成正比。John的个子虽然不高，阴茎也不长可是勃起的粗壮程度可不容小观，所以这也是John能睡遍三大洲的原因。

Sherlock的个子这么高，他的阴茎长度恐怕也异于常人，也就是说他的阴茎可以轻易的顶到自己的前列腺，让自己死去活来。John完全控制不住自己的思绪往这方面飘去，他涨红着脸命令自己停下这些龌龊的想法。John敏感的察觉到空气中越来越灼热的温度，和自己发硬的下体。

“你已经看了我10分钟了，这期间你没有说一句话，双眼微睁，嘴唇半张，瞳孔放大，明显你的肾上腺激素较平时分泌过多。你的脸有些潮红，目光迷离，呼吸明显加快，所以我可以得出结论，你硬了。看着我让你硬了。”Sherlock双手环胸，靠在墙上，面无表情的用他那低沉撩人说着学术严谨的分析，用声音撩拨着John。

他根本没有认真听Sherlock在讲什么，只看到他迷人的嘴巴一张一合，唯一抓住的字眼只有，他硬了？他低头看了一眼自己微微隆起的裤裆，他真的硬了。John局促不安的交换移动着双腿，企图遮掩顶立的前端。

他尴尬的舔了舔嘴唇，努力让自己的声音显得有底气些，“Sherlock，你大半夜上我这来就是为了让我修改评价？拜托，你能表现的稍微像一个正常的成年人好吗？”

Sherlock的神色有些迷惑不解，他微微侧了侧头，露出了曲线优美的脖颈，带着些询问与探究的神情盯着John，“为什么差评？那天你明明很舒服，无论是你的语气还是的喘息的频率都证明了你的确达到了高潮，通过我和按摩棒。不要否认，John。”

John的脸上立刻染上一层薄红，他竭力控制住自己有些急速的呼吸，羞愤的看着Sherlock。他的确没有办法否认，因为Sherlock讲的都是事实。即使他否认了，Sherlock也有办法举出100条证据反驳他。

可是，上帝，他为什么要和Sherlock讨论这种问题？

Sherlock只是用他那双深邃的眼睛目不转睛的看着John，突然他勾了勾嘴角，露出一个笑容，“有趣，你明明承认得到了快感却又在自我否认？”

他像是发现了新大陆一样从靠着的墙上站直了身体，绕着John踱起步来，细细观察着他脸上的每一个表情。

随着Sherlock的迫近，John感觉到了一阵压迫感，他局促的站在原地，不知该作何反应。

他无奈的转过头按住Sherlock的肩膀，逼迫他停下来。

“Sherlock够了！你到底想怎么样！”

Sherlock抿了抿嘴，“更改评价。”

John崩溃的用双手抱着头，“我已经说了，不！可！能！”John控制着自己一拳砸揍翻Sherlock的冲动，咬牙切齿的看着对方。

“还是说……”Sherlock犹豫了一下，之后依旧非常肯定的开口对John说，“因为我没有对你进行全套的一条龙服务？是了，肯定是这个原因。”

Sherlock非常确信的点了点头，胸有成竹的扬起锋利的下颚看着John。

“Fuck！”John再也没法忍受内心对Sherlock的不平和怨恨，将自己的怒气悉数爆发出。

“全套一条龙服务？你的服务除了语音还有什么？甚至连个该死的售后都没。”

“……”话一出口，不只John愣住了，连Sherlock杵处在了原地。

John非常想否认自己刚刚说的那句话，可是有句话叫越描越黑，他完全不知道该怎么解释自己的冲动。

Sherlock微微勾了勾嘴角，像是偷了腥的猫一般得意万分。他就知道John对他没有将服务进行下去而感到不满。

“John，我是说，如果你愿意的话，我现在就可以提供接下来的服务。”Sherlock像是肯定了对方会答应一般，扬起了迷人的笑意。

“Fuck，闭上你的嘴。单凭你的服务态度，我就可以给你打上零分。”John狠狠瞪了Sherlock一眼。

Sherlock疑惑的蹙起眉头，对于John所说的服务态度显然百思不得其解。唯一的可能只有John今天想就产品功效跟自己进行一下售后讨论，结果是Mycroft回复的他。在John心目中或许自己远不如Mycroft的温和虚假，所以这就是他在体验过Mycroft的服务态度之后给差评的原因？

眼底忍不住带上了一丝怒意，Sherlock不得不控制自己内心的戾气，难道John同样接受了Mycroft的语音指导？又或者说，John也在Mycroft那虚伪令人作恶的声音下达到了高潮？紧紧只是想着这些，Sherlock就觉得心底像是有一条毒舌在啃噬他的心脏，尖锐的刺痛一点点的渗出。

竭力控制住自己那些恨不得撕碎John的念头，他抿住嘴唇，直至他微微泛白，深沉而冷厉的缠住John，“他可以做到的，我也可以。”

John完全跟不上对方的大脑回路，只是莫名其妙的抱怨了一句，“Sorry，What？”

Sherlock阴沉着脸，摔下了一句话，“你买的情趣用品在哪？”

John不明所以的指了指客厅那头的柜子里，他以为Sherlock同样对这笔生意感到不满意，想要取消交易。

谁知Sherlock走过去打开柜子，一下子拿出盒子，拉扯着John走到卧室。

“现在，我会用实际行动告诉你，我的服务态度和我的技术绝对值得你的好评。”Sherlock一把把John推倒在床上，居高临下的看着John。

 

“What？！”John惊恐的看着Sherlock，一把按住了Sherlock在他身前大力撤弄的双手，“不，Sherlock，你听我说，我——”

还没说完，就被Sherlock拿起自己的围巾，一把塞进John的嘴里，未说出的话全都堵在了John的嘴里，“唔唔唔……”

John扭动着身子，企图制止Sherlock的行为。可是Sherlock拿起一旁的衣服，紧紧捆住了John的双手，一脸严肃的从盒子里拿出了他特别赠送的那枚跳蛋，放在他修长白暂的手指上，仔细端详着。

看着一身禁欲气息严谨学术态度的Sherlock，手上捏着跳蛋，全神贯注的观察着，这种强烈的对比感让John感到自己硬的更加厉害了。

被堵住的嘴里发出唔唔的叫喊，双手被反捆在身后，John全然无法挣脱对方设下的禁锢。

研究了一下手中的跳蛋，Sherlock立刻就明白了它的用法，将跳蛋放在一边，脑袋凑近了John的臀部。

John惊慌的摇着头，试图离开Sherlock手指的范围，Sherlock皱紧了眉头一把扯下John的裤子，把他拉向自己，大腿向两边扯开。

嗖嗖的凉风从下体窜来，John饱含怒火的瞪着Sherlock，完全不敢相信这个小混蛋在自己身上的所作所为。

Sherlock完全无视了John愤怒的眼神，单膝跪在床上，解开了John睡衣的扣子。

眼前，John被绑着，嘴里塞着他的围巾赤裸着身体，大张着双腿在自己面前扭动着。Sherlock心中涌上了一股自己也不熟悉的悸动感，胸膛里的那颗心在剧烈的跳动着。他几近着迷的看着眼前小麦色的皮肤染上的红晕，结实的线条在自己的面前大力的摆动。

Sherlock的手不自觉的扶上了John胸前的两粒乳头，用手轻轻揉捏摩挲着。在Sherlock的挑逗下，John只能无助的发出唔唔的呻吟。

用两根修长的手指，夹着John敏感的乳头，Sherlock控制着自己的力道，满意的看到John在自己撩拨下不安的挺动着身体。

John企图说些什么，可是话被嘴里的围巾堵住，只有口水润湿了Sherlock的围巾。

Sherlock突然像是想到什么，停下了手中的动作，他抽回自己的手指拿起一旁的跳蛋。John似是不舍的，用挽留的眼神看着Sherlock。

Sherlock低低的笑了一声，伸出舌头轻轻舔了舔跳蛋，将它润湿。看到这一幕的John，再也无法控制自己的勃发的坚挺，弹跳竖起来跟向对方宣誓自己的存在。

此时的Sherlock双腿跨在John的两侧，灯光打在他的锋利的颧骨上，折射出一片迷人的阴影。他脱下自己的大衣，像模特般修长紧致的身材被紧身衬衫紧紧裹着，衬衫下隐隐可见肌肉的力度，极度的勾人。

而他的阴茎虽然还没有完全勃起，可是已经尺寸傲人的抵着John赤裸的大腿内侧，那温度仿佛要烫伤John敏感的大腿内肌一样。

仿佛感受到那样的火热，John的小穴不由自主的收缩着，穴口有规律的一张一合的收缩着。Sherlock打开遥控器的开关，将猛烈跳动的跳蛋移向John的乳头。看着逐渐靠近自己嗡嗡作响的跳蛋，John的心头涌起一阵兴奋与羞耻。

他摇着头，向床头方向扭动着屁股，似乎想离开Sherlock控制的范围。

可是Sherlock丝毫不给他这个机会，企图离开他的John只是激发了他更深的虐待欲望。Sherlock一下子按住他的胸膛，把不断跳动的跳蛋放在了他的乳头上。跳蛋剧烈的在John敏感的乳头上轻舞扭动着，一波波的快感席卷了John。他的眼眶有些湿润，视线有些模糊。上帝！这种感觉简直像有无数只手和嘴在自己的乳头上肆意揉捏。

随着跳蛋施加于他的乳头上的折磨，他的阴茎挺立的竖在那，前端微微有些润湿。而John的后穴更是不知羞耻的开合着，仿佛有只手在后面撩拨他一样。他感到似乎有股热流从自己干燥的小穴中流出，缓缓浸湿了自己的穴口。

Sherlock被眼前的美景强烈的冲击到，他用满含欲望的神情一寸寸的膜拜着John的身体的每一寸。他在自己挑逗下的呻吟，扭动，迷离……一切的一切都是那么让自己着迷，是的，John就像个永远也解不开的谜题一样，死死缠绕着自己。

他用手指挖了一坨润滑剂，让它在自己的手上化开，然后把自己的手指凑近了John 的后穴。

John忍不住咽了咽口水，感觉到Sherlock那双修长的手在靠近。

没有丝毫犹豫，Sherlock一下子探入自己修长的手指，开始了他锲而不舍的探索之旅。一边用指腹轻轻揉刮着John敏感温热的内壁，一边转动着手指，用指节感受着John的敏感点。

他的声音低哑的令人面红耳赤，“John，你知道你现在有多淫荡吗？”

Sherlock继续探进着他的手指，又加入了一根中指，向前挺进着，旋转抽插。啧啧的水声从John 的小穴传来，John的脸上羞红一片，粗粗的喘息飘散在空中。

Sherlock完全为这样的John着迷，只是他的John，只是他的。这样赤裸无助的躺在他的身下，被他捆绑着，只能接受自己的恩赐凌辱。他的手指在John的体内进出，带出一波波的粘稠的液体，他只用手指就能把John操到意乱情迷。

“Joho，你令我着迷。”他轻轻把脸凑到John的面前，抽出了他嘴里的围巾，带着凶狠的力度吻了上去。那力度简直像要把John生吞活剥一般，舌与舌的纠缠带出一阵阵的唾液。

John几乎被这个亲吻夺去了全部的心神，他只能感觉Sherlock在自己体内肆意玩耍的手指，和他妙曼的舌头还有乳头上发麻的震颤感。

上帝，他从来不知道接吻的感觉是这么美好，仅仅只是一个吻，就让他觉得世界上只剩下他们两个，他似乎能感觉到Sherlock通过这个吻传递过来的浓浓爱意。

爱意？John有些困惑，这会是爱意。不，这不是。John告诉自己，这只是身体的所求而已。他看着Sherlock，告诉自己对方只是为了让他更改评价。

察觉到John的不专心，Sherlock抬起了头，危险的盯着John，“看来我的服务还不够到位？”说完，他一下子抽出自己的手指，冰冷的空间瞬间争先恐后的涌入失去温热堵塞的穴口。

John的口中发出一声绵长的叫喊，那个音调勾人而挠心。Sherlock克制住自己想要一下子进入的欲望，将跳蛋从John的乳头上取了下来，放到了他的穴口。

John滑腻的小穴猛烈的收缩着，跳动的跳蛋靠近了他的穴口，感觉到那种嗡嗡的声响，和不断擦过自己穴口的酥麻感，John的小穴努力吞吐着，似乎想把这枚跳蛋一下子吸进去。

Sherlock迷恋的看着John红肿湿润的小穴，在跳蛋的诱惑下一张一合的动人景象。他轻轻向前推动了跳蛋，跳蛋一下子就被John贪婪的小穴吸了进去，一个吞吐就消失了踪影。

跳蛋在John的体内跳动着，John感到自己的四肢六骸仿佛都被什么击打着，震颤着，强烈的快感窜向John的全身每一个细胞。

他失控的大叫着，迷乱的转着自己的头。他被紧紧缠住的双手，只能徒劳的抓着床单，忍受着嗜人的快感的冲击。身上紧实的肌肉在不断绷紧中展现了力量的美感，那勃发的肌理恨不得让Sherlock一口将其吞下。

任由跳蛋在John的体内凌虐，Sherlock低下头，看着之前被跳蛋摧残的红肿的乳头。爱怜的将其中一只含入口中，轻轻的用舌尖舔弄着，粗糙的舌苔划过John敏感肿胀的乳头带来灭顶的快感。

“嗯~啊！Sher—Sherlock！”John的乳头和小穴都被无情的玩弄着，忍不住发出了舒爽和痛苦的呻吟。

天啊！这种感觉太折磨人了，他感觉自己的内壁都在跳蛋的抖动下酥的发麻，整个小穴都搅在了一起，不断的有水流出来，浸湿了床单。

偏偏该死的Sherlock还用他低沉诱人的嗓音迷惑着他，“John，你是被我的手指操的爽还是被这枚跳蛋操的爽？”

耳边传来Sherlock下流的情话，John感觉自己的心脏都在被撩拨着，一颤一颤的敲击着自己的胸膛。

John这个时候终于想起自己曾经是个军人的事实，他挑衅的看了一眼Sherlock，梗直脖子，露出了颈部修长的线条并竭力让自己的音调显得不要那么颤抖，“该死的，Sherlock你以为你那根细的跟麻花一样的手指也能满足我？啊~！”随着跳蛋一个猛烈的深入，擦过自己的前列腺，John崩溃的大叫着。

Sherlock微微眯起了眼睛，神色中满是倨傲与危险，他露出一个轻柔到不可思议的微笑，伸出手轻轻抚上了John的阴茎。“我不能满足你？”他轻轻的反问，然后一把握住John早已坚硬不已的阴茎，上下撸动着，用指腹在睾丸上揉搓，在龟头上碾压。

John被Sherlock折磨的快要崩溃，他不断咬紧的下唇断断续续发出诱人的呻吟于喘息，跳蛋在他体内快速的摩擦着。

“操，我要射了！”John感到一阵热流窜向自己的腰眼，他控制不住的想要射出来。可是Sherlock却堵住了他即将喷发的小孔，命令的说，“我还没插进来，你不准射。”

John的眼里含着哀求的神色，浑身上下被剧烈的快感弄的抽搐不已，他想要释放，却被该死的Sherlock制止。他用眼神暗示Sherlock，让他放开折磨自己阴茎的手。

被John含着哀求却坚定不肯服输的眼神弄得浴火焚身，Sherlock一下子扯出了John后穴里湿淋淋的跳蛋。后穴空虚的收缩着，John一下失去了能让自己高潮的东西，只能迷乱的看着Sherlock，似是祈求似是诱惑。

Sherlock把湿漉漉的跳蛋放在掌心，献宝似的伸到John的眼前，他自豪的看着对John说，“你看John，你的小穴将这枚跳蛋弄得多湿啊。你知道你流了多少水吗？简直把这张床单都浸透了。”

被Sherlock直白的言语弄得浑身燥热，John忍不住又是呻吟了两声，他用自己水淋淋的小穴前后蹭着床单，似乎想缓解这种磨人的瘙痒感。

“John，看看你现在的样子多么欣喜。你还敢说我不能满足你？”Sherlock暗哑着嗓子，用自己智慧过人的大脑细细描绘记录着John诱人的每一寸肌肤。

Sherlock低沉性感的声音对于正处在爆发边缘的John来说可谓是一种极端的折磨，他用包含情欲的眼神暗示着Sherlock，甚至能感觉到自己的小穴已经泛滥成灾，脑海中已经浮现了那些淫靡的液体黏在他身上泛着银光的样子。

他张开嘴，对Sherlock迷惑的吐出了几个字，“求……求你帮帮我。”可是连他自己也不知道他在求Sherlock什么，唯一知道的只有现在的状况除了Sherlock没有人能帮他解决。

可恶的Sherlock只是着迷的盯着John，用他那双迷人的灰蓝色的眼睛迷恋的看着John，“求我什么？”

John低声抽泣着，内心巨大的渴望几乎要将他粟灭，坚强的蓝色眼眸被那些奔涌的情欲击溃。他再也无法忍受，扬起了自己的头，金黄色的头发被汗水黏在他的额头上。

“Sherlock，我要你操进来！狠狠的操进来！”

那一瞬间，John渴求的神情一下子击中了Sherlock的内心，他发出一声痛苦的低吼，飞快的把自己的早就肿胀发烫的阴茎顶进了John的小穴。

龟头探进去的瞬间，一下子就被绵软滑腻的穴肉紧紧的包裹住，温热紧致的小穴仿佛自己长了眼一样一层层的裹住插进来的茎头。

空虚的小穴一下子被填满的感觉让John禁不住大叫了出来，他绷直了双腿，感受着Sherlock茎身的每一条纹路。那种被充实，被进入的感觉实在是太美好，仅仅是被插入已经让John感觉浑身酥软。

同样被紧致的小穴夹击的欲望暴涨的Sherlock，汗水从他性感的额头上缓缓滴下，落在John赤裸硬朗的胸膛上，一阵酥痒。

Sherlock尝试着小幅挺进着自己硕大的阴茎，层层软肉跟着裹了上来，一丝不透的包裹着Sherlock。

“唔——嗯~”John呻吟着不自觉的缩紧了后穴。

“该死的，”Sherlock低咒一声，“John，你不要夹得那么紧，我怎么插进去？”

听着Sherlock恼怒的责怪，John忍不住扑哧一声笑了出来，眼底流露出的嘲讽的神色仿佛在嘲笑他的失败。

Sherlock察觉到对方暗含讽刺的眼神，抿了抿嘴唇，苍白的皮肤上染上一层薄红。羞怒的看了一眼John，下身微微用力，Sherlock一下子把半根阴茎都捅进了John的小穴。

John惊叫一声，说不出什么感觉，似乎是痛感又似乎夹杂着密密麻麻的快感从自己被进入的后穴中传来。

Sherlock阴沉着脸挑衅的看着John，他半伏在John的身上，一动也不动。John渐渐感觉到自己瘙痒的小穴变得越来越空虚，明明已经被Sherlock的阴茎插进去一半，却好像还是在期待着什么更深的插入，顶入，毫不犹豫的抽出，最好能擦过自己敏感的前列腺。

John不知羞耻的想着，他禁不住紧紧收缩夹紧着自己湿润的小穴，那收缩的力度让Sherlock的阴茎被软肉紧紧的包裹住，Sherlock忍不住发出一声低哑动人的呻吟。

John想催促Sherlock快点动一动，但是却不知道如何开口，他只能小幅度的前后扭动着自己的臀部，试图将Sherlock的阴茎吞的更深。

似乎看穿了John的想法，Sherlock用极大的抑制力微微拔出了一点自己的阴茎，龟头摩擦着John的敏感的穴肉，John扭动着发出难耐的呻吟。

他微微抬起眼看着在他身上紧紧咬着牙，一脸不服输的Sherlock，心中那一刻突然涌上了满满的柔软，他挣脱了早已在摩擦中松开捆绑的双手，伸出手轻轻抚摸着Sherlock蓬松的弯曲的小卷发，来回抚摸着。

“操，Sherlock，你他妈给老子动一动。”突然拽住了他的头发，John恶狠狠的怒骂。

看着John涨得通红的脸和结实颤栗的身体线条，那样美丽的蔚蓝色眼睛里盛满了欲望，Sherlock再也无法忍受自己的冲动，他的青筋突突的跳动着，脸部显得有些狰狞。

“John，John。”他狂乱的低吼，猛地一下全力插进自己勃发的阴茎，随着噗嗤的水声一下子顶到最里面，直直擦到John的前列腺。

剧烈的快感一下子席卷了John，仿佛灭顶般的快感朝他袭来，John尖叫着颤抖着射出了一波又一波的精液。

他竟然在没有人抚弄自己前端的情况下就这么射了？John满脸通红的看着自己的精液一股股的射在Sherlock平坦肌理分明的小腹上。

而他的后穴在这样的刺激下，剧烈而持续的收缩着，痉挛的搅在一起带给Sherlock强烈的刺激。他感觉自己的阴茎要被夹断在John温热湿滑的小穴里。

Sherlock微微顿了下自己的动作，让自己早已溜走的理智稍许回炉，等自己射精的欲望没这么强烈以后，Sherlock才继续挺动着腰杆，狠狠的抽插着，用自己的阴茎狠狠击打着John的屁股。随着睾丸打到John的丰厚的臀肉上发出啪啪的声响，结实有力的臀部在自己的撞击下泛起了迷人的红晕。Sherlock感觉自己的下体充血的更加肿胀，他眼中满是猩红，全无理智只剩下本能的操着John，满意的看着John在自己的身下绽放扭动，呻吟。

“啊~Sherlock，慢点，慢一点—啊！”John受不了的紧紧扯住Sherlock的头发，失控的叫喊着。

Sherlock只是居高临下的看着John，语气恼人，“John，你真的想让我慢点？你的身体可比你诚实多了，它越缩越紧，我操的越是快，它流的水越是多。”Sherlock附在John的耳边，轻轻对着他的耳朵吐着气。

John只觉得自己浑身上下的鸡皮疙瘩都竖了起来，他绝望的发现自己在Sherlock淫靡话语的刺激下，越发敏感，小穴就像Sherlock所说的，收缩的频率越发快，流的水也越来越多。

“去你妈的，这实在是太棒了。”John断断续续的说出了他的心声。

Sherlock用阴茎狠狠顶在了John的前列腺上，一脸得意的挑起眉毛，“John，我说了我会给你最完美的体验。”

John抽泣着用双腿环着Sherlock劲瘦有力的腰肢，随着Sherlock的撞击不断移动着自己的屁股。

Sherlock被这舒爽的快感夹击的无以复加，最敏感的阴茎被湿滑多汁的下面的小口紧紧裹着，每次抽插都带出一大波的淫液，飞溅到四周，而John上面的小口在自己挺立的操动下，不断发出诱人的抽咽声，让人忍不住想更加的弄坏John，将他拆骨入腹。

前军医的身上没有一处是干的，不是被汗水就是被精液后穴的淫液打湿，他整个人都处于极度敏感的状态，Sherlock的每次摩擦都带给他极致的快感。

“Sher—Sherlock，Fuck you，你他妈——啊！”他也不知道自己在说些什么，胡乱的用自己下巴爱怜的蹭着Sherlock蓬松的头顶。。

仿佛被John的温柔的爱意所感染，Sherlock停下了动作，虔诚的吻上了John肩膀上的伤口，用舌头摩挲着那一道道伤口。

敏感的嫩肉在Sherlock的挑逗下，变成了一阵阵酥酥麻麻的快感涌向全身，John大力的喘息着，吐着灼热的气息，洒在Sherlock的身上。

Sherlock灰蓝色的双眼里仿佛盛满了世界上最美的星光，熠熠发光的将赤裸躺在他身下的John包裹其中。

John的眼睛是那么的美丽，Sherlock在内心赞叹，大海的光晕似乎完全都藏在他的眼睛里。Sherlock直起上身，环住John的腰，让他坐在自己的腿上，由下至上的挺进着自己的阴茎。

这个姿势让肉棒进的格外深，每一次插入都能顶到John的最深处，敏感的小穴紧紧的搅着粗大的龟头，阴茎，一波波的水渍飞溅在两人交缠的大腿上。

“John，John——”Sherlock抱住John，在他的耳边用性感低沉的声音低语着。

被这样的声音包围着，John的背上猛然窜过一阵电击般的快感，他不自觉地挺起胸膛，把自己胸前的红缨送到Sherlock的嘴边。

“Sherlock，你他妈的给我舔一舔，啊！”他吸着气按过Sherlock的脑袋，贴近自己的乳头。

Sherlock疯狂的用舌头裹住柔软的乳头，急速的舔弄着，发出啧啧的水声。上下交缠的刺激让John失控的大喊着，“去你妈的，这种感觉——上帝！”

被这样淫乱的John刺激的浑身血液沸腾的Sherlock只能像要把自己的睾丸也塞进John诱人的小穴里一般用力的顶弄着，用自己的勃发感受着最真实的John。

“唔唔——我他妈不行了，我要射了，你快放开我！”John向后仰起头，露出了自己脆弱的脖颈。

Sherlock看着John毫无遮掩的臣服的姿态，一身怒喝，加快了自己抽插的力度，几乎整根抽出又整根挺进，并用牙齿狠狠的咬上了John的劲动脉，仿佛要留下自己的印迹，让别人一看就知道John是自己的一般用力。

“嗯~啊！”John在强烈的刺激下，强烈的射了出来，一波波精液射在了Sherlock的身上和自己的身上。

被John高潮的小穴痉挛的抽搐着，死死裹着Sherlock的阴茎，大量灼热的汁水浇灌在Sherlock的龟头上，被强烈的快感包围住，Sherlock一个猛插，在John的体内射出了自己的精液，一股又一股打在John敏感的内壁上，几乎又让John到达了一次高潮。

 

TBC呀妈个嘿~


	5. Chapter 5

清晨的阳光洒进John的房间里，John觉得自己的后穴有些肿胀，他猛得睁开眼睛，看见紧紧贴着他一只手臂霸道的环过他的腰，把他揽进怀里的Sherlock，黑色的卷发调皮的翘了起来。

John一下子想起昨天晚上的所有事，血液涌上脸部。他昨天跟Sherlock上床了？不安的扭动着自己的臀部，John试图观察所谓的证据。

Sherlock低沉的声音响起，“John，如果你醒了，请不要乱动。我的阴茎还插在你里面。”直白的话语让John的脸涨得更加通红，他停下了自己扭动的动作，敏感的察觉到体内原本垂软的肉棒慢慢有了抬头挺胸的趋势，渐渐顶开了滑腻的穴肉，竖了起来。

John把持着自己酸软无力的身体，让自己微微退开，一脸尴尬的看着Sherlock，“Sherlock，我很感谢你的服务，现在能请你把你的阴茎移出去么？”

“移出去？”Sherlock皱着眉头反问，“John，难道我昨天的服务还是不够让你满意吗？”

服务，服务去他妈的服务。听到这，John的怒意更甚，胸口燃烧的火焰一点点的吞噬着他的理智。Sherlock所做的一切都是为了让John修改评价，包括吻他，进入他，让他高潮。

John的心紧紧揪在一起，心底涌现的对于Sherlock微弱的好感让他难堪不已。双手紧紧扣住被单，John扬起了自己的下巴，毫不示弱的回视着Sherlock，“是的，你的服务也只不过比那根按摩棒好上一点而已。Get out。”

Sherlock冷涩的目光中夹杂着一丝的迷惑不解。

John让他走，并且就在他们昨天上床以后？他似乎只是将自己看成了一根可以满足他欲望的按摩棒——就像他的那些情趣用品。

想到这些，Sherlock灰蓝色的眼睛里闪过一丝冷厉的暗火，压低自己的声音，Sherlock不愿意让他的怒火过于明显。

“无论是谁，只要他能满足你的欲望，你就会和他上床对吗？”强烈的嫉火焚烧着Sherlock的内心，他控制不住的说出一些刻薄尖酸的话语，企图激怒John。

他甚至不明白自己为什么对这个不过刚刚见面的男人如此的在意，只要想到那些尖锐的可能，他就无法控制暴躁的情绪。

John瞪大双眼，难堪和受伤的痕迹从他的脸上划过，他抿紧嘴唇失望的看着Sherlock，许久，才从喉咙里挤出有些沙哑的声音，“Sherlock，我为我的差评道歉。但是，我的事他妈轮不到你来管。“

心底的针刺一般的绵痛渐渐的扩散，但是John不愿意多作解释，只是控制住自己的情绪不让他们悉数爆发。Sherlock冷漠而嘲讽的眼神让John感觉到丝丝的难堪，复杂难辨的情绪密密麻麻的交织在一起，将他淹没。

在John疲惫的别过头后，Sherlock终于恢复了他一贯的冷静，收敛了身上所有的情绪，毫不在意的瞥向了他，声音中满是嘲讽，“John，希望我的服务还让你满意。还有，别忘了更改差评。”

说完，他披上自己的大衣，头也不回的走出房间，坐在床沿的John双手紧握成拳，手背上的青筋躁动凸起。看着Sherlock决然的背影，还有耳边传来的砰的一声摔上大门的声音，John深深垂下了脑袋，藏住了眼底的无力。

他并不明白自己现在的心情。他能察觉到心底对于Sherlock微弱的好感，可是——John忍不住一声苦笑，这个好感似乎比自己预想的还要凶猛。他以为他能做到Harry嘱咐他的一切，推拒闭塞就是保护，但是事实显然更加的残酷。

John跟一个男人发生了一夜情，还被他的阴茎操到了高潮。而这个男人，在上床之后，就这么毫无留恋的离开了这个房间。只要一想到他对自己做过的事，也对无数个他的客人这么做过，用他低沉性感的声音说着情意绵绵的情话，用他修长白暂的手指让对方在他身下达到高潮，John就察觉到心底一阵阵的泛滥的不满和涩意。

他对Sherlock的好感或许已然超乎他的想象。

颤栗的将五指嵌进他的掌心，John不断告诉自己，不，他不能。感情是一种会令人绝望的东西，Harry用她的生命向John证明了这一点，所以他不能再放任自己的沉溺，John必须有所抉择——面对还是退却。

回忆深深的埋藏于他的大脑，痛苦而悲鸣。他陷入了混乱的思绪，默默思考着自己决定的正确与否。

叹了口气，John不想再让自己胡思乱想下去，瘫倒在床上，看着窗外渐渐升起的太阳，心中一片黯然。

 

Sherlock回到家中，整个人都散发着生人勿进的气息，即使看到Mycroft又留下了吃甜点的痕迹，他也没有任何嘲讽的心情，砰的一声关上自己房间的门。

他大力的揉搓着自己的卷发，烦躁的踢着自己的实验桌，心中乱的如一团麻。

他怎么也没有想到，John只是把他当成一根移动按摩棒。他无法否认自己对于John的好奇，在网上听到他说it is amazing 的时候，他就忍不住被其吸引。这个小个子的男人让他完全看不透。虽然他简单到一眼就能看穿，老土的套头毛衣，单身公寓，一个喜欢干净的单身男人。

但是Sherlock隐隐能察觉到他并不像自己看到的那么简单，和自己的冷漠不同，John的疏远在于他将自己身上某部分可以被洞悉的情感深深掩埋。游离于他身上那种沉着冷静以及坚忍不拔的气质让自己着迷，Sherlock将之称为岁月的沉淀感。在John温和坚韧的外表之下深埋着一些连Sherlock也无法演绎的东西。而那些东西深深吸引着Sherlock，让他忍不住更加想要挖掘这个矛盾的男人。

无法形容现在的感觉，就像是看到一个十分的案子一样兴奋却又忐忑不安。Sherlock唯一知道的只有己决不能就这么放任John离开，在他们的较量才刚刚开始以后。

电脑叮的一声想起，Sherlock抬头看了一眼屏幕显示的系统消息：买家大海的号角已更改评价为好评。

Sherlock回过神，嘴角翘起一个冷涩的弧度，眼底暗光涌动。他不会就这么轻易放过John，他对他的研究才刚刚开始。

 

那件事之后，John好几天都处在一种患得患失的状态里。上班经常走神，下班后更是魂不守舍的看着电脑，眼神放空的不知道在想些什么。

即使他想否认也不能骗自己，自己的的确确每天想的都是Sherlock那个小混蛋。明明告诫过自己不要在想些有的没的，偏偏他的大脑不受自己的控制，不断的钻着牛角尖。

Sherlock像是毒药一样一点点的侵蚀他的大脑，让他大气也不敢喘一下。

他甚至不知道自己该怎么办，是继续让这样的感情愈演愈烈还是趁着一切还没有成型之前，将其封锁。

 

下班前，一个满脸白胡子，带着黑色墨镜，神情猥琐的老头走进了诊所对着John搓着手呵呵的笑着。

秉持着平等对待每一个病人的原则，John挤出一个温和的笑容，“好吧，说说你哪里不舒服。”

“尿罐，”John做着记录，朝病人安抚的一笑，“完全不必担心。听起来只是有点感染。哦对了，”John的笔头顿了顿，“你平时都看弗纳医生，对吗?”

病人大力的点着头，笑眯眯的回答，“对对对，从小都是他看。”

看了眼四周，病人似乎下定了什么决心，朝着John招招手，示意John靠近。“我在教堂街角开了家小店。”他对着John神叨叨的说着。

“哦。”John坐在椅子上不明所以的挑挑眉，示意对方继续。 

“卖杂志和影碟。”老头接着说，一边弯下腰从自己身下的口袋里拿出了几张碟片，“我带了点好东西，你可能会感兴趣。”

他裂开嘴，对着John嘿嘿一笑。一边拿起一张碟片，举到John的面前，献宝似的介绍道，“《爱树人》，精彩刺激。”一边说还一边对John挑动着眉毛，满脸的白胡子一动一动的向John兜售着自己的黄色碟片。

John扯动了一下嘴角，佯装镇定的看着对方并揉了揉他的额头，“我—”

还没说完就被老头的下一张碟片打断，“还有"英国鸟事儿" 一样正点哦~”说完还挑起眉毛，以示意片子的精彩程度。

“不，我是说谢谢你。”John按捺着自己想把对方丢出去的冲动，僵硬的挤出一丝笑意。

完全没有看出已经不耐烦的John，老头继续兴致勃勃的推荐着，“圣战。”提到这个时，他的表情一下子变得特别生动，整张脸就差没刻着“我是卖黄碟的”几个字。

John翻了个白眼，看着对方滔滔不绝的介绍着自己的珍藏，眼底的不耐烦越发的明显，“我知道名字有些无聊，不过，”老头舔舔自己的嘴唇，双手在空中比划了一下，嘿嘿一笑，“那个修女的衣服上全是洞。”

上帝！如果这个时候John还猜不到这个人是Sherlock的话，那么他也太傻了。同样是开情趣用品店的，同样的无聊，除了Sherlock还能有谁？

John扶了扶自己的额头，胡乱的抹了一下因为靠的太近对方溅到自己脸上的吐沫，扯出一个假笑狰狞的看着对方，“Jesus! Sherlock，你到底想干什么？！”

老头举着自己的碟片，疑惑的看着John。

“你是来折腾我的吗?”John控制着自己想要一把掐死Sherlock的冲动，让自己显得不是那么恐怖吓人。

“你说什么？”老头越来越迷惑了，不解的问John。

“我说什么？”John模仿着对方无辜的语气，终于忍无可忍狠狠拍了一下桌子，一下子站了起来，凑到对方面前大叫，“怎么，这凭破胡子就想骗过我?”一边说还一边上下其手，毫不留情的楸着对方的白胡子。

“你疯了？！No，nononono！”老头惊恐的看着John，努力扒开John的双手，往后退着。

愤怒中的John力气极大，他更加用力的扯着对方的帽子胡子眼睛，嘴里愤愤不平的抱怨着，“装啊？再装啊。化妆都这么蹩脚。”一边说还一边模仿着对方躲避的动作，嘴里不断的咒骂着，“Sherlock。看看你的伪装。哦，这都哪儿买的？恶搞商店？”

说完，John一把拽下了对方的帽子。

“Oh, my God!”John震惊的看着对方光溜溜的脑门，他惊讶的张大嘴，结结巴巴的跟对方道歉，“我，我真是太对不起了。”

他怎么也没有想到对方真的不是Sherlock，他本来以为只有Sherlock才这么无聊到想出这种办法来折磨他。

颓然的倒在椅子上，John沉沉叹了口气。这下他终于知道自己怎么也放不下这个名字，这个人。

 

John被这个老头搞得心情极差，垂头丧气的回到家里，发现感觉客厅里有些异动。多年军旅生涯让他一下子警惕起来，他绷紧浑身的肌肉，慢慢的走进客厅。

一走进客厅，就看见一个毛茸茸的脑袋从沙发顶端露了出来，John不可置信的大叫了出声，“Sherlock？你是怎么进来的？”

优雅的坐在沙发上，Sherlock轻轻合起手中的书，抬起下巴指了指John的阳台。

“你……你……”John简直不知道该怎么借口，结结巴巴的看着自己五楼的阳台。

Sherlock瞥了一眼John，神色中满是嘲弄，“拜托，John动动你那funny little brain.你不会以为我会飞檐走壁从1楼爬上来的吧。”

“不……不然呢。”John难以控制自己的吃惊结巴的语气。

“哦，上帝。”Sherlock对天翻了个白眼，“John，证据就在你面前，而你只是看不观察。我对你楼上的那户人家说，我住她家楼下 我们应该还没见过面。她告诉我她才刚搬进来没几天。我又告诉她，我忘记带钥匙了。于是她就放我进来了。顺便说一下，我借用了她家的阳台。”

“What？”John张大的嘴里仿佛可以塞下一个鸡蛋，瞪圆了眼睛，“Sherlock，你，你说你是从六楼翻阳台进来的？！”

Sherlock似乎完全没有听懂John的反问，而是一脸告诫的看着John，“对了John我必须告诉你，你的安全意识可不怎么样，阳台的门甚至都没从里面反锁。如果什么坏人想从外面进来，简直易如反掌。”

两人似乎完全忘记了之前的不欢而算，若无其事的看着对方说着风牛马不相关的话题。

John对着天花板咧开嘴角，虚伪的露出了满口白牙，除了Sherlock这个家伙，还有谁会想出这么不要命的方法？

John仰起头，瞪着Sherlock，恶狠狠的警告他，“以后不准再用这种方法进我的房子。”

Sherlock疑惑的歪着脑袋，看着盛怒的John完全不知道他为什么生气，唔，似乎不是因为自己擅自闯入他的房子？

“为什么？”

John没好气的瞥了他一眼，完全跟不上他那高速运转的脑袋，“什么为什么？”

Sherlock抿了抿嘴，一脸严肃的看着他，“为什么生气。”

“该死的，”John扶住自己的额头，气恼的指着他，“Sherlock！你就这么把自己的安全当儿戏么？你知道从六楼翻下来有多危险吗？你万一出了什么事我——”

John说的太快，差点咬到自己的舌头，吞下自己的话，尴尬的看着Sherlock。

“你——什么？”Sherlock皱着眉头，灰蓝色的眼睛毫不罢休的盯着John。

“我——”John咬了咬嘴唇，烦躁的退开了一步，“我他妈不想负这个责任行了吧？”

听到John的话，Sherlock先是愣了一下，随即露出一个像小孩子一样的灿烂的笑容，几乎灼伤了John的眼睛。

Sherlock得意的看着John，眼中满是戏谑与调笑。

John涨红了脸，冲着Sherlock大叫着，“所以说，Sherlock，你到底不请自来做什么。我他妈的差评不是已经改了吗！”

他真的没想到白天才以为那个老头是Sherlock假扮的来自己的工作场所骚扰自己，晚上就成了货真价实的Sherlock大摇大摆的出现。

Sherlock摆弄着自己修长的食指，悠哉的翘着二郎腿，“John，我说过了，证据就在你眼前，而你只是看而不观察。你没看到我带过来的行李？”

“What？”John顺着Sherlock视线暗示的方向，别过头，他客厅原本整齐的角落里摆着一堆乱七八糟的杂物。有书，有衣服，有烧瓶，有试管，有生肉？似乎还有……Fuck！John惊悚的后退了一步，结结巴巴的说，“Sherlock，你，你带了一个骷髅头？”

Sherlock无辜的眨眨眼，“来John认识他一下，这是你的新室友，骷髅头先生。”

John痛苦的捂住脑袋，紧紧闭上眼睛，希望再一睁开这一切都是梦境。可惜，当他再度睁开眼睛的时候，Sherlock依旧带着灿烂的假笑看着他，伸出了自己的手，“John，认识一下，我叫Sherlock. Holmes，你的新室友。”

“等等——Sherlock，我是说你为什么带了一堆垃圾来我家，还有，什么室友？谁他妈的是你的室友？”

“室友就是——”Sherlock露出了一个堪称温柔的笑意，上前一步，揽住了John在他的嘴唇上轻轻吻了一下，“这就是室友。”

 

John没有想到自己就这么开始了和Sherlock的同居生活。与其说多了新室友，倒不如说自己多了一个12岁智商超群的孩子。

Sherlock美名其曰要深入观察顾客的日常需求，完善自己的服务态度，填写什么“顾客差评更改一个月内的跟踪反馈”报告。

John被这一长串的名字绕的脑仁疼，他摇摇头，还是决定无视这些条条框框的细节，接受Sherlock这个室友。

虽然John还是没有弄明白为什么Sherlock要过来成为自己的室友，可是因着自己对他的好感，John并不希望问的太清楚而让一切袒露出来。

于是两个人就像什么都没发生一样，默认了彼此的存在。

 

而自从Sherlock搬进来以后，John就过上了一种水深火热的生活。

为什么？不知道Sherlock那个小混蛋是不是故意的，有意无意的总是向John露着肉，卖弄着自己的好身材。

这不，该死的Sherlock洗好澡，连个毛巾都不披，就这么赤条条的走了出来。水珠打湿了他调皮的卷发，柔顺的贴在额头上，削弱了整个五官的凌厉感，让他的线条温和了不少。

John几乎看傻在原地，他吞了吞口水，尴尬的发现自己又硬了。他小心的挪动着双腿，不想让观察力超众出群的Sherlock看到自己勃发的部位。

“我说，Sherlock，穿件衣服能累死你吗？”John指责着Sherlock，掩饰着自己内心的激荡。

Sherlock大大方方的走到John的面前，甩了甩满头的水珠，冰凉的水珠就这么打在John的身上，带来一阵阵颤栗感。

John在眼前的美景下屏住了呼吸，他努力让自己的视线集中于Sherlock的上半身，却发现这样只是徒劳。Sherlock的上半身和下半身对他的诱惑一样大，苍白削瘦的胸膛，肌肉却紧实有力，只是看着John已经回味起上次自己摸上去那种结实的触感，胸膛上两粒挺立的乳珠正对着John的视线。

看着John眼里闪过的欲火，Sherlock眼里露出狡黠的笑意。

他微微贴近了John，俯下身，额头贴着John的额头，“你又没有给我准备睡衣，我为什么要穿衣服？”

John觉得自己硬的更加厉害了。Sherlock自从搬进来以后，每天都和他同床共枕。因为John租的是一间一室一厅的小公寓，Sherlock除了和他睡在一张床上以外别无其他选择。

尽管他们只是单纯的躺在被窝里睡觉，偶尔聊个天，但是不知道为什么，John每天早上起来，都会发现自己神奇的滚在了Sherlock的怀里，而Sherlock像个无尾熊一样趴在他身上，卷走了他一半的被子。

不过，John一点也没觉得冷。有Sherlock这么个天然人体恒温在，John觉得燥热还来不及，更何况那个人是Sherlock。

尴尬的情况也时有发生，正常男人早晨起来都会勃起，而两人就不止一次醒来的时候发现自己的阴茎半硬，顶着对方。

这个时候John就会很体贴的退开半步自己去卫生间冷却下来或者撸一发。至于外面的Sherlock是怎么解决的？John涨红着脸，看着镜子里的自己忍不住握住了他的阴茎。

这个时候如此贴近John的Sherlock严重困扰了他的心神，John的眼神飘忽，几乎无法直视目光深沉的Sherlock，粗声粗气的说。

“你又不是没手，为什么让我给你准备睡衣！”

看着讲话中脸颊鼓动的John，Sherlock控制着自己想要一把掐住的冲动，把手放在沙发的扶手旁，将John禁锢在沙发和自己的臂膀之中。

按捺着想要将John拆骨入腹的欲望，Sherlock只是用他清冷的眼眸看着John，逼得他无路可逃。

“我是来完成自己的服务的不是吗？穿着衣服，我还服务呢？”

Sherlock低哑诱惑一般的话语萦绕在耳侧，John热血涌上脸，John感觉自己的鼻头一热，一股血顿时飚了出来溅到Sherlock刚刚洗好裸露的苍白的皮肤上。

“我，我——”他尴尬的看着对方身上自己的血迹，猛得推开对方，往卫生间大步迈去，边走边叫，“我他妈说什么来着的？天干物燥。”

Sherlock看着逃走的John和身上的血迹，狠狠的低咒一声，神色阴郁的看着John的背影。

 

John走出房间，就看见Sherlock坐在他的电脑前不知道鼓捣着些什么。

“你用的是我的电脑?”John不可置信的冲上前，按住了Sherlock放在他鼠标上的手。

“当然了。”Sherlock似乎是奇怪John问了一个这么显而易见的问题，继续若无旁人的甩开John的手，浏览着文件夹。

“What the fuck?!”

Sherlock聚精会神的盯着电脑，头也不抬，“我的在卧室呢。”

“上帝！”John痛苦的对着上帝抱怨着，“就这么两步你都懒得走么？”

Sherlock这才回过头瞥了一眼John，眼神中满是不解，“John，你在担心什么呢？你电脑里大英帝国纪录片文件夹里面装的黄色碟片我已经看到了，还有跟着医生学养生13招。哦，我得说，John，这些名字可不是什么高明之举。正常有点智商的人类都会选择隐藏文件夹，选择一些更隐晦的名字。我是说比如什么，‘你绝对不会想打开’之类的。”

John目瞪口呆的站在原地，“Fuck my life. Sherlock,我设了开机密码的。”

“哦，你是说‘IamJohnWatson123’？不妨说我一分钟内就猜到了。”Sherlock快速用他修长的手指敲击着键盘，突然抬起头直勾勾的看着John，“对了，John，no offense, 我觉得你取名的水平简直比死胖子还差。对了，这个时候你只要说Fuck me 就行了。”

John傻傻的站在原地，瞪大双眼看着悠然自得的Sherlock。

关于死胖子是什么的话题，他可没有兴趣知道。要知道从Sherlock口中说出来绝没有什么好话，多问也只是自取其辱。

 

***

 

趁John去上班时，Sherlock偷偷回了一次家，打算偷点情趣用品回去，上次带回去的虽然还没用，不过有备无患嘛。没想到一进门，就看见Mycroft像一尊佛像一样堵在门口。

Mycroft面无表情的看着弟弟，“Sherlock你不解释一下吗？这些天你都去哪里了？连个短信也不给家里发。Mummy还以为你又偷偷跑去吸毒了。”

Sherlock不耐烦的推开Mycroft，“让开。别挡着我。我去哪，跟你没关系。”

Mycroft似乎非常生气，他的声音很低，压抑着自己的怒气，“Sherly！你不是小孩子了！不要总觉得所有人都会宠着你让着你。你知不知道Mummy和我有多担心你！”

“呵呵。”Sherlock一边翻腾着柜子里的情趣用品，一边冷冷一笑，“我还以为你们在乎的只有我这个叫Sherlock的是不是给Holmes的姓氏丢脸了。”

“你！”Mycroft生气的瞪着Sherlock，手里紧紧捏着自己的报纸。

“还有。”Sherlock挑衅的看着Mycroft，“不要以为只有你们关心我。我找到了真正在乎我的人。”

Mycroft冷冷的笑着，摇了摇头，“Sherlock，我该说你天真吗？就你这种性格，你以为有谁能忍受你？”

啪的一声，Sherlock狠狠把桌上的被子扫到地上。他怒气冲冲的看着Mycroft，Mycroft的话戳进了他的心里，他觉得John极有可能到最后也受不了他的性格而离开他。而Mycroft又狠狠的往自己的心里戳了一刀。

盛怒的Sherlock口不择言，“Mycroft你不要觉得好像你有多高尚！本质上我们两是一样的！都不在乎别人，一样的自私！”

Mycroft死死的揪住自己的报纸，抑制住自己想冲上去给Sherlock一巴掌的冲动。

“够了！Sherlock！你知道自己在说什么吗？！”

Sherlock满不在乎的抬高自己的下巴，“你以为你有心？你以为你真的在乎Greg？你还没有告诉他吧，你的所有身份都是假的，这一切都是骗他的？”Sherlock恶意的看着Mycroft，“你还没有告诉他你已经有未婚妻这件事了吧。”

啪嗒，门口传来什么掉在地上的声音。

两人惊恐的回过头，就看见，Greg瞪大了眼睛，不可置信的看着两人，手里的塑料袋掉落下来，东西落了一地，全都滚了出来。

“Fuck。”Greg低咒一声，瞳孔中的火焰一点点的在燃烧，“未婚妻？身份？一定是我在做梦对吗？”一手叉腰一手搓了搓自己的脸颊，Greg疲惫的蹲下身捡起东西。

Mycroft狠狠瞪着Sherlock，努力放缓自己的语气，他试图拉起半跪在地上的收拾东西的Greg，“Greg，你听我说。这件事我可以解释。”

Sherlock打断了Mycroft，微微抬高了音量，讽刺的说：“解释？怎么解释？告诉Greg你下个月即将有一场隆重的婚礼，新郎不是Greg？”

“啪！”屋子里的三个人都惊呆了。

Mycroft不可置信的看着自己举在空中的手。他——他刚刚扇了Sherly一巴掌？

同样吃惊的说不出一句话的还有Greg，虽然自从他跟Mycroft同居后就知道这两兄弟老是吵架，但这只是因为两个人不会表达感情。其实双方彼此都十分关心对方。尤其是Mycroft，身为哥哥，更是爱护自己这个傲慢聪明的弟弟，但是他习惯与把自己的温柔隐藏在别的面孔之下。所以，对着Sherlock他也只是冷讽以对，或许这才是Holmes家两兄弟相处的态度。

但是，他课从来没有想过Mycroft竟然会打Sherlock耳光？那么猛烈的一下，扇到Sherlock的脸上，虽然Sherlock捂着脸低着头，看不清他的表情，但是Greg能感觉到Sherlock的受伤。

如Sherlock这般的高傲，一定无法接受自己哥哥这样的一巴掌，这可以扇碎他所有的自尊。

果不其然，Sherlock缓缓抬起了头，放下了捂着脸的手，冷着脸的扫视了一眼房间。

“我，Sherly，你听我说——”Mycroft眼底的平静终于被惊恐打破。

“Mycroft，这就是你所谓的关心我，爱护我？”他高傲的仰起头，看着天花板，扯出了尖锐的讽刺。

他漠然的转过头，嘲讽的笑了笑，“自己打脸？这招倒是让我认清了不少的事实。”说完，大步走出房间。

“Sherlock！”想冲出去替Mycroft追回Sherlock的Greg，被对方拉住。他的声音里带着一丝疲惫，“不要管他，他冷静一段时间就会好的。”

“可是，”看着小孩子一样刷着脾气的Sherlock，Greg的心里盈满了担心，“Sherlock也没有什么朋友，他——”

“他气消了自然会回来。”Mycroft叹了口气，转身回屋。

转眼，屋子里只剩下了两个人，Greg认真的看着Mycroft，严肃的张开了嘴，“Myc，刚刚Sherlock的话到底是怎么回事？”不想让自己像个被欺骗的娘们一样唧唧歪歪，Greg咬了咬嘴唇，满不在乎的说，“那只是Sherlock的气话对吗？或者说你真的要结婚了我也不会死缠着，ok？有什么问题，我们只需要谈谈。“

Mycroft疲惫的用手撑住脑袋，“Greg，我现在不想讨论这件事。我们以后再说可以吗？”

Greg心中的怒火一下子被点燃，他砰得把手中的的易拉罐砸到了地上，地板溅起了四溢的泡沫，“我他妈的只想知道未婚妻到底是什么回事？！”

“听着，Greg，这件事不重要，我——”

“不重要？！”Greg猛地打断Mycroft，嘲讽的瞥着他，“我们在一起这么久了，我突然被告知，你有未婚妻了？如果是你你会怎么想？”

Mycroft烦躁的皱着眉，放下自己的手，舔了舔嘴唇，“Greg，你听我说——”

一直以来都在回避这个问题的Mycroft和他对自己若即若离的态度融合在一起，让Greg心力憔悴。他冷着脸说：“Mycroft，我只想知道一个答案，Yes or no。如果你他妈都该死的准备结婚了我还待在这干什么？好聚好散，这不是我们一开始就说好的吗？”

心中被Sherlock激起的烦躁加上Greg不断的追问终于让Mycroft发泄出自己的焦躁，“你有资格询问我要结婚的事？”

一句漠然尖锐的话语狠狠刺向了Greg的心脏，他舔舔嘴唇，轻轻侧过自己的脑袋，低声反问，“资格？你他妈问我要资格？”

Mycroft自知失语，只能懊恼的站了起来，他的冷静已经完全被这两个人击溃，他只怕自己在这多待一秒都会干出一些无法挽回的事情。抿了抿嘴唇，Mycroft低声说，“Greg，我们先分开一段时间彼此冷静一下。”说完，他也离开了这个房间。

Greg呆滞的站在原地，听着Mycroft离去的脚步，身体僵硬的无法挪动半步。

他看向一旁的桌子，突然怒气爆发于他的心中，抬起脚，他恶狠狠的将一旁的茶几踹翻在地。去他妈的感情，Mycroft嘴上说的比谁都好听，关键时刻却是给了他狠狠的一刀子。Greg冷冷一下，沉默的抱着头坐了下来。点了根烟，他不断的吞吐着烟雾，疲惫的垂下眼帘。

爱情就是个操蛋的玩意，不想爱了甩手走就是，他只是没有办法忍受Mycroft的欺骗——来自最爱的人的欺骗。抿着唇，Greg一脸木然的看着窗外，心中针扎一般的疼痛。他突然明白了Mycroft若即若离的原因，因为不爱，所以无所谓伤害。

窗外的雨越下越大，沉闷仿佛几个人的心情。

 

Sherlock阴沉着脸回到家，一言不发的躺在沙发上。

John回家后看到的就是这样仰面躺在沙发上，双手成塔尖状抵在下巴处，出神的盯着天花板的Sherlock。

深知Sherlock秉性的John，知道他又进入了自己的思维宫殿。于是，John摇摇头，从他面前走过去，拿起茶几上的茶杯。

Sherlock用余光瞥到John，想起Mycroft对他说的，没人会真正的在乎他，最后每个人都会因为受不了他而离开。不，不，他不要John离开。虽然他至今也不明白自己对于John的感情，但是他知道他喜欢这个小个子男人再身边的感觉，让他安心。

他紧紧咬着自己的腮帮，用一种怒火交加的眼神看着John。

John回过头看到的就是这个小混蛋用这么一副痛苦的表情伤心的看着他，他的心一下就软了，他不禁放柔了眼神，慢慢蹲下来，用自己粗糙却宽厚的大掌抚摸着Sherlock的卷发，“身体不舒服？”

Sherlock被这样温柔的抚摸所夺去了全部的心神，他忍不住随着John的手掌抚摸的频率用自己的脸蹭着John温暖的掌心，让John温暖着自己的心，温暖着自己被打的那一半脸。

被小猫一样蹭着自己绵软的Sherlock所击中内心最柔软的一块，John湛蓝的眼里含着大海一般温柔包含的光芒，将Sherlock紧紧裹在里面。Sherlock觉得自己仿佛是一叶扁舟，在无边无际的大海里轻轻的漂泊着，不知何处是尽头，唯一能感觉到只有John的温柔。

一种温馨的氛围包围着两个人，John用他那并不宽厚的身躯挡在Sherlock的上方，遮住了窗外的阳光，Sherlock却突然觉得这个小个子的男人十分的高大，宽厚的可以裹住自己的心，让自己的心有了安全感。

Sherlock忍不住发出小猫一样舒服的哼哼声，John的内心一动，忍不住用手指拨弄着Sherlock的露在黑色小卷毛中的耳朵。

仿佛被恼烦了一样，Sherlock别过自己满头的卷发，将自己的头别了个个，湿润的嘴唇擦过John的手掌。

一阵颤栗感从John的掌心传来，内心仿佛被什么击中一样，酥酥麻麻。这样的Sherlock如此的乖巧，听话，几乎……几乎让他像个天使。John忍不住露出一个微笑，突然却发出了一声惊呼。

“啊！”他低下头，看着Sherlock。Fuck，他收回刚刚说的话，Sherlock才不是天使！天使才不会舔他的手指头.

眼看着Sherlock把他的食指和中指交替着含进自己红润的嘴里，温热的唾液沾湿了自己指尖。Sherlock还随着自己的吞吐发出啧啧的水声，一副仿佛在品尝什么人间美味的表情。

John被这个画面刺激的浑身一震，他想抽出自己的手指，却被Sherlock死死按住。Sherlock不满的瞪了他一眼，缓缓吐出了他的手指，一根银丝还黏在他的嘴角，这样的冲击力让的下身立刻硬了。

他红着脸想抽回自己的手，可是Sherlock却猛地把John一拉，然后自己一个翻身，猛地把John压在沙发上自己的身子底下。他就这么压在John的身上，带着些凉意的皮肤隔着衬衫和John的肌肤紧紧相贴。

Sherlock那张英俊的如同希腊神像一般的锋利的五官，就这么停在自己的视线之上。John眨也不敢眨眼，紧张又带着一丝莫名期待的看着对方。

“你……”John看着Sherlock又不知道说些什么，只能尴尬的舔舔嘴唇，慌乱的看着对方。

Sherlock的眸色越加深沉，眼神带着冰冷的怒火扫视着John，视线毫不留情的赤裸裸的扫过他的全身上下。John几乎有一种自己在对方面前已经完全赤裸的感觉。

他忍不住伸出舌尖舔了舔干燥的嘴唇，这个举动却像刺激了Sherlock一样，他猛地低下头擒住John的双唇，伸进自己的舌头，在他的口腔里嬉戏逗弄。

该死！Sherlock的舌头就跟他说话超快的语速一样灵活，在自己的口腔里灵活的游动着，一个舔弄着自己的牙齿，一会裹住自己的舌头拉扯顶弄缠绕，唾液顺着没有合拢的嘴角缓缓的滴落。

John从喉咙里发出深深的喘息，他唔唔的摇着脑袋，却在不知不觉中用手抓紧了Sherlock的卷发，按紧了他的后脑勺，把他狠狠压向自己的嘴。

John感觉自己快要窒息了。Sherlock这是该死的怎么了？他仿佛在通过这个亲吻发泄着自己浓浓的怒气与绝望。想到这里，他慢慢的放柔了自己的身体，默许了Sherlock的举动，让他在自己身上为所欲为，甚至伸出手鼓励的环住了对方。

Sherlock的眼里先是闪过一丝诧异，然后一丝笑意略过，他放柔了自己的动作，让John主动的亲吻自己，带领着自己感受极致的快乐。

两个人的下身紧紧贴着对方，狠狠的摩擦着。John感觉自己的坚挺已经勃起擦着对方的大腿。而对的阴茎也已经滚烫，抵着自己的大腿。被这样灼热的温度烫得浑身发麻，John禁不住一阵酥软，放慢了亲吻的步伐。

这一下就被Sherlock楸住，狠狠的反击着对方。用刚刚John亲吻他的办法，热烈的回吻着对方，仿佛要用舌头把John的喉咙顶穿。

John发出一声压抑的声音，他被动的承受着Sherlock激烈的吻，被这凶狠的力度压得浑身发麻，他控制不住想要贴近Sherlock，臣服在他身下的欲望。

下身相互摩擦着的两人，火辣的情欲在两人间一触即发。

John感觉自己湿润的龟头已经打湿了自己的内裤，将它顶出一小圈淫荡的水渍。他忍不住伸出神，想抚摸自己的阴茎，Sherlock却从沙发底下摸了一下，抽出一个什么东西，啪嗒一声把John扣住。

John惊恐的避开Sherlock 的吻抬起头，才发现自己被Sherlock紧紧的用手铐铐在沙发的扶手上。

他羞愤的看着Sherlock，怒吼着，“操，Sherlock你拷着我干什么？快放开！”

Sherlock只是得意的一笑，像只偷了腥的猫一样看着John，“放轻松，John。这只是个情趣手铐而已，不会对你造成伤害的。”

“滚你妈的情趣手套！”暴怒的John忍不住爆出粗口，狠狠挣脱着被拷紧的右手。“还有，你他妈把情趣手铐塞在沙发底下干嘛？！”

Sherlock皱着眉又从口袋里掏出了什么堵住了John的嘴。John一下子被塞住，只能发出唔唔唔的声音。

Sherlock无奈的看着John，“对不起，John。我还是更喜欢从你迷人的嘴中说出操我什么的。既然你现在如此不安分，只好委屈你先和这个口球作伴了。”

John不可置信的看着Sherlock，这个混蛋！先是用手铐把自己铐住，接下来又用口球把自己的嘴堵住，他到底想干什么！

一下子就从John羞愤的眼神中看出他在想什么的Sherlock微微勾起嘴角，压低自己的声音，“聪明的Johnny，我在干什么，你难道还看不出来吗？”

他顿了顿，伸出自己修长的手指隔着衣服抚摸着John已经挺立的乳头，“我在干你。”

这四个字掷地有声的置入John的耳朵，狠狠敲打在他的心上，让他的心里一阵悸动。他不想承认自己内心的期待之情，拼命摇着头，企图阻止Sherlock。

Sherlock低下头着迷的看着被手铐铐住的John，衣衫凌乱，军人坚毅的气场在这个时候是那么淋漓尽致的体现出来，浑身结实的肌肉紧紧的绷紧，隔着衬衫也看得出他肌肉的力度。嘴里咬着口球，多余的唾沫顺着嘴角流下，沾湿了他的衬衫，打湿了他的乳头，让一抹缨红隔着衬衫也挺立的绽放在自己的面前。

他忍不住赞叹着，“John，你知道吗，你真的太让我吃惊了。无时无刻，我都想把我的阴茎塞到你的小屁股里，让你小穴紧紧裹着我的阴茎，让你只能扭动着渴求我。”

被这样直白的话语刺激的全身上下都涌起红晕的John，夹紧自己的双腿，难耐的扭动着，自己的小穴仿佛感到有什么湿润的液体在缓缓的流出，一阵瘙痒。

Sherlock拔下John的裤子，解开他的衬衫，让曾经的军人这么无助的躺在沙发上，结实流畅的肌肉线条诱惑着自己的神经。

Sherlock觉得自己阴茎突突的跳动着，叫嚣着要闯进John甜美多汁的小穴里。但他知道还不是时间。他要让John觉得食不知味，再也离不开这种感觉。

想到这些，Sherlock的笑意越加深厚，他用自己修长圆润的指尖捏住John敏感的乳头，夹动揉搓着。另一只手拂过John腹部坚实的肌肉，在他性感的身体上摸索着，揉捏着。

John被刺激的快感连连，想叫却又叫不出来，只能发出唔唔的似是抽泣的呜咽声。Sherlock被这样的声音刺激的难以自制，他猛然把自己左手的食指刺入John已经有些湿润的穴口。

“天啊。”Sherlock声音里盛满了满满的赞叹，“John，你已经为我而湿了。你的身体已经为我准备好了，我还没有插进去，你就已经自己流水了。”

John像脱水的鱼一样浑身打着颤，被铐住的右手让他无法直起身，只能高高的挺起自己的胸膛。

Sherlock狡黠的看着John，轻佻的笑了笑，“不要急，John。我知道你想让我插进去，不过……时间还长着呢。”

说完，他就挺动着自己的食指，抽插了起来。

John微微湿润的穴道被这样猛烈的抽查带出了一波波的痛感。他痛苦的皱起眉毛，五官扭曲在一起。

Sherlock更加迷醉的看着这样的John。不管他的John多么的坚强，好胜，在自己面前永远是这么的柔顺。这样巨大的反差，让他更加控制不住自己的欲念，又插入了一根手指，在滑腻的小穴里翻转着。

Sherlock不断抽动着自己修长的手指，John的小穴逐渐在他的抽插下被带出了水渍，变得越来越湿滑，Sherlock的抽动也越来越顺利，圆润的指尖几乎顶到了John的前列腺。

快感随着自己的肠液渐渐的涌了出来，那种开始时痛麻的触感已经随着Sherlock的抽插变得无比的愉悦。他沉浸在这样的快感里，随着Sherlock抽插的力度小幅度的前后摆动着自己的臀部。

渐渐地他不满足于Sherlock只用两根手指进出自己的小穴，他莫名的感动一阵阵的空虚。大腿蹭过Sherlock的挺立的阴茎，突然想起上次被进入时那种充实填满的感觉，他的内心一阵骚动，他渴望更大更粗的东西狠狠捅进自己的小穴。

是什么呢……是什么呢……？对！是Sherlock的阴茎。

John抬起头，渴求的看着Sherlock，用自己发烫的勃起蹭着Sherlock的小腹，美丽的蓝色眼睛里盈满了欲望。

Sherlock的喉咙有些干渴，他伸出自己的食指和中指举动John的面前。一阵阵冰冷的空气灌进John的小穴，他不适的收缩着穴口，渴望有其他什么温热粗大的东西堵住它。

Sherlock眸色深沉的不见底，他看着John哑着嗓子命令道，“舔干净。”

John瞪大眼睛看着Sherlock沾着自己淫液的手指，闪闪发亮，他不可置信的摇着头，嘴里发出唔唔的拒绝声。

Sherlock就像君王一般用命令坚决的口吻看着John，把自己的指尖又凑近了一点。“舔干净。”一边用另一只手，摘下了他的口环。

随着手指的靠近，一股说不出什么味道，带着膻味麝香的味道涌入自己的味觉，深深诱惑着自己。John的内心涌上一种渴求的欲望，他忍不住想要服从，可是这……这实在是太淫荡了，他真的做不出。

他为难的看着那越来越近的手指，内心纠结不已。

Sherlock用干净的那只手，狠狠的别过John的下巴，让他的眼神对着自己的眼睛。John几乎被那双灰蓝色的眼眸夺去了心神，那眼神里满是命令，暴虐，还有欲望，深深的令John着迷。只要一想到是自己让冷静的Sherlock变成这样，他的内心的颤栗感就越来越强烈。Sherlock低哑的在他耳边诱惑着他，“舔它，John。”

John再也忍不住了，去他妈的伦理道德！他就是想舔怎么了！他猛地抬起头，一下子含入Sherlock的食指和中指。

上帝，这种感觉！John尝着自己淫液的味道，后穴的空虚酥痒感更加密集，朝他一波一波涌来。

没有被口球堵住的嘴里，塞住了Sherlock的修长的手指。可是依然有细碎的呻吟从他的口中漏出。他着迷的伸出自己红润的舌头舔舐着Sherlock的手指上自己的味道，就像小孩子吃糖果一般恋恋不舍。

被这样淫荡的John刺激的双眼通红，Sherlock的眼里只有John不断进出的粉嫩的舌尖，淫靡而贪婪的舔弄自己手指的画面。他的阴茎硬的几乎要爆炸，他控制不住自己想要弄坏John的欲望。

“够了。”他粗粝的低吼着，伸出了自己的手指，手指从John的口中带出了一道银丝。John不解的抬起头，用他蓝色的双眼含着水汽迷茫的看着Sherlock，似乎不明白他正舔的开心，为什么要抽出去。

Sherlock内心越加烦躁，他觉得自己开发出了一个妖精。John根本不知道他自己有多么的诱人，流畅的肌肉线条，诱人的臀部，结实的大腿，美丽的眼睛，红润的嘴唇，紧致的小穴，这一切切都是那么的诱惑，让每天Sherlock的脑子出了操翻他还是操翻他。

John不明白哪里做错了，撅起嘴，带着快要哭出来的表情渴求的看着Sherlock，似乎在求他把手指还给他，他还要舔。

Sherlock张开嘴，嗓子低哑得连自己都觉得震惊，他已经完全被John所影响了，“你要什么。”

John歪着头思考了一下，想起了自己的口环已经被拿下来，他张开嘴，轻轻的说，“我要你的手指。”

“只是我的手指而已吗？”Sherlock循循善诱着对方。他暗示的用自己的滚烫的阴茎试探性的顶了John的丰满结实的臀部一下。

John忍不住吞了吞口水。上帝！那种坚硬的触感，就在自己的穴口，如果……如果它能在往旁边移一点点，一点点，就可以插进去了！

“真的只要手指？”Sherlock追问着对方，同时将手滑到身下，情色的揉捏着John的臀肉，将它挤成各种形状，让臀肉在自己的指尖游走。

“要要——”John朦胧的看着对方，要什么呢？滚烫，灼热！对！John剧烈的喊了出来。“要你的阴茎。该死的用你的阴茎狠狠的插进来。”

Sherlock得意的仰起头，飞快的褪下自己的裤子，一个猛插顶入了自己早已按捺不住坚硬的阴茎。

“啊啊啊啊啊！”John剧烈的抖动着，并放声大叫。

他的穴肉死死的夹紧Sherlock的阴茎，像要把他夹断一样猛烈的收缩着。

Sherlock深深吸了口气，压下自己强烈的欲望，缓缓的挺动着自己的龟头，小幅度的撞击着John最敏感的那一点。

John疯狂的喘息，吐露着自己最真实的欲望。

“Sherlock，快，快一点啊啊！”刚说完，就被Sherlock猛然加快的速度所击倒，Sherlock仿佛打桩一般，剧烈的挺进，再整根插出。

每每阴茎抽到穴口，狡猾的媚肉就会死死的缠住Sherlock的阴茎，不让他离开，仿佛有无数只小口在吸着自己的龟头。

Sherlock的脊背窜上一阵酥麻感，他深深的吸了口气，缓了下，剧烈的挺进自己的阴茎，一个直挺挺的插入到最深处。

“Fuck、”John放声大叫，他感觉自己脆弱的肠壁都要被Sherlock的阴茎碾磨戳穿。

Sherlock充耳不闻，只是猩红着眼越来越快的操着John。情趣手铐撞到沙发的扶手上发出碰碰的摩擦声。

John被操的手不时的磨过手铐的底部，手肘有些刺痛。可是这个刺痛只是无限放大了他的快感。John抽泣着用空着的那只手环住Sherlock的脖子，狂乱的叫出声，“不行了，啊~Sherlock，慢一点，求你慢一点，啊~！”

又是一个剧烈的挺进，John的前列腺被狠狠的碾磨着，剧烈的快感从两人相结合的地方不断传来。

被Sherlock毫不留情的撞击侵蚀着全部的理智，John完全忘记了懊恼，只能绷紧自己的肌肉，苦苦哀求着对方。

“求你，Sherlock，慢一点，我真的不行—了，操，我要射了。”

John脱口而出，他感觉自己的内脏都要被顶出喉咙口，他只能狠狠收缩着自己穴肉，死死的夹住Sherlock，企图让他放慢速度。却不知这样的举动，只是加剧了Sherlock心底的残忍，暴虐的想法浮现在Sherlock的脑海里。就这样弄坏John，就这样操坏他，让他永远属于自己。

他用手握住John被锁住的那只手腕，死死的掐住他，每每的撞击都会让John的脑袋擦过自己的手铐。Sherlock疯狂的挺动着自己的腰，整根插入自己的阴茎，阴囊拍在John的臀肉上，微微的刺痛感刺激着John，让他更加猛烈的收缩着自己的穴肉。

“John，”Sherlock粗粗喘着气，“你这个该死的家伙，就这么想让我射在你的体内吗？”

John被强烈的刺激弄得直翻白眼，他只能吞着分泌过剩的口水，抽咽着点着头，“射进来，Sherlock，射进来。”

刚说完，Sherlock就狠狠的插了进来，直直抵在John的前列腺上，灼热的精液一阵阵的浇灌在John的花心上。被这样滚烫的触感烫的浑身发麻，John死死搅着Sherlock的阴茎，前端在磨蹭着Sherlock的小腹中也射出了一股股浓密的精液。

John喘息着不可置信的看着自己被锁住的手，和射得到处都是的精液，羞愤的瞪着Sherlock。上帝！他又被这个小混蛋操到射精了！

手腕处传来一阵阵火辣辣的疼痛，他瞥了眼才发现在刚才激烈的撞击中自己的手腕磨破了。

Sherlock顺着John的目光看到了他膜红磨破的手腕，拿出钥匙，轻轻解开他的手铐，把他受伤的右手举到自己的唇边，温柔的看着他的伤口。

“疼吗？”几乎难以想象这样温柔的问题是从Sherlock的嘴里问出的，John红着脸梗着脖子点点头。

Sherlock微微一笑，伸出舌头，轻轻舔上了John手腕上的伤口。酥酥麻麻的痛伴着痒从John的伤口传来，直达他的内心。

那一刻，John才承认，他是真正的爱上了Sherlock。即使真心的交付只会让人受伤，但是他已经把自己的心丢在Sherlock的身上了。这颗心找不回来了，那只有凭借他自己争取到另外一颗心。

I am Sherlocked.

 

TBC呀妈个嘿~


	6. Chapter 6

白天，John收到Greg的短信约他小聚。他披上外套，对着Sherlock说，“Sherlock，晚上我不回来吃饭。你记得冰箱里有饭菜，自己热……算了，我应该知道你肯定不会自己热的。我回来给你带吃的吧。”John无奈的摇摇头，就知道Sherlock跟个小孩子一样，完全不在意自己的身体。

沉浸在自己实验中的Sherlock丝毫没有理会John，埋头往试管里低着液体。

John怀疑的看了一眼Sherlock，“Sherlock，你真的是情趣店店主么？怎么你住进来这么久，我从来没有见你做过一笔生意，反而天天在这鼓捣这些该死的玩意儿。我说，你能不能不要把该死的按摩棒再塞进冰箱了！还有上次你把那个跳蛋放在鸡蛋盒里面，害我以为是真的鸡蛋，差点扔到锅里，你让我以后怎么用—怎么做饭！”

John红着脸转过头，气恼的穿着鞋子。

Sherlock的心猛然一跳，他若无其事的回答着，“John你要我对你说几次？我在开发新产品，这需要不停的实验。”

John半信半疑的看了一眼Sherlock，决定赶紧出门。不管Sherlock在搞什么，起码他还待在这里不是吗？

看着John离开的背影，Sherlock轻轻喘了口气，差点就露馅了。想不到John愚蠢的脑袋竟然能联想到这些。

他并不了解自己对于John的感情，但是他知道自己不想离开他。而一旦John知道了自己并不是他所想象的情趣店店主，恐怕只会离开。

一想到Mycroft和他说的话，Sherlock就忍不住阴沉下脸，面无表情的看着眼前的实验器材。

 

“Greg！”John走进咖啡厅就看到那个显眼的银灰色短发的健朗背影，John在他的对面坐了下来，心情很是不错的跟对方打着招呼，“怎么会今天有空约我出来？”

嗯……待会给Sherlock带什么呢？炒饭？炸鱼薯条？不不不，Sherlock好久没有正常的吃饭了，必须逼他多吃点有营养的东西。

不过——John咬牙切齿的抱怨着Sherlock的身材，为什么对方吃的这么少，身材却这么好？John有些气恼的低头看了看自己因为退役后缺乏锻炼而没有以前那么结实的肌肉了。

上帝唯一公平的就是给Sherlock少点了一些情商。

自从上次的沙发事件以后，两个人的关系就增进了不少。John隐约能认清自己的内中的感情，但是他还是不敢承认。爱这个字带给他的不仅仅是希望的曙光，更是对于噩梦的全然接受和再次面对。所以在一切没有成定局之前，John不会对他的内心做出过多的干涉。

无论是和对方的第一次聊天，第一次语音，第一次见面，第一次做爱，每一件都是那么的突如其来，让John防不胜防。Sherlock就这样大摇大摆的闯进了自己的内心，却像个没事人一样守在门口。既不让别人进来，自己也不进去。

John苦笑一声，他不知道Sherlock对于他是怎么看的。他希望自己的感情能得到同等的回报，起码能让对方知道。可是，对于赤裸裸的拨开自己的内心，John并不是很习惯，他扯了扯嘴角，在没有下定决心之前，他没有勇气捧出自己的真心。

他知道自己应该不用顾虑那么多，去跟Sherlock告白。他在自己的家里待了这么久，那么自己对于他来说肯定也是不一样的。但是童年的回忆太过惨烈，惨烈到John忍不住产生了疑惑，真心真的有像是Harry说的那般艰难吗？

John告诉自己，给自己一个机会，也给Sherlock一个机会。他必须迈出这一步。他从没想到过自己会爱上一个男人，他对未来的期待是一个娇小的妻子和一个肉呼呼的孩子。可是如果和Sherlock在一起，他忍不住笑了笑，这种感觉似乎也不错。他的每一天像一定会过得精彩肥肥女。到时候他就可以带着Sherlock去看父母和Harry，告诉他们自己过得很好，而他们一定会为自己感到骄傲。

想到这，John就忍不住放松下来，露出一个明朗的笑容。他在追逐的希望依然形成，这次他会给自己一个机会。

Greg苦笑一声，搅拌着手中的咖啡，打断了John的走神。“Sorry，John。我的心情……不太好，所以想找个人聊聊天。”

John停下混乱的思绪，担忧的看着他，“Greg，你怎么了？”John顿了顿，似乎不知道该怎么开口，咬咬下唇，John还是艰难的吐出一句，“难道是你的跳蛋又……？”

还没说完，John自己也有些赫然。要知道他脑袋里的第一个想法就是Greg的跳蛋又拿不出了。

Greg红着脸，支支吾吾的打断了John没说完的话。

“不，不。我找你不是因为这个。”

John藏起了自己眼中的失望，“Sorry，我误会了。我以为—算了，不说了。你到底怎么了？”

微微的叹了口气，John的手指轻轻敲击着桌面。本来以为Greg还是有关于这些难以启齿的问题想请教自己，这样他就可以顺势询问Sherlock，趁着这个机会表白。

他在想什么？John吞了吞口水，恶狠狠的骂道，不管怎么说现在都不是想这些的时候，该死的Sherlock总是让自己的脑袋没存着好事。

Greg有些尴尬的抿了抿嘴，瞥了一眼不知在想什么的John。

他的眉头紧紧纠缠在一起，眉宇间染上细碎的烦闷，“John，我和他，我是说我的男朋友。我们吵架了。”

Greg不知道该怎么说下去，他很想对着John一吐为快。作为苏格兰场的探长的他没有办法跟自己的下属倾吐，而他认识的人里面似乎只有John最适合倾听者这个角色。他只是想找个人倾听自己的痛苦，让自己不至于憋得那么难过。，可是这些事实在难以启齿，他失去的不只是他的爱情还有他的尊严。痛苦从他的心底一点点的蔓延，Greg颓然的垂下脑袋。

诧异的望向对方，John感到极其不可思议，在他和Greg几次关于对他男朋友的交谈中，虽然没有见过那个神秘的男友，但是John还是能感觉出Greg深爱他，而且两个人生活得也很甜蜜。但是，今天Greg的状态实在说不上好，难道他们这次吵架很严重？

John小心翼翼的看着对方，试探的问道，“情侣之间吵架不是很正常的么？你不要太担——”

还没说完，Greg打断了他，“总之，这次吵架不是——”

吞下自己的想说的话，Greg避重就轻的回答着John的问题，“总之就是他跟家里人关系不好，那天他们，嗯吵架了，我质问了他两句，他就生气了，离开了家。”Greg往嘴里灌了口咖啡，苦笑着说，“我甚至都不知道那里现在还算不算家。”

John不解的看着他，“Greg，你说他只是因为你说了他两句，他就跟你冷战？”

Greg不知道该怎么解释，他苦闷的低下头，“不，不是的。John。我……总之这件事，我也有责任。”

看着自己都如此难过的Greg还在自责自己，John有些心疼，有些生气，在他眼中Greg绝对称得上是一个好脾气的人，他这么伤心一定是对方的错。这样想着，John不自觉的加重了语气，有些责怪的对他说，“为什么你不怪他？”

垂下眼帘，Greg声音带着一丝沉重，“John，你有爱过一个人吗？”

John的脑海里一下子闪过Sherlock那个小混蛋的脸，他清了清嗓子，窘迫的点点头。

其实John自己也不明白他为什么会喜欢Sherlock。他跟自己对未来的设想相差的太远。

他英俊？Sherlock的五官是十分英挺，但是就一般人来说过于凌厉，仿佛能割伤人一般。尤其是那双总是满含嘲讽的眼睛，和开口就能割伤人的嘴，远远的就能吓得一般人退避三尺。

可是John就是留下了，他不仅没有被Sherlock吓跑，反而被他深深的吸引，为他着迷。跟Sherlock在一起，John就像看到了战场。那是一种内心无法言喻的激动，血液都在翻滚的感觉。

“当你爱一个人的时候，你怎么舍得怪他呢？”Greg顿了顿，露出个苦涩的笑容，整个人显得有些颓废和沮丧。“即使整件事都是对方的错，你也会想尽一切办法告诉为他开脱，告诉自己对方是有苦衷的。”

John似懂非懂的看着Greg，他想到了Sherlock，他知道自己永远不可能真的生那个小混蛋的气，虽然他老是很气人。

他不知道该怎么安慰Greg，只能担心的问他:“那你们……还没有和好？他有跟你联系吗？”

Greg收敛了自己嘴角的苦笑，面无表情的看着窗外来来往往的行人，“联系我？不，他现在怎么可能有空联系我？”Greg抬起头，自嘲的笑了笑，“我只希望得到他的一句解释。无论他是不是骗我。”

看着这样的Greg的，John简直不知道该怎么安慰对方。爱情使人盲目，爱情使人痛苦。可是爱情又是世界上最神奇的东西。就像他对Sherlock不也是甘之如饴吗？他只能轻轻拍拍Greg的肩膀，给他一些鼓励，告诉他，起码他还有朋友陪着他。

John回去以后给Sherlock带了他喜欢的虾仁炒饭，一进客厅，就听见Sherlock说，“John，I said，pass me my phone。”Sherlock头也不抬的，面色凝重的聚精会神于他的实验。

然而他的心脏却渐渐的收紧。John去了哪里？为什么一副魂不守舍的样子回来了？难道是他的旧情人？一想到John可能背着自己出去幽会的Sherlock心中就一阵烦闷。

“What? When?”听到Sherlock的问题，John放下手中的炒饭惊讶的抬起头。

“大约一个小时以前。”

John翻了个白眼，心中涌起一阵深深的无力感，“Sherlock，你根本没注意我已经出门了吗?”

“哦，出门。”重复了一遍John的话，Sherlock抬起头，目光从头到脚扫视了一遍John，“你刚刚去了咖啡馆，你的身上还有意式咖啡的味道。”

后面的话他没有说出来，但是他的内心早已翻滚不已。猛烈的怒火叫嚣着要发泄出来。

John的身上没有香水的味道，就是说跟他约会的是个男人。他的袖口和领子都有些褶皱和扣子的压痕，这些痕迹不是John身上任何一个地方造成的，那么只可能是因为靠近了对方。想到John和对方有了亲密接触，Sherlock的目光就越来越冰冷，紧紧抿着嘴面无表情的看着John。

不明白Sherlock心中所想的John，依旧赞叹于对方令人惊叹的演绎法。

John几乎什么都不用对Sherlock说，对方一眼就能看穿自己今天干了什么，包括自己的身世家庭，全部一览无遗。

不过John可做不到这一点，他对Sherlock唯一了解的就是对方是个情趣店店主，还是个智商过人的家伙，除此以外Sherlock从没跟自己说过关于自己家人和以前的事情，John渴望了解Sherlock，分享他的经历。

他犹豫了一下还是耐不住自己对于Sherlock的关心，“Sherlock，你在我这住着不需要跟你家人说一声吗？”

“说一声？”Sherlock眯起眼，冷冷的看着对方，“我为什么要说一声？”

“额，我是说，他们会担心的。”被Sherlock冰冷的眼神吓了一跳，John不知道自己说错了什么，受惊一般的看着Sherlock。

Sherlock噗嗤勾了勾嘴角，心中满是嘲讽。

刚刚跟旧情人约会好，就忍不住问起自己的家人，想赶自己走，好给旧情人腾位子？

Sherlock的目光阴骘，吐出的话更是毫不留情，“担心？先不说他们根本不会担心。这件事跟你有关系吗，John？”Sherlock加重了John的发音，嘲弄的看着他。

被Sherlock无情嘲讽的目光所震惊，John不明白为什么对方为什么突然这么生气。

John放柔了自己的语气，温柔的看着Sherlock，表达着自己的关切，“Sherlock，你听我说，我只是关心你，想问问——”

还没说，就被Sherlock厉声打断。

“闭嘴吧，John。关心我？你关心的只是——你关心的恐怕不是我吧。”

John有些迷茫的转过头。Sherlock的话是什么意思？他完全跟不上对方的思路，只能拧起眉头抬眼望着他。

然而在Sherlock严重，这样的表情却只是在逃脱事实，冷冷的勾起嘴角，他的每句话都直戳John的心窝，“John，你有空担心我的事。不如多关心关心你自己吧，你每天看着我的时候，都会瞳孔放大，心跳加速，不自觉地舔弄嘴唇。你就这么淫荡下贱，希望我操你吗？”Sherlock恶意的看着他，嘴里更是毫不留情的攻击着对方。

不断的舔弄嘴唇，John的瞳孔放大，整个人有些不知所措的扯着衣服的下角。他不知道Sherlock这是怎么了，明明刚刚还好好的，是因为心情不好吗？还是因为自己戳到他的痛脚，所以他才像被踩了尾巴的猫。  
尽管被侮辱的愤怒让他的双手紧握成拳，眼底愤怒的光芒不断的在击破表面的平静，但是John还是深深吸了口气并安慰自己，这没事的，这不是Sherlock的真心话，他只是生气，生气。可是无法否认的是内心被刺痛的感觉，脑海中有一个讽刺的声音不停的在重复，真心，真心。

“够了！”John忍不住大叫出声，右手狠狠的拍在茶几上。那巨大的声响让Sherlock吓了一跳，眼底的嘲讽更甚，似乎料到了John会这样像被踩到尾巴的猫的一样气急败坏。

在发现Sherlock冷厉的视线时，John知道这不是发怒的时候，他只能竭力平复内心的躁动，试图对着Sherlock解释，”你听我说，Sherlock，这并不是什么大不了的事。我只不过是喝了一杯咖啡。“

 

而这在Sherlock看来只是心虚和迫不及待的让自己离开的表现。尤其是想到Mycroft的那一巴掌和他说的话，Sherlock心脏越来越冰冷，就像坠下了无底的深渊一般。Mycroft说的没错是吗？没有人是真的关心自己爱着自己。

Sherlock冷漠而恶毒的声音就像毒蛇一样缠住了John，“John，你以为自己是谁？有什么资格管我的事？”放柔了自己的声音，Sherlock满脸的讥讽让John不知所措的退后了一步。

张大嘴巴，John的眼神中满是受伤与愤怒的夹杂，“我……我只是——”难堪的别过头，John吞下了担心你几个字。慢慢的后退几步，John状似毫不在意的耸耸肩，“Sorry，Sherlock，我不该问这么多。”说完，他转过身，快步回到了自己房间。

满腔的愤怒突然之间化为了一片无力的沉默，John的心底只剩下了尖锐的嘲讽。

突然他有些理解Greg的感觉了，爱一人并不是一件容易的事。即使Sherlock对刚刚这样说他，他还是没有办法责怪Sherlock。

他只是不断告诉自己Sherlock只是因为心情不好。即使这样的谎话连他自己都不相信。

内心更加令他难过是Sherlock毫不犹豫脱口而出的那些话，在Sherlock的心中自己就是这样一个人？如果是这样的话，他还有什么必要把自己的真心交给Sherlock呢？

看着外面，John倔强的挺直了背脊，他不相信命运，他也不相信一切会重蹈覆辙。

看着John颓然离开的背影，Sherlock张着嘴似乎想说什么，他伸出了自己的右手，沉默了半响最终还是放下自己的手，徒然的垂在身侧。

 

事情并没有像John想得那样一切恢复正常。Sherlock就像是完全无视了John这个人，除了必要的时候，不跟对方多说一句话。

之后的好几天，两人都像冷战一样，没有说话，即使躺在床上也是面朝两边，没有任何的交流，冰冷的仿佛两个陌生人。

John洗完澡，擦着头发从卫生间走出来，Sherlock的手机在那里震个不停。

John有意求和，决定先示好。谁先爱着谁就输了。John有些酸涩的想，自己爱上了这个小混蛋，所以总要有些付出不是吗？比如自己的真心。

毕竟让这个情商只有12岁的情趣店店主主动认错是不可能的，于是John拿着他的手机走过去，装作什么事都没有的抱怨道，“Sherlock！你就不能自己接一下手机吗？！”

忙碌于自己试验的Sherlock，头也不抬的说，“谢谢你，John，手机递我。”说完，伸出自己苍白的掌心。

啪的一声，重重把手机扔在Sherlock手上，John佯装气呼呼的坐在了一旁的沙发上，实际上不停地用眼睛偷偷的瞄着一旁摆弄着手机的Sherlock。

他不知道该怎么打破这种沉默，只能尴尬的舔舔嘴唇，装作很是无意的提议着，“Sherlock，今天天气不错，不如我们—”

还没说完就被Sherlock开心的惊呼打断，“Brilliant！”

看了短信的Sherlock猛得从椅子上跳了起来，双手紧握成拳放在脑身体侧，很是激动的揉着自己的头发。

“What？”John疑惑不解的看着突然这么兴奋的Sherlock。

Sherlock披上自己的大衣和围巾，急切的往门外走去边走边说，“John我有事要出去一下。你自己吃晚饭吧。”

“等等！Sherlock！你去哪？”John急急忙忙的追上去，可惜Sherlock走的太快，再加上他只穿了浴袍，没办法出去，只能看着Sherlock匆匆下楼的背影。

该死的！他走到窗边一看，外面竟然下雨了，而Sherlock伞也没有拿就这么走了出去。想到这几天因为和Sherlock吵架，对方已经好几天没有吃东西，作息不稳定，如果再加上着凉……John可不敢想象自己要怎么照顾一个智商超高的12岁儿童。

他赶忙换上衣服，拿起Sherlock的雨伞追出去。等他到了楼下，正好看到Sherlock坐上出租车的背影飞驰而去。他赶紧招手，停下了一辆出租车坐了上去，指着前面那辆车着急的说，“跟着前面那辆车。”

司机用怪异的目光看着John，不过John可管不了那么多，司机想怎么误会就怎么误会吧。当务之急是追到Sherlock，把雨伞给他，最后还能跟他道个歉表示自己并无恶意只是关心他。如果他不想说，不想听，那么John以后再也不会问。

谁都有自己的隐私，Sherlock没有必要全都告诉John不是吗？

就像如果有人插手自己和Harry的家事，他也不会高兴的。这样想着的John终于放宽了心，他觉得自己一定能和Sherlock和好，不是吗？

一番风驰电掣之后，Sherlock乘坐的那辆出租车停了下来，John赶紧让司机停车。

“就是这里！就是这里！”匆匆付了钱，John跳下车，可是该死的长腿Sherlock已经跑得不见了踪影。

车子停下来的地方是一家John很熟悉的咖啡厅，对，上次Greg就是约他在这里见面。

John想了想，拿着伞跨进了店内。抬头环视了一圈，John在角落里看到了Sherlock那头熟悉的调皮的卷发，正背对着他，而他对面那个……是Greg！

John吃了一惊，Greg跟Sherlock怎么会认识？Sherlock收到的短信是Greg的？

John这个位置完全听不见他们在说什么，他只看见Greg看见Sherlock激动的表情，他甚至伸出一只手紧紧拉住Sherlock的手腕。而Sherlock的表情没有一点不情愿，反而一脸笑意的看着对方焦急激动的表情。

上帝啊！这……这是怎么回事？

John感到一阵天旋地转，眼前一阵漆黑。难道……？！他不可置信的摇摇头。

他突然想到第一次见面时Greg体内的跳蛋，他说起自己爱着的人时那种既甜蜜又愤恨的神情，他说他们是在网上认识的，他是个小混蛋，是个自大狂妄的人，他还说他从没见过比他更聪明的人，仅仅只是通过几句话就看出了他的身平。他说他跟家人关系不好，因为他们吵架了，他搬了出去。

这一切都跟Sherlock出现在他生活中的截点不谋而合，再加上眼前的这一幕，联想着Sherlock生活中的点点滴滴，John如果再不明白这件事，那么就真的太傻了。

他没有想到Sherlock就是Greg口中那个既恨又爱的小混蛋。他是他的男朋友。那么他呢？

John有些茫然，他不知道自己算什么。Sherlock生活的调剂品？因为Sherlock和Greg吵架了，所以他就住到自己这里来，耐不住寂寞将自己当成生活中可以使唤的玩具。

所以Sherlock才会说，自己下贱淫荡。John终于完全明白了，为什么Sherlock会如此看不起自己。免费送上的门东西的有谁不要呢？

John从内心忍不住狠狠的鄙夷自己，明明是Greg和Sherlock先认识的，他这样的行为算什么？第三者？

难以掩饰的痛感腐蚀着他的心脏，他紧紧闭上眼深深喘了一口气。他知道自己应该冲上去质问Sherlock，但是他的尊严让他止住了步伐。爱情不足以让他抛弃一切，而且他不愿意给Greg难堪。

骨节深深的凸起让John用力抿紧的嘴唇，如果可以的话他一定会拎住Sherlock的领子，将他一拳揍趴在地。不过现在他必须离开这，重新让自己平复心情。

爱从来不是John Watson人生中最大的困境，他不明白的只是为什么事情会发展到这样的地步。

他有些疲惫的垂下肩，他不是不想冲上去狠狠给Sherlock一拳。但是他不能，不光因为他舍不得，还因为对面那个是Greg啊。他是他的朋友，他不想让他受伤。John知道Greg有多爱Sherlock，那么知道事情因果的John就更不能去破坏他们。他有自己的良知有自己的底线，即使他再爱Sherlock他也不会允许自己摇头祈尾的去奢求对方不完整的爱。

和Sherlock认识以来的一幕幕闪过眼前，他感到自己的痛的在抽搐。他感觉自己许久没有疼过的脚又开始钻心的疼，他不得不把重量集中在另一只脚上，依靠着手中的雨伞。

他没有想到要给Sherlock送雨伞的自己，竟然成了真正需要雨伞的那一个。为什么……为什么？John嘲讽的看着远处开心的望着对方的两人。Sherlock在有了自己的恋人以后还要来招惹他？他当时明明说自己没有男朋友。不不，John摇摇头，他只是说it is not his area而已。

为什么那个人偏偏是Greg？John的眼神有些茫然，或许就是因为是Greg所以Sherlock才会改变自己的看法，这么激动的冲出去。

他自嘲的勾了勾嘴角，Greg比他高，比他俊朗，比他聪明，虽然不知道是什么工作，但是看他的西装就知道价格不菲。而自己呢？只是一个退役的瘸腿军医，没有前途，租着一间小公寓。每天朝九晚五的上班回家。

而Sherlock的外表英俊，他不仅有像模特一样的身材体格，还有极度令人赞叹的聪明的大脑，他的一件风衣几乎抵得上他三个月的工资。

如果是这样，John脸上冷厉的笑意更深，几乎让他控制不住心底的大笑。果然，轻易的交出自己的真心是没有好下场的。幸好，幸好现在他还来得及收回。

从思绪中回过神的Sherlock就看见把手按在Greg肩上，激动地说着什么的Sherlock，John从未见过Sherlock脸上这么高兴灿烂的笑容，仿佛见到世界上最喜欢的东西。他觉得胸口仿佛被压了什么沉甸甸的，他深深的喘了口气，直勾勾的看着Sherlock。最终一言未发，他只是僵硬的转过身，就像没有来过一样，一声不吭的挺直了自己的背影，带着最后一丝骄傲离开了这家咖啡馆。

 

TBC呀妈个嘿~


	7. Chapter 7

一收到Greg说有案子的短信，Sherlock就冲下楼招了一辆出租车直奔咖啡馆而去。

出租车里，Sherlock把玩着自己的手机，嘴角扯出一个淡淡的笑意。他想到刚刚John一脸别扭的把手机递给自己，还有没说完的话。他的心里涌上一阵自己也说不清的，就像发现重要线索一样的舒畅和欣喜感。

Sherlock心中已经开始筹划，在今天案子结束后该怎么和John度过这个愉快的晚上。或许他们可以尝试一些特别的道具？

他现在只要一想到John隐藏在衬衫套头毛衣下的紧实的好身材，就忍不住下腹一热，舔舔嘴角，思索着怎么把自己面前的这个男人拆骨入腹。

到了咖啡馆，一眼就看到坐在那的Greg，Sherlock借着腿长的优势，快步走向角落里那个位子。

一入座，Sherlock就兴奋的锤打了一下桌面，放声叫嚷着，“太好了！这次终于又有新案子了是吗？！这次是什么案子？我猜猜，入室抢劫？连环杀人案？分尸凶手？”

“Sherlock！”Greg头疼的看着陷入自己幻想的Sherlock，直至他无奈的出声制止了对方，这才使得他停止了兴奋的自言自语。

Sherlock不解的看着Greg，弄不明白他为什么要打断自己。

Greg痛苦的扶住自己的额头，天啊！Sherlock能不能不要这么……这么高功能反社会？是的，他是反社会患者，可是也没有必要搞得全世界都知道吧！好吧，没有全世界，起码这个咖啡厅有一半人都听到了！

Greg本想责怪对方，但是一看到Sherlock那双神似Mycroft，并在看到喜欢的东西就闪闪发亮的眼睛时，止住了即将脱口而出的抱怨。

Mycroft。Greg在心里默念这个名字，心头的苦涩几乎压垮自己。自从那天和Mycroft吵架以后，他们谁也没有主动联系过对方。甚至Greg都不知道，对方有没有在等着自己的短信或者电话。

他想向Sherlock询问关于Mycroft未婚妻的事情。可是执拗的尊严却让他缄口不言，那天对他的侮辱和打击是致命的，甚至狠狠刺激到了Greg，他想要抒发却无处发泄。甚至Greg的心底已经默认了这些事情，他需要知道的只是一个解释。可是Mycroft连这个解释也不肯给他，仿佛已然成为路人一般。

看着Greg吞吞吐吐犹豫不决的模样，Sherlock敲了敲桌子，笃定的开口说，“你找我不光是为了案子，你还想问Mycroft未婚妻的事。”

Greg被看穿了心事，窘迫的收紧了手指，不断的翕动着他的嘴唇。

看着Greg那带着羞愧愤恨的神色，Sherlock翻了个白眼，“我是高功能反社会，可是你和Mycroft那些事我想只要是个长眼睛的就能看出来。”

Greg沉默的握住了杯子，半响才问，“所以你没有骗我对吗。”

Sherlock顿了顿，忍不住咂咂嘴似乎在思索应该怎么开口。抿了抿嘴，最终他还是垂下眼帘，低声说，“Greg，我不知道怎么说。Mycroft的确有地方骗了你，他不仅仅是情趣店店主，应该说他在认识你以前都不是情趣店店主。”

听着Sherlock的话，Greg不可置信的瞪大眼睛，手指紧紧攥住杯缘，手背上的青筋一如他紊乱的思绪一般的炸在那。

斜睨了Greg一眼，Sherlock冷漠的继续吐露着事情的真相，“Mycroft的未婚妻是在认识你以前就定下了婚约。她是一个叫Irene? Adler的女人。是的，我想你应该听过Adler家族，英国最大的能源供应商。Mycroft……确切的说，他的职权相当于英国政府，尽管他总是声称自己是一个小小的公务员。哦，我想他对你说他只是一个开情趣店的店主而已，是吧？”

Greg脸色越加惨白，他绷紧嘴角，目不转睛的看着眼前的杯子，深怕一个松懈就忍不住踹翻面前的桌子。

可是当他张开嘴巴的瞬间声音嘶哑得连他自己都难以辨认，仿佛一个在沙漠中走了几天几夜的旅人一般，，“所以，你哥——Mycroft他，他从认识我以来所有事情都是骗我的？包括他的身份？他的职业？”说到最后，连Greg也忍不住也嗤嗤一笑，握住杯子的力度之大隐隐可以看见泛白的指尖。

Sherlock的心里也略过一丝不忍，不过他说的全部都是实话。一开始他并没有想到Greg会这么闯进Mycroft生活，甚至自己咨询侦探的身份也都是Greg帮忙创建的。而他也从一开始对对方的鄙夷，逐渐变成了现在的敬佩和尊重。

Greg或许不是一个聪明的人，但是他是一个好人，一个真正的好探长，和John一样，他善良而坚强。

想到John，Sherlock的眼里就闪过一丝温柔，目光柔和的透过Greg想着John。

从自己的臆想中回过神，Sherlock微微勾起嘴角，但是眼神是满是认真和严肃，“我知道他骗了你很多。不过，我想有一样应该是真的。”他顿了顿，直直看着Greg透着悲伤情绪的眼睛。“他对你的感情。”

砰的一声，Greg有些失控的碰翻了面前的杯子，他重重喘了口气，压抑住自己勃发的怒气。感情？Greg简直忍不住要仰天长笑，感情这是他现在最不信任的东西，尤其是在平日里甜言蜜语之后给了他当头一棒的Mycroft。

Sherlock皱着眉看了一眼情绪有些失控的Greg，伸出手握住他的手腕，试图让他冷静下来。

用力反握住他的手腕，Greg沉声问着，“如果他对我的感情是真的，那么他为什么要骗我？为什么那天他什么都不解释？”

Sherlock任由Greg握着，半天才开口轻轻的回答他，眉宇间凝满了琢磨不定的意味，“对不起，我也不知道。”

徒然的放下自己的手，Greg跌回椅子上，声音中满是无力的挫败感，“连我都不能确认他的感情，你又怎么能分辨？”思至此，他的脸色疲惫无力，充满了沮丧的意味。任何人都无法看透Mycroft的心，Greg以为他做到了，其实却不然。

于心不忍的看着情绪几近失控的Greg，他柔缓了自己偏冷的声线，笨拙的安慰着这个值得自己尊敬的男人，“Greg，Mycroft是这个世界上我唯一看不透的男人。而他——他和你在一起后，整个人变得容易看穿了很多，我想这一点足以证明一切。”

Greg颓然的摇摇头，烦躁的看着前方，心中满是对这件操蛋事情的烦闷。他以为平淡无奇的日子竟然出现了这样的波折？讽刺的扬起嘴角，Greg忍不住嘲笑着自己的愚笨。

看着Greg因为Mycroft的事完全变了个样，Sherlock心底还是带上了一丝的不平。虽然平时的Greg有些烦人有些愚蠢，但是起码让他看得顺眼。

而现在的Greg整个人就像泄了气的皮球，瘫成一团。颇有些恨铁不成钢的看着对方，Sherlock恨恨地责骂着对方，“Greg这就是你的反应？你难道不想冲上去揍Mycroft一顿？最好再狠狠的扇他一巴掌！”

说到扇Mycroft一巴掌，Sherlock眼里都发出灼灼的光芒，目光如炬的看着对方，似乎期待着Greg马上替他去报一掌之仇。

被Sherlock小孩子般期待的眼神一下子逗笑，Greg噗嗤一声笑了出来，他忍不住伸出手揉揉对方的卷发，摸了摸他被Mycroft打的那半张脸，担心的询问，“Mycroft打得重吗？”

在和Mycroft交往同居的日子里，他早已经把性格别扭的Sherlock看成自己的弟弟。虽然有时候他有些像小孩子一样不可理喻，但他是Mycroft的家人，所以也是他的家人；他是Mycroft的爱的人，所以也他爱的人。

得意的勾起嘴角，Sherlock 犹如天真的孩子一般扬起了脑袋，“那个死胖子虽然体重渐长，不过手上力气明显和他的体重不成正比。不知道肉都到哪里去了。”

尽管心中依旧对Mycroft怀有怨恨，但是与此相比的更为屈辱的却是Sherlock被对方压制的不满。

Greg笑着收回了手，眼底的松懈藏住了他的紧绷，低声调侃“那是因为Mycroft即使在生气潜意识还是控制着自己的力道，他舍不得打你——他的弟弟。”

Sherlock不满的瞅着Greg，恨恨的抱怨道，“弟弟？哼，总之他——”

还没说完Greg就打断了他的话，一脸诚挚的望向Sherlock，低声感激他的帮助，“听着Sherlock我很感谢你刚刚对我说的。有些东西，你说的很对。得不到的无法强求，但是我也不会一直这么消极，”忍不住勾起嘴角，他的眼神终又恢复了斗志，燃烧着一团熊熊火焰：“如果我真的揍了他，绝不会忘记你的那一巴掌。”

看着Sherlock展露愉悦笑意的嘴角，他的话锋一转，语重心长的拍了拍Sherlock的肩膀：“不过，他毕竟是你哥哥。你那天的话的确太过分，你得跟他道个歉。”

Sherlock冷声一笑，眼神中透出的怨恨和不甘以及孩子一般的赌气，让Greg无可奈何。“道歉？他都没对我道歉，我为什么要道歉呢？“

如此斤斤计较，和自己的哥哥争执不断的Sherlock却是让Greg抿嘴一笑，压在心底重重的大石头似乎终于卸下了一部分的重量，让他不再那么的痛苦。

且不说别的，唯一值得让他得以支撑下去的不过是信任两个字。他唯一能做的也只有相信Mycroft是有苦衷的——即使这个理由连他自己都觉得牵强。

让自己发涨的大脑冷却下来，Greg只能无奈的转移着话题，“好了Sherlock，你冷静一点。说说这次的案件？这次的案件没有你想象的那么夸张，应该说这些日子连续有人失踪。”

垮下肩膀，Sherlock甩了甩头发嗤笑一声，手指有节奏的敲打着桌面，“失踪案？哦不，这太无趣了。你们苏格兰场的智商都被安德森拉低了了么？这种案子也破不了？”

充满讽刺的话语让Greg忍不住翻了个白眼，如果他不是拥有破案天赋，高智商大脑的Sherlock，Greg死也不会求着他的帮忙。

同样的高智商，Mycroft就比他顺眼多了，待人温和有礼，情意绵绵……脑海中那些缠绵的记忆不断的涌现，苦笑一声，Greg重新于Sherlock讨论起案情。

“虽然是失踪案……不过，这起案件和普通的人口失踪有很多不同的地方，怎么也捉摸不透。”Greg拿出自己的手机，想把失踪受害者的照片给Sherlock看。

一听说是失踪案件就没了性质的Sherlock，低头把玩着手机，给John发着短信。刚刚John的意思是想和自己约会。反正是这么无趣的失踪案，不如告诉John自己一会就回去，让他等着自己。

快速的编辑好短信，Sherlock发了出去。

晚上等我回来一起吃饭。SH

Greg翻出照片，Sherlock只是扫了一眼就快速的说出了Greg想表达的内容，“不过，失踪的人都是具有相似属性的一类人。他们都是男性，30左右，事业有成，没有结婚，或者说都没有恋人？哦是的，肯定是这样。而且，这些受害人的家人应该说他们在失踪前没有特别的举动，或者说是在一些熟悉的地方突然消失的。”

目瞪口呆的看着Sherlock一连串的推理，虽然早就知道这个家伙智慧过人，但是每一次的演绎的确还是会将自己全然震惊。

他的演绎跟整个案件分毫不差，一丝的细节也没有落下。

那么也就是说，有Sherlock在这个案件马上就能解决了。Greg激动地紧紧握住Sherlock的手腕，眼底盈满了灿然的期待，“你知道犯人是谁了吗？”

Sherlock挤出一抹假笑看着Greg，就这么任由对方拉着自己，而口中的讽刺却是连绵不断的袭来，“Greg 你的脑子是被安德森吃了吗？我只是演绎了一遍受害人的特征，并不代表我能演绎出犯人。”

失望的收回了自己的手，Greg搅拌着眼前的咖啡，对Sherlock说，“那么等下我们去现场看看吧。说不定看了现场你就能发现犯人了呢？”

Sherlock皱着眉头，开口拒绝了Greg，“不，晚上，我…有些事。反怎只是失踪案，今天明天去现场都一样。”

Greg看着Sherlock坚持的眼神，只能点点头。

突然，Greg放在桌面上的手机震了下，他打开一看，脸色一下凝重起来。

他抬起头，神色严肃的看着Sherlock，“Sherlock这下我们必须得过去了。连环失踪案……升级成了连环失踪杀人案。”

听到这句话，Sherlock猛的瞪大了眼睛，刚刚Greg说了什么？连环失踪杀人案？

上帝！他高兴的从椅子上站了起来，隔着桌子把手撑在Greg肩上，激动的俯视着他，紧紧握住他的肩膀，“什么……？！你说连环失踪杀人案！哦！这真是太好了！终于有些有趣的案子了。”

Greg无奈的看着像小孩子一样兴奋的在原地不断踱步的Sherlock，眼神中却是一样的欣慰。毕竟能让Sherlock兴奋起来的案件不多，不过他一旦兴奋起来就说明凶手已经在劫难逃了。

一口喝完了杯中的咖啡，Greg出声提议，“所以，我们赶紧去现场看看吧？”

高兴的答应下来，Sherlock不停地缠着Greg询问现场的事情。两人完全没有注意到不远处默默看着两人的John。

 

一回到家，John就扔下雨伞，把自己扔进沙发，疲惫的靠着沙发背。

面前的手机屏幕一闪一闪的，John沉默的拿起手机，有一条未读短信。

晚上等我回来一起吃饭。SH

John不解的读着这条短信。Sherlock不是已经和Greg和好了吗？为什么还要发这样的短信给自己。

John默默的坐在沙发上想着整件事情。或许，或许Sherlock和Greg只是认识……？他们或许已经分手？又或许……

John的内心存着一丝自己也没发现的期许，痛苦犹如一把尖锐的匕首在凌迟着他的心脏。把头靠在沙发背上，他沉沉的闭上了眼。

他想要相信Sherlock，毕竟这个家伙怎么看也不像有这个智商玩弄两份感情。想到这，John忍不住翘起嘴角，可是下一秒，他又收敛起自己的笑意。只要想起他们在这件屋子里的种种回忆，嬉戏斗嘴，冷战，做爱……曾经有多么的美好，现实就有么的像剧毒一样腐蚀着John的内心。

现在唯一能做的只有等待，相信。等着Sherlock回来，给他一个陈述的机会。如果事情真的如他所想，那么John会给Sherlock一个拳头当做谢礼，而后毫不犹豫的转身离开。

时间一分一秒的过去，可是门口却没有传来一丝一毫的动静。

John回来的时候虽然带着伞，却因为心因性的脚伤发作而把伞当作拐杖，更不用说他心里压根没有想到打伞这件事。他就这么任由雨水淋着，茫然的走在路上，跌跌撞撞的走回家。扯了扯嘴角，连他自己也觉得莫名的奇怪，在这样的状态下竟然一路就这么顺利平安的走了回来，毫发无伤。

“咳咳。”John忍不住咳嗽了两声，嗓子一阵发痒，他无力的摸了摸自己的额头，明白自己这是有些发烧了。

身体自从退役回来就差了许多，加上心中的压抑，John全然被袭来的晕眩打败。

生怕自己错过对方，或是赶不上解释的机会，他只能呆呆的坐在沙发上，连湿衣服都没有换下，更没有去洗澡。出神的盯着时钟，看着时间一分一秒的流逝，John期待Sherlock回来的心情越来越焦虑。

烦闷的燥热一点点的包围着他，John忍不住踹了一脚面前的茶几，以减轻心底的烦闷。去他妈的，等Sherlock回来，自己一定要揍得他满地找牙。这样想着的John缓缓进入了沉睡。

 

时钟走得飞快，John在似睡非睡中惊醒过来，眼前一片漆黑，原来天已经暗了，可是Sherlock依旧没有回来。

John的心越来越沉，胸口一阵剧烈拉扯般的疼痛。他嘲讽的扯了扯嘴角，突然想起有次自己和Sherlock在沙发上做爱的事情。

那时候的他刚刚发现自己对Sherlock的感情，内心一片柔软。他告诉自己，他会尝试着用自己的心交换对方的心，即使结果有可能不像想象中那样的美好。

可是，今天发生的事情对于他的打击实在太大，甚至不知道该怎么形容自己内心的感受。一个黑黝黝的洞口从他的心底渐渐的迸裂，John感觉到丝丝的冷风从他的心底穿过，留下一片的冰冷。

他以为自己有机会得到真正的幸福，走出过去的阴影，可是现在才发现这只是讽刺。真心的交付最终如Harry所说，只是遭人践踏。回忆纠结成线密密麻麻的线团缠绕着John，让他几乎喘不过气，只剩下胸膛在剧烈的起伏着，头部突突的发疼。

紧紧抿着嘴，他从桌上拿起手机，努力平复着颤抖的心绪并拨通Sherlock的电话，他决定再给自己最后一个机会。一个让情绪得以释放的机会。

John Watson是一个坚强的战士，所以他绝不会向这些困境屈服。

无论什么事情都要靠自己去争取，这是从小Harry就告诉他的话。如果连他都放弃了，还有谁会坚持？又有谁会替自己争取？

即使知道Sherlock在能发短信的情况下绝对不会接电话，但是John还是克制不住的拨通了他的电话，尽管他的指尖都在微微的颤栗，他依然坚定的拨通了电话。

令人吃惊的是电话竟然接通了，Sherlock不知道在哪里，电话那头非常安静，“John？”

听着Sherlock叫自己的名字，John的心中涌上一阵酸涩，他深吸了口气，语气平静又带着不易察觉的祈求，“听着，Sherlock，你什么时候回来？我想和你谈谈——”

还没说完便被电话那头的Sherlock不耐烦的打断，“Sorry，John，我这里很忙，有事待会再说。”说完，他一下子挂了电话。

John徒然的放下手机，任由它重重的砸在沙发上，整个人无力的向后仰着。

他在等着，等着Sherlock短信里告诉他的回来一起吃饭。

John舔舔干涩的嘴唇，无力的垂下头，把肘部撑在膝盖上。他相信Sherlock，所以他会等着他。

 

和Greg打了车，直奔犯罪现场而去。一路上Sherlock心中的兴奋简直可以从他调皮翘起来的卷发中窥见一二。

要知道自从他搬进John的公寓以后，就没有破过一件案子。每天只能继续他的打着研究新型情趣产品的实验幌子的测量人死后唾液凝结速度之类的实验。不过——不过，如果John愿意和他一起尝试新的情趣产品，他还是很愿意用自己智慧过人的大脑在这方面有所钻研的。

看着身边Sherlock嘴角的不怀好意的笑容，Greg 心里一阵发毛。这笑像极了平日里Mycroft和他调情时那充满深意的眼神。

斟酌着自己的用词，Greg小心翼翼的望向对方，“Sherlock，你没事吧？你最近都住在哪？”

Sherlock一下子敛去了自己嘴角的笑意，不耐烦的摆摆手，“我都说了，住在一个朋友家。好了，Greg，拜托即使你是我的嫂子，你也没有必要对我管东管西吧。”

知道马上Sherlock又要爆发的Greg赶紧闭上了嘴，他可不愿意被对方讥讽着抖出所有的秘密。Sherlock一旦心情不好就会不断的揭人短出。

等等，Greg止住了自己的动作，缓慢的转过头。刚刚Sherlock说他住在他的朋友那，他的朋友？他有朋友了？

憋住自己的疑问，Greg还是决定沉住气。虽然他很好奇，但是显然目前案子才是当务之急。

 

很快就到了苏格兰场，Sherlock雀跃的从出租车上一跃而下，大步走进警员拦住的案发现场。Greg快步跟上，连工作服都没来得及换上。

整个房间一片血红，可见犯人的暴行，鲜血几乎染红了一面墙，死者的脸上带着痛苦惊恐的表情。让人奇怪的是，尸体周围却是一片整洁，似乎连死者身上的血迹也被犯人精心的擦去。而且尸体的旁边还留下了一朵玫瑰。

Greg抿抿嘴，神色凝重的看着这朵玫瑰，“就是这朵玫瑰……之前每次的失踪人的现场也有这样一朵玫瑰。所以他们刚刚一告诉我有玫瑰的出现，我就知道这绝对不是一起简单的杀人案件。而是一场有预谋的连环杀人案件。”

Sherlock皱着眉，撩起大衣的下摆，蹲在尸体旁边细细的查看着。尸体的身上有几处明显的外伤，可是都不致命。Sherlock用干燥的手指抹过尸体身上的衣服，领口，用大拇指和食指微微磨蹭着对方。他的表情一下子变得很难看，站起身，走到墙边，用手在沾满血迹的墙上刮了一下。Sherlock细细端详着手上的血迹，凑到鼻子旁嗅了嗅。

“Greg，这个死者是之前失踪的人之一还是犯人新下手的对象？”

招来了一旁的警员，Greg低声询问死者的情况。而Sherlock手机的铃声却突兀的打断了他们的谈论。

秉持着有短信绝不会打电话原则的Sherlock，烦躁的摇摇头，没有理会手机的铃声。大部分人早就挂断，可是铃声依旧契而不舍的响着，除了——

答案一下子跃然而出，Sherlock用干净的那只手伸到大衣口袋里拿出了自己的手机，艰难的别到自己的右耳下方。

“John？”Sherlock询问着电话那头的John。

“听着，Sherlock，你什么时候回来？我想和你谈谈—”

一边听着John说话的Sherlock，一边注意观察着眼前的证据，奇怪，尸体没有穿鞋子？对没有穿鞋子！可是他的脚上却是一片干燥，完全没有被血溅到，这个就是奇怪的地方。

脸上绽放出惊喜的表情，电话那头的John还没说完便被他不耐烦的打断，转身看向了尸体。

“Sorry，John，我这里很忙，有事待会再说。”说完，他一下子挂了电话并关了机，冲到尸体的脚边。此时Greg也询问好警员这个死者的情况，他脸色非常难看，对着Sherlock轻轻点了点头，“这个死者是之前第二个失踪的男性。也就是说……恐怕之前失踪的遇难者都凶多吉少了。”

Sherlock眯起眼睛，观察着现场的情况，看来必须抓紧时间了。他采集了血样，标本，迅速赶到实验室。

 

黑暗中，John听得到的只有自己的呼吸声。他把手捂在眼睛上，感觉到掌心的汗水。他以为自己是无往不胜的Watson上校，此时却狼狈的只想把自己塞进洞里，一声不吭的深深埋入。

右手紧紧扯住毛衣的下摆，用力的捏紧，泛滥的褶皱不住的往外延伸，John像是一个疲惫的旅人一般靠在那儿。深深吸了一口气，John揉了揉自己的脸颊，他把心落在Sherlock的身上，现在真的还找的回来吗？

Sherlock不知道他鼓起多少勇气才打过去的电话，却遭到了对方的无情打断，John苍白的嘴唇上没有丝毫血色，他摸索着从沙发上抓起被自己丢下的手机，紧紧的握着，心中满满的不确定。

如果Sherlock不想听自己的声音，为什么还要发短信给自己？

John不死心的再拨过去，结果得到的消息竟然是对不起您所拨打的用户已关机。

他再也无法欺骗自己，狠狠的把手机砸向墙壁，似乎只有这样才能宣泄自己的怒气。回过神的时候，他才发现自己的手机已经屏幕破裂，没有了光亮。颓然的看着天花板，他突然像是被刺激到了一般，愤怒的踢向了一旁的茶几，直至扑通的巨响传来，John才扯住头发，跌坐在沙发上。他的整颗心像被紧紧捏住一样喘不过气。

John不知道在沙发坐了多久，到了后来，他只觉得只昏昏沉沉似醒非醒，脑海里闪过很多念头，却都抓不住。直到窗外的阳光射了进来，John才后知后觉的眯着眼睛，遮挡着过于刺眼的日光。

原来，天亮了，可是Sherlock却没有回来。John撑着沙发扶手，慢慢站了起来，他的脚一阵酸麻，可是宛如刀割的却是他的心。

他木然的看着时钟，一言不发的走进浴室。接了满满的一盆水，John深深把头埋进盛满水的水池里，水中传出了他痛苦的低鸣。

为什么？John在质问自己，质问Harry，质问他的父母。为什么要把痛苦留给他一个人承担？

抬起头，John疲惫的抹了一把脸，镜子里那个一脸苍白，满脸疲惫的男人真的是自己吗？嗤笑着嘲讽那个狼狈的失去真心的自己，John知道自己应该揍上Sherlock一顿，然后忘记一切，但是——

狠狠捶打着镜子，连他的手背都隐隐出现了血迹，John无力的将额头抵住了冰冷的镜面。

眼底闪过一丝的愤恨，他大步冲出了浴室，不死心的拿起家里的电话，又一次拨通了Sherlock的手机。

这一次手机竟然接通了……

 

***

 

在犯罪现场一直忙碌到凌晨，即使一直不睡觉的Sherlock的也感到了一丝疲惫，更不用说Greg和其他在场的警员了。

眼看着天都亮了，Greg疲劳的挥挥手，让大家先回去梳洗休息一下，10点左右再来继续侦查。

他走上前轻轻拍了拍正专注的看着显微镜的Sherlock背，对他说，“Sherlock，今天真是谢谢你。你要不要先回去休息一下？接下来的工作让现场的警员接受就行了。”

Sherlock恋恋不舍的放下手中的显微镜，突然想起自己答应John回去吃饭的事情，该死。懊恼的捶打着自己头部，Sherlock看了看时间，不知道现在往家赶来不来得及？

他低头瞥了一眼自己的衣服，已经沾满了斑驳的血迹，一眼了然他晚上到底去干了什么。

不想让John知道他真实身份的Sherlock更害怕对于John来说，自己只是个活动按摩棒，所以他不敢冒险让对方知道自己是个咨询侦探，而真正的情趣店主另有其人这件事。

他放下手上的工作，看了一眼Greg，“Greg，我能先回你那洗个澡换套衣服吗？”

Sherlock说的你那正是他和Mycroft还有Greg之前一起住的地方。可是自从他们吵架以后，Mycroft搬了出去，Sherlock也搬到John那里，连Greg也不想待在那而回到了自己租的老房子。

而今天实在是情况特殊，自己的老房子因为是几个人共用一个浴室，所以洁癖如Sherlock一定不会答应。迫不得已，只能回到那个对Greg曾经以为会是自己归宿的地方。

两个人打了辆车，回到了曾经一起三个人生活，留下了诸多欢笑的房子。起码对于Greg来说是这样，他人生中最美的记忆都在这度过。

看着低调奢华的装修，Sherlock此时更想念的却是John那间小小的却温馨的公寓。只要有John在的地方就给了他一种难以言喻的归宿感，身心都得到了释放一般。

嘴角翘起一个浅浅的笑意，Sherlock凌厉的脸色放缓竟然流露出了一丝的柔意。拿出手机，他才发现已经关机，赶紧开机，无数个未接电话涌入了他的视线。

果不其然电话都是John打来的。Sherlock心中泛起一阵焦虑和恐慌，他想起自己答应John的事情，想起他的承诺，思至此他立刻回播得到的消息却是，您所拨打的用户已关机。

怒意涌上他的心头，Sherlock愤恨的踹了一脚面前的茶几并飞快的脱去自己所有的衣服，快步奔向浴室。现在说什么已经晚了，唯一能做的只有洗个澡换好衣服，立刻奔回去和John解释。

一切事情发生的就是那么巧合，无论是John，Sherlock还是Greg谁都没有想到，或许从这一刻开始他们的命运就因为一通电话发生了改变。

Greg无奈的看着把衣服扔的满地都是Sherlock，替他一件件捡了起来，放到沙发上。

“叮铃铃。”Greg诧异的转过头，Sherlock放在桌上的手机不断的震动着。

犹豫了一下，Greg还是拿起手机看了一下，没有名字，只有号码。Greg想了想，知道Sherlock手机的人并不多，而会打电话过来一定是急事。于是Greg替Sherlock按下了接听键。

 

John在拨了Sherlock的号码之后，惊讶的发现这次终于不是关机了。在嘟了几声之后，电话奇异被接通了。

嗓子一阵阵的干涩发痒，John的声音沙哑的厉害，他对着电话轻轻喂了一声。

“Hello？”微弱的声线让Greg以为是手机的信号不好，疑惑的对着手机那头加大了声音。

已经知道Sherlock很有可能就在Greg身边的John，一下子就听出了Greg的声音，他的面上涌上一阵的了然和酸涩，沙哑的吐出了声音，“Sherlock在吗。”

因为昨天的淋雨再加上电话的嘈杂的声音，Greg完全没有听出这是John的声音。他笑着抿了抿嘴唇，对着手机那头礼貌的低声说，“不好意思，你能等会打来吗？Sherlock正在洗澡，请问你是哪——”

还没说完，电话就啪得一声被撂了，Greg疑惑的对着手机不断的发问，可是手机那头却没有任何反应。

皱皱眉，Greg不解的嘟囔了一声，把手机放回了桌上。或许这只是一个恶作剧？

撂下电话的John，一下子顺着墙壁滑了下来，跌坐在地板上。双手环着膝盖，他把头埋进两腿之间。

直到这一刻，他才不得不嘲笑自己的天真与愚笨。

他以为这一切可能是自己的误会，一切还有挽回的可能，却没有想到一切都是谎言，都是营造的假相。心中默默描绘着Sherlock的骄傲的眉眼，调皮的卷发，美好的令人颤栗。然而事实就是如此，让他不相信也不行。真相包裹着甜美诱人的外皮，摆放在他的面前，引诱他去采摘，可是最终的结果，却让人痛苦不已。

他用自己的真心换来的却是对方的践踏。直到现在他才明白，Harry早就用血淋淋的事实告诉了他，交付真心就要做好失败的可能或许只有独善其身才能让他平稳一世。

John的人生中经历过几次的失去，而每一次都让他几近奔溃，没有人知道他是抱着多大的勇气才走出那些伤口。那些被遗忘的回忆又密密麻麻的朝他席卷而来， 痛苦让他的身体他的手指都在不断的颤抖。

他唯一希望的就是时间退回到几个月前，他从没有去过那家叫Lock的情趣店，从来没有遇到过一个叫Sherlock的家伙。

 

洗完澡，Sherlock换上干净的衣服，看见Greg翘着腿坐在沙发里晃了晃他的手机，对他说，“刚刚你的手机响了，我替你接了，他——”

还没说完，Sherlock就飞快的夺了过去，查着通话记录，生怕错过John的电话。可是他失望的发现这只是一个不认识的号码。

面无表情的把手机塞进口袋，他打断了Greg话，“我先回去了。有新的线索再联系我。”

“他说——等等！”Greg还没说完，Sherlock就迈着大长腿走到了门外。

Greg无奈的重新坐下身，算了对方也没说自己是谁，估计并没有什么重要的事情。

摸出了自己的手机，翻出Mycroft的电话，Greg手指在上面轻轻的摩挲着，神色犹豫而怅茫。

 

晨光透过厚重的窗帘洒进会议室，Mycroft坐在椅子上，用手撑着额头，神色木然。

旁边传来一个巧笑嫣然的女声，“Mycroft，今天就可是我们对外宣布订婚时间的日子？怎么这么不高兴？”

说完，她优雅的拿起面前的酒杯轻轻抿了一口酒。而Mycroft一言不发的看着面前的文件，沉默的犹如一座石像。

“我知道你不喜欢我，你也舍不得你的小探长。可我们只是协议订婚，我们只需要让那帮老家伙知道我们的结盟就可以了，好给他们那边的人一个警告，让他们有所收敛。我不会在意你的私生活，同样如果我们共同解决了这次危机，订婚就可以取消了。你可以去寻找你的幸福，我也可以回归我的本行。”

Mycroft依旧没有搭话，在自己的脑海中现在只有一个人的存在。

“Irene，”Mycroft终于发了声，他的声音干涩而沙哑。

“你不会真的要为了一个小小的探长，让我们这么多的心血付之东流，让Moriarty得逞吧？”不可置信的看着Mycroft，Irene鲜红的指甲紧紧扣着掌心。天知道她有多害怕理智如Mycroft也会像平凡人一样陷入爱情的漩涡，而对自己正在做的事情弃之不顾。

她当初之所以选择和Holmes家族结姻，就是因为对方理智的头脑，永远将利益放在第一位，而这是她唯一可以翻身不再受Moriarty压制的机会。

可是现在……Irene微微眯起眼，她非常不确定Mycroft的选择，她不知道那个苏格兰场小小的探长竟然会对Mycroft有这么大影响，甘心让他放弃快要到手的胜利。

Mycroft抿着嘴，神色凝然。他知道凭着自己的身份，明天全伦敦，不全英国都会知道这件事情，而他……Greg也会知道。

木着脸着想到震惊伤心的Greg，Mycroft心里就一阵针扎般细密的疼痛。上次Greg在知道这个消息时那受伤的表情，让他的心也跟着抽搐的疼痛。

有些事情他无法告诉Greg，并不是因为他的不信任，而是因为那是他的责任和义务，他没有必要让Greg跟着自己一起困扰，说到底一切还是因为他的自大。在和Irene Adler定下婚姻以前，他并不知道他的生活里会出现这样一个小探长，暴躁却温暖。

Mycroft本来以为自己足够强大到能确保事情完全解决后再告诉他真相。更甚，他打算隐瞒一切。在他的心中，这些事情微弱到不值得一提，属于Holmes家的骄傲和自大让他没有打算把他的牺牲和责任没有告诉Greg，因为他坚信他可以自己解决一切。

不是不信赖，而是不想看Greg伤心，或是委曲求全的忍耐下来，这些事情有他一个人就够了。他知道他的探长足够坚强，可以和他分担一切，可是Holmes家的男人就是那么的骄傲和自负，不允许任何人的保护和遮挡。

他唯一需要的做的只是在一切结束后对Greg淡淡的说上一句，欢迎回来。

可是Greg意外的知道了真相。他伤心，痛苦，觉得被背叛，这些Mycroft都可以理解。然而他的骄傲他的自满不允许他去解释，乞尾摇怜的得到Greg的谅解，这会让他觉得像是在推卸责任一般。他更希望在一切都结束以后，以一副胜利者强大者的姿态，回到Greg的身边。

天知道他有多害怕看到Greg伤心痛苦的表情，所以他选择了逃避。

看着Greg震惊痛苦的表情，他越发得心如刀割。他害怕他的理智会被冲动遮蔽，他害怕他会忍不住因为这样的Greg而放弃准备很久的计划，而背离自己的责任。

深深的垂下脑袋，Mycroft平静的眼底出现了纠结与挣扎。一边是自己的爱人，一边是英国的安全，他心中的天平第一次有些摇摇摆摆的倾斜，果断如Mycroft也不知道该怎么权衡。

深深的闭上眼，Mycroft仰起头，疲惫的用掌心搓揉着他的脸颊，心头的阴郁遮蔽在那无法消失。

“嘟嘟嘟。”放在桌子上的手机震了震，他侧过头看了看上面闪现的名字，Greg。

脸色突地一僵，Mycroft不知所措的看着手机屏幕，手指颤抖着拿起了薄薄的机身，面色犹豫而彷徨。

看了一眼陷入失神的Mycroft，Irene一口喝完了杯中的酒，把杯子砰的一声放到桌上。

白暂修长的手指拂过Mycroft的手机，拿起了它，坚定的替他按下了关机键。她的声音冷静而清冽，“Mycroft，不要忘了这件事的成功与否不仅与英国未来的大权掌握在谁的手里有关，更和你心爱的探长的安全有关。我不认为，输了这场博弈，Moriarty会放过我们还有你的小探长。”

悦耳的铃声一下子停止，整个房间又陷入了一篇沉静。

Mycroft的脸色在阴影里显得十分可怕，许久，他终于张开了嘴，艰涩的说着，“安西娅，通知各大报社，新闻——我和Adler小姐将在三天后订婚。”

Irene露出一个满意的笑容，把手机递回Mycroft的手里，披上自己的外套，她优雅的颔首吐出了几个字，“那么，我就先离开了。我们三天后见。”说完，她踏着婀娜的步伐离开了会议室。

看着屏幕戛然而止的通话，显示的对方已关机，Greg面无表情的把手机塞进口袋，突地起身一圈砸在了面前的玻璃上。

 

Sherlock回到家时，只看到John坐在沙发的阴影里，看不清表情。但是他敏锐的察觉到周围的氛围不太对劲。

首先现在已经是八点多了，可John根本没去上班。

其次，他发现自己的东西已经被打包好，放在客厅的角落，就像他来的时候一样。

Sherlock一阵心惊，他想到了最坏的一种可能，所以他不禁提高了声音用尖锐来掩盖自己的惶恐，“John，你这是什么意思？”  
‘  
John抬起头，这下Sherlock终于看清了对方的神色。

他的脸上苍白的没有一丝血色，看起来疲惫不堪。Sherlock心里一阵心疼，他多么想冲上去摸摸John的脸，关切的询问他怎么了，让他靠在自己怀里好好休息。可是John冰冷的眼神却让他退避了。他完全不知道发生了什么，难道只是因为自己昨天没有和John吃饭？不，John不是怎么斤斤计较的人，那么昨天到底发生了什么？

这一次Sherlock完全无法演绎John的内心，更勿论是有关感情的话题，对于他来说John的状态超出他的所有预料。

“你昨天去了哪？”John的声音沙哑而粗粝。并无质问的意味，他只是想听到Sherlock告诉他实话而不再是那些甜蜜却寒毒的谎言。  
如果Sherlock愿意告诉他实话，那么也愿意告诉Sherlock自己所缄口不言的那些事情，如果有可能的话，他会尝试着得到对方同等的感情。

面对John的追问，他不自觉地避开了眼神的接触。Sherlock无法告诉John他真正的职业，因为他在害怕。害怕自己能留住对方的只有情趣店店主这个身份。

就像Mycroft所说的，他自私，自大，傲慢，他害怕失去John，尤其是在体会了John的包容和善良以后——这是现在的他拥有的唯一值得珍惜的东西。

踌躇了一下，Sherlock张开嘴，不自然的别过了眼，“我昨天有些急事，临时回了趟家。”害怕John不相信自己，Sherlock慌忙的解释着，“John你听我说，我真的不是故意忘记和你吃晚饭这件事的。只是因为我——我，正在协调一些有关店内进货渠道的事情——”

还没说完就被John沉声打断，“够了，Sherlock。闭嘴。”

John甚至忍不住在心里叹了口气，他没有想到都这个时候了，Sherlock还在骗他。他真的以为John Watson是个傻瓜对吗？或者他完全忘记了John是个军人的事实，他会的不仅仅是纵容，还有一些非常暴力的手段。而这些嗜血的天性，John一直隐藏的很好。

垂下头，压抑住自己勃发的怒气，John指了指角落里那堆行李，面无表情的对他说，“Sherlock，你走吧。东西我已经替你理好了。”

“为什么？！”John的话证实了Sherlock的猜想，可是他的眼里还是残余着一丝的不可置信，提高了音量，他不仅沉声质问John。控制着自己想冲上去摇晃John肩膀的欲望，因为此时的John看起来是那么的脆弱，似乎轻轻一摇就会碎掉。然而他的的心里依然有匹野兽在叫嚣，如果不是他死命的压抑，那么他现在一定会冲上去把John锁起来，关在一个他永远不会离开的地方。

嘲弄的看着将伤心和不满演绎的如此逼真的Sherlock——瞪大的双眼，捏紧的拳头，甚至神色里还带上了一丝的哀求。

如果不是John亲眼目睹这一切，他也不会相信这是Sherlock的演戏，他的谎言。

可是事实就是如此，他以为那个天真不懂爱情，情商极低的情趣店店主只是他看到的虚假的一面，真正的Sherlock——John低下头，睫毛在自己的脸上扫出一片阴影，那一瞬间痛苦从他的脸上飞快的显现，绝望和挣扎从他的神色中展现的淋淋尽致。可是当他抬起头的时候，面色再次平静如初。

Sherlock的脚步顿挫在原地，他停下了自己想要上前的脚步。刚刚John的表情让他心惊不已。和自己在一起就这么让他痛苦吗？John脸上的表情几乎要逼疯了Sherlock，内心有两只猛兽在相互拉扯，一只让他赶快离开John不要伤害他，另一只疯狂的让他用尽一切手段留下这个男人，留下他的身体。

被脑海中的念头拉锯得痛苦不堪的Sherlock忍不住捂着脑袋大叫一声，“够了！”

眼底划过一片冷涩，John木然的看着Sherlock带着尖锐和指控的眼神。内心的痛楚快要把他压垮，可是他依然用尊严保持住自己脊背的直挺，不让他失控的情绪泄露一丝一毫。

他唯一能做的只能保持住自己仅剩的自尊，带着骄傲离开Sherlock。

他从没想过真正的爱上一个人是那么痛苦的事情，他以为自己能遇到真正的幸福，和Sherlock一直走下去，可是事实血淋淋的摆在他的面前。他就像是一个蠢货一样被人玩弄于鼓掌之中。

死死的抿住嘴角，John面无表情指了指大门，“现在，请你离我的家。”

Sherlock抑制住自己即将爆发的怒气，牢牢拴住那只疯狂的野兽，他粗粗喘着气，双手紧紧握成拳，指甲死死的嵌进他的皮肉。

声音冷厉的仿佛从冰里捞出来一样，Sherlock的眼神讽刺而扎人，“我操的你还不够爽？这么快就要赶我走？怎么，等着让其他男人来接替我的位子吗？！”强烈的极度腐蚀着他的心脏，让他口不择言的说出许多无法控制的话，似乎只有这样才能舒缓他大脑中那种极度疯狂的情绪和愤怒。

脸色惨白的听着Sherlock的莫须有的侮辱，John终于无法再次忍耐。握紧了拳头，他快速的朝着Sherlock挥起一道凌厉的曲线，拳头砸在他的脸上，Sherlock跌呛的后退了两步。

捂着脸颊抬起头，Sherlock眼底愤怒最终化为了一片冰冷，仿佛寒冬的冷意一样让人喘不过气。没有任何的结实，John只是颤抖着嘴唇跌坐回沙发上并把头深深的埋在腿上，喘了口气。

一天的不吃不喝，再加上没有休息，淋了雨，John的身体已经到了极限，他只想快点让Sherlock离开，不想让他看到自己最脆弱的一面。如果这个时候再掏出自己的真心，那么只会被践踏的分文不值。

他哑着嗓子，看也不看Sherlock，声音绝然而冷漠，“任何一根按摩棒都比你好用，起码他够听话，我让他干嘛就干嘛。我让他操我就操我，让他停下就停下。而你除了会把家里搞得一团乱还会干什么？”

Sherlock冰冷的目光夹杂着一丝不易察觉的震惊和受伤直直的望向John。尽管他已经猜想到自己在John心中的地位，可是听着如此直白不加掩饰的刺伤，没有感情的Sherlock还是被深深的伤害了。

他们就像两只刺猬，为了保护自己而不断伤害对方。

他能察觉到自己对John的在乎，可是John呢？他却对这一切视而不见，狠狠的践踏自己的尊严。

再深的信任和好感也无法接受这样的伤害，更何况他还是Sherlock，有自己特有的自尊和骄傲。如果这就是他以为的爱，那么他宁愿不要。

深深吸了口气，再开口时，他的声音冰冻的已如同千年寒冰，“谢谢你John。希望这些天我的服务还令你满意。对了，这些垃圾你直接丢了就行，我也没有什么用了。那么，希望你的下一个按摩棒不要再像我一样。”

他曾经认为爱就像那些化学反应一样，非常简单充满破坏性。可是现在他才明白，爱是个谜团，充满了绝望和痛苦。他发誓，从此以后要把一切有关John的回忆从封锁在自己的记忆宫殿最深的角落里，再也不会打开，再也不会有机会让它伤害自己。

 

Sherlock砰的一声关上门，扬长而去，只留下黑色风衣的一角闪现在John的视线里。

颤抖着双手握住沙发的扶手，John这才没有让自己一下子瘫倒下来。他觉得自己全身的力气都像被抽光一样，只能无力的靠在沙发上。双手捂住眼睛，遮住了屋子里的光线，眼前一片黑压压的视觉感让他心底涌现着悲凉和嘲讽。

真心的交付得到的一定是真心吗，John在心里默默问着自己，是不是如他这般并不配得到感情？

可是，没有人可以解答他的疑惑。

 

TBC呀妈个嘿~


	8. Chapter 8

仅仅只是一个晚上，却将四个人的生活改变的天翻地覆。

当Greg换了身衣服从家里回到了苏格兰场，却看见自己的部下都围在一起三三两两的说着什么。

尽管心情十分不好，Greg还是强打起笑意，凑过去，打趣道，“怎么？找到线索了？一个个在这闲聊什么？”

“头儿！”被抓到偷懒的安德森和多诺万看到Greg有些尴尬的笑了笑，随即安德森一脸激动的凑上去，“头儿，头儿！你听说了吗？”

多诺万一个箭步，冲上去把几乎挂在Greg身上的安德森拽了下来，她翻了个白眼，语气里满是讽刺，“安德森，你什么都没说头儿怎么会知道？”

安德森不好意思的挠挠自己的后脑勺，然后献宝似的递上了手上的报纸，“你看！今天最大新闻！”

Greg不明所以的接过报纸，无奈的看了一眼精神正好的两人。看来之前给他们的休息时间还是太多了。

“看什么—”还没说完，Greg紧紧盯着头版头条醒目的大字，愣在了原地。

“Holmes家族正式和Adler家族联姻，订婚仪式三天后在英国大饭店举行”

根本没有往后看，Greg不自觉的松开手，在他还没反应过来时报纸就这么飘落到地上。

不可能，Mycroft要和Alder家族订婚。尽管他的心里拼命的在咆哮让他不要相信，可是他的理智告诉他这是真的 ——Mycroft真的要订婚了。

诧异的看着自己老大一下子失了神，呆呆的站在原地，多诺万和安德森忧心忡忡的发问“头儿，你没事吧？”

木然的摇着脑袋，Greg从报纸上踏了过去，身体却在绕过桌子时绊到桌子旁边的垃圾桶，一个跌呛，只能伸手扶住身边的桌子。

垃圾桶在地上打了个转，滑到桌角。安德森和多诺万诧异的看着心不在焉的Greg，互相对视一眼，却只在对方的眼里看到了同样的迷惑。

Greg艰难的回过头，对着两人扯了扯嘴角，声音疲惫而无力，“你们先去查一下这个案子的受害者的联系之处吧。我回办公室读一下文件，通知他们1个小时后开会。”

说完Greg不再看两人，迈着沉重的步伐的回到了办公室。

他的心里乱成一团。报纸上的消息说,Mycroft要订婚了，这一切和Sherlock告诉他的一模一样。他把桌子上的文件团成一团，扔在墙上，重重的靠回了椅子，面色沉然的闭上了眼睛。

 

没有Sherlock的日子似乎和以前没有什么不同，又似乎和之前完全不一样。

早上起来John囔囔了两句，“Sherlock，你——”往后靠了靠，背后却没有了以往那种温暖的体温。

John一下子坐了起来，出神的看着空着的那半床铺。他下意识的没有收掉Sherlock的枕头，睡觉也只睡了一半的床。

可是，房间里剩下的只有自己。

翻个身，下了床，John依旧跟平常一样微笑着，不管有没有Sherlock，生活总要继续。

John来到厨房为自己准备着早饭。

可是在摆盘的时候，John才发现自己又下意识的摆了两盘。尽管平时Sherlock很少吃早餐，可是在自己的威逼利诱下，对方才勉为其难屈尊降贵的吃上两口。

沉默的把多出来的那一盘菜倒在了垃圾桶里，John端起自己的盘子坐上餐桌，机械的咀嚼着。

没有Sherlock的日子，一切都是那么的平静而乏味。

默默的吞下口中的食物，John把盘子放在了水池边，背起包，开始了一天的工作。

一切似乎都没有变化，只是回到了Sherlock出现在自己生活中以前的样子。

 

Sherlock离开的第二天的晚上，刚刚回到家里还没开始吃饭的John接到了一个电话。

看着手机上闪烁的名字，John迟疑了还是接了起来。

放下手机，John立刻披上自己的外套，飞速的赶往Greg所说的酒吧。

是的刚刚的电话是Greg打来的，John并不知道对方有什么事情，但是电话那头的Greg听起来十分不好，似乎喝了很多酒，十分沮丧，已经有些神智不清。

不管Greg和Sherlock之间发生了什么，那都是他们的事。而他跟Greg还是朋友，即使只是作为一个医生来说他也不能放着Greg不管

何况Greg并不是那种会借酒消愁的人。该死的，一定又和Sherlock有关。John的心里又气又急，这个小混蛋总是让别人为他伤心。同时他的心里又有些遗憾的想着，自己再没有什么资格为对方难过。

笑着摇摇头，甩去脑子里多余的想法，John并不想这么频繁的想起Sherlock。

赶到Greg所说的那个酒吧，也就是他们第二次见面的地方，John打开门，一阵喧闹的音乐和讲话声就传入了他的耳朵。

John捂着耳朵，小心的避开人群，寻找着Greg。

一个一头黑发的英俊男人堵在了John的面前，他的个子足足比John高了一个头，俯视着他，勾起嘴角，带着勾引的意味，“新来的？”

John深吸一口气，带着歉意却坚决的推开了对方靠过来的身体，“对不起，我是来找人的。”说完就想从他的身边绕过。

可是黑发男人却一下子抓住他的手腕，把他拉近自己的怀里，用手环着他，在他耳边吐着热气，声音低哑，“我叫托尼，是这里熟客。你要找什么人？我帮你？”一边说，一只手还不规矩的向下蠕动着，企图揉捏John的臀部。

无法忍耐的怒气勃然而发，John一下子捏住对方的手腕，反转过来。目光阴鸷的瞪着对方，John冷冷的撂下一句话，“请让开。”说完一下子扔开对方的手腕，大步向前走去。

周围的人打量着无往不胜的托尼竟然遇到了对手，还被人这么简单的制服住，忍不住在一旁吹着口哨，发出幸灾乐祸的笑声。

托尼轻轻揉着自己的手腕，目光中带着笑意看着John远去的背影。

他舔了舔嘴唇，眼神中满是兴趣盎然，真有意思，竟然只凭一招就能制服住自己。看着小个子男人毛绒绒的发旋，和刚刚凶狠的表情，他觉得整个人都沸腾起来了。

 

终于在酒吧的柜台上发现了喝的醉醺醺的Greg。John匆忙奔上去扶住他。

John夺过对方手中的酒杯，一脸训斥的看着对方，“Greg你知道你喝了多少酒吗？放手，把酒给我！”

好不容易抢过对方手中的酒瓶，John生气的在他身边坐了下来，“Greg你他妈怎么回事！为什么一个人在这里喝闷酒？！”

Greg满口酒气的笑着看着John，食指在他面前左右摇摆着，神秘兮兮的说，“你知道吗，他要结婚了，他要结婚了John。”

只有在John的面前喝醉了的Greg才能放下全部的矜持和骄傲，向他吐露着自己的心声。

平时是苏格兰场的探长，底下有着自己的手下。他再多的烦心事，也不能带到工作的地方，只能自己消化。

他是他们的头儿，更要比所有人坚强，让他们觉得苏格兰场是没有弱点的。

可是Greg并不是坚不可摧的，在确认了Mycroft订婚消息的那一瞬间，他的心里有什么崩塌了。可是他强忍着把这种感觉憋了回去，就像没事人一样和身边的朋友一如往常，冷静的下着指示。苏格兰场的警长不能垮下。

这两天，每天都没日没夜的待在办公室，整理着案子和线索，寻找着犯人的资料。连他的手下也看不下去，多诺万劝Greg回去休息休息，可是却被他笑着坚决的拒绝了。直到今天案子才有了些眉目，再加上即使他不休息也要放他的手下休息。所以他就允许自己放纵一次，到酒吧借酒消愁。

反正无论自己喝的多醉，也不会有人来管自己了。他有些自暴自弃的往嘴里灌着酒，眼神空洞，嘴角的笑意却是冷漠而尖锐。

明天就是Mycroft订婚的日子，Greg忍不住放声大笑，恐怕他无法亲临现场。

不然他一定会控制不住的给上Mycroft狠狠地一圈。

面上又是好气又是好笑，还带着醉醺醺的酒气，但是他的心里却是一阵悲凉。这样的时候，竟然只有自己一个人在这里喝着闷酒，连个可以倾吐的人也没有。

拿出手机胡乱的翻着联系人，随后看到了——John。

Greg顿了顿，犹豫了一下还是拨通了他的电话。

他实在是太累了，只想找个人倾诉一下，找个人分享一下。

听着Greg醉话，John完全摸不着头脑。他要结婚了？谁要结婚了？

莫名其妙的看着Greg，John很是无奈的托起对方，“Greg，你听我说，你喝醉了。先回去好不好？手机给我，我让人来接你。”

Greg嘿嘿一笑把手机藏进自己的背后，仰起脸，得意的甩着脑袋，“手机不见了。”

叹了口气，John不知道Greg怎么会这样。他飞快的夺过对方的手机，喝醉的醉鬼完全不是John的对手，只能撇着嘴看着John拿起自己的手机。

翻找着Greg的通讯录，排在最前面的是两个人。1-Mycroft，2-Sherlock。John的心里有些细密的痛感，他努力的忽视着这种感觉，拿起手机拨通了Sherlock的电话。

“嘟嘟嘟—”John突然有些害怕，他不知道该跟Sherlock说些什么。

电话突然接通了，对面传来Sherlock那标志性的不耐烦的微微扬高的声调，“喂？”

深吸一口气，John刚想说话却被Greg一下子夺过手机，他傻笑着对着说，“喂？你好，这里是苏格兰场，我是Greg请问有什么事吗？”

Sherlock低低咒骂一声，该死的。Greg这个语气一听就是喝醉了，他打自己的电话干吗？还嫌自己不够烦？

他冷漠的对着电话那头说，“Greg你有什么事快说，没事就给我撂了。”

Greg打了个酒嗝，声音突然放低，变得委屈和伤心，“Mycroft明天就要订婚了，他要订婚了。”

该死，难道Mycroft还没告诉Greg事情的实际情况？Sherlock暗暗想着，却没有说出口。

John看着神志不清的Greg对着电话说着一些无关紧要的事情，他实在忍不下去了，吵杂的环境让他迫不得已在一旁大叫着让Greg把手机给他。

Sherlock隐约从手机那头听到了一个熟悉的声音，他猛地从沙发上坐了起来，皱着眉头对着手机大声的叫到：“Greg谁在电话那头？是谁？“

没有回答Sherlock的话，Greg只是撅着嘴把手机关上扔进面前的酒杯里，然后一脸自豪的看着John。

该死的！听着电话那头被挂断的声音，Sherlock狠狠拍了一下沙发。刚刚那个声音很像John！虽然知道John不可能和Greg认识，可是Sherlock不想放过任何一个和John有关的可能性。

从Greg喝醉的声音和周围吵杂的环境判断，他是在酒吧。而Greg平常去的酒吧就那么两家，再加上离John家比较近最有可能的是——

Sherlock迅速锁定了目标，披上自己的外套，往门口奔去。在出门前，他犹豫了一下，还是发了个短信给Mycroft。

Greg喝醉。XX酒吧。SH

然后他把手机塞进大衣口袋，再没有任何犹豫的出了门。

 

手机被扔进酒杯以后，John只能在Greg身边坐下来。指望Sherlock带走Greg是不可能的了，看来他只能把Greg先带回自己那。

不过问题是他该怎么带走喝醉的Greg呢？

尤其是对方还死死的抓着面前的酒杯似乎想连杯子都吞下去。

冷静下来的John才想起对方一直呢喃的Mycroft要结婚了的话。他联想着整件事，Greg在酒吧喝闷酒，为了Mycroft要结婚的事情。可是Sherlock和Greg才是情侣？

想到这里，John似乎察觉到什么。他抓住自己脑子里一闪而过的念头，猛地抓住Greg肩膀，热切的看着他，眼神中满是焦急，“Greg，你快告诉我，Mycroft是谁？！”

Greg看着玻璃杯上自己落魄的倒影，裂开嘴，笑声满盈却又含糊不清的告诉John，“Mycroft 啊，他嗝，他就是个混蛋，一个聪明又自傲的混蛋！和我做爱，又去和别的女人订婚——”

完全不明所以的听着Greg说着Mycroft的坏话，John发觉自己的脑子完全乱成一锅粥。Greg爱的不是Sherlock？他急迫的扯住Greg的肩膀，逼迫他回头看着自己。

John换了一个问法，直接而了当，“Sherlock和Mycroft是什么关系？”

“呵呵。”Greg抿嘴一笑，凑到John的面前，“他们两个啊，你说这两个混蛋？这还用问吗？一样拗口的名字，一样的惹人厌烦，除了兄弟还有什么？”

一瞬间他的瞳孔放大，松开了自己对Greg禁锢，John跌坐回椅子上。

Sherlock和Mycroft是兄弟？Greg和Mycroft是情侣？Sherlock和Greg没有任何关系！

得出这个结论的John轻而易举的串联起一切事情。所以，Sherlock还有一个哥哥，那天跟自己的小号聊天的是他的哥哥Mycroft；Mycroft跟Sherlock吵架了，顺带伤害了Greg；而Sherlock因此住到自己的家里。他们两个的确都跟自己的家人关系不好，因为他们就是一家人。他会跟Greg见面是因为Greg是他哥哥的男朋友，也就是Sherlock的家人。而Sherlock在洗澡的时候Greg之所以会接电话，也是因为这个原因。

终于明白了一切的John不可置信的摇着脑袋，他想起自己那天对Sherlock说的伤人的话，心像被一只手紧紧扼住一样喘不过气。他的喉咙里发出艰涩的声音，“Sherlock，他……他——”

Greg接过John的话，怔怔的看着远处，眼里没有任何焦点，像是迷路的小男孩一样怅然的看着前方，眼底却是一片清明，“他告诉我Mycroft对我的感情是真的，我想要相信他，但是Myc给我的证明确是整个英国的报纸。呵呵。”

说到后面，连他自己也忍不住的大笑出声，那笑容说不出任何的愉悦，只是让人觉得心酸痛楚，John不知道该怎么安慰Greg，连他自己的心里都乱成一团。他现在只想冲到Sherlock的面前，告诉他自己对他的感情。’

可是他现在最先要做的还是把Greg安全的送回家。

 

酒吧里打着忽明忽暗的魅惑的灯光，午夜十分男男女女都放下了自己的矜持，和身边的人毫无顾忌的调着情。整个酒吧充斥一种情欲的荷尔蒙。

虽然一身套头毛衣的John和酒吧的氛围格格不入，但他的好身材和金棕色的头发在灯光的映射下却显得格外的禁欲撩人。再加上旁边喝醉的Greg，整张脸红成一片，两人一下子成了酒吧众多猎艳者的猎物。

一个穿着西装的男人，大概30岁出头，相貌英俊。他暗示的搭住搁在酒吧边缘的Greg的手，若有若无的勾弄着他的掌心。

Greg虽然已经喝醉，但是探长的本能还在，他一个使力，把对方的胳膊反扭在身后，将他面朝下的按在桌子上。

男人有些气恼的挣扎着，却没有想到Greg的力气那么大完全让他不能挣脱。

John看着脸色有些发青的男人，赶紧挪开Greg压着他的手，安抚的对他说，“好了Greg，他受到教训了，放手好不好？”

Greg撇撇嘴松开了按住男人的手，John狠狠瞪了他一眼示意他赶紧滚开。

他谆谆劝诱着Greg，让他跟自己回去。可是喝醉的Greg却固执的不行，死活不肯离开。

看着周围烦乱的环境，不断有不怕死的人想上来搭讪两人。John只好扶着Greg走到角落的位子里，打算等他酒醒了再带他离开。

 

深夜的酒吧危险而涌动，那个被Greg按在桌子上的男人看着两个人来到一个偏僻的角落。他走到酒保面前，朝他使了个眼色，对方点点头，倒了两杯白水，在两人的杯子里分别放了一些什么，然后递到两人面前。

酒保担心的看着Greg，对John说，“先生，我看他似乎醉的很厉害，就倒了两杯温水。这里晚了不太安全，你们还是早点离开吧。”说完，他若有所指的看了看柜台前的那个黑色西装的男人。

John感激的看着对方，轻声的道了谢接过了水，递到Greg的嘴边，让他喝下。

Greg傻笑着捧着杯子一口气喝完了杯子中的水。John叹了口气，也拿起了杯子，酒吧里空调开得很足让他也有点口干舌燥，于是他也一口气喝下了杯子里的水。

神智还算清醒的John敏感的察觉到杯子里的水味道有些不对，可是他想到这是酒吧，而且这两天自己有些发烧，可能味觉有些不太灵敏。

没多在意，John放下手中的杯子，等着Greg酒劲过去。

 

不知道为什么，John感觉到周围的空气越来越热。难道是这里的空调打得力度太足？John有些疑惑的瞥了瞥四周，周围的男男女女都热切的贴在一起，整个酒吧处于一种热腾的氛围中。

John忍不住脱下了自己的套头毛衣，解下衬衫的两颗扣子，露出凹陷的肩胛和结实的臂膀。

他用手在自己的颈侧扇着风，可以难以言喻的热度还是从他的体内缓缓的升起，身体里涌现出一阵无法忽略的渴望。瞥了瞥一旁的Greg，对方似乎也正陷入燥热的环境里。

他穿的比John少，只有一件外套，一件白色衬衫里面还有一件打底的工字背心。外套早就在他刚到酒吧时丢在了一旁，长年奔波的优美肌肉线条的身材就这么被包裹在白色衬衫里。

可是Greg还是感觉到热，不只因为那杯下了药的白水，还因为他之前喝了很多的酒，更是加快了药力的挥发。他整个人都红成一片，终于忍不住，解开衬衫的全部扣子，一把扯下衣服，从身上甩了下去。

周围刹时发出一阵口哨声，男男女女看着只穿着工字背心被汗水淋湿的探长，忍不住拍着手，起着哄。

Greg短发已经被汗水打湿，银色的头发贴在额头上，让他锋利俊朗的五官带上了一丝情色的诱惑。他整个人湿的像从水里捞出来一样，胸前的两粒凸起明显的顶在了自己的背心上。

他的脑子已经完全被烧糊涂，他不知道自己在哪，自己在干什么，现在唯一的感觉只有热，热，热。

如果不是John还残存着一丝理智死命制止了Greg脱光了自己的最后一件工字背心，只怕现在Greg已经被一旁的男男女女活剥了。

同样也没感到好到哪里去的John，尤其是看到Greg被汗水浸湿的肌肉线条时，他竟然忍不住吞了吞口水。

上帝！他到底怎么了？一股热流顺着身下而去，他感觉自己的鼠蹊部逐渐的发烫肿胀。John的背上胸前也逐渐的有细密的汗珠冒了出来，他的衬衫黏在了身上。不知道为什么他整个人觉得敏感不已，衬衫粗粝的布料摩擦着他的乳头，让他忍不住从嘴里发出细碎的呻吟。

 

之前试图搭讪John而被拒绝的托尼在一旁托着下巴，面带笑意的看着两人。虽然药并不是他下的，不过长年混迹酒吧的他一眼就看出了两人这是被下了药的症状。

托尼本身也并不是什么好人，坐享其成的事有谁不喜欢呢？

再说他本身喜欢的是那种火辣奔放的男人或女人，可是今天出现在酒吧的两个30岁的男人，都跟他以前接触的那种男孩不同。他们并不瘦弱，相反体型结实而肌肉线条流畅，左边那个银头发的外表俊朗，体型修长，尤其是笑起来的样子更是让人心痒难耐。喝醉的他，别有一番风味，整个人透露着一股惹人怜爱的气息，带着一股浑然天成的中年男人的成熟和魅力，一颦一笑，都是那么的透着男人味，却勾人心魂。

但是托尼却对右边那个棕黄色头发的小个子男人更感兴趣。虽然他的长相没有身边的那个银灰色头发的男人出色，但是笑起来带着小小酒窝还有羞涩感的他一下子让人觉得征服欲和保护欲大涨。托尼从来没有见过一个30多岁，脸上已经岁月的痕迹的男人还能有这种笑容。这也是他一进酒吧，自己忍不住心中的猫抓一般的痒感，上前调戏了对方。

而且他的身材虽然之前被可笑的套头毛衣所遮挡，但是依旧让人很轻易的感觉到他宽厚的肩膀，和笔挺的身姿。尤其是在他脱了自己的套头毛衣以后，一身好身材在衬衫的勾勒下，一览无遗。

被汗水打湿的衬衫牢牢的黏在小个子男人的身上，隐约可见胸前两粒褐色的乳珠。托尼忍不住吞了吞口水，甚至想冲上去吮吸看看是不是可自己臆想中的一样美味。

他整个人看起来是那么的娇小而柔弱，简直想让人捧在掌心而不让他受伤。看着John，托尼就想起了自己小时候养的一只泰迪，同样的惹人怜爱。

 

TBC呀妈个嘿~

 

靠在身后的沙发椅背上，Greg从嘴里吐出一声长长的呻吟。

他拉扯着自己贴在身子上的浅灰色工字背心，汗水不断的从颈侧滑落，在他的结实的肌肉上划出一道道美丽的线条。他的眼睛里只有周围不断舞动的男男女女，心中涌现出一种深切的渴望，也要和他们一样在舞台的中央尽情的扭动释放自己。

再也按捺不住自己的冲动，Greg一个箭步，神志不清的从沙发上跃起，来带面前灯光闪现的舞池里，狂乱的扭动着自己的身体，胯部。

他的内心似乎在宣泄着什么，只有通过这样疯狂的摆动才能让自己好受一点。

性感的探长用他毫不做作的舞姿和神态引诱着身边的男人和女人，无数只手从旁边伸了过来，肆无忌惮的摸着被牛仔裤包裹的挺翘的臀部。

Greg勾人的笑着左右扭动着自己的臀部，双手摆在自己的胯上上下揉搓着。低低的牛仔裤滑落下来，堪堪被凸起的胯部抵住，却没有落下，露出了诱人的后背腰线和一小截的股沟，汗水淌在他发亮的麦色肌肉上，让人血脉膨胀。

他舒展着自己的肌肉和身体，任由他们展现在周围的人面前。他心里充满了一种报复的欲望，这一切已经不再是Mycroft的专利，而他也不再是属于Mycroft的了。

被Greg勾人的神态和放荡的舞姿勾引的理智全无，穿着黑西装的男人紧紧贴着Greg，和他的额头相抵，双手在他的背后色情的滑动着，抚摸着他结实紧致的肌肉。被贴着的男人蹭着胸前敏感的乳珠，Greg向后深深的仰起头，露出了优美的颈部曲线，脸上的表情迷乱而诱人。

被深深的刺激到，男人用自己的手沿着对方的脊背下滑，伸进对方的牛仔裤内，揉捏挤压着Greg丰满结实的臀部。

那样柔软丰盈的触感一下子填满了男人掌心，他低低的喘着气，粗重的呼吸洒在Greg的脸上，让他忍不住闭上眼。一阵瘙痒的感觉顺着自己的汗水流下，他察觉到自己的臀部中间的小穴逐渐的湿润起来，黏腻的液体逐渐的润湿了股间，渴望被狠狠插入的感觉瞬间包围了他。

察觉到Greg酥软的身体，对面的男人把手渐渐的下滑，松开了自己不断蹂躏的挺翘臀部，而是勾开了Greg的内裤，摸到了一手湿润的液体。

他忍不住狠狠啐了一口吐沫，恶狠狠的骂道，“婊子！还没操进去就流了这么多水。”

Greg完全不知道发生了什么，心中渴望被操入的感觉越加强烈，他的小穴不断的收缩着，一波波的液体持续而汹涌的打湿着他的内裤。

他看不清眼前的男人，只觉得那个人明显能带给他自己所最要的东西。忍不住用自己顶立的前端摩擦着对方灼热的欲望，他伸手环住对方的脖子，一脸迷醉的靠了过去。

Myc，他从嘴里轻轻的吐出了对方的名字。

被Greg的媚态刺激着的男人再也无法忍受心中的欲望，他拉开自己的拉链，就想这么直接顶进去。

突然，他被人一下子用力的拉扯开，环着Greg的手一下子被人卸了力气。

他只感觉自己刚刚在对方裤子里揉捏的那只手被人狠狠的攥住，发出连骨头都要被碾碎的声音。

他痛苦的呻吟着看着眼前一脸肃杀神色冰冷的看着他的男人，跟酒吧的氛围格格不入的三件套，应该是温和的五官此刻却充斥着冰冷的杀气怒视着胆敢染指他的Greg的男人。Mycroft捏着他的手腕，冷冷的蔑视的看着他，嘴里吐出没有任何感情的一个字，“滚。”

男人吓坏了，敏感的察觉到自己动了不改动的人。他赶紧从地上爬了起来，慌乱的往门外跑去。

Mycroft扶起没有任何支持而摔倒在地的Greg，面色冰冷可是动作却温柔小心。Mycroft刚刚从外面进来，身上还没有热起来。尽管一进门看着自己的男人被其他的杂碎拥在怀里，肆意抚摸的场面让Mycroft整个人都怒气勃发了。可是他的体温还是残留着外面有些冰冷的气息，Greg忍不住靠了上去，追逐着对方的带着凉意的手掌，把自己滚烫的脸颊贴了上去。

在贴上对方冰凉的掌心的瞬间，Greg发出一声小猫一样的叫声，黏腻的鼻音勾引着Mycroft恨不得把他就地正法。他整个人蜷缩在对方的怀里，紧紧的贴着Mycroft，似乎想让对方也感觉到和自己一样的情潮。

被Greg的体温刺激到，Mycroft眸色深沉的低下头看了他一眼，摸了摸对方额头，Mycroft紧紧抿着嘴，脸色非常难看。

Greg，他在心中默默念着。扫视了一圈周围的男男女女，他冰冷的眼神几乎可以让整个喧闹的舞池立刻冰冻三尺。

缩着自己的身体蜷缩在对方的身边，嗅到熟悉的问道，Greg突然安心下来，他放松了身体，无法抵御的情潮一波波的涌现，更多的液体打湿了他的下体，他的阴茎已经硬的几乎可以顶穿自己的牛仔裤，而湿淋淋的内裤几乎可以挤出水。

 

不断的用自己得到身体蹭着贴在自己身上的Mycroft，他发出渴求的呜咽声，他不明白为什么自己会那么难过，为什么自己会这么渴望被什么粗壮的东西填满插入。

看着在自己身下不断蠕动呻吟的Greg，Mycroft一下子打横抱起对方，因为突然起来的凌空感，Greg叫了出来。

抱着浑身滚烫的Greg，Mycroft面无表情的踏出了酒吧，周围的人看着面色难看的Mycroft和那个手腕折断的男人，没有人敢不怕死的上前挡在他面前。

抱着Greg走出酒吧，夜晚的凉风袭来，并没有吹散Greg的燥热反而让他更加的火热。他被抱着而不断的贴近Mycroft，还嘻嘻的笑着伸出手揉捏着Mycroft火热摩擦着他的大腿跟部的坚挺。

Mycroft咬着牙看着怀里诱人的Greg，突然停下了脚步。

他面无表情的看着面前因为急急忙忙奔来而满头汗水的Sherlock，对着他点点头，嘴里无声的吐出一个谢谢。

看着嘴里胡乱的说着什么的Greg和兄长难看的脸色，Sherlock突然明白了什么。他对着Mycroft点点头，冷冽着一张脸，推开酒吧的门。

 

一旁的Greg像猎豹一样敏锐的窜到了舞台中央，John想叫住他，却发现自己浑身无力。等他反应过来的时候，已经看不到Greg身影了，只能瞥到被人群团团围住的舞池。

他无力的靠在沙发上，汗水越来越多，逐渐润湿了他的后背，衬衫。甚至他觉得被自己牛仔裤包裹的阴茎也有抬头的趋势。

张开嘴长长吐了一口气，满是热度还有一丝渴求的低吟，作为医生的John察觉到自己极有可能被下药了。

该死的，他在脑内回想自己刚刚碰了什么，可是药力的作用再加上感冒让他的脑子一片糊涂，完全没有办法集中精力思考，刚刚涌起的念头就被自己体内的欲望所击溃，成为了欲望的奴隶。

他用手胡乱的拨开自己额前的头发，金色柔软的短发被弄得乱糟糟的，软软的趴在他的头皮上。John不断的舔着嘴唇，他想让自己清醒一点，好离开这里。他用手撑着沙发背，慢慢的站起身。首先，他得找到Greg，一想到Greg和刚刚瞥到他满身精致的肌肉，John就一阵腿软，好不容易站稳的他眼看又要跌倒在地。

突然一双大手自身后伸出，灼热的掌心扶住了John的腰，让他免于倒地的困扰。下意识的说了一声谢谢，John没有任何支撑的半靠在对方的怀里，背部贴着他的滚烫的胸膛。

尽管脑子里乱成一锅粥，John还是感觉到身后贴着他是个比他高比他壮的男人，他灼热的体温熨烫着John敏感的皮肤，让他忍不住从喉咙里发出细碎的喘息和呻吟，在这个男人的怀里软成一团。

耳边传来一个低哑的男声，“小东西，你怎么了？”热气吹在自己的敏感的耳垂上，John忍不住从口中发出猫一样的绵长的呻吟。

托尼看着自己怀里火辣诱人的小东西，内心的欲望滋滋往上冒着。心里好像有口沸腾的油锅，灼烧着他的五脏六腑，烫的呛人。

他的掌心扶着John结实有力的腰杆，手掌下的肌肉紧致滑腻，即使隔着层衣服也让人流连忘返。

而这个小个子的男人，不知道用了什么沐浴露还是香水，整个人闻起来好极了，就像是午后大海那种咸湿咸湿的味道，又带着一丝隐约的惑人的汗水的味道。托尼忍不住凑到他的颈边，在他的脖子旁边细细嗅着，迷醉的沉浸在这样天然的气味中。

仅仅只是闻着他抱着他，托尼已经觉得自己硬的不像话了。坚挺的阴茎叫嚣着要从自己的西裤里弹跳出来，直挺挺的抵着对方压着他的柔软的臀部。

天知道他刚刚在身后看着John被牛仔裤紧紧包裹着的圆挺的屁股已经有多忍不住想狠狠干上他一回了。

性感成熟的男人，这是托尼给对方最中肯的评价。这个屁股那挺翘而结实，让人看了就忍不住想一掌匡上去，不是天生就用来的干的是什么呢？

听着John猫抓一样恼人的呻吟，托尼觉得自己无法再忍耐下去。他环着John的腰一下子坐倒在沙发上，让他侧身坐在自己的身边。

因为这个位子在酒吧一个黑暗的角落，所以别人根本没有注意到墙角贴在一起的两人。

越来越火热的体温和空虚的感觉逐渐侵蚀着John的理智，他只能靠在男人的怀里，整个人依偎在他的身上。

察觉到男人顺着他的腰线缓缓上移的手，John努力憋住自己溢到喉咙口的呻吟，他伸出手无力的推搡着身边男人的胸膛，可是感冒药加上杯子里被下的药让John的力气小的可怜，说是拒绝倒更像是欲拒还迎一般诱惑勾人。

托尼忍不住在John的耳边低低笑着，带着一丝趣味打量着John，用自己宽厚的大掌包裹住John比他小上一号在他胸口“抚弄”的手。他伸出舌头舔弄着John的耳垂，声音性感撩人，“这么迫不及待？”

尽管身体里的欲望汹涌的逼迫他臣服，John还是狠狠咬了一下自己的舌尖，企图让自己保持清醒。他从嘴里挤出了滚开两个字。

可是因为他拖长的尾音，这两个字只是让人更加的浴火难耐，心痒撩人。

托尼把John挤在沙发的转角处，用双臂抵在沙发上，把他夹在自己和墙的中间。

托尼底下头在John的颈部狠狠的嗅着，忍不住张开嘴，在John被汗水淋透的脖子上烙下了一个个浅浅的吻痕。

他情色的舔弄着John的脖子，一点点的向上，另一只手从John的牛仔裤后腰处伸进，朝着那个诱人小口摸索。

尽管John极力扭动，想要逃脱，可是中了药的他怎么是身强力壮的托尼的对手？这样反抗着的John只是更增添了托尼对于接下来这场性爱的期待程度。

被牛仔裤里伸进的那只灼热的大手吓到，John的神智一下子清醒了不少，他竭力扭开自己的脑袋，企图避开托尼的唇舌。同时他举起了自己垂在两侧的双手一下子扼住了托尼的脖子。

“呵呵。”被扼住喉咙的托尼不怒反笑，他抬起头，停下手头的动作，饶有兴致的看着在药力的折磨下满脸通红却依旧企图保持清醒而眼含媚色却凶狠的瞪着自己的John，这样巨大的反差感在这个小个子男人的身上展现的淋漓尽致。他露出一个像狼一样的笑容，洁白的牙齿闪烁着某种令人不寒而栗的光芒。

“离我远点。”一字一句的挤出这几个字已经感觉用尽了John全部的力气。他恶狠狠的看着这个对他上下其手的男人，恨不得一拳打爆他的鼻子，可是只是扼住他的喉咙已经用去他全部的力气，要知道他现在最想做的是脱光身上这套衣服，然后抚摸着自己的阴茎，最好再让什么粗大的东西捅进自己的后面。

上帝！仅仅只是这样想着就让John的脊背一阵酥麻，鼠蹊部涌上一阵猛烈的快感。他的手不自觉的发软，而托尼趁着这个机会一下反握住对方的手，用自己的一只大掌抓着对方的手腕，拿起一旁的外套把John的手背在了身后，利索的打了个结。

他勾起嘴角，眼神邪魅的挑逗着John，“怎么了？不行了？那我继续了？”

该死的！John狠狠瞪着托尼，扭动着自己的臂膀。可是被绑住的双手让他无法行动，只能任由对方把手又滑进了自己的臀部。

托尼在心里赞叹一声，忍不住胡乱的揉捏着对方滑腻紧致的臀肉，他顺着John的内裤轮廓往他中间的小孔一摸，竟然已经完全湿透了，隔着内裤也能摸到湿淋淋的水渍。

他忍不住砸了砸嘴，在John的耳边轻轻的说，“小东西，你知道自己流了多少水吗？天啊，简直都把我的手弄湿了。”同时他的右手微微使力，隔着内裤有节奏的顶弄着John的小穴。

无法控制自己不断收缩企图吞进托尼的穴口，早就被Sherlock调教得淫荡不堪的身体完全没有办法抵抗这样的诱惑，尤其是在中了药的情况下。

他努力保持住自己最后一丝清醒，目光如炬充满恨意的瞪着托尼，朝他狠狠的啐了一口吐沫。

“给我滚！”

托尼伸出舌头舔舔溅到自己脸上的唾液，他脸上邪气笑容越来越深，“说说吧，小家伙，你被人操过多少次了，我还没插进去，你就流了这么多水。要是我待会把我的大家伙完全插进去，天啊，你会不会直接射出来？”

听着托尼淫荡的话语，John内心冰冷一片，勃然的怒意让他恨不得将这个男人的脑袋狠狠的砸在桌子上。可是更让他绝望的却是他诚实的身体反应，阴茎翘得老高，而淫荡的小穴更是不知羞耻的一开一合。

他痛苦的闭上了眼睛，不愿去想接下来会发生的事情。

他唯一后悔的只有还没来得及告诉Sherlock，他对他的感情。

 

一推开酒吧的门，一阵喧闹的吵杂声伴着强烈的音乐节奏冲击着Sherlock的耳朵。一向喜欢孤僻的他完全无法忍受这样吵杂的环境，可是想到他的John正在酒吧的某个角落或许被某个不知名的男人触碰，他的心就像被狠狠揪住，强烈的嫉妒让人无法忍受。

是的，Sherlock不得不承认，他陷入了跟普通人一样的感情世界了，那也是他最最不了解的领域。

酒吧里乱哄哄的，舞池了扭动的男男女女肆意而煽情。

Sherlock冲过去在一旁的台阶上努力伸长脖子试图寻找John的身影。可是在舞池窜动的人头中，他并没有发现John。愤怒的捶打了一下舞池的扶手，Sherlock继续搜寻着酒吧里的其他角落。

周围画着浓妆，穿着暴露衣着的女人，看着和这个酒吧氛围格格不入的Sherlock，忍不住媚笑一声，撩了撩自己长发，扭着腰走到Sherlock的身边，一只手暗示性的摸着他的前胸。

“一个人？”女人的声音略带沙哑，性感诱人。

可是Sherlock只觉得无比的烦躁，任何挡在他找John路上的人都该死。他冷冷的看着那个女人，对方被他冰一样寒冷和带着压迫的目光所摄住，她喃喃着后退了一步，摆摆手，“对，对不起，我认错人了。”说完，飞快的跑掉了。

该死，Sherlock厌恶的拍了拍被那个女人摸过的前襟。看着那个女人涂得鲜红的指甲Sherlock就觉得一阵恶心袭来，让他几欲呕吐。

他不断的在酒吧里像只无头苍蝇一样的乱转着，试图找到John，可是午夜的酒吧正是喧闹的时候，人多而拥挤。Sherlock完全无从下手。

他冷着脸，站在原地，黑色的大衣披在他身上，整个人充满了肃杀感。突然他一侧头，看见了摆在酒吧柜台上的一件熟悉的浅色外套。他曾经在Greg的身上见过这件外套。

一个箭步冲上前，Sherlock紧紧捏住外套的衣角,同时他看到了桌子上浸没在酒杯里的手机。

刚刚Greg一定就是在这里给自己打的电话，还有John！

眯起眼睛，Sherlock环视了一圈周围，看到正在柜台前调酒的酒保。他走上前，将自己的的手撑在柜台上，浅色的眼睛直直的看着他，面无表情的问：“之前坐在这里的两个人呢？”

酒保有些莫名其妙，头也不抬的不耐烦的说，“什么人？”可是他却莫名的感到一阵寒意涌上心头，忍不住抬头一看，一个穿着黑色大衣，带着羊毛围巾的英俊的男人用狠戾的目光看着自己

。在对方冷津津的注视下，他忍不住缩了缩脖子，佯装镇定的看着自己面前的杯子，手却不自觉的在颤抖，以至于杯中的酒都不自觉的洒了出来：“我不知道你在说什么。”

“你偷偷拿了酒吧的酒出去卖，并且和一些人串通好，帮他们在其他客人的酒里下药。而你是个Gay，却同时还有一个女朋友。我想想，应该是那边那个正盯着这看的女人吧？你猜猜，如果她知道你是个Gay只是拿她给你的钱去包养别的男人会怎么样？”

酒保惊恐的睁大眼睛，手中的酒杯啪嗒一声落到桌子上，他微微颤颤的指着男人，声音里满是不可思议，“你，你是谁？！你怎么会—”

还没有说完就被Sherlock拽住他领子的手打断。

“现在，立刻告诉我，他们在哪。”声音中压抑着怒火与不耐烦。

结结巴巴的指了指那个角落，Sherlock砰的一下松开自己的手，任由那个酒保跌坐在地上，他狠狠咬了咬自己的下唇，朝着那个看起来僻静冷清的拐角处飞奔而去。

 

TBC呀妈个嘿~


	9. Chapter 9

Mycroft抱着醉醺醺不停咧嘴傻笑着的Greg回到车里，一把把他丢在后座，动作毫不怜惜。

要知道今天晚上他是真的生气了。当他看到对着别的男人巧笑嫣然的Greg的时候他再也没有办法维持住自己温润的笑意，整个人被怒火和忌火煎熬着，他恨不得杀了那个敢碰他的Greg的男人。

可是他没有办法，他知道这并不能完全怪Greg。因为这是他的选择，每个人都要为自己的选择付出代价。

有些心疼的看着面色发红的Greg，Mycroft弯下腰摸了摸他发烫的脸颊。Greg像小猫一样的蹭着对方冰凉的掌心，企图缓解体内的燥热。

他无法压抑嘴边的呻吟，轻轻的吐出Myc的音节，带着一丝心碎与颤意。

听到对方的呢喃，Mycroft愣在了原地。Greg……他的Greg，他竟然让他的Greg那么伤心。突然，他的内心盈满了愧疚，他忍不住半跪在后座上，用自己手指摩挲着对方的脸颊，眼里满是柔情和歉意。

幸好，幸好，现在一切还不晚。

Greg只觉得自己体内的情潮越加汹涌，他睁开迷茫的双眼依稀看到自己面前的正是Mycroft，他以为自己出现了幻觉，因为明天就是对方的订婚仪式，他怎么会有空来找他呢？他现在应该在自己的新房，试着新婚的礼服，而不是出现在自己的面前。

Greg傻笑一声，他摸了摸Mycroft光滑的脸颊，咧嘴一笑，“真好，Myc，你还在这里。”

看着Greg不同于以往活力无限的样子，Mycroft再也无法忍受内心的歉意和愧疚，他低下头把自己的吻一个接一个的烙印在Greg的脖子上和脸上，仿佛要让他忘记这些天来的不愉快。

“啊~”被这样甜蜜的吻所捕获，Greg呻吟着环住了Mycroft的脖子，用自己的嘴寻找对方的唇。

即使这只是梦Greg也不想醒来。梦里的他再也不想压抑对Mycroft的渴望和思念。

他低低的笑出声，对着Mycroft媚人的勾起嘴角，“Myc，吻我。”中了药的Greg不再羞于掩饰自己的欲望，整个人都呈现出一种成熟诱人的气息。Mycroft被勾引的理智全无，他用脚砰的一声带上车门，用像要把对方吃进肚子里的力道一样，热切的吻着他。

舌与舌的纠缠带出啧啧的水声，Mycroft撕去了那自己温润的表象，剩下的只有Holmes骨子里的掠夺与占有。

他用力的亲吻着探长的嘴唇，吮吸着他的舌头，发出渍渍的声响。与他一直以来带给别人温和有礼的表现不同，Mycroft在床上却是实实在在的充满了无聊的控制欲，甚至好几次他都把Greg给操晕过去。

所以说Holmes两兄弟在这一点上是惊人的相像，占有欲十足，对于敢窥视自己东西的人下手绝不留情。只不过一个是用冷漠掩盖了起来，另一个则是用温和的外表将其深深掩埋。

可是骨子里两个人却是同样的狠戾，不留情面。尤其是对待自己爱的人，更是令人无法逃离，只能深陷其中。

Mycroft毫不留情的用自己的舌头纠缠着对方舌头，仿佛要将它吞进去一样，用力的吮吸。间或，他松开对方的舌头，含住探长的上唇，把那片软肉含在嘴里，轻柔的逗弄着，放缓了自己的节奏。

不满足这样温柔的触碰，Greg发出小声的嘤咛，体内的浴火席卷了他的心智，他眨着湿润的眼睛渴求的看着Mycroft，希望他用那种嗜人的力道吞噬自己。

被Greg小鹿一样的眼神看的下身肿胀不已，Mycroft让Greg躺平在后座上，自己压在他的身上，缓慢却优雅的脱下了自己的三件套。

先是外套，再是马甲，然后是衬衫。Mycroft苍白的手腕一粒粒的解开胸前的纽扣露出了苍白但有力的腹肌。

Greg目不转睛的看着眼前诱人的坚实的肌肉，他体内的瘙痒感几乎快逼疯了他。他不希望Mycroft如此温柔缓慢，他更喜欢的是被对方的大家伙狠狠的填满，毫不留情的撞击。

他急迫的伸出自己的手拽开了Mycroft价值昂贵的衬衫，就这么随意的扔在地上，然后他猛地按住对方的脑袋，迫使他低下头，自己迫切的寻觅着对方的嘴唇。

他饥渴的舔弄着Mycroft的嘴唇，舌头顶开他的唇瓣寻找那条灵活的舌头。

可是Mycroft却挪开了自己的嘴，喘着气和Greg额头相抵，深深望进对方的眼睛。

Greg的眼睛里盈满了欲望还有渴望，他水灵灵的大眼睛里叫嚣着要Mycroft插入的欲望。难耐的用自己的臀部上下挺动着，蹭着对方的火热的阴茎，Greg几乎都要哭了出来。

上帝！他的小穴已经完全湿透，即使隔着外裤也能摸到一手水渍。Mycroft的上半身已经完全赤裸，下半身却还穿着那该死的西服裤子。Greg只想拽出那根让自己神魂颠倒的大宝贝，狠狠的含进自己的体内。

可是Mycroft却没有如Greg所愿，他就着这个角度用眼神细细的描摹Greg，而没有更进一步的举动。

Greg着急了，他用自己挺立的乳头蹭着对方赤裸的胸膛，企图让对方放下那冷静的面具，狠狠的操弄自己。

可是他低估了Mycroft的忍耐心，他只是低低喘息着，可是脸上依旧带着得体的笑容，尽管他的眼神危险而深沉，令Greg深深的着迷。

“Greg，自己插给我看。”低哑着嗓子，Mycroft温和的声音却带着不容拒绝的意味在Greg的耳边命令着。

“Myc——啊！”Greg惊声叫了出来，他让他自己插…给他看？Greg不敢相信自己的耳朵，可是在药力的作用下，他的理智已经完全离他而去。

体内一直得不到缓解的瘙痒在Mycroft的命令下得以解脱，Greg红着脸，慢慢褪下了自己的裤子，把它扔在座椅下面，只穿着白色棉质内裤和T恤的Greg性感的惊人。被晒成小麦色的肌肤染上了红晕，整个人是那么的阳刚而又布满了令人残虐的欲望。

他红着脸把自己的手插入后穴，早已经泛滥的小穴一下子就吞入他的手指。忍不住粗声喘息，Greg的手指嗖的一下滑进了自己小穴的深处。

原来……这就是被自己内壁包裹的感觉。迷迷糊糊，Greg在心底略过这样的想法，但是很快又被潮涌的欲望席卷而去。他不自觉的抽动着自己的手指，在自己的小穴里顶弄搜刮着一旁的嫩肉。

强烈的快感包围了他，他的后穴不断的吞吐着他的手指，饥渴吮吸着之间。Greg低低的喘息着加快了自己手指进出的速度，可是单纯的一根手指根本没有办法满足他，浑身上下都被汗水淋透的他只渴望卷入更多的东西。

不自觉的将自己的中指也一起插了进去，湿滑的小穴被自己两根手指填满的快感瞬间击中了他。Greg不断的在后座上扭动着自己，用自己的手指操弄着自己，感触着自己敏感的内壁。他眯起自己的双眼，像发情的动物一样用后背蹭着皮质的垫子，微张的嘴唇不断的有唾液顺着他的嘴角流下。

Mycroft被直接而淫荡的Greg勾引的心神全无，他温和无害的笑容下藏着对Greg最深切的欲念。他恨不得撕碎了心爱的探长，把他一根骨头不剩的吞进肚子里。

脱下Greg工字背心，他温柔的逗弄着探长胸前敏感的两粒乳珠，它们在冷风中微微颤颤的对着Mycroft招手。乳头因为药力的作用而肿胀不堪，像被狠狠的舔弄过一样，硕大的惊人，成熟的果实诱人的红色，不断挑战着Mycroft的自制力。

他的Greg是那么的诱人而坚韧，他伸出舌头包裹住一粒乳头，像代哺一般的婴儿舔舐的津津有味。而Greg插入体内的手因为Mycroft的动作而缓了缓，他挺直胸膛，把自己的乳头更深的送入Mycroft的口中，让他更直接更用力的吃进去。

发现Greg停下了手中的动作，Mycroft抬起了头，一道银丝顺着他的嘴角和Greg的乳头相连。他危险的眯起眼睛，声音柔和而低沉，“Greg，我让你停下了吗？”

半是迷茫的抬起眼，Greg压低了自己声音，不住的扭动着他的身体，沙哑的男声带着最深的诱惑，“Myc，我的手好酸，你他妈的就不想插进来代替我的动作吗？”

被Greg淫荡直白的话语刺激的浑身一僵，他危险的看着不自知还企图诱惑着他的探长。

他的Greg从来不知道羞耻而何物，尽管在性爱时依旧改不了自己的粗口，却依旧让人心痒难耐。每次当他用这种充满挑衅眼神看着自己的时候，他就无法再让自己温柔的对待Greg，而是忍不住狠狠的操翻他。

现在，他就想这么直接捅进那个诱人多汁的小穴，替他好好的冻伤一动。可是他知道他不能这么做，他必须给Greg一个教训，让他知道自己是谁的，看看他还敢不敢背着自己去酒吧寻欢，还学别人大跳热舞？

忍不住眯起了眼睛，Mycroft逐渐撕碎了他温和的表象，变得咄咄逼人。他凑近Greg，好听的男中音在Greg耳旁挑逗着他的神经，“Greg，你想要我的阴茎插进去是不是？这么直直的顶开你穴口的两瓣嫩肉，循着滑腻的体液就深深的插进去，只戳你的前列腺，让你不能控制的在我的身子底下淫乱的大叫。你就是这样想的对吗？想被我狠狠的顶弄，只能翻着白眼，无力的收缩着你淫荡的小嘴。”

只是听着Mycroft的描述就让Greg难以自制的背脊一阵酥麻，他深深的吸了口气，努力压下自己强烈的想要射精的欲望，后穴更是不知足的不断张合着，一滴滴粘稠的液体流到座椅上，将皮质的垫子弄得尽湿。

Mycroft啧啧两声，语气中带着不满于惋惜，“Greg看看你流的水，都把我的垫子打湿了，以后还让我怎么坐上去？你是故意的是吗？想让我一进到车里进想起你淫荡的味道和小穴，然后不顾场合不顾时间的把你压倒在这里，毫不留情的插进去。”

“啊~不，我…我没有，嗯~”Greg又是一阵呻吟，他的抽泣声越来越大，他完全无法抵御体内的药性，再加上Mycroft不断的刺激，他感觉自己就像个即将爆炸的气球，一戳就要破了。

他低低的出声祈求着，“Myc，该死的快操我，用你的老二操翻我！”

就差扯着Mycroft的领子表达他的愤怒和急切，Greg满含欲望的声音包裹着Mycroft的耳膜，他感觉自己的心在剧烈的敲击着自己的胸膛。他的眼里染上了一抹与他温和笑意不相符的厉色，他钳住Greg下巴，逼迫他看着自己，轻轻的问，“告诉我Greg，你是谁的？”

“是你的！是你的！该死的，是你Mycroft Holmes的！”Greg放弃了一切，闭上眼睛无力的吐出了自己内心深处最臣服的话语。

是的，他整个人都是Mycroft的，只有Myc才能亲他，吻他，操他，让他心甘情愿的臣服，甚至是……伤害他。

Mycroft扬起一个满意的笑容，他不缓不慢的将自己火热的阴茎抵住Greg穴口，看着对方湿润的小口不断吞吐着自己的伞状的龟头，被紧紧包裹住的感觉实在是太美好，让他想不顾一切的狠狠插入。

早就被药力折磨的浴火焚身的探长感觉到一个熟悉滚烫的东西抵住了自己的入口，他熟练的收缩了起来，尽管他已经神志不清，可是他知道那个是能带给他快乐的东西，让他脱离这样状况的最爱的东西。

他迷乱的扭动着自己诱人的臀部，试图将那个坚挺的大家伙完全吞进去，而不只是停留在入口。他的嘴里发出嘤嘤的渴求，神色中满是欲念。

Mycroft却依旧气定神闲的半跪在Greg身上，满身的肌肉在昏暗的灯光下显得莹润发亮而有些苍白。穿着衣服的Mycroft就像是翩翩公子一样温润有礼，而脱了衣服的他却是最最直接的猛兽，一张开嘴利齿就能咬碎别人的脖子。

可是面对如此惑人的探长，他并没有完全失去自己的理智，而是拿出了自己的全部自制力控制着自己想要大刀阔斧操动的欲望。

他浅浅的挺进自己的阴茎，任由它被Greg滑腻的肠液和媚肉所紧紧的裹住，却不急着抽插，享受着这样被包裹的极致的快感。

只是可怜了快被体内的硕大逼疯的探长，他不断奢求着Mycroft狠狠的挺动他的阴茎，嘴里说着那些以前在清醒时或者偶尔被逼急了才会说出的淫荡下流的情话。

这些语句让Mycroft硬的更加厉害了。他的探长一直是一个充满阳刚之气的男人，只是因为爱的人是他才肯屈服于他的身下。可是Greg平日里在做爱的时候一直有所保留，不愿意在Mycroft的身下说出一些淫言浪语，可是今天晚上在药物的作用下，Greg展现了另一个完全不同的自己。

那是Mycroft从没看过的一面，他知道他的探长很性感，天生就是为了自己而生，可是他不知道当他真正放开自己的时候，是这样的诱人。

那些淫乱的话刺激着Mycroft也刺激着Greg自己，他快要被体内的燥热和瘙痒逼疯，他只想让Mycroft毫不留情并且没有任何理智的插进来，而不是淡定神闲的用自己的阴茎小幅度的摩擦着自己穴肉。

他仰起头，用湿漉漉的眼神渴求的看着Mycroft，伸出了自己艳红的舌尖，诱惑似的舔了舔自己的上唇，声音低哑而诱人，“Myc操我，把我操到怀孕，让我为你生个孩子。”

这句话终于砍去了Mycroft的最后一丝理智，他的眼里闪过危险和欲望的信号，一个挺身把自己的阴茎完全的插入，让自己的龟头不断的顶开Greg湿滑的穴肉，勇往直前的开拓着。

他所不知道的是，这句话的真正的含义却包含着Greg最为酸涩的痛苦。如果Mycroft结婚的理由只是为了一个孩子，那么他愿意给他这个孩子。

Mycroft力大至极，并不像他的外表所展现的那样文弱无害，相反衣服下的肌肉结实而有力，丝毫不比做探长的Greg要差，而且更加精致。他挺弄的速度深入的仿佛要捅破Greg的肠子，他无法控制想要把自己的精液洒在他的媚穴里，让他为自己生下一个孩子，一个长得像他们的孩子的想法。

只是想到这个Mycroft就觉得自己无法再忍受下去，他狂乱的挺弄着自己的阴茎，灼热的顶端不断的研磨着Greg体内最敏感的一点。

每次龟头都能直接的顶到Greg前列腺，那个力道大的让他的头不停的撞击到身后的门把手，发出碰碰的声响。

Mycroft双眼猩红，他的的腰肢不断的挺动着，而双手则不停的在Greg坚实的肌肉上游走，感受着那弹性的触感。Greg身材极好，长年的警察生涯让他的肌肉紧实而光滑，Mycroft爱不释手的抚弄他的肌肉，他的乳头。甚至，在他插入的时候，他还配合着自己抽插的速度揉捏着对方紧致的臀肉。

Mycroft低下头在Greg的脖子旁边深深的吻着，烙下一个又一个吻痕，同时下半身的力量渐渐放缓，不再大力的进出而出以小幅度的力度和角度戳进，不断碾压Greg的敏感点。

他的体内有一块嫩肉格外敏感，每次只要Mycroft对着这一点不断戳插，准能让Greg射出来。而今天，Mycroft同样放缓了自己的速度，虽然不能体验到那种整根进出的快感，可是看着Greg扭曲着一张脸在自己的身下淫叫，不断蜷缩着身体也是一种乐趣。

他发狠似的对着那处穴肉加快了顶弄的速度，不断碾磨着那充血发红的一小块嫩肉。

Greg只觉得自己的内壁都要被烫穿，被Mycroft顶弄的那块敏感的地方酸楚的惊人，他几乎没有办法吐出一句完整的呻吟，只能无力的长大嘴角，四肢垂在身侧，任由对方毫无怜惜的操弄着。

越来越酸胀的感觉从他体内生气，Greg觉得自己马上就要射了，他眯着眼，吐出一声长长的呻吟，而整个壁肉不自觉的绞起，Mycroft知道这是他的Greg快要射精的前兆。

可是根本不想让对方这么快就射出来，Mycroft眼疾手快的捏住了Greg马眼，制止了他即将喷涌而出的欲望。

Greg低低的呻吟被堵在喉咙口，他睁开迷茫的双眼，恶狠狠的瞪了Mycroft一眼，怒意勃发的让他放开自己。

可是Mycroft丝毫没有理会对方的奢求只是继续按住他的小孔，堵住了他的欲望之源，凝神的看着陷入欲望狂潮的Greg，Mycroft优雅的笑着，“Greg，在我没有射出来之前，你可不能先射哦。”

说完加快了自己顶弄的速度不再小幅度的研磨那一点而是大开大合的操弄这，仿佛要把他顶坏一样。

尽管Greg苦苦哀求着，可是依旧无法摆脱按住他阴茎小孔的手，Greg只能夹紧自己的小穴，企图通过这样的办法让Mycroft快点射出，满满的射进他的体内。

“你自找的，Greg。”Mycroft哑着嗓子在他的耳边轻轻的说，然后再没有任何犹豫的深深的顶进，每一下都直直戳上他的前列腺，似乎要顶破那层薄膜。

终于再也无法保持住自己过人的理智，Mycroft感觉到Greg的小穴痉挛一样的绞紧，温热的内壁死死裹着自己他的腰眼一麻，一波波滚烫的精液射进了对方的骚穴。

而他终于松开了一直捏着对方马眼的手，Greg这才大叫一声，微微颤颤的射出了一股股浓密的白浊，洒在了自己和Mycroft的腹部。

滚烫的精液不断的浇洒着他的花心，他抽泣着抱紧了Mycroft，死死的缠住了他，就像不想再让对方离开一样。

 

TBC呀妈个嘿~


	10. Chapter 10

托尼看着怀里的小东西脸色潮红却依旧不肯屈服于自己体内欲望的模样，内心越发的想要逗弄对方，看着他理智全无的哀求自己的淫荡样子。

托尼凑上去在John的耳垂上舔弄了一下，低低笑出声，“小东西，还没告诉我你叫什么呢？”

睁开惺惺的眼睛，John咬着牙不肯说一句话或吐出一句呻吟。他拼命的与自己体内的药力做着斗争，他不知道自己还能支持多久，或许下一秒他就会变身为一个淫荡的婊子在托尼的身下不知廉耻的扭动着。Joh这样有些悲哀的想着，他转过头，企图遮掩住自己眼中那一闪而过的屈辱。

托尼隔着内裤轻轻的搔刮着John的小穴，偶尔用自己的骨节顶弄，感受着指尖下的湿意，趣意盎然的看着在自己挑逗下软成一滩的John。

忍不住吞了吞口水，托尼略带遗憾的摇摇头，咂咂嘴：“好了小东西，我们的前戏该结束了。我觉得你已经忍不住了，或许我现在就应该插进去？”

John唔唔的摇着头，尽管身上虚软无力，但是眼睛里愤怒和反抗的神色却一直没有被情欲所吞噬。

就是这种眼神，托尼舔舔嘴唇，邪气的勾起嘴角，用自己的指尖勾开John的内裤，正准备一举进攻。

突然，一只手从自己的身后伸出，猛地拽住自己的后衣领，把自己用力向后扯去。被打断并且如此狼狈的拎离John的身边，托尼的脸色一下子变得很难看。

他重心不稳的倒在一旁，扑倒在沙发上。托尼抬起头，睁大眼睛看看是谁这么不长眼敢打断自己的好事。

抬起头的瞬间他愣住了。在他的面前站着的是一个高瘦的男人，黑色的风衣，黑色的卷发，并不健壮，但是整个人就像从地狱里走出来的恶鬼一样，眼里的含着滔天的怒火和透骨的寒意死死盯着托尼。

他的心猛然一跳，他也算是见过大场面的人了，平常打打杀杀的情况没少见。可是这个男人的眼神和气势依旧给与他极大的震撼和恐惧，他忍不住抖了抖，出口的声音带着一丝不易察觉的颤意，“你是谁？”

 

Sherlock从酒保那里得到John所在的方位以后，朝那个僻静的角落大步奔去。

午夜，大部分人都集中在舞池或者柜台调情，这些僻静的角落都十分清冷。而那个服务员所指示的角落更是隐匿，在两堵墙交叠的一个拐角里，从前方完全看不到那里有人。

Sherlock心沉了沉，他阴沉着脸绕过桌子，来到那个角落。

然而眼前的画面却让他整个人都像被扔进冰冷的水池然后又丢到沸腾的油锅，忽冷忽热。一个身材健硕的男人只穿着衬衫，胸前的扣子全部解开，从束着皮带里抽出来，压在一个小个子金棕色头发的男人身上。

Sherlock觉得自己身上彻骨的冰冷，他的眼底有着一触即发的怒火。灯光打得很暗，他看不到John拒绝的神色，他只能听到对方飘到自己耳朵里似有若无的轻吟，性感的撩人。

他的John就这么被其他男人抱在怀里，甚至那人的一只手还伸进了他的裤子，看不清动作只能看到不断顶弄的频率。而John没有拒绝，整个人是那么的柔顺的趴在他的怀里。

Sherlock清楚的听到心里有什么碎裂的声音，他勾起嘴角，冷冷的一笑，眼神里满是疯狂和寒意，那一刻他化为了撒旦，成为了地狱的化身，一步步的逼近托尼。

一把拉住对方的后衣领，震怒的Sherlock完全没有办法控制自己的力度，他狠狠把对方甩在了一旁，面无表情的看着因为身上温热的体温离去而不断颤抖吐露着呻吟的John。

心宛如刀刮一样，背叛的感觉牢牢的缠住了Sherlock。他猛地闭上眼睛，压抑住自己想要掐死John的欲望。转过身，他用冷冽肃杀的视线死死锁住倒在沙发上的托尼。

他慢慢勾起嘴角，那个笑容所含的杀气让托尼动弹不得，“你永远也不会知道。”说完Sherlock狠狠一拳砸在对方的鼻子上，刹时托尼惨叫一声，满脸的血迹，不可置信的看着Sherlock。

他没有想到一个看起来这么削瘦的男人会有这么大的力气，一拳揍翻了自己。莫名的他感到一阵恐惧，自己似乎动了不该动的人，他努力撑着沙发爬了起来，惊恐的向后退着。

可是Sherlock根本没有打算这么轻易放走对方，他冷笑着上前一步，如同蔑视着蝼蚁一般的俯视着半撑在沙发上的托尼，目光森冷。  
“你刚刚碰了他哪里？”

托尼完全不敢接话，他紧张的吞咽了一口口水，拼命摇着头，“不，我，我—”

还没说完就被Sherlock突然凑近的脸打断。Sherlock在昏暗的灯光下显得格外幽深的灰蓝色眸子，冰冷的视线包裹着怒意和杀意，托尼甚至觉得今天自己可能没有办法活着离开这里。

他知道他应该站起来和对方大打一架，以体型来看他并不一定会取得下风。可是不知道为什么在这个一头卷发男人的注视下，他浑身上下仿佛都被卸了力气，手脚发软。

就在他以为自己会被对方一拳打死的时候，沙发的另一头传来的一个轻轻的带着疑惑的喘息声，“Sher—Sherlock，是你吗？”

听到John的声音，Sherlock一下子放开牵制住对方的手，飞快的跑到John的身边，托起他酥软无力的腰肢。

托尼趁着这个时机，一溜烟的逃出了酒吧。

 

察觉到托尼跌呛的脚步声，Sherlock根本没有多余的时间去理会他。因为他的John牢牢的抓住了他的手腕，声音中甚至带上了一丝哭腔，“Sherlock，真的是你吗？”一边说着，一边更加紧密的贴近Sherlock的怀里，软软的声音缠在他的耳侧，灼热的呼吸吐在他的脖子上。

Sherlock觉得自己的汗毛一下子竖起，身上不由的有些燥热，被John的热气撒过的地方温度烫的惊人。

迷迷糊糊中John感觉到压住他的身体重量一下子消失，同时一个熟悉而冷冽的声音在自己的身边响起。他睁开迷蒙的双眼，看着眼前模糊却熟悉的身影，高瘦的个子，长长的黑风衣。

上帝，是Sherlock！John的心终于落回了地面，一种安心的感觉从心底涌上来。

他忍不住发出微弱的低吟，“Sher—Sherlock，是你吗？”

听着John呼叫他的声音，Sherlock无法再顾及来托尼而是来到了需要他的John的身边。

深深吸了一口那围绕着自己的熟悉的气味，John吸了吸鼻子，瘫软在对方的怀里，心中惴惴不安的不敢相信这真的是Sherlock。

察觉到对方在他腰间收紧的手，John终于安了心，而与之相对的是之前一直和他做抵抗的情欲狂潮席卷了他。

欲望从他的体内一下子升起，他再也没有办法控制自己的情欲，尤其是在Sherlock的面前。他的大脑一片茫然，唯一剩下的念头只有让对方狠狠的操翻自己。

他忍不住爬上Sherlock的膝盖，跨坐在他的身上，伸手扯开他的大衣，解开了他胸前的纽扣，把自己滚烫的双手一下子贴在对方冰冷的胸膛上。

John满足的叹了口气，轻轻的把自己同样发烫的脸颊贴着对方敞开的结实的胸膛。

挺立的乳头顶着自己的脸颊，John不满的蹭着自己的侧脸，企图降低自己的燥热感。

而这样的举动只是更加刺激了两人。察觉到John如此主动的趴在自己的膝头上，扯开自己的衣服。Sherlock的心里又是动容又是嫉妒，他不知道只要是随便一个男人都可以让John如此放荡，还是只是因为他？因为刚刚嘴里唤着他名字的John是那么的令人心疼。

John滚烫的脸颊贴上自己在寒风中奔走而冰冷的胸膛，瞬间带给自己强烈的刺激。同时他的脸就这么贴着自己的乳头，柔软的发丝搔刮着自己的敏感，让Sherlock呼吸更加的急切。

Sherlock的乳头一粒被John的侧脸压着，而另一边则贴近了John不停的吐着热气的嘴唇。那双令自己着迷的甜腻的小嘴，离自己的乳尖不过毫距，Sherlock忍不住吞了吞口水，企图让John再靠近一点含进自己的乳尖。

嘤咛着缓解了自己脸上的燥热，John却感到后穴的瘙痒和湿润感越发的强烈。

他坐在Sherlock的腿上，忍不住前后扭动起来，瘙痒的小穴贴着对方西裤下结实的大腿，企图通过摩擦的方式来缓解自己的燥热。

Sherlock倒吸一口冷气，不断扭动的John用他的臀部不停的蹭着自己，时不时还会用他坚挺的阴茎顶到自己的小腹。同时，他的柔软的臀肉就这么压在自己火热上，让他一点点的涨大起来。

John的裤子已经湿透了，即使是隔着他的牛仔裤和Sherlock的西裤，他依旧能感觉到对方黏腻的液体润湿了自己的裤子，留下了一小滩的水渍。

他忍不住吞吞口水，看着在自己的身上扭动的越发撩人的John，心里一匹名叫欲望的猛兽简直要破牢而出。

他修长的五指紧紧握住了John结实的腰肢，掌心下灼热的温度几乎可以烫伤自己。任由John小兽一般的在自己身上蹭扭着，他的眼里深沉一片，仿佛有着无底的深渊一般看着面色潮红的John。

整个人贴着Sherlock相较自己冷得多的体温，John觉得自己终于找到了散热的方法。他把自己的手伸进了对方的后腰，紧紧的贴住。John感到Sherlock一个激灵，挺起了胸膛，对方的乳尖就这么笔直的送到自己的嘴里。

没有任何犹豫的含住Sherlock的乳头，John学着对方以前吮吸自己的模样，津津有味的吸着，捻弄着，用自己舌头卷席着那敏感的顶立，用牙齿轻轻的咬弄。

Sherlock被这样主动的John撩拨的欲火焚身，他的阴茎越来越肿，自己的体温也越来越高。可是他只是背靠着沙发，任由John在他身上撒火，不动声色。

John体内的瘙痒感一直得不到缓解，可是无论他怎么努力Sherlock还是一动不动的坐在原地。要不是对方不断肿胀顶着自己大腿内侧的阴茎，John怎么也看不出对方情动的证据。

脑子里一片浆糊，John慢慢的吐出了Sherlock的乳尖，突然对着他勾人的一笑。小小的人跪坐在Sherlock的膝头，金色的头发点缀着他湛蓝的眼睛，那神色简直勾人心魂。

循着自己内心的欲望，John把自己的手移到Sherlock的身下，拉开了他的拉链，捧住了他的沉甸甸的龟头，用自己的手指搓揉着顶端的小孔和两侧的睾丸。

被John的动作吓了一跳，他粗粗的喘了口气，仰起头，沉沉的看着因为坐在他的腿上而比他高上那么一截的John。

“John……”Sherlock喊出了John的名字，声音低哑而包含情欲。

John仿佛融化在Sherlock如黑巧克力一样醇厚而浓郁的嗓音里，微微眯着眼，John加快手中搓揉的力度。他低下头，着迷的看着手中那个大家伙，嘴里的唾液分泌加快，大量的口水溢到口中。

他早就已经不记得这里是酒吧，即使是一个昏暗的小角落，随时还是可能会有人过来。陷入欲望中的John已经顾不得这么多，他像一个饥渴的荡妇一样用自己宽厚的掌心包裹住Sherlock的阴茎，不断的用自己的指腹和掌心揉弄。

Sherlock靠在沙发背上，像猫一样微微眯起眼，享受着John给与他的手活。

John的手并不细腻，相反由于早年的军旅生活布满了老茧。可就是这样一双手却让自己感到温暖而可靠，为自己做饭洗衣服或者像现在这样包裹住自己的龟头。

John突然加大了自己按压的力度，Sherlock忍不住闷哼一声，危险的看着沉醉在抚摸自己的阴茎中的John。他身上的衬衫已经因为汗水而湿透，紧紧的贴在身上，显示出他的好身材。

虽然一点也不纤弱，但是曾是军人的John有一幅极好的身材，肌肉紧实而有力，尤其是那从脖子到胸膛逐渐变淡的颜色，更是每每都让Sherlock目不转睛。

因为时常经受太阳的考验，John的肤色偏向健康的小麦色。可是回到伦敦后由于医生的职业和伦敦的天气使得John一直掩盖在衣服下的身体比裸露在外的地方淡了很多。这样鲜明的色差让Sherlock总是忍不住食指大开。

两人姿势而导致的身高差让Sherlock的视线正好对着John成熟诱人的胸前两点。他凑上脑袋，伸出自己的舌头隔着衬衫舔弄了一下对方的乳头，回报他刚刚给自己的快感。

John从嘴里溢出一丝呻吟，不自觉的加重了手上按压的动作，惹得Sherlock一个低吟。

发现因为自己的用力而使得刚刚还勃发不已的小Sherlock有些萎靡不振，John赶紧讨好的握住了他的阴茎，上下撸动着，试图让他回复刚刚的精神抖擞的模样。

他不断的上下滑动，而Sherlock龟头渗出的液体成了上好的润滑，让John手上的动作更加的顺畅。他不断的用指尖按压对方龟头上方的小孔，偶尔加上指甲的戳弄，还有包裹住末端睾丸的搓揉。这一切都让Sherlock的欲望大涨，渴望插入John的湿滑小穴的欲念越来越高涨。

在自己阴茎坚硬的像铁块一样时，Sherlock制止了John的动作。他温柔的按住了他的手，并微微抬起John的臀部，让自己能顺利的褪下他的外裤，并让它松松的挂在John的膝盖上。

Sherlock的眼睛里闪烁着危险的光芒危险，他伸出自己的食指挑开John的内裤，就这么戳进他早就已经湿滑不堪的小穴。感觉到自己指尖下的黏腻的液体，和不断挤压他手指的内壁，Sherlock的心里顿时一阵忌火。

他咬牙切齿的看着John，“他有没有这么碰你，有没有？”一边问着一边加大着自己挺进的力度。

被手指操入的John忍不住从嘴里吐泄出了呻吟，他随着Sherlock抽插的力度扭动着自己的臀部，断断续续的说，“没，没有。”

“说谎！”Sherlock压低了声音，冷冷的在John的耳边回响，可是声音里的沙哑却暴露他的情欲。

“你的小穴都湿成这样了，怎么会没被插过？”

John小声的哽咽着，他用手环着Sherlock的脖颈，用自己的脸贴着他的脖子，软侬的说着，“真的没有，不信，不信你插进去……”最后的声音虽然轻不可闻，但还是清晰的传进了Sherlock的耳朵。

听着John小猫一样的软糯的声音，Sherlock感觉到自己的阴茎硬得简直要顶破自己的裤子。他从没有想到中了药的John会那么的主动，丝毫不掩饰自己的情欲。

他无法控制自己暴虐的情绪，狠狠的挺进自己的两根手指抽插，交替着进出，“告诉我，我插得你爽吗？他插得有我这么爽吗？”

带着哭腔，John死命的咬着自己的唇咬着脑袋，“啊~嗯~”

他湿滑的小穴不断吞吐着Sherlock修长的手指，任由它们在自己体内的碾压。

Sherlock在John多汁的小穴内有意识的旋转着自己的手指，并拱起自己手指，用骨节顶弄他敏感的内壁。这一系列的动作都让John越发的迷乱，他的呻吟不断的从嘴里飘散在Sherlock的耳边，挑逗着他的自制力。

他加快了自己手指进出的速度，甚至让它们进入更加的深入，不顾一切的顶开挡在前面的层层媚肉直抵他体内凸起的那一点。

就这指尖的力量，Sherlock猛得一戳，John忍不住发出高亢的呻吟，一下子瘫软在Sherlock的怀里，只能无力的喘息着。

Sherlock得意的一笑，伸出自己沾满John体液的手指，献宝似的举到他的面前，仿佛在向John证明他有多能干，仅凭手指就让John流了他一手的淫水。

含嗔带怒的瞪了一眼Sherlock，John有些不好意思的低下头。可是Sherlock抽出的手指又让他觉得体内无比的空虚。

可是Sherlock只是眼含笑意的看着欲求不满的John，怎么也不肯插入自己的手指。

没有办法，John只能自力更生。只穿着内裤的John就这么用自己松软的臀部挤压着Sherlock的阴茎，仿佛就这这个姿势被插入一般坐在他的身上摇晃着自己的臀部。

昏暗的角落，两个人肆无忌惮的交缠在一起，不断挺动的身体和周围淫靡的喘息都让人脸红不已。

尽管没有插入，可是龟头还是隔着内裤不时的滑过他的股间，顶弄着他湿滑的穴口。

被这样的撞击挑弄的腰眼一阵阵的酥麻，John几乎没有办法挺直自己的身体，时能挂在Sherlock的身上，被他牢牢的环在怀里。

John忍不住从嘴里吐出呻吟，可是Sherlock却坏心眼的附在他的耳边，冰冷的声线禁欲而撩人，“John，不要叫这么大声哦，我们还在公共场合呢。”

猛然想起两人还在酒吧的角落，John的脸一红，这样的刺激感更是加大了他的小穴的缩合，更加努力的吞吐着，仿佛要隔着内裤吞进Sherlock的阴茎。

Sherlock脊背一阵阵的酥麻感，他的龟头不时的被吞进那个贪婪的小口，湿润的穴口不断包围着他让他几乎忍不住想挺进去。

可是他知道现在不行，这里是酒吧，随时都有人有可能过来。更不用说以他对John的占有欲，更加不能忍受别人看到John的身体和听到他的呻吟。

但是他实在是硬的可以，恨不得不顾一切的狠狠操入。

 

瞥到走廊尽头大门敞开的包房，Sherlock一下子抱起John，让他双腿环着自己的腰背，挂在他的身上。他用自己的大衣紧紧裹住两人，把John的脑袋按进自己的怀里，带着他避开人群来到空着的包房。

期间John感觉到Sherlock离开的龟头，忍不住嘟起嘴，不断的在Sherlock行进的过程中，用自己嘴和手骚扰着对方。

将自己的嘴贴在对方的胸前，伸出舌头不断舔弄着，同时在大衣下他的手肆无忌惮的揉捏着Sherlock的阴茎，还不时的小小的用力掐着他的茎部。

Sherlock忍不住从喉咙里发出一声闷哼，咬牙切齿的看着怀里的小荡妇。

他用那种像吃了John一般的眼神看着他，惹得John咯咯直笑。

终于在John不断的骚扰下，两个人成功的走到了包房里，Sherlock抱着John走了进去，砰的一脚踹上门，把John抵在门上锁上门。

甚至他连裤子都来不及脱掉，就这么一把拽开John的内裤，把自己的阴茎狠狠的顺着那湿滑的穴口插了进去。

“上帝！”插入的瞬间两人同时发出一声叫喊。早就已经湿腻的小穴一直期待着对方阴茎的进入，而终于被填满的感觉让John发出了舒爽满足的淫叫。

而Sherlock的阴茎早就因为性感诱人的John而挺立不已，他看着John在衬衫下紧实的肌肉，捏着他的结实的腰肢，毫不留情的挺动着自己的腰背。

John被压在门上，随着Sherlock的动作剧烈的摇晃着，他的身下没有任何支撑，全靠自己的两条腿环住Sherlock劲瘦有力的腰还有被对方狠狠钉住的阴茎所着力。

而这样的姿势使Sherlock的阴茎进入的更加深了，每次抽插都能顶到John的前列腺。

他放手大叫，“啊！Sherlock，我，我不行了！要被操坏了啊！”

Sherlock被刺激的嘴里胡乱的操着粗口，“小坏蛋别胡说，我还没把射出来你怎么能被我操坏呢？看看你，把我的阴茎吃的多深，我再怎么用力，你也不会坏掉。”

John呜咽着摇着头，口水顺着他大张的嘴角流下，听着Sherlock的话他的小穴收缩的更加厉害了，欲求不满的吞弄着Sherlock的大家伙。

John环着Sherlock的脖子，越发饥渴的紧紧裹住了他的阴茎，似乎不想让它离开。

在John的耳边低低一笑，Sherlock暧昧的咬住了他的耳朵，“John，看看你，都把我咬得这么紧了，还说什么不行了的违心话？”

一边说，一边将自己的龟头顶住对方的前列腺，死死的碾磨。

同时Sherlock低下头，看着John修长的脖颈。

突然他愣住了，神色里满是不可置信和震怒的看着John的脖子。他伸出手，缓缓的轻柔的扶上了他印满吻痕的脖子。

Sherlock的声音冷冽得像寒冰一样，他残忍的拔出了自己阴茎，野兽一样危险而怒气冲天的看着John，“John，告诉我，这是什么？”

被突然拔出的肉棒弄得失了神，John不明所以的看着Sherlock，眼里充满了迷惑和迫切被填满的渴望。看着这个时候还是试图诱惑自己的John，Sherlock觉得那把忌火快要把自己融化了，他厉声问着,“John，这是刚刚那个男人弄得是吗？”

越到后面他越加口不择言，“他弄得你很爽吧？看看这些吻痕，和你流的水，你的小穴怎么被操得还不够吗？”

John惊恐的看着Sherlock，摇着脑袋，沉声辩解着，“没有，我没有！”

尽管知道John并没有被别的男人插入，可是嫉妒腐蚀了Sherlock的理智，让他口不择言的伤害着John。

他用自己的手捏住John的下巴逼迫他看着自己，“John，你可真是淫，荡啊。”他恶意的加重了淫荡两个字，嘲讽的看着对方。

被Sherlock充满讽刺的眼神所刺伤，John的心缩成一团，可是药力的作用让他没有丝毫力气推开他，更是失去了辩解的力气。

他只能愤怒的瞪大眼睛，受伤的看着Sherlock。

Sherlock看着John美丽的眼睛里盈满了失望和伤心，心中一痛。他抚摸着他的眼睛，轻轻吻上了他颤抖的睫毛。

Sherlock心中悲寂的情感渐渐的闪现，可是他竭力封锁了这种他所不熟悉的感情，一边狂乱的重新顶进了自己的阴茎，把John压在门上大力的操着，发出啪啪的声响和淫靡的水声。

John被操得烂熟的小穴翻出了红肿的穴肉，他只能无力的环住Sherlock任由他凶猛的顶弄，没有任何理智的戳着他的前列腺，在他体内死死的碾磨。

被John贪婪的媚肉紧紧的裹着，Sherlock发现自己越是用力，John缩得就越是紧。于是他蛮横的顶入自己的阴茎，好像要连根顶入一般用力，不断的耸动着自己的臀部。

快感席卷着两人，John的嘴里只剩下破碎的呻吟。他放声大叫，“Sherlock，不行了，真的要被操烂了，啊~操他妈的——！”

他的穴肉一阵阵的路痉挛似的缩紧，紧紧的缠着Sherlock硕大的坚挺，死死的不愿放开。被这样的贪婪的媚肉这样吸着，Sherlock的腰眼一阵发麻，仿佛有无数只小口在吮吸他的下体。

他低吼一声，在最后一刻Sherlock拔出了自己的阴茎，射在了John的身体上，看着他浑身上下盈满自己精液的凌虐的样子，Sherlock察觉到自己又硬了起来。

他扯住John的头发让他跪趴在地上，又一次深深的操入。他让John手撑着地面，只能无力的撅起臀部，后入式的插入让John心中的羞耻感倍增，可是快感也是成倍的增长。

刚刚高潮的身体敏感不已，可是他只能不断的接受着Sherlock粗暴的顶弄，在他身后不断拍击着他的臀部的睾丸，将他的臀部顶弄的通红一片。

看着被自己操的而翻出的红肿的穴肉，Sherlock的眼睛都红了，闪烁着疯狂的神色。他忍不住对着John的挺翘丰满的臀部狠狠的拍了一下，那丰厚的臀肉因为自己掌心的拍打而微微颤颤的抖动着，让人又是怜惜又是暴虐。

Sherlock无法控制对着John就想要凌虐的欲望，他一边挥舞着自己的阴茎，一边用自己的手心重重拍打着John的臀部，惹得他一阵阵的抽泣。

痛感使得快感成倍的增长，John更加用力的收缩着自己的内壁，死死的绞住Sherlock插在他屁股里的阴茎。

猛地停住了自己的动作，Sherlock扶着John的腰肢，把另一只插进了John的嘴巴，用自己的食指和中指模仿着插弄的动作，不断勾弄着他的舌头。

跪趴在地上的John，臀部高高翘起，而两侧胯骨的凸起和腰侧深深的凹陷都强烈吸引着Sherlock的眼球。他着迷的看着John诱人的肌肉线条。

这样英姿飒爽而阳刚的John，却只能在自己的身下露出最淫荡的模样。

上下保持着一样的频率，Sherlock仿佛疯了一般的狠操着John，嘴里说着胡话，“John，我要射射你，让你的小穴浸满我的精液，让你的身上只有我的味道！”

惊叫一声，被顶到前列腺的John深深的喘了一口气，嘴里发出含糊不清的声音，“Sherlock，Sherlock，射满我，让我成为你的！”

尽管听不太清楚John在说什么，但是Sherlock还是明白了John允诺的意思，他奋力快速来回进出着自己的阴茎，最终在John滑腻的小穴里射出了一波波的精液，直到John的小腹都有些受不了这些满满的液体，而微微的有些鼓胀。被Sherlock的持续射精所刺激，John又一次死死的抽搐着，绞紧自己的壁肉，体内一阵温热的肠液涌出，和Sherlock的精液紧密的混在一起。而前端可怜的射出了稀薄的精液也达到了高潮。

摸着John微微凸起的小腹，对方的肚子仿佛孕育了一个属于他们的小生命。Sherlock满意的笑了笑，就着自己的阴茎插进对方身体里的体位换了一个姿势，用自己的阴茎牢牢锁住对方肚子里的精液。

 

TBC呀妈个嘿~


	11. Chapter 11

清晨的光芒照进车子里，打在Greg脸上，长长的睫毛止不住的颤动着。他忍不住呻吟一声，睁开了眼睛，身上酸痛的感觉瞬间涌了上来。

上帝，他这是在哪里？

察觉到自己似乎被什么紧紧抱在怀里，而且光溜溜的什么都没穿。他一下子想起了昨天晚上的事情，他和John在酒吧喝酒，然后不知道为什么浑身燥热的跟一个男人……他不可置信的低下头，看着自己满是吻痕的身体。他跟一个男人一夜情了，还把那个男人当成了Mycroft？

忍不住抠紧自己的掌心，Greg低下了头，挡住了窗外的光线，神色显得有些晦暗不明，但也很好的遮蔽了他麻痹的痛感。

“Greg？”耳边突然传来一个有些沙哑的声音，Greg的心猛得停了一下，马上又变得剧烈。他僵硬的转过头，顺着环着自己的胳膊视线上移，那个半倚在座椅上的正是上半身赤裸的Mycroft。

他一下子变得不知所措，慌乱的瞥了一眼Mycroft，内心交织的复杂的感情湮没了他。他只有硬邦邦的冷声问道，“你怎么在这里？”

Mycroft沉默了一下，突然直起身，抱住了Greg，把他揽进自己的怀里，“你还在生气是吗？”

Greg怒沉下脸并推开他，“Holmes长官，我觉得我们现在的身份似乎不适合这样说话。”

无视对方难堪的脸色，Greg捡起椅子下的衬衫，僵硬的套在了身上。他不知道该怎么面对Mycroft，尤其是今天是他订婚的日子，而他却跟对方赤裸裸的躺在这里。他以为自己可以等到Mycroft的解释，结果等到的却是他订婚的消息。

无力的闭上眼，Greg不愿意再多看他一眼。

真是见鬼了，为什么到现在看着对方的温柔的眼神，他依旧会心跳不已，只想紧紧的抱住这个男人。

Mycroft苦笑一声，他就知道Greg一定会这样，什么也不听，把一切都闷在心里，他拉住Greg的手肘，柔声说：“对不起，Greg。听我解释好吗？”

Greg不想再听Mycroft那些虚假的谎言了，他的内心非常的疲惫，他并不想在对方准备订婚的日子里还跟这个男人有所纠缠。是的，他爱Mycroft，但这并不代表他可以为他放弃自己的底线。

他只是耸了下肩膀，开玩笑一般的说，“Myc，你觉得我们还有什么好说的呢？如果你是想告诫我今天不要去捣乱，那么你放心，我绝无这个打算。”

“我跟Adler小姐的订婚并不是你想象的那样。这只是一个协议，或者说一个障眼法，做给政府里那些老家伙看的。因为我们需要一个联盟，一个契机，打败Moriaty的契机。”深深瞥了一眼Greg，Mycroft张开嘴迅速的在对方企图开口之前解释道。

“这他妈的跟我有什么关系？难道因为这样我就该原谅你？”Greg嗤嗤一笑，他并不明白Mycroft说这些话的含义，这是道歉还是怜悯？即使他再解释也不能改变今天他要订婚的事实。

看着明显游离于自己话中含义之外的Greg，Mycroft无奈的在他的唇上啄了一下，“Greg，我只是想告诉你，我爱你。还有今天并不再是我和Adler小姐的订婚了。”

惊讶的抬起头看着Mycroft，Greg紧紧锁着眉头，满是茫然。

 

John醒过来的时候发现自己的腰间被一只充满占有欲的手臂环着，他有些馄饨的大脑思考了一下昨天发生的事情。

可是他的脑子里一片混乱，所剩下只有一些非常零碎的片段。

他只记得自己去酒吧找Greg，然后两个人被下药了，之后一个男人似乎想对自己下手，可是……可是Sherlock出现了！

John的内心一阵猛跳，他回过头，看着自己身边的果然是浑身赤裸，卷发乱糟糟的Sherlock。

他捂住自己嘴，看着对方的睡颜，在睡梦中依旧紧紧抿着的双唇还有那总是皱着的眉宇，慢慢伸出自己的手摸着Sherlock更加削瘦和锋利的脸颊，心中一阵疼惜。

在和Sherlock分开的日子里他是如此的想念对方。

“唔……”睁开有些沉重的双眼，Sherlock看了看正温柔的看着自己的John。昨天的记忆一下子回到脑子里，他的神智又重新占据了大脑。

冷静的看了一眼John，他站起身，捡起身边的衣服，一件件的穿上。

看着明显十分冷淡的Sherlock，John想起了昨天晚上自己知道的事情，他抿了抿嘴，不知道该怎么张口。他知道自己错怪了Sherlock，可是看着如此冷漠的Sherlock他的内心还是被刺伤一样突突的疼着。

舔舔嘴唇，John试图开口，“Sherlock，你听我说好吗？我——”

还没说完就被正在扣扣子的Sherlock打断，冷漠得像陌生人一样，“Sorry，John我很想听你说，不过对不起，我现在没空。”冷静的打断了John，Sherlock扣好了扣子，拿起一旁的风衣。

“Sherlock！”John有些头痛的看着正在耍小孩子脾气的Sherlock，他从沙发上站了起来，企图拉住对方跟他好好谈谈。

Sherlock披上自己的大衣，突然抬起头对着John笑了笑，恶意而讽刺，“对不起，John，今天是我订婚的日子，我必须得走了。有事再联系，你知道我的手机。”

恶意的勾起的嘴角让John心中一片冰冷。

说完，他打开了房间的门，毫不犹豫的大步跨出跨门。

John呆呆的站在房间里，湛蓝色的眼睛里盈满了震惊和不可置信。他身体两侧的手不自觉的收紧，指甲狠狠的陷进自己的掌心。

不，这不是真的。这只是Sherlock在耍脾气，故意气他而已。

这样安慰着自己，John僵硬的套上了衣服，挤出一丝微笑。

 

“今天不再是你和Adler小姐订婚的日子……？”Greg用疑惑的目光看着Mycroft。

Mycroft爱怜的在他的额头吻了一下，“我说过我和她的订婚只是利益关系。或者说需要的并不是我，只是Holmes这个姓氏和她的订婚。而你忘了，Holmes家并不只有我一个，还有Sherlock了吗？”

“你是说！？”惊讶的长大嘴巴，Greg结结巴巴的接口，“今天是Sherlock和Adler小姐订婚的日子？”

“傻瓜，你终于明白了吗。”凑上去又吻了一下心爱的探长，Mycroft声音里有着歉意，“我承认我之前做出了错误的选择，不过还好Sherlock给了我一个重新选择的机会。”

 

两天前，从John的家里浑浑噩噩的出来，Sherlock觉得自己就像是丢了什么一样，整个人都是空空落落的。

他一个人坐在酒吧喝着酒，突然被一身黑色套装的安西娅打断，对方礼貌的跟他道了一个歉，然后不由分说的把他带到了Mycroft的办公室。

Mycroft的脸色非常难看而且是少见的疲惫，看到Sherlock他并没有责骂他，因为他自己也是狼狈的可怜。

他放下了手中的酒杯，清了清嗓子，声音疲惫而低哑：“Sherlock，我不知道你有没有看报纸。三天后就是我和Adler小姐订婚的日子，作为Holmes家的次子你必须得出席，我们必须向他们证明我们和Adler家族联盟的决心。”

Sherlock没有理会Mycroft只是自顾自的研究中桌子上的东西。

“但是……我今天找你来并不是为了这个。”Sherlock终于抬起头看了Mycroft一眼。

Mycroft顿了顿，眼神中带着一丝歉意，他小心翼翼的问，“Sherly，那天我打得你痛吗？”

怔了一下，Sherlock底下抿抿嘴没有接话，木木的看着桌上的雕像。

苦笑一声，Mycroft点点头，“我知道你肯定很生气。不过，我还是想好好跟你道个歉。你知道Greg对我——”无可奈何的勾起嘴角，Mycroft话锋一转，“我只有一个请求，帮我照顾好Greg好吗？”

Sherlock缓慢的抬起了头，他的嗓子同样的沙哑，“你真的决定做出这样的选择？”

Mycroft抿了一口酒，声音非常的沉重，“Sherly，这就是大人的世界。”他嘴角的笑容十分苦涩，“我是大英政府的一份子，我必须为这个国家付出自己应尽的责任，即使……我再不情愿。有些选择并不在于你想不想，而是在于你能不能。”

皱着眉头，似懂非懂的听着从不对他吐露心声的Mycroft说着一些连他都不明白的话。

“Anyway，”Mycroft努力让自己显得若无其事，“起码，以后你不用和我一样做出违心的选择。”Mycroft第一次用这么直接毫不掩饰的温柔的目光看着自己的弟弟。

Holmes家的两兄弟虽然一直互相讽刺，但是从来都是关心对方的，只是把这样的关心用自己的骄傲所掩盖。

“……”Sherlock突然明白了，这是一场利益的婚姻。Mycroft尽管爱着Greg却无法做出真心的选择，只是因为他不能。他有更重要的责任，为了整个英国，为了不让Moriarty掌握国内的能源，为了他身边人的安全。

如果让Moriarty跟政府里那群腐败的老家伙达成了协议，那整个英国都毫无防备的落到那个犯罪头子的手里，谁也不知道以他的疯狂会利用手中的资源怎么控制这个国家。

即使自己是个高功能反社会，却也没有像Moriarty一样那么疯狂的想要摧毁整个国家。

一直以来都是在Mycroft羽翼下肆无忌惮的做着自己喜欢的事情，闯着祸的Sherlock突然意识到自己应该长大了。

就像之前Mycroft说得一样，没有人会喜欢一个长不大的小孩，没有人会永远在意一个高反。

而Mycroft还有Greg，他还有机会做出正确的选择。

自己呢？Sherlock有些茫然的失了神，他曾经以为自己能找到属于自己的那颗心，可是事实证明一个高功能反社会是不配有心的，所以他才是不配做出选择的那一个。

这一次该换他保护他所爱，他在乎的人了。

他不想再做那个惹人嫌弃，遭人厌烦的Sherlock了，他想真正的成为一个对得起Holmes这个姓氏，配得上那个让自己倾心的小个子男人-John的人。

他突然抬起头，冲着Mycroft裂开嘴角，笃定而一如既往带着他惯有的嘲弄和高傲，“Sorry，Mycroft。不过，这一次你错了，恐怕你得做出真正顺应自己内心的选择了。”

 

 

18岁Harry抱住15岁的John跌坐在地上，低低的抽咽声从John的头上传来。

他并不知道Harry怎么了，只能无措的任由她搂着。

泪水不断的打在地板上，似乎也烫在John的心里。

而最后，John对于那一天的印象仅仅停留在Harry的那句，记住千万不要轻易交付你的真心。

那深藏在记忆中的一幕又突如其来的出现在他的大脑。

后穴里的精液还满满的灌在自己的体内，随着自己一扯酸胀的大腿而顺着腿根缓缓的流出。John莫名的感到有些难堪，他抽出纸巾胡乱的擦了擦自己下体，把浊液吸掉，忍住那种酸痛的感觉，抽着气套上了自己裤子，艰难的伸进自己的腿。整个裤子因为昨晚的淫乱的皱成一团，虽然看不出什么痕迹，但还是令John微微的脸红。

压平褶皱的衬衫，他努力挺直了脊背，走出酒吧的包房。

早上的酒吧相较于夜晚安静多了，John努力让自己显得若无其事的避开桌前偶尔有着三三两两的人群，走了出去。

他长长的吁了一口气，外面的阳光一下子有些刺眼的打在他的眼皮上。John不自觉的眨了几下眼，当终于适应这样的光线时，他茫然的看着马路的尽头。

他就像一个落魄的流浪汉浑身上下狼狈不堪，没有人关心他从哪里来，又到哪里去。

在他的人生前30年中，无论是父母，Harry还是他热爱的战场都弃他而去。到最后，只有他一个还是苦苦的在这里坚持着，寻找着他心中最初那一抹微弱的梦想。

回过神，用手拢着自己的外套，John慢慢的走在路上。一旁的行人从他身边匆匆而过，偶尔不小心碰到的他的肩膀，歉意的说了声抱歉。

幸好今天并不用上班是他休假的日子，不然依照他现在的状态并不一定会发生什么事故。

他知道现在自己最应该做的事去找Sherlock问个清楚，并且直截了当的告诉他自己对他感情，像个上过战场的军人那样，不要这么唧唧歪歪。

说实话，在John认识了Sherlock以后，整个人变得都不太像自己，患得患失，严重偏离了本来的自己。

不过……John默默的抬起了头凝视了一会刺眼的阳光，他忍不住嗤嗤一笑，本来的自己又是什么样的呢？

失去父母和Harry以后醉生梦死的生活？

在军队快要麻木僵硬的心脏？

还是刚刚回到伦敦时那样假装释怀的日子？

他也不知道，在遇到Sherlock以前他并不觉得自己是完整的，而遇到Sherlock以后曾经令他痛苦的往事而被撕裂的口子似乎渐渐被填补。

或许是对Sherlock今天早上的话心存芥蒂，或许是这些天和Sherlock的冷战让John并不那么确定对方的想法，总之John有了那么一瞬间的犹豫。他还没有做好和对方开诚布公谈一谈的准备。

他是个军人，是一个成熟的男人，他明白自己不应该因为这些事情退缩或者胆怯。

在感情上，John从来都是无往不利的，可是在Sherlock的面前这个结论似乎变得不那么正确。或许是因为他的性别，或许是因为他超于一般人的智商，又或许是因为他是Sherlock，总之这一切都使John面对Sherlock的时候像个初恋的小男生那样手足无措甚至那么容易感情外露。

初恋是什么样的呢？John已经记不太清了。

那时候他还有一个幸福的家庭，唯一记得的就是那种啃噬着心脏酥酥麻麻的感觉，还有那总是焦虑时喜时怒的内心。

并不是说他痛恨自己现在因为一个人而患得患失的状态，相反他因此而感激Sherlock，Sherlock让他又一次燃起来内心的某种渴望，John Watson是可以走出过去的阴影。

在军队的日子实在太过残酷太过现实。John是个军医，他每天见到的死人比星星还多，时间久了他甚至有一点恍惚，有一丝麻木。对于生命，对于明天的麻木。有时候他觉得自己只剩下一个躯壳在战场上移动，麻木的为别人包扎治疗而没有当初自己刚进军营时那种满腔的热血和残留着对未来的憧憬。

在这样残忍的只有今天没有明天的地方待久了，有谁不会变，能保证自己的一如往初呢？

就在自己以为他会因为这样的军旅生涯而变成另一个John Watson的时候，他遇到一个重伤将死的战士。

那是一个刚刚入伍的年轻的小士兵，还对生活充满了期待。可是第一次上战场，甚至还没来得及给家人写信报个平安，就在战争中被敌人的炮弹炸断了双腿。

当他被抬过来的时候，浑身血淋淋的，其实不需要治疗John也知道他马上就要不行了。战场上没有先进的医疗设备，这样的伤是无法治愈的。

可是John是个军人，也是个医生，他并忍心看着每一个年轻生命怀着对生活的遗憾而离开。他走上前，握住了那个年轻士兵的手，安慰他，“放心吧，你不会有事的。”

年轻的士兵脸上满是痛苦的神色，他紧紧的回握住John的手，不停的跟他的说着自己的亲人自己的爱人。

他说他有一个幸福的家庭，爸爸是个建筑师，妈妈是个老师，他还有一个青梅竹马的女朋友。他的生活是那么的幸福，他还没有给他的女朋友一个幸福的婚礼，他还没有给他的父母一个拥抱，他不想死，不想死。

他用一种凄凉而向往的语气跟John描述着他对于自己未来的憧憬，他打算在这里历练个两年就退役，然后跟他的女朋友求婚，他们会有一个幸福的家庭，一个可爱的宝宝。他会把他的父母接到一起，一家人快快乐乐的一起生活，白天他的父母带孩子，晚上他们一家人一起出去散步。

可是，现在，这一切都成了空想，成了奢望。

年轻的士兵绝望的捂着自己汪汪流血的伤口，一瞬间泪流满面。

“为什么要在我对未来还有那么多期待的时候让我死去！”

John的心里一下子被什么击中了，他愣愣的站在原地。那一刻他的原本已经逐渐竖起城墙的内心，一瞬间被什么击溃。

大多数的军人对于每天见到的生命的流逝已经对未来失去了激情，他们眼中自己的明天不是战死在沙场就是因为受伤而退役。

对未来的憧憬？和那些士兵一样，John在战场上掩盖了自己内心的伤口，将曾近的过往抛在脑后。可是渐渐的，他因为过去的埋藏而失去了自我，他没有家人，没有奢望，有的只剩下一具躯壳。

他们在偶尔放松的日子里他们更多的是在酒吧喝酒，疯狂的做爱，以证明自己还活着。

John很久都没有听到有人跟他这么诉说自己的曾经，畅往自己的未来。

他一瞬间有些失神，曾经他也有个幸福的家，可是一切却因为Harry的酗酒而毁了。心灰意冷的他曾经醉生梦死过一段日子，而最终他选择了坚强的走出阴影。怀着对未来的某种渴望和憧憬，他选择了参军的生活。

可是军旅生涯带给他的并不是蜕变，而是另一种感情的磨灭。他以为自己会像大部分战士一样浑浑噩噩的过完自己的一生。

可是这个对未来充满希望的却即将消失的年轻生命仿佛一道强力的药剂，注入John的内心。他的心里鼓噪如雷，他并不像自己想象的那样对生活完全的失去了信心。

他也想憧憬自己未来的生活，有一个自己爱的人，有另一个幸福的家庭，来弥补自己对于家人和Harry的遗憾。

最后John唯一能做的只有握住那个士兵的手，不断告诉他，放心，明天你醒过来就可以回家了。

最终，那个士兵也没能回去，而John也因为1个月后的一次重伤而离开了战场。

 

这对John来说应该是一种幸运，在他被重新点醒，还怀着对新生活的憧憬的时候重新回到了伦敦，那个他熟悉的地方。

重新找了一份医生的职业，要知道在伦敦找工作可不是什么容易的事，尤其John与城市的生活脱节了那么久，一开始四处碰壁。可是最终还是成功的在一个诊所里找到一份称心的工作。

John却并不满足。并不是经济上的捉襟见肘，而是因为他想念那个战场了，在那里他可以逃避一切。

尽管那个战场并没有带给他什么美好的回忆，可是他人生中将近十年都在那里渡过，他将自己埋头于战争的烦乱之中，而暂时忘记过往痛苦的回忆。而现在这样安逸的生活并不能让他淡忘那些不快的曾经，尽管他掩饰的很好，没有人知道Doctor Watson的家庭生活，他像个没事人一样，似乎就是一个平凡的退伍军医在伦敦这样一个大都市蜷缩着。

生活并不像他想象的那样美好而幸福。他还是孤身一人，和女人的约会也只是让他得到身体上的满足，心里仿佛缺了什么一样，那一块因为少时剧变的空白永远没有人能填补。

直到，直到他遇到了Sherlock，一个自大骄傲孩子气的男人。

John从来没有见过跟Sherlock一样聪明的男人，或者说他没有见过像Sherlock这样变幻莫测的男人。

大多数人他都可以一眼看透。当然并不是像Sherlock那样的演绎法，能把人的生平全都演绎出来。而是John以他生活的经验，能大概了解这个人的本质。

可是，Sherlock并不属于他所熟知的任何一种。

他聪明却缺乏常识，他冷漠却孩子气，他讥讽却会时不时展现自己少见的温柔，他傲慢却只会独自舔舐伤口，他毒舌却会因为他的夸奖而不知所措。这样的Sherlock就像战场一样让他着迷，或者说Sherlock比那样的战场还令他着迷。

他可以离开战场，却不能离开Sherlock。

可是太过依赖，太过迷恋会导致什么样的后果John知道的一清二楚。

他就是在那样深深迷恋的战场中慢慢的失去了自我，而现在他又逐渐的在Sherlock这个人身上丢失了自己。

或许这就是爱情？

爱情之所以让那么多人疯狂，就是因为它的琢磨不定，像云一样飘忽。

John终于体会到这样的感觉，患得患失，深陷其中。

爱情会让每一个人变得不像自己，而Sherlock让John变得不再像John Watson。他从来没有想到自己会爱上一个男人，而且是一个如此自大狂妄却不谐世事的男人。

他对未来的幻想是一个不一定多漂亮，但是温柔善良的女人还有一个属于他们的可爱的孩子。这是唯一John能为自己赎罪的事情，唯一能给Watson这个姓氏留下的东西。

Sherlock跟他对于未来的设想相差的太远太远，远到他不敢承认自己的这份感情。即使他现在认清了自己的内心，他还是没有足够的准备告诉对方。

这是一场John和自己的拉锯战，这是他和自己固有的底线的斗争。

他爱Sherlock没错，可是Harry的故事和战场给了他太多阴影，他不知道他能和Sherlock走多远，Sherlock是一个比战争还要令他心惊胆战的存在。

或者说只有John会离开战场，而战场不会离开他。

而Sherlock？没有人知道他的兴趣何在，或许今天因为John是他的客人而有了兴致，明天又因为他只是个平凡的军医而转身离开。他不想再次承受痛失爱人的痛苦，因为那种感觉是那么的揪心，而令人崩溃。

所以John在压抑，一直在压抑自己对Sherlock的感情，直到那一天在沙发上，Sherlock温柔的吻上了他的伤口，他心中一直堵着自己澎湃情感的那堵墙终于坍塌了。

这样一个会温柔的吻着自己伤口的人，凭什么不值得自己爱呢？自此他真正的承认了自己的感情。

那时，John会笑着告诉自己。爱上这个小混蛋也没什么不好的，起码自己的心病不会再犯。

也许是因为对未来还有一丝的不确定，也许是Sherlock的态度—他永远不知道什么叫包容理解，John不自觉的老是会产生一丝疲惫。

先爱上的那个人总是患得患失，想这想那，就连John也不例外。存在着对自己的不确定，以及对对方的不确定，John一直把一些东西闷在心里，他用温和掩盖了这一切。

直到，那天他看到了和Greg在一起笑的开心的Sherlock。

他突然明白自己害怕的是什么了，是承诺，是未来。

Sherlock从来没有对他允诺过什么，他们就像两个一起租房子的陌生人，除了做爱彼此对对方的生活没有一丝了解。不，仅仅只是他。Sherlock早就看穿了他的一切，估计都能从他的家具看出他曾经的住址。

而Sherlock对自己的生活却是避而不谈。

偶尔的一次讨论，还是以那样的吵架告终。

这样拒之于外的态度又怎么能让John揭开自己的伤口。

他终于想起了Harry对他说的那句完整的话，永远不要轻易交付自己的真心。

 

John记得自己小的时候，Harry告诉自己她爱上了一个女孩，一个善良美丽的女孩。

可是那时候John还小，不理解什么是感情，他觉得自己的姐姐给自己蒙了羞。学校里的同学无论高低年纪，看到自己都会取笑，“看，是那个同性恋Harry的弟弟。”

John在这样的目光和羞辱中过了3年，直到他考到了另一个学校。

可是至此以后他对Harry的恨意从来没有减少过。

他觉得是自己的姐姐拖累了自己，都是因为她喜欢上了一个女人，所以才会让自己受到别人的排挤。

姐弟两的关系一下子变得非常差，John不愿意跟Harry说话，而Harry也不愿意热脸贴冷屁股。

可是Harry每天还是很高兴，脸色红润，因为她和她爱上的那个女孩子在一起了，两个人每天都会一起上下学。

那时候Harry觉得自己是世界上最幸福的人，除了一直用愤怒的眼神看着他的Johnny。

看着每天都高高兴兴的Harry，小小的John心中恨意更甚。

他有时甚至会恶毒的诅咒Harry，对她说你怎么不去死之类的。

而现在，没有人知道John有多后悔。

他想对Harry说声对不起，可是已经没有机会了。

究竟是什么时候开始转变的呢？有一天，John回家的时候发现每天都因为要送Clara而早早回家的Harry不见踪影。

即使心里有些担心，John还是装作若无其事的回到房间写作业。

那天晚上12点，当John和父母都睡下以后，Harry才醉醺醺的回来。

John小声的拉住她，恶狠狠的对她说，“你这么晚回来，不怕被爸爸妈妈揍死吗？”

反常的发现Harry并没有和以往一样跟他斗嘴，而是傻傻的朝他笑着，一下子摔在了地上。John不明所以的想要拉起她，却被Harry紧紧抱住，刚想放声大骂却感觉有什么冰凉的液体滴在了自己的脸上。

John愣在原地，他僵硬的伸出手回抱住Harry。在他的印象中，Harry一直坚强的像是一个男人，他从来没有见过Harry的眼泪，更不用说哭得这么伤心，仿佛丢了整个世界。

他的声音里有着一丝不自然，“Harry，你，你还好吗？”

Harry没有回答，只是一直不停的抱着他哽咽抽泣着。泪水不断的从他的脸上滑下，John添了一口Harry的眼泪，嗯，是咸的。

在朦朦胧胧中，John迷迷糊糊听见Harry对他说了一句话，“Johnny，记住以后永远不要轻易交付自己的真心。”

 

第二天，John醒来发现自己躺在自己的床上，身上盖着被子，而Harry的床上空无一人。

再之后，John很少才能见到Harry。她每天不是喝的醉醺醺的回来，就是根本不回来。老师打电话到家里，告诉了John的父母Harry的情况，她已经旷课很久了。

他的父母既着急又生气，从酒吧里找到了醉醺醺的Harry，第一次疼爱他们的父母狠狠打了Harry一巴掌。

谁也不知道一向听话的Harry怎么会变成这样。

他们心痛的看着她，回过头问，“John，你知道你姐姐是怎么回事吗？”

下意识的John隐瞒了事实，他摇摇头，“不，我不知道。”

而每一次John回想起来，都无比后悔，如果那时候他对父母说了实话是不是一切就不一样了？

可是，世界上唯一没有的就是如果。

父母对Harry失望极了，无论怎么打她骂她，她都照旧每天不去上课，喝得醉醺醺的。

John敏感的觉得这件事和那个叫Clara的女生有关，可是他不敢告诉父母。

有一天他偷偷的逃了课，来到姐姐Harry所在的学校，找到了他们班。

门口，一个打扮成熟的女生走了出去，看到站在门口有些缩头缩脑的John，忍不住摸了摸他的头发，笑眯眯的问，“小弟弟，你来找谁？”

“我……”抿抿嘴，John小声说，“我找Clara……”

若有所思的挑挑眉，女生回过头对着班里大叫一声，“Clara，有人找。”

不一会儿，一个身材欣长，非常漂亮的女生走了出来。她穿了一条白色的裙子，黑色的长发披在剪头，显得温婉动人，“小弟弟，你有什么事吗？”

John瞥了她一眼，又有些不好意思的低下头，“你，你认识Harry吗？你知道她最近怎么了吗？”

“……”等了半天也没等到她的回答，John忍不住抬头看了她一眼。

Clara脸色非常难看，她挤出了一丝假笑，“Sorry，我跟Harry不是很熟，她是出什么事了吗？好像很久没有来上课了。”

“是吗……”失望的点点头，John咬了咬下唇，还是忍不住问她，“Harry说她喜欢你？”

说不清为什么，John脱口而出。可能Clara是唯一知道Harry怎么了的人，John忍不住告诉了她这件事。

Clara的脸色一下子沉了下来，她慌乱的别开眼，丢下一句话，“哦，是吗。”说完，她匆匆回到了教室。

茫然的回到家，等John再得到一次机会去找Clara时，却被告知她已经转学了。

唯一能知道Harry怎么的线索断了，而Harry又整天不见踪影。

曾经幸福和睦的家庭不见了，每天都在争吵中度过。

终于有一天父母决定开车带着Harry出去玩两天，看能不能让她换换心情，留下John一个人看家。

而最终John等到的是车毁人亡的消息，死因是车祸—车主自己因为驾驶不当把车撞上了崖壁。

 

木然的看着火海吞噬了三人的身体，John突然想起那个晚上Harry对他说的话，Johnny，记住永远不要轻易交付自己的真心。

回过头，John在人群中看到了一身黑色连衣裙，黑色长发红着眼眶的一个漂亮温婉的女人—Clara。再回头时，已经看不见了她。

一个星期以后，John从报纸上看到了一则消息，“花季少女跳楼自杀，究竟为何？”底下是一张熟悉的照片，那个黑色披肩长发的女人。

三年的颓靡让John选择了参军，离开了这个留下了他悲伤回忆的城市。怀着重新历练蜕变的想法， 他毅然决然的藏起了自己的曾经，只留下一个温和的John Watson的表皮。

 

而十年后，当他再度回到这里的时候，他以为他足够坚强，可以忘记一切重新开始。

是的，他掩饰的太好，一直在掩饰自己的内心，连Sherlock也没有完全演绎出他真正的曾经。

或许，这就是John，他并不是在掩饰，而是这样的深埋和假装已经成为他生活的一部分。

可是当他爱上Sherlock的那一刻起，他才发现过去对他的影响太大，大到他根本没有办法顺利的对Sherlock说出爱这个字，因为他在害怕，他不敢轻易交付自己的真心。

他甚至不敢质问Sherlock，他害怕自己的结局跟Harry一样，不得善终。

爱是这个世界上最危险的一种弱点。

在误以为Greg和Sherlock关系的那几天里，不安和压抑让他连续的失眠。习惯了掩饰，尽管每天没事一样的上下班，和同事说笑，可是没有人的时候，他总是忍不住一个人发呆。

他不断的想着Harry和Sherlock，想着他和Harry的共同之处，越想越是低迷，整个人陷入了曾经那种噩梦，回忆又密密麻麻的缠绕着他。

以为可以脱离的过去和回忆又缠死了他，让他无法呼吸。

直到和Greg在酒吧的谈话让他恍然大悟，原来他一直误会了Sherlock，尽管他心里迫切的想要跟对方道歉，告诉对方他的感情，可是John依旧有那么一丝不确定。

在少时的剧变之后，John心里剩下的不仅仅是蜕变的坚强，还有藏在他心里永远停在那个时候little John .

谁也没办法以常理来演绎Sherlock的内心，而Harry的死是对他最好的警示。

在中药时，他感觉到Sherlock出现了，那一刻他心里略过的真的是一种难以言喻的情感，激动，欣喜，心酸，委屈，汇成一团，冲击着他的心脏。

他只有紧紧让自己蜷缩在他的怀里，仿佛那是他唯一的避风港，那些凄厉的往事，战场的烟云都不会再缠绕他。

而后面的事因为药的原因他记得不是很清楚了，脑海里唯一残留的只有两个人疯狂的撞击还有……还有Sherlock在他的眼皮上轻轻烙下的那个吻。

忍不住勾起嘴角，那个吻即使在他意识不清时，也让他感觉是那么的甜美而舒心,仿佛能驱散他的一切噩梦。

所以一早醒来John打算跟Sherlock坦诚布公的谈一谈，起码告诉Sherlock他的感情，即使他拒绝了，John也勇气再次跨出这一步。

可是Sherlock却用他好听的声音残忍的告诉他，他要订婚了，就在今天。

一瞬间John以为是自己的耳朵出了问题。可是直到Sherlock离开，John才反应过来，Sherlock没有骗他，他骄傲得不屑以这种事情来刺激John。

失神的看着远处的高楼，John的目光没有焦距。

他想问清楚这一切，可是他更想把自己埋在被子里，什么也不干的好好睡上一天，直到第二天醒来发现一切都是梦。

自己还睡在那张熟悉的小床上，对面是Harry的呼噜声，父母在准备早餐，而……Sherlock，那时候他的生命中还没有出现Sherlock。

是了，这一切都是梦。John笑笑，拖着沉重的步伐回到了家。

 

TBC呀妈个嘿~


	12. Chapter 12

洗好澡，John放松自己疲惫的身躯，趴在床上闭上眼。

他的心里一片空虚，该想的都想完了，他觉得自己似梦似醒。他梦到了穿着礼服的Sherlock对他伸出手，温柔的看着他，而周围一片安宁。

John猛地坐了起来，放在一旁的手机响了。

疲惫的揉揉眼睛，John哑着嗓子接了起来，“喂？”

“John……”Greg不好意思的叫了一声他的名字，昨天他喝醉了把John叫到酒吧，还对他说了这么多胡话。

John一下清醒过来，又回到了现实，他知道自己想逃避的一切依然存在。

担心昨天和自己待在一起的Greg也被下了药，他急切的追问道，“Greg？昨晚你怎么样？有没有——”

电话那头Greg的声音莫名的有些不自然，“那个，我没事John。后来遇到熟人就先走了，对了，你怎么样？”

John的心落回原地，他拖着沙哑的声音扯扯嘴角，“还不错，能吃能睡。”

“Sorry，John。”Greg带着歉意的男中音传入了他的耳朵，“昨天晚上我喝醉了，说了很多胡话，你不要介意。”

John犹豫了一下，还是遵从了内心的渴望。

Greg一定知道Sherlock在哪里，一定。

那么他应该给自己一个机会，一个勇敢的面对曾经，一个勇敢的走出阴影的机会。而不是以温和的外表虚伪的掩盖。

“Greg，你，我是说你认识Sherlock吗？”John舔舔嘴唇，手指不自觉的攥紧了被子。

有些惊讶John会突然提到Sherlock，Greg笑着说，“当然，难道我昨天晚上提到他了？”

“不……”John咬着嘴唇，不知道该怎么解释，他只能挑着自己最重要的问题，“你知道他在哪吗？”

疑惑的挑挑眉，Greg对着电话说，“当然，他也在英国大饭店，对了，John你找他有事？要不要我替你转达，他就在我旁——”

还没说完，电话那头的John就匆匆说了声谢谢，然后撂了电话。

Greg狐疑的放下手机，看了眼站在窗口沉默的吸着烟的Sherlock。他的影子被阳光拉的很长很长。

他抬头看了一眼担心凝视着自己弟弟的Mycroft，探长心里突然充满了愧疚。

Sherlock本来该是一个不被任何责任束缚的孩子，可是现在却因为他和Mycroft而放弃了自己最渴望的自由。

他的心里一瞬间有些犹豫，他不舍得看着Sherlock这样落寞的背影。

可是，他知道自己更加无法忍受Mycroft和别人的订婚。

所以，歉意的看着Sherlock，Greg心里唯一奢求的只有Sherlock和Adler能互相产生好感，起码让这桩婚姻不至于那么痛苦。

 

穿上衣服，John迅速的赶到了英国大饭店。

这是全伦敦一家非常高级的饭店，John要进去的时候却被一旁的侍者拦了下来，“对不起先生，今天这里有一场订婚典礼，请问您有请帖吗？”

听到订婚典礼四个字，John的脸色一下子僵住了，他努力扯出一个笑容，“对不起，我，我忘带了，我能先进去吗？我保证待会让他们再写一封。”

为难的看了看John，侍者无奈的点点头，为他拉开了门，“好吧，先生请进。不过订婚典礼还没有开始，您可以先去一楼的茶点室休息。”

John感激的对他一笑，快步奔进了饭店。

他环顾了一下四周，不知道该往哪里走。

焦急的跺了跺脚，John迫切的想要见到Sherlock。

“John！”出来闲逛的Greg看到John一个人傻傻的站在那，唤了声他的名字。

看到Greg，John一下子松了口气。他跑上去，拉住对方的袖子，“Greg，Sherlock在哪？我找他有急事。”

“哦，他啊，正在试礼服。对了，你怎么认识他的？”领着John往试衣间走去，Greg好奇的问他。

“试礼服……？”呆呆的重复了一遍Greg话，John顿住了脚步。

尽管已经猜到Sherlock并没有骗他，John还是笑得很是难看。

“是啊，”Greg脸上闪过了一丝情绪，随即佯装高兴的说，“今天是Sherlock和Alder的订婚典礼，他当然在试礼服。你还是没告诉我你怎么—”

还没说完就被John打断，他的脸上挤出一个不怎么能被称之为笑的笑，“他在哪？”

木然的跟在Greg身后，John觉得自己的心脏仿佛被捏住了一样不能呼吸。

他突然有一丝后悔，自己为什么要来这儿呢？如果自己出现带来的只是难堪，或者给双方的回忆画上一个不完整的句号，那么他有什么必要出现呢。

可是，可是，John扯了扯嘴角。他就是舍不得Sherlock，他的心里有着一丝自己也没有发现的期待。

他想起早上Sherlock冷漠的眼神，还有讥讽的语气，内心针扎一样的疼痛。可是他挺直了自己的背脊，没有在面上显露出任何的情绪。

如果……如果今天早上自己拉住了Sherlock事情会有什么不一样吗？

没有如果，有的只是现在。

把John带到了更衣室门口，Greg就接了个电话匆匆走了。

John一个人站在巨大的更衣室门口，深深的吸了一口气。  
他的心剧烈的跳动着，他能听到自己的心脏撞击自己胸壁的声音，而周围一片安静。

他不知道这扇门后等待他的是什么，但是他必须跨过去，就像跨过自己10年的噩梦一样坚定而勇敢。

吞了一口口水，John闭上眼睛，坚定的推开了这扇门，迈开步子，走了进去。

 

听到门声，房间里的两个人回过了头。

John僵硬的看着眼前郎才女貌恩爱有加的一副画面。

Sherlock穿着一套正式的黑色西装，站在镜子前，正在打领结，英俊而优雅；似乎因为不太熟练的原因而总是系不好，所以一旁穿着白色连衣裙的头发高高竖起的女人踮起脚尖站在Sherlock的面前，离他很近，正一脸笑意的替他整理着衣领。

“这是……你的朋友？”Irene挑挑眉毛，若无旁人的继续手上的动作。

看着这一幕，John不知所措的站在原地，他垂在两侧的手猛得收紧又张开。他舔舔嘴角，吞了一口口水，压抑住自己内心的汹涌澎湃。

眼前的一幕深深扎进了他的心，他终于知道Sherlock穿着正式礼服的Sherlock是什么样的了， 那是他从来没见过的耀眼与稳重。

他是Sherlock，世界上唯一的小混蛋Sherlock。

他不知道应该说些什么，脑子里想好的那些准备对Sherlock说的话也在这样的情形下一片空白。

他唯一能做的只是尴尬的裂开嘴角，屏住呼吸死死盯着那只放在Sherlock领子上和自己粗糙的手掌完全不一样的细嫩的双手。

沉默了一会，Sherlock张开嘴巴，磁性的声音一如既往带着冷漠，“不是。”

两人没有再说一句话，只是自顾自的继续着手里的动作。

Sherlock侧对着John，头也不抬，就这么凝神看着Irene的动作。从这个角度，只能看到他长长的睫毛，似乎遮盖眼睛里的温柔如水。

John蹙起眉毛，他越发频繁的抿动自己嘴唇，不断的润湿自己干涩的唇部，为自己找着事情，不至于显得那么尴尬。他觉得自己的嗓子有些发干有些发痒，想说什么，却在张开嘴巴的那一瞬间又吞了回去。

脑海里突然闪过Harry抱着他的画面，还有那句，永远不要轻易交付自己的真心。

John不断收紧自己的拳头，又一下子张开，以压抑自己内心的情绪，让自己显得正常些。他扯出难看的笑容，看着这刺眼的一幕。

他知道自己现在的表情一定非常的难看，可是他真的没有办法让自己自然无比的看着两人，祝福他们。

他想说的太多，却一句话也说不出来。

他不断的抿动自己的嘴唇，看着Irene满意的放下自己的手，在Sherlock的脸颊上吻了一下，“终于可以了。”

说完她抬起头意义不明的瞥了一样John。

僵硬的对她勾起嘴角，John傻傻的站在原地。

他知道自己现在应该离开，而不是像木头一样杵在原地，可是他的脚像生了根一样，寸步难行。他甚至不能移开自己的视线，只能自虐一样的看着两人，眨也不眨。

努力让自己挺直，John伸出手胡乱的拢了拢自己的头发，不自然的捏着自己的耳垂，发现自己实在是没有动作可做后，他的两只手放在胸前不断的搓揉着，仿佛在驱散外面的寒气。虽然这样的动作只是让人觉得傻气的可怜。

Sherlock终于抬头认真的看了一眼John，可是眼睛里漠然一片，嘴角扯出一个虚伪的笑容，就像平时他对John的敷衍那样的假笑。

他的声音低沉而优雅，依然好听的令人迷醉，“什么事？”

“不，我……”紧张的舔了舔嘴唇，重重吞咽了一口口水，John努力的挤出一个笑容。

他的五脏六腑都仿佛移了位在自己的肚子里翻滚着，心脏针扎一样的痛感密密麻麻的包围着他。他甚至觉得他一张嘴就能吐出来。

John说不出自己的感觉。他知道他应该说一声Sorry然后马上转身离开，或者笑着说一声祝福。可是，他完全没有办法做出任何除了呆呆站着以外的任何反应，茫然无措的像个被丢弃的孩子一样。

沉默在房间里蔓延着，每个人都站在原地，John觉得时间似乎停在了这一刻，有一张巨大的网把他们都罩在其中。

不断扯动着脸上的肌肉，John扭着头看了一眼挂满礼服和西装的房间，最后他又牢牢的将视线锁在了Sherlock的身上。

他个子瘦高而修长，他五官锋利而美丽，他的舌头灵巧而呛人，这是他爱着的Sherlock，也是让他以为能勇敢走出噩梦的Sherlock。

可是他不属于他，永远不属于。

就像Harry和他的父母一样，他终究会离开。

而他必须面对，勇敢的面对，就像当年那个可怜little Johnny一样，他最终会坚强成长。

长长的吐了一口气，John一直骚动的内心终于平静下来。情绪不断闪动的蔚蓝色眼睛里也盈满了释然温和的笑意。

John放下了自己搓揉的双手，有些局促的笑了笑，声音里满满的真诚几乎要填满整个房间，“我只是想说……Hamish。”他抬起头，又一次咧开了嘴，露出了自己洁白的牙齿，甚至带了点调皮的意味。

“John Hamish Watson。Just if you were looking for baby names。”

最后的尾音带着沙哑，可是却不能掩盖那语气中的真挚。John最后深深看了一眼那个面无表情的男人，笑着转身离开了房间。

看着John笔直的背影，Irene玩笑似的说了一句，“就这么让他走了？”

Sherlock松开了一直紧紧捏住双手，面无表情的回过头，一言不发的扯开了自己的领结。

 

在酒店门口打完电话，Greg后头往更衣室的方向走去，却突然停住了脚步。

John的脸上带着一个浅浅的笑容走近了他。尽管John看起来似乎和平常没有什么不同，但是Greg还是敏感的察觉到John身上略微的违和感和不自然。

怎么说呢？似乎整个人一下被抽空了，只有一具空壳在行走，模仿着之前的笑容，举动。

“John，你没事吧？”

John勾起嘴角，摇摇头，眼神里像平常一样满是温和的笑意，“我没事。Greg你的电话——？”John挑挑眉，用眼神示意他的手机。

挠挠脑袋，Greg嘿嘿一笑，“工作上的事。对了John你找Sherlock什么事，这么快就好了？怎么不留下来一起吃饭？该死的，一定是Sherlock又说了什么气跑了你。你别在意，他就是这样的人。说不定订婚以后会改变不少~哈哈。”

Greg试图活跃气氛，不断说着一些轻松愉悦的话题。

John的眼睛里似乎有什么闪了一下，马上又恢复了平常的温和。John看着他歉意的摇了摇头，无奈的抿了抿嘴，“我来只是想确认一件事。确认好了自然就走了。Sorry，Greg我很想留下来，但是，今天真的是不方便。下次，下次好吗？”

自己的一再挽留遭到了拒绝Greg也不好意思再继续劝说，他只能点点头，真挚的跟John道谢，“对了，昨天的事—John，真的很谢谢你。”

拍了拍Greg的肩，John回以一个爽朗的笑容，“朋友有什么好谢的？那—我还有事，就先走了啊。”

说完，他点点头又一次抿嘴一笑，迈开步子笔挺的走出了这个酒店，比他来的时候要自若镇定的多，不带一丝留恋。

Greg始终挥之不去心里那一丝怪异的感觉，看着John笔直却稍显落寞孤寂的背影，似乎让人感觉那么的心酸。

我在想什么？吐了吐舌头，Greg决定先去找找Sherlock。

 

“嘿，Sherlock，刚刚——”推开门，还没说完Greg就因为站在门边的女人而猛得闭上了嘴巴。

尴尬的看了一眼倚墙而立的高挑女人，Greg知道她就是Irene，Sherlock的未婚妻，Mycroft的前任未婚妻。

她的身材极好，被一袭白色的束身连衣裙紧紧的包裹着，凹凸有致的曲线让人血欲膨胀。五官秀美而端庄，带着一股特别的贵气与高傲的感觉。可是只要想到她是Mycroft的未婚妻，Greg心里就涌上一阵说不出的酸涩感，渗进他身体的每一处。

或许是自卑，或许是愧疚，Greg看着这样高雅的Irene一句话也说不出，他只能舔舔嘴唇，对着Irene礼貌的点点头示意。

Irene踩着高跟鞋，朝着他缓步的走了过来，微微仰起头看了一眼Greg，她突然扯出一个笑容，语气带着一丝诡异，“Greg探长？真是幸会，我是Irene Alder.我们以后见面的机会应该很多。”

说完不等Greg回答，Irene就扭过身，带着一丝浅笑，留下一个背影，伴着一句轻柔却带着强势意味的话，“Sherlock，别忘了我们的订婚。”

 

Sherlock靠在沙发上，双手成塔尖状抵在自己的尖削的下巴上，神情冷然的看着天花板，出神的不知道在想些什么。

Holmes家的两兄弟都有一样的习惯，那就是在想事情的时候习惯把手抵在下巴上，而这个姿势往往让他们显得很性感，手指修长，脖颈的曲线极为诱人。

Irene的离开并没有让房间的气氛变得好起来，Greg站在房间中间，不自然的跺着脚。对于Sherlock他心里有着愧疚，他不知道该怎么表达自己的歉意，或者说是感谢。

他没有想到那个一直长不大的Sherlock会做出这样的决定，似乎在一夜之间就成熟长大了，担负了明明不属于他的那份责任。

尽管知道这样对Sherlock只是束缚，或者说是对他的不公平，可是Greg并没有办法说出那个不。

在爱情面前所有人都是自私的，他也不例外。他没有办法傻傻的看着Mycroft和Irene的订婚。

他唯一庆幸的只有Sherlock还没找到自己喜欢的人，因此这场婚姻对于Sherlock并不一定是件坏事。虽然他们剥夺了他选择的权利。

Greg安慰着自己，这不是你的错，Sherlock会幸福的。可是无论他怎么安慰自己都无法掩盖自己心中潮水一般的愧疚。

最终，他一直张张合合的嘴唇终于分开，声音压得很低，“Sherlock，谢谢你，我是说—”

“Greg，你爱Mycroft，所以不能忍受他跟别人的订婚是吗？”Sherlock看也不看Greg，直直的丢出一句话打断了Greg未说出口的话语，声音冷硬而语气的末尾又带着一丝微微的颤意。

怔了一下，用一种不解的目光瞥向了依旧望着天花板的Sherlock，看不清他的表情，只能看到他额前的卷发垂落下来，半掩着他狭长的眼睛，晦暗难明。

Greg从来没有想过Sherlock会问出这种感性的问题，在他的印象中Sherlock是个理性的可怕的人，跟Mycroft比起来有过之而不及。

只是一个用温柔的外表欺骗着别人，而另一个干脆连掩饰都懒得掩饰。

他思考着这个问题，不知道该怎么回答Sherlock，最后他只能轻轻笑了一下掩饰自己内心的恍然，“Sherlock爱情并不像你研究的任何等式，它是没有固定的答案的。对于你的问题我只能说，是的。但是我爱他，所以我尊重他的选择。”

Sherlock的表情没有任何变化，只是他的眼神里闪过一丝的茫然。

如果说之前在房间里的John一直在掩饰自己的情感或者说紧张，伤心？Sherlock可以从他舔嘴唇，耸肩，握紧拳头的频率分辨出他现在的想法。

可是Sherlock并没有像自己想的那要去冷静的分析，而是痴迷的在心中描绘他的John。

最后John那一个释然的微笑，是Sherlock怎么也不明白，任凭他聪明的大脑怎么钻研也无法明白那种感情那样的笑容。

那到底是什么意思？

John对于他究竟是一种怎样的感情呢？从来没有研究过这方面领域的Sherlock终于承认了自己的无知。

他不能否认自己对于John的好感，如果那种好感可以称之为爱的话。

爱是什么？Sherlock并不明白这种像化学试剂一样剧烈的反应。从前甚至他对此有些嗤之以鼻，可是一切自从他遇到John以后发生了改变。

 

第一次在Lock情趣店买东西时羞涩却依然不掩饰自己的John令Sherlock记忆深刻。尤其是当他说出这太棒了的时候，Sherlock不得不承认他的心脏似乎剧烈的跳动了一下，有什么要喷涌而出。

这是他的演绎第一次被别人这么直白的夸奖。大多数情况下别人对于他只有怪胎和滚开两个词语。

之前因为一次意外的输给了Mycroft的推理让Sherlock迫不得已替他管理1个星期的情趣店，让他好有时间和Greg出去鬼混一个星期。

Sherlock答应下来了，可是对于所有来店里的客人，他总是在第一眼就指出他们的年龄，性别，工作，甚至买的器具是给谁用的。而这些都让那些客人恼羞成怒，他们愤怒的敲击着键盘，咒骂着Sherlock，愤恨的离开Lock情趣用品店。

Sherlock只答应Mycroft替他管理一个星期的网店，却没有答应他要做成功任何一比生意。怀着这样想法的Sherlock，终于在一个忙于实验的下午遇到了购买情趣用品的John Watson。

依旧是跟以前一样的开场白，跟以往一样无趣的演绎推理，唯一不同的是电脑对面那个男人惊讶的赞叹。

隔着电脑Sherlock也可以想象出他大大的眼睛里含着温暖和赞叹的惊讶。

Sherlock忍不住勾起嘴角，他有些慌乱，有些不知所措。这并不是他第一次受到赞美，但奇怪的是这是令他最为动容的一次。

他甚至觉得自己的心跳已经几近可闻。

用自己严谨的态度一板一眼的跟John解释着产品功效，当对方发来那些明显不知所措带着一丝羞意的句子时，Sherlock不得不承认他感到一阵燥热，那是他很久没有体会到的感觉。

想到这个男人会用着自己给他包装的按摩棒按压自己的小穴，他就难以控制的舔了舔有些干涩的唇瓣。

那个时候他还不认识John，只能从他的只字片语和自己的演绎中推论得出，他是个战士，一个坚强的战士，无论在什么事情上，包括承认那是他自己用的按摩棒。

而随着苏格兰场那群白痴的案子的堆积，第二天忙着做实验的Sherlock已经把昨天的John和他买的东西丢在了脑后。

他又一次用自己天才的大脑演绎了John找自己的原因，毫不意外的又得到了他的赞美。Sherlock嘴角的笑容又一次夸大，连眼睛里也隐隐带上了一抹柔色。

当John发来那句“晚安，Sherlock”的时候，他不得不承认自己的心脏狠狠震颤了一下。那是他从来都没有过的感觉。

很久以后，他才回过神，慌乱的回了一句，晚安，John。

可是对方已经下线了。

 

和John的第一次语音，也是在Sherlock的记忆宫殿里深刻驻足的一部分。

确切的说关于John的一切都被他在记忆宫殿安置的很好，他能回忆起和John认识以来的每一个细节，每一个感受。

那是他第一次听到John的声音，每每回想起来，Sherlock都会忍不住驻足一笑。那是和John本人一样温暖的声音。

Sherlock从来没有告诉过John，他有多么喜欢他的声音，宽厚，带着一点点的鼻音，稳重令人忍不住放松下来。

在之后和John同居的日子里，Sherlock每天都可以在John的晚安中静静入睡，而没有了以往的那种暴躁。

那次语音性爱，可以说是Sherlock所能感受到最带感的一次手活了。只是耳边多了另外一个人的声音，却让Sherlock无法压抑自己的欲望，第一次产生了想要狠狠操弄一个男人的想法。

直到那时Sherlock对John的演绎推论还停留在一个有些木讷的30岁退伍军医身上，善良沉稳勇敢。

当然在之后Sherlock对John的演绎也从来没有变过只是总能加上更多的标签类似于温和 ，易怒，暴躁，温暖，体贴这些有着悖论的标签。

可是他们却奇异的融合在了John的身上，并不让人感觉到突兀，反而感觉那就是他的一部分，John骨子里的那一部分。

 

逼迫John修改评价其实只是他自己的借口，他想见到这个男人，想的都硬了。

而真的见到那一刻，Sherlock才发现自己所有的演绎都无法描绘面前这个小个子男人的任何一处。包括他的金棕色的头发有些乱翘的几根，他额头上的皱纹，他湛蓝色的眼睛，他笔挺的身姿，他坚实的肌肉，他小小的个子。

这一切都和Sherlock对他的演绎那么接近，但似乎又完全不同。

这样的John是唯一的，世上唯一的，聪明如Sherlock也无法全然演绎描绘出来的John。甚至，他觉得自己的演绎无法企及他的一分一毫。

而那天，他也终于做了他梦寐以求的事情，无数次在梦中梦到的那个在他身下淫叫的男人和湿软滑腻的肉穴。

但是Sherlock更加害怕的是自己对于John来说只是一个可有可无的按摩棒，或者说他之比按摩棒多了一个聪明的大脑。

 

想了一个理由去John家里借宿。其实Sherlock哪需要顾客评价更改这么幼稚的理由，他可以有更好更充分的理由住到John的家里。可是他聪明的大脑仿佛死机了一样，只能想到这样没有人会相信的理由。

可是John相信了，他也在对方那个小小的房子里蜗居下来。尽管环境不尽如人意，甚至连他做实验放尸体的地方都没有，可是Sherlock还是觉得很满足，因为房间里有John。

在同居的这些日子里Sherlock越来越密切的观察John，可是却发现越是深入的演绎他，就能发现另一个不同的John。

他温和，却会因为Sherlock不按时吃饭或者按时睡觉而大发雷霆。

他善良，却会毫不留情的在路上拗断一个试图抢劫的男人的手腕。

他小小的，可是却能让Sherlock体会到莫名的安心感与高大的伟岸感。

他坚强，可是Sherlock有时候却能看到他掩藏在自己坚强外表下面的那一抹脆弱。

那脆弱是什么Sherlock至今也不知道。每当他想更深的挖掘或者演绎的时候，它就消失了。或者说Sherlock并不想挖掘出John的那份伤痛，宁愿当做什么都不知道。

如果John不想说，他就当做不知道好了。

Sherlock从来都不怀疑John的那份坚强和温和，仿佛他天生就应该是这样的人。

而John的家人，Sherlock不需要推理一眼就能看出来。床头柜上的相框应该是他的父母，John对那个相框很爱护，每天都会擦一擦，所以Sherlock可以演绎出来，John的父母应该已经去世了。至于原因，不用说也能猜是自然死亡，从John平和的心态，和阳光温和的心态就能推理出来。这个小个子的男人一定从小到大都生活在积极的环境里，而没有什么不好的回忆，所以才造就了现在这样的John。

同居的日子让Sherlock体会到了一种从没有体会到的温暖和温馨。他爱上了这个狭小的屋子，他甚至害怕有一天这个屋子里会住上别人，而John会把自己赶出去。

可是他是Sherlock，所以这些事情他不会跟别人说，也不会在面上显露出来。

他用高傲掩饰着一切，John在用他的温柔暖化他冰冷的心脏，可是却没有化解他的冷傲。

Sherlock坚信一点，爱会让他丧失自己最基本的理智和判断力。

有时候他恨透了John的坚强和温和，那让他永远无法真正看透John的内心，知道他在想什么。自己的演绎法似乎在John的面前失去了作用。

 

直到那个早晨，他和John在客厅的吵架，那个他们接过吻，做过爱的客厅。

尽管他知道自己总会离开这个小房子，可是当John真的赶他走的时候，他还是愤怒了。是的，如果不是John有了喜欢的人，怎么会赶自己走？不，他不允许。John是他的！只是他的！他不允许别人的占有！

可是他脱口而出却是另一番伤人的话，他假装没有看到John惨白的脸色，仿佛出了一口恶气一样，愤怒的离开了那个满载他们回忆的屋子。

最终Sherlock做出了一个决定，一个可以放开自己对John的执念的决定，也可以让John自由的决定。一个可以让除了他以外的人都受益的决定。

他可以让所有人都得到幸福，除了他自己。

是了，不过这又有什么关系？Sherlock嘲讽的扯开嘴角，本来自己就是一个不被期待的角色，既然如此，他的幸福又会有谁在意呢？

慢慢的闭上眼睛，Sherlock沉沉的放纵自己最后一次跌入满是John的记忆宫殿。

 

TBC呀妈个嘿~


	13. Chapter 13

Greg看着Sherlock停止颤动的睫毛，和那渐渐松开的双手，知道他又陷入了自己思维宫殿。

抿抿唇，Greg一脸低落的离开了房间。

他默默的来到Mycroft的私人休息室前，刚想推门而进，却听到里面传出了一个女声。门并没有关时，Greg隔着门缝，清楚的听到了John的名字，他忍不住顿住了脚步。

“Sir，这是John Watson所有的资料，他和您弟弟是在你和Greg探长出国时候认识的。之后Sherlock和他同居了将近3个月，虽然没有什么明确的表示，但是各种证据和照片都证明了他们是恋人。”

恋人，恋人，恋人—这几个字不断绕在Greg耳边，他愣在了原地，终于回过神，他不可置信的摇摇头，一下子推开了木质的门板，冲了进去。

屋里坐在椅子上的Mycroft和站着的安西娅都吓了一跳，尤其是Mycroft他不自觉地捏紧了手上的纸头，脸上带上了一丝不易察觉的慌张。

他放柔自己的声音，露出一个温柔的笑意，“Greg，你怎么——”

还没说完就被冲上来的Greg一把拽过手中的纸头。Greg一边摇着脑袋，一边难以置信的看着手里的资料。

John和Sherlock——即使心里再不想相信，可是这些照片证明了一切，两个人一起走着的背影，相视的笑脸，街角的拥抱，甚至……还有门前的亲吻。

Greg从来没有在Sherlock脸上见到过这样的表情，即使他不知道他们的关系，他也可以肯定的Sherlock恋爱了。

而最后一张照片虽然很模糊但是还是能看得出来是在酒吧照的，一个卷发的高瘦男人坐在沙发上，而他的身上跨坐着另一个男人，正紧紧搂着他的脖子，把头埋在他的脖子里。虽然看不清正脸，可是Greg清楚的知道那就是John！那宽厚的肩膀，金色的短发，紧实有力的身材，都向Greg证明了他们的关系。

手指无力的松开，Greg跌呛的后退了一步，任由纸飘落在办公桌上。

上帝！Greg想起来John对他说的，他爱上了一个人还有之前的电话以及听到Sherlock订婚时那骤变的脸色。他发誓，他之前真的从未想到过John跟Sherlock会是这种关系。或者说，他根本没有想到John会和Sherlock认识。

如果是这样——Greg脑海里闪过刚刚John离开时那挺得笔直却几欲被压垮的寂寥的背影。

Greg挤出一个难看的笑容，从嘴里狠狠的挤出了几个不成句的单词，“所以说，John，Sherlock，他们，他们——”

Mycroft对着安西娅点点头示意她先出去。

他走上前，握住了Greg的肩膀让他定定看着自己，语气里甚至带上了一丝示弱和哀求，“Greg，你听我说好吗，我也是刚刚知道的，我——”

还没说完，就被Greg打断，他只是扯着嘴角疲惫的低下了自己的脑袋，“你只要告诉我，John和Sherlock是不是？”

在Greg的目光的逼视下，Mycroft缓缓的点点了头。

Greg一下子瘫软在Mycroft的怀里，任由他紧紧的抱住自己。他低低的呐喊着，“上帝，John和Sherlock竟然因为我的原因——，不，不行！”

Greg激动的跳了起来，一把抓住Mycroft一脸严肃的看着他，“Myc，不行，你必须停止这场订婚。我不能看着Sherlock和John——”

还没说完，Mycroft就沉着脸打断了他，“不可能。绝对不行。”

不可置信的看着Mycroft，Greg狠狠咬着下唇，他皱紧了眉头，“Myc，Sherlock是你弟弟，你难道就这么看着他亲手放弃自己的幸福？”

深深吸了一口气，Mycroft努力让自己的语气显得平和，“Greg，你听我说，这件事并不是你想的那么简单，Sherlock必须和Irene，不然——”Mycroft突然顿住了，他并不知道怎么和Greg解释，告诉他一切是为了利益？为了英国的安全？

他长长的叹了一口气，这些在Greg看来一定都没有自己的弟弟和朋友的幸福重要。

而他更不忍心让Greg知道这些真相，陷入跟他一样两难的境地。

他比谁都更希望看到Sherly得到幸福，可是就像他说的，这是他们的责任，无法推脱的责任。有时候在这份责任面前他们不得不有所隐瞒，有所放弃。

如果现在停止这场订婚，那么他们之前的一切准备都白费了，更不用已经在黑暗处的蜘蛛网中心紧紧盯住他们，吐着丝的Moriarty了。

这是一场博弈，对于英国的未来，他们的未来的博弈。唯一没有算计到的，就是感情。他和Sherlock的感情，是这场博弈最大的漏洞。

 

看到Mycroft顿住的声音，Greg更是生气，他一下子推开了Mycroft，狠狠瞪着他，“你不去！我去！我不会让Sherlock和Irene订婚的！”

“够了！”Mycroft一声怒喝，脑海里翻滚的念头让他最终失去平日的冷静。他狠狠拽住了Greg欲走的手臂，嘲弄的勾起嘴角，“如果你真的想阻止的话，为什么之前不说反而要等到John的事情以后呢？你敢说自己没有私心？不是希望Sherlock和Irene订婚而可以顺理成章的待在我身边？这样我就可以永远属于你了。”

Greg一下停止了挣扎，愣在了原地。他抬起头看了一眼说出这句话的Mycroft，面容有些扭曲，眼里带着厉色和讽刺。

他突然觉得自己有些不认识这个男人了。他的Mycroft不会对他说出这样的话，永远不会。

他轻轻的挣脱开Mycroft的手，往后站了一步，从嘴里吐出一句疑问，又像是自问自答一样的轻不可辨，“你，就是这样看我的？”

Lestrade沉着脸没有任何表情，只是脸色难看的可以，手指有些不自觉的捏紧。

他抿了抿自己的嘴唇越发感到心凉和一阵阵的冷意，他并没有想到Mycroft是这样看待自己想要阻止Sherlock订婚这件事的。

是的，他不否认在听到Sherlock愿意承担这份责任的时候他心里的确松了口气。但是不可否认的是他心里一起涌现出的愧疚，几乎淹没了他。

他只能庆幸，庆幸Sherlock没有喜欢的人，他的工作时他的爱人，所以这样的结婚应该也对他没有多大的差别。虽然知道自己这样的想法很是下作，可是Greg没有办法对着Mycroft说出不让你弟弟订婚，你去这样的话。

他也只是一个为爱而困自私的男人。他对Sherlock盈满了愧疚，因为他们，Sherlock不得不放弃自由。

不过这也是Greg没有阻止的原因。因为Sherlock没有朋友，更没有爱人，说不定这次婚姻会给他带去一些正常人的情感。

可是这样的想法并不能阻止Greg的愧疚，尽管他将它们埋在心里，可是他们太过猛烈几欲突破自己的防线。

而当John和Sherlock的曾经摆在自己面前时，他再也无法阻止内心的愧疚与悔意。因为他，毁了另外两个人的爱情，现在他们四个人之间乱成了一锅粥，怎么也理不清。

Greg无法再接受知道了有了喜欢的人的Sherlock还代替Mycroft订婚。

他从来没有见过照片Sherlock那种笑容，那样的依赖，这一切都只是因为一个叫做John的男人。

Mycroft自知失语，可是高傲不允许他多做什么解释，只能转过头，不断平复这波动的情绪。

木然着一张脸，Greg沉沉望着Mycroft许久终于艰涩的张开了口，“Sorry，Myc。这次的订婚典礼必须取消。”

 

说完他直直奔向刚刚Sherlock所在的那个房间。

可是等他气喘吁吁的跑过去的时候，Sherlock已经不在了，房间里空空荡荡的一个人都没有。

他抬头看了看自己的腕表，上面显示的时间离订婚典礼开始的时间只有半个小时不到。

遭了！Greg心中暗暗叫了一声，面上忍不住显露除了焦虑的神色。

订婚典礼马上就要开始了，客人这个时候应该都来了，Sherlock，他——

Greg狠狠咬着自己的嘴唇，低咒一声，迅速的跑到电梯口。

可惜的是，电梯一直停在15楼，不下来。该死的，Greg狠狠的不断的按着那个向上的按钮，可以没有一点反应。

“先生？有什么可以帮助你吗？”一旁的服务生走了过来，面带笑容的询问着。

Greg激动的扯着他的袖子，“这个电梯怎么回事？快让它下来，我要去15楼。”

服务生的脸色一下子变得有些怪异，他支支吾吾的抽出自己的手，“那个，这个电梯因为之前出了一点问题，现在正在15楼整修，恐怕一时半会上不去。”

Greg狠狠的瞪着他，“那其他电梯呢？”

“嗯——不好意思这栋楼为了安全只有这么一部电梯。”歉意的看了Greg一眼，服务员迅速的鞠了一个躬。

退到一旁的角落，他拿出自己的对讲机，轻声说，“Sir，电梯已经成功的停在15楼，刚刚那位先生没有办法坐电梯了。”

 

该死，Greg一拳捶打在墙上，另一只手插在腰间，无力的把头靠在那只按着墙的手臂上。

怎么办，订婚典礼马上就要开始了，他必须马上阻止Sherlock！

眼里又重新燃起了斗志，他听起身子，脱下自己的西服外套扔在地上，把袖子卷了上去，一个箭步冲着楼梯口奔去。

订婚典礼在酒店的15楼，Greg用尽全力向上奔跑着，丝毫不敢停顿。他知道Sherlock和John的未来就在自己的手上，他必须加快速度。

许久没有做过这么大运动量的身体明显有些力不从心，再加上昨天晚上和Mycroft一个晚上的车震，让他腰酸背痛，早上刚从车里出来时差点倒在地上。

才刚刚跑了五楼，他就忍不住用手撑着墙壁，弯下腰，粗粗的喘着气。该死的，他从来没有这么痛恨过自己身体素质。虽然当了警察很久，可是自从他当了探长以来，外勤就很少由他担任了，大多数时候都坐在办公室。而现在，他必须拿出自己全部的气力，坚持爬完这15楼。

 

稍作休息，Greg又憋了一口气冲到了11楼。可是这个时候真的是他的身体极限。在10楼的最后的一个楼梯时，他一个重心不稳，一下子趴在了地上，不知地上什么的玻璃碎渣割破了他的掌心。

嘲讽的看了看自己汪汪流血的掌心，他毫不在意的在自己的衬衫上随意一抹，然后撑着地板试图站起来。

可是掌心的伤口让他一个瘫软就这么又趴回了地上，甚至脸上也被地上的碎渣滑了几道口子。

Greg面无表情看了一眼带着红色的地面，突然用自己没有受伤的掌心朝着地面砸去，宣泄着自己内心的愤怒，悲伤，焦虑。

地上的玻璃一瞬间划破了Greg的手背，他停顿了一下，突然嗤嗤笑了出来。

看这就像他的感情和他的心，一道道的伤痕划在上面。他试图抹去那些血印，可是刚一抹掉，又有新的细密的血珠冒了出来。

垂下眼帘，Greg的心里一阵冷意，他觉得自己傻的可怜，总是在奢求根本不属于自己的东西。就像Mycroft根本就不是属于他的，可是他总是自私的想把他占为己有。

甚至不惜对别人的痛苦和未来视而不见，而现在—而现在他终于遭到了报应。

僵硬的扯了扯嘴角，Greg努力从地上爬了起来，不顾衬衫上的血痕和满脸的灰尘和细碎的伤口。

他用手扶着膝盖微微的喘了两下，又一次坚定的抬起了自己的步子，往上面不断的奔跑着，艰难的拉扯着自己酸胀的肌肉。

汗水不断从他的额头，后背滚下，浸湿了他的衬衫，裤子，甚至连他的头发也黏成一团的贴在他的头上。

他不断的喘息着，告诉自己现在是13楼了，马山，马上就——

心脏痛的仿佛要裂开一样，肺里的氧气不够让他不得不大口大口的吸着口气，企图让自己的心脏跳动的不是那么剧烈，缓解自己的心脏剧痛的感觉。

呼吸越来越费力让Greg不得不加快了呼吸的频率，可是这样做更是加剧了他的体力消耗，明明只有那么两层就能到15楼了，却让他感觉像过了一个世纪那样漫长。

汗珠落在他的睫毛上，落在他的眼睛里，让他的眼睛一阵酸痒，恨不得用手背挠一挠。可是他的手背都是灰尘和血迹，Greg只能忍住痒痛和心脏的痛楚，尽着自己全力往上奔去。

终于到了15楼，Greg已经累得不成人样。衬衫湿的几乎可以缴出水，整个人狼狈不堪的靠在墙上重重的喘息着，心跳如雷，快要跳出嗓子眼一样猛烈。

他一咬牙直起身子，大步走向礼堂。

 

装修奢华的大厅里放着一桌桌的精美的菜肴，客人已经陆陆续续的都到了，围坐在桌边敬着酒。

而Sherlock就站在大厅的尽头，穿着黑色西装，面无表情的看着周围吵杂的环境，似乎和这个氛围格格不入。一旁站着巧笑嫣然的Irene，亲热的挽住他的胳膊，跟身边的热情的打着招呼。

不！不行！他必须告诉Sherlock，John他还在哪里。

Greg推开前面挡着的人，疯狂的冲了上去，一路上，所有人都被如此狠戾的Greg震惊到，惊讶的看着衣衫不整的男人。

当Greg奔到Sherlock面前喘着气的时候，Sherlock明显也吃了一惊，皱着眉头打量着衣衫凌乱的Greg。

“Greg，你—”

话还没说就被Greg打断，所有人的目光都集中在他们身上，安静一片。

“Sherlock，闭嘴，听我说，呼。我，我知道，John，他，他是你的男朋友，我知道你们彼此相爱，你不能和她订婚！”

Greg气喘吁吁的慌慌张张的解释着，企图让Sherlock明白他在说什么。

可是他失望的发现Sherlock面无表情的看着他没有任何反应，就像完全不认识John这个人一样。

他有些崩溃的捏紧了自己还在流血的手指，“Sherlock，你听我说，这件事我知道是我的错。我不应该为了自己让你和她订婚。可是John在等你，你不能为了责任放弃John！”

Sherlock终于有了反应，可惜只是抬头随意的瞥了一眼Greg，漫不经心的问了一句，“John是谁？”

Greg愣在了原地，直到一个人从Sherlock身后走出来拉住了他的手臂，把他抱在怀里。

一个熟悉温润的男声在自己的耳边响了起来，“Greg，看看你伤成什么样子。”心疼的摸了摸他的掌心，“你看Sherlock都说不认识了John，我们快坐下来吧。订婚典礼要开始了。”

不可置信的挣脱男人的怀抱，他回过头浑身冰冷的看着对着他笑的一脸温柔的Mycroft。

之前电梯明明坏了，服务员说一时半会修不好，没有其它的电梯，所以Mycroft不可能在自己之前到达15楼，除非——

“不可能，你，你—”Greg实在不敢相信这一切，他不相信这是Mycroft搞得鬼。

似乎到这个时候，只有他一个人还在傻傻的坚持一些被人嘲笑的东西—信念和真挚的感情。

而Mycroft和Sherlock—

他僵硬的转过头，看着一脸漠然毫不在乎的Sherlock，自己也不知道自己在说什么，嘴巴不受自己控制的张张合合：“John跟我说过，他爱上了一个小混蛋，一个聪明绝顶却自大不凡的小混蛋，却没有告诉他。Sherlock，你，你知道这是谁吗？”

Sherlock的眼神里终于有了一丝波动，他抬起头，不可置信的撞进Greg黯然的眼睛里。

Greg疲惫的扯动了嘴角，牵动了脸上的伤口，让他忍不住倒吸一口冷气，“Sherlock，听了这个你还是要和她订婚吗？”

“我——”Sherlock的眼睛里闪过了什么，可惜太快太快，快得Greg完全抓不住。他只能无力的扯动嘴角，用殷切的目光看着Sherlock企图让他说些什么。

一旁的Irene脸色难看的吓人，她用余光瞥到一旁熟悉人影，脸色一变，对着Mycroft使了个眼色。

不，Moriarty的人已经出现了，决不能让他们看出什么，而威胁到Greg和John的性命。

Mycroft脸色也阴沉的恐怖，他抿了抿嘴唇，用森冷遮掩住自己看向Greg眼里的那一丝心疼， 冷着脸说，“够了，Greg。这是Sherlock的订婚典礼，你不要再闹了。”

胡闹？他有些茫然的侧头看了一眼Mycroft，这是在说……他？

见状，Irene趁机用自己尖锐的指甲狠狠扭了一下自己挽住Sherlock的那只手臂，不着声色的暗示他看向左边。

Sherlock一下子从失神和失态中回过神，他猛地合上了自己的眼睛，一言不发的微微抬起下颚。

一旁的Greg倔强的甩开Mycroft的手，坚定的看着Sherlock，对他说，“Sherlock，你知道John说的人是谁。你还有机会，跟我走！”

身后的Mycroft和Irene脸色越加阴霾，Irene不着痕迹的又加重自己的力道。Sherlock一个激灵终于完全回过神。

他用自己冷然不带一丝感情的看着Greg，对他扯了扯嘴角，笑容冰冷而嘲弄，“Greg谢谢你，不过请替我告诉John，我很谢谢他过去3个月的陪伴。但是现在我找到了自己喜欢的人，我会幸福的。也祝他幸福。”

“你！”Greg死死控制着自己想要给他一拳的冲动。

John那个阑珊的背影和他的那些话深深的刻在了他的心上，让他恨不得一拳打烂Sherlock的牙齿，吞回他刚刚的那些话。

可是最终他只是死死握紧自己的拳头，深深吸了一口气。然后学着Sherlock平时那样，虚伪的裂开嘴角，高高的仰起下颚环视了一圈周围的男男女女，最终转过身，眼睛里充满了鄙夷和可怜。

他对着Sherlock冷冷的撂下一句，“Sherlock，你他妈真让我觉得恶心。你不配得到John的爱。”

Greg的眼里盛满了心碎，绝望，痛苦，还有背叛的难过。可是他用自己的坚强遮住了，就和John那个笔挺的背影一样。

那一瞬间Greg突然明白John的那种不协调感是什么了，那是一种将自己最真挚最深沉的感情从内心剥离的痛感，那是一种全然将自己拨开只剩下血淋淋的皮肉的感觉。

感情就是这么脆弱？在利益或者在其它东西面前就这么不值得一提吗？还是在Holmes兄弟的眼睛里，永远有比感情重要的东西？

忍不住有些发笑，Greg突然明白了，无论是Mycroft还是Sherlock其实都不懂爱，他们才是可怜的那两个。

让他们去和自己那看似无比聪明实际除了算计以外什么都不懂的大脑谈恋爱去吧。他们谈过最长的一场恋爱就是和他们自己，还没有情敌。

看看这是多么讽刺，Greg都忍不住嗤嗤笑了出来。

而他跟John永远不需要这样的人来交付自己的真心。

他走到Mycroft身边，以一个恰恰好好的弧度勾起嘴角，对着他笑了笑，带着嘲讽和反感，眼里却是满满冷意，“还有你，你也不配。”

Greg头也不回的大步离开了这个让他恶心的地方。

 

TBC呀妈个嘿~


	14. Chapter 14

缓缓地把鲜花放在墓碑前，John嘴角带着一丝淡淡的笑意，眼里却含着一抹悲痛与缅怀，望向了埋葬着他最爱的3个人的墓碑。

想起很小的时候，当一切还没有发生，生活还充满着美满和希望的时，在一个阳光明媚的春天，父母带着Harry还有John出门踏青，温暖的阳光让人迷醉，忍不住沉溺其中。

而那天留给John最深印象的却是一个倒在车头前，躺在血泊中的男人，任凭别人怎么叫喊摇晃，都不作反应。

小小的John还不明白什么是死亡，他怯生生的躲避在妈妈的身后，扯着她的衣摆小声问，“妈妈，那个人怎么了？为什么动也不动？”

摸了摸John金色毛茸茸的脑袋，妈妈的嘴抿成了一道向下弯曲的弧度，认真而带着一丝沉重的告诉他，那个男人死了。

死亡不要说对于还是个小孩子的John是个谜题，即使连成年人也无法全然参透死亡。

John嘟着嘴似懂非懂的点点头，原来这就是死亡，倒在血泊中，动也不动。

蹲下身子，妈妈摸摸他的脸颊，用爱怜的眼神看着他，“Johnny，总有一天我和你爸爸也会死，到时候只会剩下你跟Harry，你们要好好的照顾对方知道吗？”

嘴角下压，鼻子一抽，John几乎忍不住就要哭出来，他糯糯的声音戴上了一点点的鼻音和哭腔，死死拽着妈妈的衣服不肯松开，“妈妈你不要我和Harry了吗？”

停了John的话，一旁的Harry双手环胸，露出一个嘲讽的笑容，翻了翻白眼，“Johnny，就是因为你那么蠢，爸爸妈妈才不要你的。”

“Harry—”爸爸用宽厚的大掌责备却爱怜的拍了拍Harry的脑袋，温柔的看着John，“Johnny，总有一天我们都会离开，而那个时候你也会找到真正能陪伴你一生的人。”

似乎明白了又似乎不是很理解，John点点头，心里埋下了一颗关于那个能陪伴自己一生的人的憧憬种子。

而这颗种子直到遇到Sherlock时，终于开始生根发芽，牢牢的扎在土里，越长越显眼，直到John也无法忽略。

John唯一能做的只有护住它脆弱却坚韧的根部，看着它慢慢的生根发芽，小心翼翼的吸收着自己的爱意。

尽管有诸多的迷茫，退缩，它还是成功的存活了下来，带着John对未来的期待和等候。

然而，在更衣室的看到的Sherlock订婚的场景终于让John明白，这样一份在自己看来珍贵无比的爱意，或许在对方眼里只是笑话，那么这样他没有必要让自己那么痛苦。

于是他选择亲手将这颗种子牢牢扎在土里的根部拔起，丢在一旁，即使会痛苦会受伤，他依然可以停止脊背，勇敢的离开。

因为他是一个坚强的战士，而不是一个懦弱的逃兵，所以他会选择面对。

十年前，面对伤痛，困境，他选择了把疼痛埋进自己内心的最深处，落荒而逃；而十年后，他不是那个只懂得逃避的小男孩了，战场的历练，岁月的沉淀让他成长，终于可以勇敢的面对曾经让他避之不及的往事，学会释怀与放下。

他不是那些因为爱情的失利而万念俱灰放弃自己生命的年轻人，相反每一次的受伤和打击，都让他变得更加的坚强和宽厚。岁月和痛苦留在John身上的是温和的强大，不会过分耀眼，却绝不会令人忽略。

在父母的墓前，他可以坦然的承认自己爱上了一个男人，虽然没有按照Harry说的谨慎的交付自己的真心。可是他并不后悔，虽然苦涩感依旧在他的内心萦绕不去，但是这段日子留给他更多的却是欢笑和充实。这是他在父母Harry离开之后，从来没有感受到的。

相较于其他的百感交集，更多的是一种感谢。

因为幸福来得的太不容易，所以John反而更容易感谢上帝给自己每一点幸福，无论大小，无论长短。

感激永远比怨恨困难，但却是John做人的信念。

没有人知道这才是真正的John Watson，脆弱却勇敢。他没有承认爱的勇气，却在最后一刻能勇敢的面对自己内心最真实的渴望，他没有完全走出阴影的勇气，却能在一切都无法挽回时，毫不留恋的抽身离去。

伤痛带给John的是退却，犹豫，但更多的却是成长和被磨平的棱角。

紧紧只是从他的外表和言谈举止，没有人能够想到，这样温和强大的Joh的内心却有一段阴影。他从不会把他当成自己博取怜悯的理由。

当然John也不会把他当成自己比别人更成熟炫耀的资本，对于他来说，这就是上帝给他的一道坎，他必须的经历。他在痛苦迷茫过后，用平和和温润面对一切。

因为他能为父母和Harry做的只有好好活着，幸福的活着。

他用他的态度告诉了上帝，John Watson是一个坚强的战士，一个不会因为上帝注定的事就被打倒的男人。

他用强大的毅力重新站了起来，走出了过去，面对新的生活，新的感情。

不管过去如何，生活总是要继续的。

他做不到全然的释怀，可是他会把这样的经历当成自己更好的活下去的动力。因为，他不仅仅是为他一个人活着，他代表了他的亲人—爸爸妈妈Harry。他的身上背负着4个人的幸福，这也是家人给他最强大的力量。

勾起一个笑容，John的声音带着解脱还有最深切的感谢，“Dad，Mum and Harry，thank You。”

用坚定的目光扫过墓碑上刻着的他挚爱的人的名字，抬起手，放在耳边，敬了一个姿势标准而充满力度的军礼，手臂上的肌肉紧紧的绷着，肃然而静默，身姿笔挺。这个时候John就是一个真正的战士，即使他退役了，这一点没有人能够否认。

用自己充满感激和希望的眼神直直的看着墓碑,John的心里一瞬间略过很多记忆的片段，有和父母在一起的，有和Harry在一起打闹的，吵架的，还有抱着他痛苦的，甚至还出现了Sherlock，那个像个没有长大的孩子一样恼人，狂妄，自大，骄傲，聪明，尖锐，冷漠的Sherlock。

抿紧自己的嘴角，John放下了手臂，对着墓碑最后深深的鞠了一躬，然后坚定的点点头，许下了一个诺言，“我会幸福的。”

然后他以军人的步伐转过自己的脚后跟，扣住自己的脚掌，利落的转过身子，挺直自己的后背，离开了墓地。

这一刻他终于可以告诉自己，everything is ok。

他决定参加伦敦市组织的前往第三世界的医疗队，带去自己薄弱的力量，带给别人幸福的可能。

这次他终于可以放下了十几年里内心最沉重的大石头，笑着面对生活赠与他的一切。

他并不怪Sherlock，每个人都有选择自己爱人和幸福的权利，怪只怪他的犹豫，懦弱和胆怯的退缩。

伦敦那么大又那么小。大到他花了30多年的时间才遇到Sherlock，小到他在过去的几个月里和Sherlock紧密纠缠在一起。

如果他早些告诉Sherlock自己的感情是不是就会不一样？

他所能做的只有坦然的放下这一切。他有爱他的父母，虽然总是跟他吵架却关心他的Harry，他有一份他热爱的工作，他热爱的城市……

所以，他比任何人都值得幸福。

而他要做的就是不让这份幸福辜负所有爱他的人对他的希望，所以不管未来多么艰苦，多么令人不满，他都会勇敢笑着面对。

因为他是最值得得到幸福的John Watson。

而他要做的就是将这份幸福传递下去，所以他选择去第三世界，他想让自己帮助更多的人，见识更广阔的世界。

因为Sherlock，他终于有了面对自己梦靥的勇气，跨出了坚定的步伐。这次他祝福Sherlock得到幸福，真心实意。

这段感情从来不是John跨不过去的困扰，阻碍，相反他给了John面对自己曾经的勇气。

长长的舒了一口气，John释怀的仰起头，眯着眼打量着晴朗的天空和漂浮的云朵，心中满是惬意和轻松还有宁静，这是一种强大到无法形容的安宁的力量。

嘴角上扬，John闭上了眼睛，整个人仿佛都随着阳光一起发出光芒一样温暖而耀眼。

Life goes on , the journey is on, when you save my life forever.

You give me one more chance that I won’t let it down this time.

 

Greg也不知道一个人在沙发上做了多久，久到窗外的夕阳已经斜斜射了进来，铺在地板上。

他的肘部撑在膝盖上，把脸埋在自己的掌心，疲惫的搓揉着自己的脸，一声叹息从他的口中发出，

对John的愧疚和歉意紧紧裹着他，让他甚至有些窒息，他甚至不敢联系John告诉他事情的始末。

不管Sherlock是真心订婚还是假意，如果不是他—如果不是Mycroft和自己，那么今天那样寂寞而佯装坚强的背影离开酒店的就是自己了。

自私，这是Greg在认识Mycroft以前从来不觉得有什么大不了的事情。人都会有私心。

可是John是他认识的人里面最无私，最温和的那一个。不是说他没有脾气，相反他也有暴躁的时候，可是这和他的温和毫不冲突。

如果只是Mycroft选择了和Adler订婚，Greg会心痛，会难过，就像他对Sherlock所说的，他尽管嘴上咒骂着Mycroft，可是心里却会祝他幸福，即使是以牺牲自己的幸福为代价。

他做不到让要结婚的Mycroft两难的选择，不是因为不够爱，或者胆怯，而是因为太爱，爱的尊重，爱的有尊严，所以他会选择离开。

感情从来不是Holmes兄弟的困扰，可是却是普通人为之头疼一生的难题。

Greg也不例外，在遇到Mycroft之前他从来没有想过自己会那么疯狂的坠入爱河，就像一个毛头小子一样青涩而莽撞。

Mycroft不仅仅是他的爱人，在某种程度上来说更是他的良师益友。虚长他几岁的Mycroft有着风度翩翩的外表，谈吐不俗的举止，成熟稳重的气质，这些无疑不令Greg深深着迷。

Myc跟自己完全是两种人。

Greg是那种在大热天会穿着大背心和宽松的短裤出门的人，而Myc无论多热，三件套从离身。Greg喜欢喝啤酒，而Myc喜欢和红酒。Greg最喜欢的地方是夜晚的烧烤摊，而Mycroft永远是衣冠楚楚的进出最高级的西餐厅。Greg喜欢看电视，看球赛，而Mycroft喜欢看报纸。

他这才发现自己清楚的记得Myc生活中的每一个小小的细节，清晰而隽永。他的脾气暴躁，两个人在生活中难免有摩擦，可是在Mycroft的温和攻势下，最后一丝不满也消散一空。

Greg也不知道，生活习惯和兴趣爱好相差那么多的两个人是怎么走到一起的。

可是生活就是这样不断的磨平两个人的棱角，最后他们相互妥协，彼此融合。

唯一能让Greg相信他们能够一直走下去的就是那份彼此的信任和爱意。

只是他没有想到的是那份爱和信任到最后狠狠的扇了自己一个响亮的耳光。

如果订婚像是Mycroft说的只是一份不得已完成的责任或者妥协，那么今天的为了这份责任而牺牲Sherlock的幸福，甚至阻止Greg上楼告诉Sherlock真相的行为，完完全全的让他看清了对方的内心。

他以为的信任只是欺骗，他以为的爱只是谎言。

Greg内心嘲笑着自己的愚昧无知，可是他被两种情绪拉扯的疼痛快要崩溃。一半是Mycroft对他的欺骗的愤怒和伤痛，另一半是他对John的愧疚恐惧甚至还有对他的心疼。

他们两个同样爱上了自负的Holmes兄弟，或许这也是他会跟John一见如故的原因，Greg苦中作乐的勾了勾嘴角。

抬起头，他紧紧闭上眼，攥紧了自己的衣角，现在不是自哀自怜的时候，他必须要跟John道歉，即使他不原谅他，即使他会失去这样一个好朋友，他也不会假装什么都没有发生的和Mycroft在一起或者说什么都不告诉John。

 

掏出手机，Greg忐忑不安的拨通了John的电话。

电话那头John的声音听起来十分正常，甚至带上了一丝喜悦，周围的环境有些吵杂。

“John，你现在方便么——？”Greg犹豫的对他说。

“Hi，Greg。你等等—”说完John捂住了话筒，对着身边的同事歉意的笑了一下，指了指手机，走到了一个安静的地方，背靠墙而站。

“好了。你怎么了，又找我喝酒？”说到喝酒John忍不住抿嘴一笑，“说到喝酒，上次你的酒品可不怎么样——”

还没说完就被Greg打断，他的声音带着一丝歉意还有低落，“John，你今晚有空吗？我想约你出来聚聚。”

抬头看了看繁星点点的夜空，John挪揄的对Greg说，“怎么了你也听说我明天要走的消息了？”

Greg显然惊呆了，他猛地从沙发上站起来，不断踱着步，急切的追问，“John？你要走？去哪里？”

John无奈的勾起嘴角，“我还以为你知道了这件事才要和我聚聚呢。哦，是这样的，之前市里有个去第三世界的医疗队的组建，一开始我没打算去，毕竟刚刚才从阿富汗退役回来。但是，”说到这里John微微停顿了一下，再开口时依旧是那么温和而坚定，“现在我突然觉得趁着还有体力和能力多走走也没什么不好，还能帮助别人。所以我今天报名了，没有想到离开的那么早，明天就走。”

Greg的眼里一下被深深的愧疚掩埋，还有痛苦和不舍，压迫着他的心脏。他知道John是一个坚韧坚定的人，做出的决定绝对不会改变。

他只是在John说完以后，问了他一个问题，郑重而缓慢，“John，你爱Sherlock吗？你后悔吗？”

“……”电话那头一阵沉默，余下的只有John的呼吸声，缓慢而沉重。

许久，他才笑了一下， Greg说不出那个笑声里所包含的复杂的情感，只是那个笑莫名的让他的心跟着一抽一抽的发疼，连鼻子都忍不住发酸。

“Yes, I do。And, no I don’t. 还有替我祝Sherlock订婚以及新婚快乐。”

John的回答没有任何犹豫，没有任何停顿，就跟他这个人一样坚定而温和，真诚和固执。

Greg忍不住笑了一声，同时有什么东西从自己的眼角落下，他伸手抹去了那一滴泪水，他的心里有一个嘲讽的声音。

他没有想到，自己的泪水竟然不是为了自己的遭遇，而是为了别人的故事，为了那个顽强而勇敢的John。

就在那一刻，因为John那份澄净的爱意，Greg打算什么都不说了。并不是因为他打算隐瞒自己的过错，而是因为，这样坚强的John，这样让他美好的回忆，Greg不忍心折断它，打碎它。

如果他没有办法弥补自己的过错，那么起码可以留给John一个美丽的回忆。

至于Holmes兄弟是怎样的人，就让他自己承受好了，当做对他的惩罚。而John，值得最美丽的记忆和一切。

想通这一切，压堵在Greg的心头的沉沉的愧疚突然消散，变成了对John释然解脱的真心祝福和对他的感激。

他沙哑着嗓子点点头，“Ok，John，你会回来的是吗？”

John耸耸肩，“当然。不是一年就是两年，伦敦是我的家，我当然会回来。”

咧开嘴低低一笑，Greg藏住了眼底的湿气，他同样用一种坚定的语气郑重的告诉John，“John早点回来，一路顺风。还有——”

Greg也停顿了一下，然后用一种嬉笑的语气眨眨眼，“别忘了你还欠我一顿酒。”

望着夜晚秀美的天空，John仰起头，眨了眨眼，逼去了自己眼底的湿意，露出一个淡淡的幸福温暖的笑意，“当然不会。”

Greg点点头，无声捂住了眼睛。

有时候一份真挚的友谊甚至比爱情来得还要动人，他唯一能做的只有祝福John，然后永远的离开Mycroft，这是他最后的赎罪。

 

放下手机，John看着夜空，用手揉了揉脸，不经意的抹去自己眼角的泪痕。

今天是他的欢送会，他的同事替他送行，祝他一路平安。而Greg的电话令他始料未及。

如果说再次离开伦敦有什么让他极度不舍的，只有这个朋友了。

Greg是一个好人，一个善良的男人。John打从心底里佩服他。同时他也充满了感激，在这个寂寞的夜晚，有人还记得他。

Greg的问题明显知道了什么，可是他却体贴的没有过多的追问或者解释。

他庆幸，庆幸自己有着这样一个好朋友，让这段回到伦敦的日子变得格外值得留恋。

明天他就会离开伦敦，如果他没有办法得到幸福，那么他可以到第三世界传递幸福，治愈别人让其他人得到幸福的可能。

这是John的选择，也是又一次成长的表现。

1年多的时间足以让他完全的打开心结。

而且，他一定会回来，因为他还欠着Greg一顿酒。

 

这是一个漫长的夜晚，包括对于Sherlock和Holmes。

他们沉默的坐在沙发上没有一个人发出声音。

Irene出声打破了沉默，优雅的站了起来，“男人的情商和智商总是不成正比。今天那两个小家伙的表情可是连我看了都于心不忍，你们倒是不做反应？”

Mycroft丢过去一个压迫的眼神示意她闭嘴，眉宇间含着隐隐的怒气。

事情的发展出乎他们所有人的意料，Moriarty完全没有因为这次订婚而放弃对英国能源的控制，相反加大了对于政府的压迫。

Mycroft用手抵住下巴，沙哑和疲惫的对Sherlock说，“Sherlock，这件事—和你没有任何关系，明天你就宣布和Adler小姐取消订婚，剩下的事情我会解决。”

他从来没有想过要让Sherlock替他承担这份责任，这本来就是他这个当哥哥的应该做的。或者说Sherlock应该在他的羽翼下幸福快乐的生活。

可是他亲手毁了这一切，他的行为不仅把Sherlock的幸福推离了他的身边，同时也把自己的幸福推离自己的身边。

那么现在，他还有机会挽回的是Sherlock的幸福，如果Greg对他失望透顶，那么Sherlock还有得到幸福的机会。这是他这个哥哥能给他的Sherly的唯一的东西。

Sherlock没有任何反应，只是面无表情的把手搁在沙发背上，漠然的看着墙壁。

吐了口气，Mycroft舔舔嘴唇，声音里带着一丝沉痛和歉意，“Sherly，对不起，如果我事先知道John Wat—”

还没说完就被Sherlock冷声打断，“Mycroft你没有错，你只是做了你应该做的事。我很感谢你今天阻止了Greg。”

如果Greg再早一点，或者说不是Mycroft和Adler的示意，他是不是就会将其他人的安全和利益抛之脑后，转身去追John了呢？

即使Sherlock再聪明，他也没有办法改变已经发生的结果。

他做出的决定是不会改变的。这一次不仅仅是为了他自己，为了Mycroft更加是为了全英国的安全和明天。只有一个成熟的男人才有资格追求自己的幸福。

Moriarty是一个他们必须打败的敌人。

他唯一后悔的就是因为自己的胆怯和懦弱，没有告诉John他的感情，一个高反的爱情。

Irene走到窗边，撩起了窗帘，看了看外面逐渐变亮的天色，感慨的说，“最甜美的是爱情，最苦涩的也是爱情。不过，”她转过头，脸上带着沉着冷静的笑容，“男孩们，打起精神来。战斗才刚刚开始。”

 

第二天一大早Greg就去了那个曾经留下他美好记忆的房子，不出他所料的是Sherlock和Mycroft都在，甚至Adler也在。

三个人坐在沙发上，沉默包围了他们。

听到进来的脚步，所有人都愣了一下，尤其是Mycroft更是迫不及待的抬起头，看向了走过来的人。

Greg看起来状况还不错，没有了昨天的狼狈，虽然脸上手臂上细小的伤口还在，但是整个却很精神，虽然脸色不是很好，但是没有了昨天那种震怒和痛苦。

Mycroft松了一口气，昨天他并不是有意欺骗Greg的，只是那样的情形一触即发，容不得任何的打断和偏差。

他的骄傲阻止了他对Greg的解释。尽管他心疼，他不舍，可是他是Holmes，骄傲的Mycroft，和他的弟弟一样有着自己的尊严和底线，所以他选择沉默。

他唯一没有想到的是自己的弟弟有了普通人的感情，不仅仅是爱情，还有亲情和责任感。

正是这份感情让他再也无法替Sherlock做出任何的决定，他的Sherly长大了。

Mycroft站起身子，嘴角有着疲惫的笑意，他走上前企图抱住Greg，却被他避开。第一次大英政府迷惑了，他用一种不解的眼神看着Greg。

Greg站的笔笔挺，身上显露出的是一个苏格兰探长的自信与风度，他抬起下颚，眼里带着笑意，“我今天来是来祝福Sherlock和Adler小姐订婚愉快的，同时为我昨天扰乱婚礼的行为道歉。而Sherlock，我带了一份你希望的礼物—John的祝福。”

Sherlock抬起头用一种不可置信的眼神看着Greg，完全无法掩饰他的恐惧和心颤。

Greg勾起一个不带任何温度的笑容，“他祝你订婚以及新婚愉快。还有今天他离开了伦敦。”

砰的一声，Sherlock踹倒了桌子，死死压抑着自己内心的情感，看着Greg，双手紧握成拳放在两侧，好半天从牙缝里挤出一句，“他去了哪里？”

“不知道。”Greg耸耸肩，双手插在口袋里，不再看Sherlock。

“然后，”他顿了顿，侧过头，看着身边的Mycroft，他的笑容里终于带上了一点温度，声音也柔缓了许多，“谢谢你，Mycroft，谢谢你之前对我的包容和陪伴。我没有什么可以送你，唯一可以给你的也只有我的祝福。”

这个时候Mycroft完全猜不透Greg在想说什么，人心对于他来说从来不是难题，可是这一次他真的不明白Greg的意思只能愣愣的站在原地。

看着Mycroft困惑的眼神，Greg终于心满意足的点点头，他没有想到有一天自己也能让这个聪明的男人迷惑，“祝你幸福。”

说完他转身离开，留给屋子里的人只是一个潇洒却落寞的背影。

 

这一天，作为离开伦敦的日子是一个阴雨绵绵的下午，John没有带什么，就跟他来的时候一样，一个小小的行李包，装着几件换洗的衣服，父母和Harry的照片还有一个快递盒子。

里面一个叫做Mr. 骷髅头的头骨先生。

想到这儿，John忍不住噗嗤一笑，但是很快就收敛了自己的笑容。

无关奢求，只是一种祭奠和怀念。

这是John所有的行李，也是他所有的回忆，无论美丽。

深深吸了一口气，感受着这个特别的城市，呼吸着并不清新的空气，看着这个拥挤吵闹却是他成熟成长的地方，John勾起嘴角。

“Goodbye。”

 

TBC呀妈个嘿~


	15. Chapter 15

1年半之后

Greg：  
Hi，最近好吗？

告诉你一个好消息，我马上就要回国了。对，没错，大概是2个星期以后。

本来预计要在这边待上两年以上的，结果昨天上面有指令下来说是所有医疗队必须接受专业的训练和指导。等他们新的医疗队过来做好交接工作我就可以回来了。

你最近如何？在这里看得多了，觉得自己真的很渺小。

PS：我没有忘记欠你一顿酒的事。  
John

Greg 把明信片放回桌上，吐了一口气。John要回来了，18个月，离开伦敦18个月John终于要回来。

他忍不住带上了许久未见的轻松越快的笑容，伸了个懒腰从椅子上站了起来，看着窗外伦敦难得有的明媚的天气。

18个月，他对John的想念和祝福从来没有减少。

John重新回到伦敦说明那些过去的事情对于他再也没有什么可以纠结的了。那么John放得下，他呢？

他从来不否认自己对Mycroft的想念。

如果说John跟Sherlock认识不过几个月，那么他跟Mycroft认识甚至可以说已经有了几年。

他没有告诉的John的是，在他离开伦敦的这一年半的时间里，Sherlock无数次过来找他。  
从一开始的愤怒暴躁，到后面的冷静自持。

他知道John给他寄了明信片，他每次过来的要求只有一个，把明信片让他看。

最终Greg还是心软了。

当他看到Sherlock捧着明信片那欣喜若狂的样子，完全没有了那种冷漠的理智时，疑惑了。他就像一个陷入疯狂的男人，死死的看着John的每一个字迹，贪婪的似乎要把它吃下去一样用力。

Sherlock对John到底是什么样的感情？

如果Sherlock不想让别人看穿他，那么他绝对可以隐瞒的天衣无缝，再说他也没有必要到Greg这里猫哭耗子假慈悲。

唯一说得通的理由就是Sherlock对John的思念是真心的。

看到这样的Sherlock，Greg无法否认自己的心疼和心酸。可是他永远忘不了Sherlock在订婚那天冷漠的话语还有John离开时那落寞的背影还有那个令他心疼的两句话——

Yes I do和No I don’ t。

或许这是上帝给Sherlock最好的惩罚，也是给他最好的惩罚。

Sherlock有多久没有见到John，他就有多久没有见到Mycroft。

有时候爱情总是那么的遥不可及，明明近在眼前，却总被其他的事情打败。

曾经以为只要在一起就是天不怕地不怕的勇敢，可是现实给了他们沉痛的一击，维系爱情的从来不仅仅是爱这一个简单的字。

 

Sherlock和Mycroft从来没有跟他解释过关于那天订婚始末。而Sherlock和Irene的订婚在那天之后似乎也不了了之，就像是一个只有订婚，却没有结婚的仪式。

跟两兄弟断了联系之后，Greg只能从报纸上得知关于Holmes兄弟的动向。他们似乎在能源市场和政府掀起了腥风血雨，几乎每天的头条都是他们和Alder家族的新闻，收购或者吞并同领域的公司，雷厉风行。

最后宣布一切结束的是一周前的一张报纸上写着，“Moriarty疑似贿赂政府要员，被警方带走。”

而那次行动他正好被派去执行其他任务，没有参加。

对于Moriarty他也只是了解一二。

伦敦，不，英国最大的资源开采商，和Alder两头并立，在不同的领域有着各自的高度。如果Mycroft和Sherlock为了帮Alder而对能源市场进行大清洗，那么抓走Moriarty也没有什么不可能。

只不过谁是谁非的事情，处于局外的Greg永远说不清。

他了解的永远是那个情趣店的店主Mycroft，而不是这个手段残忍的男人。

在这件事情之后，报纸上关于Holmes兄弟和Alder家族的新闻少了很多，倒是一些八卦杂志每天都对他们三人的关系探寻不已。

比如，Holmes家的二公子和Alder的婚姻内幕；弟弟的未婚妻曾是哥哥的未婚妻？兄弟两为了一个女人反目成仇；关于Holmes兄弟那些私密的往事。

合上报纸，Greg只觉得好笑。

作为最熟悉这两兄弟的人之一，他当然知道报纸上这些只是捕风捉影的小道消息。

不过也是因为报纸，他才知道了Mycroft真正的身份，MI5的负责人，英国政府的中坚力量，一个真正的掌权者。

Mycroft一直在欺骗他，从来都是。

Mycroft一直都不信任他，从来都是。

Mycroft永远是一个陌生人，从来都是。

 

就跟一年半以前那个战役开始的凌晨一样，Sherlock，Mycroft和Irene坐在客厅里，他们的脸上的表情终于没有那么凝重，或许说不上全然放松，但是明显让人舒服多了，少了那种冷冽与肃杀。

兄弟俩联手，而且没有任何后顾之忧的对Moriarty长达一年多的打击，终于让他溃不成军，他们最终掌握了Moriarty犯罪的证据，成功的把他送进了监狱。

这是一场胜利庆祝的盛宴，或者说只是一个成功了一半的庆祝。

Irene巧笑嫣然的捏住手上的高脚杯，晃了晃里面的红酒，眼神迷离的看着这醉人的红，声音性感的令人浑身骚动。

可惜Holmes兄弟就像完全没有听到一样，一个自顾自的看着手里的报纸，一个拿着手机上着网。

Irene忍不住不顾形象的翻了一个白眼，这没有情趣的两兄弟，怪不得那两个可爱的小东西要离开他们。

她轻轻咳嗽了一声，试图引起Mycroft和Sherlock的关注。

可是他们两个理都懒得理她，要知道Irene如果真的有什么要紧事早就说了，根本不会这样装腔作势。

砰的一声，Irene把酒杯重重的搁在茶几上，里面的液体扑洒在桌面上。可惜的看了一眼不慎流泻的昂贵红酒，Irene叹了口气。

 

“小处男，冰人，你们家那两位怎么样了？”

Sherlock握住手机不断按动的手指停住了，Mycroft翻阅报纸的动作停止了。

刀子一般的眼神射向Irene，Sherlock的声音压抑着怒气，“我说了不要叫我小处男。”

Irene无辜的撇撇嘴，“你只跟John上过床不是吗？”

看着小孩子一样斗嘴的两个人Mycroft扶了扶额头，充满了无奈，“Irene，你到底想说什么。”

 

这1年多来的改变对于Holmes兄弟来说，除了他们的成长与成熟，尤其在Sherlock的身上体现尤为明显。摒除了以往的锋芒毕露，他变得更加的内敛冷静，或者说除了在他爱的人关心的人面前他还是像以前一样肆无忌惮，那么在对人对事上他都有了很大的提升，整个人的气质就像是敛去了尖芒的剑刃，耀眼却不刺人。

对Greg和John的思念是他们加紧打败Moriarty的动力。

Sherlock通过Mycroft知道了John去了第三世界参与了一个医疗队。他的心里既是痛苦又是暗中松了口气。

在Irene的明示暗示下，他清楚的知道了自己对John的感情也知道了John对他的感情。

他们就像是两个白痴，因为胆怯和退缩而相互错过。

一年多以前，他没有追出去，因为那个时候他还不够成熟不够强大，他没有办法给John他的承诺和保护。

而且那个时候，他的肩上有一份更加重大的责任和担子，那份责任曾经属于他和Mycroft两个人，可是Mycroft一个人扛起了它；如果他注定失去John，起码他可以帮着Mycroft扛起这份责任让他不要这么累。

John不在伦敦，不再这个暴风眼的中央，那么他就是没有任何弱点的高反份子。

Moriarty既聪明又狡猾，每次他们抓到他的把柄的时候，都会被他逃掉。而每当这个时候Sherlock就会感到一阵绝望涌上心头。

他不知道他还能坚持多久没有John的日子，如果Moriarty一直不被抓到，是不是他就永远见不到John？

一年多的忍耐和潜伏，让Sherlock迅速成长，他还是那个高傲的不可一世的Sherlock，但是又不再是那个只会随意伤人用自己尖锐的牙齿刺伤别人的Sherlock了。

他的骄傲被他的冷漠深深封存，他将过去那个没有长大只会随意伤害别人的自己用冷漠和沉默的外表藏了起来。

 

Mycroft并没有选择在这1年多的时间里告诉Greg实情，包括他的苦衷，他的难处，他的责任。他唯一能做的只有提升Greg监视等级，确保他的安全。

一方面是害怕Moriarty对Greg下手，另一方面是他的骄傲或者说他一贯的行为准则阻止了他的解释。

高傲的Holmes永远不需要解释，他们要做的只有行动，行动可以证明一切。

而且，Mycroft其实有无数次机会可以利用各种办法让Greg原谅他，再也不会心存芥蒂，甚至不需要他的解释。

可是他并不想对Greg用这样的手段，而且——

而且他的弟弟因为他的原因被迫和John分开，那么在Sherlock重新见到John之前他是没有办法让自己心安理得的追回Greg的。

这是他给自己的惩罚，也是给自己的承诺。

John回来的那天，也是他允许自己重新出现在Greg面前的时机。

他欠Sherlock的太多，他最亲爱的弟弟，他舍不得让他和自己一起承担这样的责任，可是他们必须为了自己的爱人共同进退。

而还有一个令他们谁都没有想到的是，他们两个和Irene建立起的信任关系，或者可以被称之为利益伙伴，再进一步也可以被称为——最类似朋友的存在。

这一年多来的没有硝烟的战争过于强烈惨烈，没有爱人陪伴的日子，让他们3个只能互相扶持。

Sherlock体会到了Mycroft作为哥哥的难处和苦心，他和Mycroft两个人终于宣布和解，虽然不像其他兄弟那样相亲相爱，可是他们有着自己关心对方的方式，不用被外人理解，甚至不需要对方的理解，只要自己能明白就可以。

而在这一年多的时间里，为了他们共同的敌人几乎是废寝忘食，商业和政府的硝烟远比真枪实弹来得惨烈。Irene天天和Holmes待在一起，为了那个共同的目标——Moriarty。

将他们拴链在一起的不仅仅是共同的利益，还有信任和认可。

对于Sherlock和Mycroft来说，他们不需要朋友，甚至一般人根本没有资格让他们另眼相看。

Irene是少数智商能令他们高抬贵眼的人，更不用说是一个女人了。

她高雅，聪明，机智，狡猾，冷漠，自私，这极度符合Holmes兄弟对于盟友的要求， 或者说这就是他们对于自己的定位。

在一年多的合作关系以后，他们和Irene处于一种奇怪的定位，他们将她称之为——一种最近乎朋友的存在，一个令他们尊敬佩服的女人。

 

Irene将自己的左腿优雅的搁置在自己的右腿上，懒洋洋的靠着沙发，“我听说John快要回来了。”疑问的语调却是肯定的语气。

Sherlock把手机塞回口袋，扬起了自己的下巴，“是又怎么样。”语气里满是不耐烦的暴躁。

John到底什么时候回来?Sherlock已经等不下去了，他甚至想冲到John所在的城市直接带他回来。

可是Irene阻止了他。

她告诉Sherlock，一个已经释怀的男人不是冲动就可以挽回的，Sherlock需要的不仅仅是冷静，坚持，等待还有，谋略。

而Sherlock最缺的就是谋略。或者说他聪明的大脑在John的面前理智化为了零。

Mycroft极其赞同Irene 的看法，要让John回心转意只靠蛮力是绝对不够的，或者说依照Sherlock曾经那种态度和做法，John会再次爱上Sherlock，他才觉得奇怪。

而且只有让Sherlock成功的和John在一起之后，Greg才有可能尽释前嫌，原谅自己。

当他终于明白了Greg的想法时，一切已经晚了。他们和Moriarty的战斗已经开始，他不能自私的为了自己的幸福而把Greg的生命置之度外，更何况他对Sherlock心存歉意，就像Greg对John心存歉意一样。

如果那段时间他没有和Greg吵架，而是和他好好谈谈，那么或许他就有时间多多关心Sherlock，了解他的近况。

可惜，他作为一个失职的哥哥，连Sherlock喜欢的人都不知道，甚至为此分离。

虽然他并没有正式的见过John，但是从各种资料都证明了这是一个坚强的战士，他能真正让Sherlock像个普通人一样学会去爱。

Greg离开自己的真正原因是因为愧疚，而他忍着自己的思念的最终原因也是愧疚。

属于Moriarty的战役已经结束了，而他们兄弟俩和Greg和John的战争才刚刚开始。

 

John走出机场，他并没有告诉Greg他确切的到达伦敦的时间，当然也不会有任何人来接他。

回来的时候就跟他离开的时候一样，孤身一人，只有一个小小的行李箱。

1年半之前他租的小公寓已经退掉，他回到伦敦的耽误之际是要寻找一个新的住处。不过离开快两年，在这有没有什么朋友，他的自己的未来不禁有些堪忧。

不过上帝保佑，John在他的医疗队认识了一个新朋友，Kenneth，他告诉自己他在伦敦租了一间公寓，如果John愿意的话可以和他分摊房租。

Kenneth和他隶属一个医疗队，两人在这一年半里因为共同的工作和责任，感情增进的很快。Kenneth高大英俊，风趣幽默，为人处世都温和有礼，甚至在医学某些理论的方面他跟John一拍即合，彼此之间都把对方看成了好友。

因为他们离开埃塞俄比亚的批次不同，Kenneth比他早两天到伦敦。他给John留了自己在伦敦的家庭电话，告诉他一到伦敦就找自己。

John嘴上应了下来，心里却不这么想。说实话他并不是很想麻烦Kenneth，虽然两个人的关系非常融洽，可是John习惯了独来独往，或者说跟别人的接触他习惯保持距离，他更愿意和一个不认识的陌生人合租一个公寓。

Kenneth给他的感觉过于耀眼，而他只是一个平凡的军医，不希望和Kenneth在回国之后接触过多。

所以他看了看写着Kenneth电话的纸头，塞进了口袋，拎着自己极其少的行李，来到了市中心，试图寻找一些合租的广告。

抬起头，他研究着告示板上的合租广告，企图发现什么，可是却一无所获。不是租金抬高，就是对室友的要求过于繁琐，要不然就是住的地方让John不满意。

正他苦恼自己日后的生计时，一个陌生的男声惊喜的叫住了他，拍了拍他的肩膀，“嘿，John！John Watson！”

John疑惑的抬起头，一个胖胖的穿着黄色皮夹克外套的男人站在自己的面前，有些脸熟，可是他怎么也想不起来这是谁。

看出John陌生略带警惕的眼神，男人不好意思的挠了挠脑袋，笑的有些羞涩，“John，我是Mike，Mike Stanford。不记得我了？”

上帝。John吃了一惊。

他长大嘴巴愣愣的看着当年那个清瘦俊俏的男人变成了如今这个大腹便便的模样，一句话也说不出。

“Mike，你你——”

Mike爽朗的一笑，挥了挥手，“上了年纪不运动就成了这样。”

John抿嘴一笑，两个许久未见的朋友找了一个咖啡厅坐下来闲聊。

 

“John，你在伦敦生活的怎么样？”Mike咬着嘴里的吸管，好奇的问。

John眼底藏着温厚的笑意，一举一动之间都流淌着军人的气息，“我刚刚从科摩罗做义工回来。什么都不错，除了找不到今天晚上下榻的地方。”

吞下口中的饮料，Mike侧了侧脑袋，眼中满是不解，“我之前还听他们说你在伦敦过的不错，怎么跑去科摩罗那种地方？”

眼底的笑容慢慢的沉淀，John的身上流淌着岁月温润的气质，“我参加了一个第三世界的医疗救援队。”

Mike不自觉的停止了自己手上的动作，上下打量着John，“John，为什么我觉得你好像变了？”

“有么？”John耸耸肩，一脸无辜，“只是一个退伍的找不到房子的老兵而已。”

Mike惊喜的挑了挑眉毛，“今天是你的幸运日，我的老朋友。我认识的一个人正好在找室友合租，你有没有兴趣？”

 

跟着Mike来到伦敦市中心的一间公寓，门面看起来非常温馨，房子的外部看起来也是充满了古典的美感。

John有些犹豫的对Mike说，“这间公寓？这个地段？价钱上恐怕，我——”

Mike打断了John未说出口的话，圆圆的脸上笑眯眯的让人心生好感。“放心，我的这位朋友找室友并不是因为缺钱。额，确切的说他可以承担三分之二甚至更多的房租，只要他的室友能容忍他。”

“容忍？”John的表情有丝古怪。

Mike笑着打过哈哈，“总之你看了就知道了。”

说完，他砰砰敲了两下房门。

一个上了年纪却衣着时髦的老太太打开了门，看了看Mike又看了看John，眼里带着一丝疑惑，“你们找谁？”

Mike告诉她，他们是来看房子，年长的女士撅着嘴，“这已经是第几个了？！天啊，他以为这里是开房展会吗？不行我可不是他的管家，我不会再帮他做这种事了。”

两人听着这位女士的嘀嘀咕咕的自语，疑惑不解的看了看对方。

不过，抱怨归抱怨，她还是打开门，放他们进去。

Mike带着John走上楼梯。

“对了，John我这个朋友他，额，怎么说他有点怪。不过人的确是个好人，如果可能的话，我觉得你们会相处的非常愉快。”

老旧的楼梯随着John的脚步发出咯吱咯吱的声音，让他忍不住担心自己一个用力就会把它踩坏。

好在虽然它们年代久远，但是结实依旧。

回以一个温和的眼神，John的声音充满了军人的力度，“放心，这样的房子，只要价钱在我可以接受的范围之内，什么样的室友我不能接受？”

Mike小声的嘀咕，“那可不一定。”

 

John顺利的跟着Mike来到了二楼。

站在John的身旁，Mike耸了耸肩，抬眼示意这个紧闭的房门里面就是他要合租的对象。

John吸了口气，隐约听到从里面传来的小提琴声，悠扬而舒缓，令人着迷。

他露出一个小小的笑容，自己的未来的室友似乎还是一个艺术家？

没有人知道John其实很喜欢乐器，或许是小时候的遗憾，Harry会打架子鼓，父母也都会弹钢琴，而John，他曾经学过一年的单簧管。

那个时候，当一切还是幸福的模样时，每年圣诞节他们家都会召开小小的音乐会，Harry打着那个总是被人嘲笑的架子鼓，妈妈弹着钢琴，爸爸用他低沉的声音唱歌，而John，John会羞涩的吹奏单簧管。

那是他少数留下的最美好的回忆。

止住了自己脑中的念头，John释然的看着房门。如果他的未来的室友是个懂音乐的人，那么说不定他们的圣诞夜可以在音乐声中渡过？

他的心里充满了期待和美好的渴望。

闭上眼睛，微微一笑，他推开了面前的木质房门，一脚踏了进去。

推开门的瞬间，音乐声戛然而止，一个修长挺拔的背影正用右手举着小提琴的琴弓，停在琴弦上，夕阳的余晖洒在他的满头卷发上让他格外的爽心悦目。

黑色的修身西装包裹着他削瘦的身体，让他精神而有力，而卷发和小提琴让他像一个音乐大师一样优雅动人。

放下手中的小提琴，那个男人缓缓的转过身，嘴角噙着一丝成熟而礼貌的微笑，举手投足之间都显得高贵而冷漠，又带着一丝不易察觉的颤抖。

“晚上好。”

那一刻Sherlock在心里默默的念着。

The thought of you is consuming me.

 

TBC呀妈个嘿~


	16. Chapter 16

John嘴角浅淡温润的笑意僵硬在脸上，他慢慢收紧自己的嘴角，沉着而冷静的看着面前那个熟悉又陌生的男人。

他礼貌的点点头，声音中带着军人的英气和平稳的力度，“晚上好。”

一年多的时间没有见面，岁月并没有在Sherlock的身上留下什么痕迹，依旧是英俊优雅，冷漠高傲。锋利的五官依旧可以割伤人，身上流淌着拔剑出鞘的力度与气势，可是却没有以前那么的外露，变得深沉而内敛，却丝毫没有掩盖他性格中尖锐冷漠的那一面，只是被一层深不可测的外表遮掩。

Sherlock贪婪的用眼神描绘John的五官，他的身体，眼底深切的压抑着自己的思念和爱意。

这是他的John，他一直在思念等待的John。

对于John的思念和等待一直是他能坚持打败Moriarty的动力。Moriarty并不像他们之前认为的那么简单，相反能做到他今天这个地步，一定是狡兔三窟。

即使是他和Mycroft联手加上Irene的鼎力相助，也花了这么久的时间才彻底清除这个毒瘤。而清除结束后的第一件事，他就让Mycroft压迫英国医学会下了一个命令，所有前往第三世界的医生必须回国接受专业的培训。

所以John在任期没有满的时候就必须回伦敦接受专业指导。

此外，他和Mycroft都很赞成Irene说的另外一点，要想得到John必须靠计谋。单单的道歉和一味的缠上去只能得到他的原谅而已。而Sherlock想要的从来不仅仅是他的原谅，还有John的全部，包括他的爱。

Mike就是Sherlock放出去的诱饵，一个引诱John 上钩的钩子。他知道John刚刚回到伦敦一定没有地方住，急需一个适合他现在生活水平的住处。那么Mike的出现一定可以带给他一线希望，所以Mike就把他带到了这里见他未来的室友——Sherlock。

一年多在外不断转移，治疗的生活，让John清减了很多，皮肤也晒黑了，变的粗糙。他的脸上染上了一丝岁月的痕迹，却比一年多以前看起来更加的沉稳和包容。

吸引Sherlock的从来不是John的外表，而是他的内心，那颗包容而强大的内心。

似乎只是站在那里，John的身上就有一种大海一样的海纳百川的气势，温和而强大，令人动容。

但是，这些都让Sherlock心疼不已。他知道自己曾经的所作所为伤透了John的心。而今天的见面，John那波澜不惊，温和的如同汪洋的大海一样，让Sherlock的心一瞬间被捏紧。他没有在John的眼神里看到喜悦，看到生气，甚至看到恨意，他唯一能分辨出来的只有那一闪而过的惊讶，在他蓝色的眼睛里格外明显，除此以外剩下的只有澄净与温和。

他露出一个浅浅的笑意，眼里蕴藏着淡淡的温柔，“John，好久不见。”

John的确没有掩饰自己的惊讶，可是他并不能否认自己在看到Sherlock的瞬间，心脏猛烈跳动的一下。

这个男人永远是那么优雅与英俊，18月之后的再次相遇，John不得不感叹上帝就是那么的不公平，有些人永远可以得到上帝的垂涎，无论是外表还是智商。

即使他越发难以捉摸或是令人沉沦，可是要重新和他在一起的想法却从来没有出现过。更不用说，Sherlock已经订婚了——现在应该已经结婚了，甚至可能连孩子都有了。

John抿了抿嘴唇，嘴角勾起一抹浅淡的笑意，“Sherlock，这间房子我非常喜欢。只是我觉得以我们的关系可能并不是很适合当室友，你觉得呢？”

Sherlock浅色的眸子直直射向John的眼睛，似乎要看穿他的心底真实想法一样用深刻。

“我没有结婚。”

John的心猛然一跳，他不知道对方为什么要说这个。他尴尬的舔舔嘴唇，“我很抱歉，我以为——”

还没有说完，Sherlock就打断了他的话，眼里带着强势而不容拒绝的意味，“John，我以为我们很久没见，一定有很多想说的。”

John心中一颤，一年多的时间让Sherlock的眼神更加慑人，只是看着他就让他的脊背微微有些发麻，不同于害怕或者恐惧，那更像是一种让他莫名的颤栗，脊尾处一阵酸麻的感觉。

Sherlock又一次逼近他，靠在他的面前，灰蓝色的眼眸深沉的有些发暗，目不转睛的盯着他。

John心中鼓噪如雷，虽然他已经释怀，可是Sherlock对他的影响还在，或者说他的身体还残存着这样的记忆，所以面对Sherlock突如其来的逼近，他几乎屏住了自己呼吸，神色中的温和的表象终于破裂，露出了让Sherlock满意的惊慌失措还有一丝令他心脏揪住的惑色。

Sherlock苍白的手指慢慢的抚摸上了John的脸庞，摩挲着他经过风吹日晒而显得有些干涩粗糙的皮肤，柔软的指尖从他饱满的额头，滑落在他并不是很挺立有些微塌的鼻子，还有抚过他饱满却干涩的嘴唇，Sherlock的目光缱绻而温柔，洒在John的身上，让他的双手止不住的颤动。

微微低下头，把John揽进他的怀里，Sherlock抱住了他，自己尖尖的下巴抵在他柔软的头发上，呼吸着鼻翼间还带着香草阳光气息的味道，Sherlock闭上了眼睛。

这么久了，他终于有了归属感。对John的思念在这一刻终于疯狂的通过这个拥抱传递到John的身上。

在Sherlock修长的手指在他的脸上滑动时，John相信不需要说什么对方就能感觉到他的内心，因为他的颤栗是那么的剧烈，连自己都无法否认，跟不用说观察入微的Sherlock了。

他的手微微一个使力，John就跌进了那个看起来单薄实际却结实的胸膛，熟悉的味道和触感瞬间包围了John，他觉得自己的呼吸有些困难，完全被陷入其中。

这是一种他无法否认的令人怀念并且留恋的感觉，可是——

可是，他是Sherlock，是那个已经订婚的Sherlock，是那个自己在父母墓前发誓会忘记的Sherlock，那个自己现在应该已经全然释怀的Sherlock。

可是，他的心跳却出卖了一切。他的心底依旧残存着那么一丝微弱的期望，而Sherlock的这个拥抱成功的点燃了它。不过John依旧将其隔离在那层竖起的薄膜之外，手上一个微微使力，坚定而果决的推开对方，从他的怀里退了出来。

“Sherlock，谢谢你，不过我想这里并不适合我。希望你找到另一个好室友。”John站在那里，小小的个子却是不容拒绝的严肃与认真，语气中透出的真心实意让Sherlock僵在了那里。

他没有想到这会是John的反应。

应该说他预想了很多，比如John会厌恶他，看到他就揍他，或者冷眼相对。再不然就是愤怒或者漠视。可是他没有想到的是John这么平和的心态，就好像Sherlock是他多年未见的好友一样的温和有礼。

他没有拒绝自己的拥抱，可是他也没有接受。John只是站在那，僵硬的任由Sherlock把他揽进怀里，而没有任何的表示，似乎毫不在乎Sherlock的任何动作，嘴角噙着淡淡的笑意。

这样的John让Sherlock心慌，他和Irene讨论的计划里从来没有这一点，他甚至不敢随意做出其它事情，只怕会更加让John远离自己。

想解释的太多，Sherlock反而不知道怎么开口。他并不是不爱John，他并不是真心和Irene订婚的，他并不是故意伤害他的……但是这样的气氛让Sherlock再多的解释也不过像是在推卸责任一般。

所有的问题归根结底不过Sherlock的自以为是和胆怯。他说了很多伤人的话，甚至弃John的真心于不顾。

这些都是事实，不管他现在怎么解释都不能改变的事实。

他伸出的手又颓然的垂了下来，声音中带着一丝不易察觉的紧张，“这个房子你不满意吗？如果是房租的问题，我不需要你支付一分钱。”

John哑然失笑，“Sherlock，我很满意这个房子，也很满意这个价钱。但是，”他顿了顿，轻轻扯开嘴角，无奈而缓慢的回答了他，“但是作为室友，我实在不认为我们两个适合对方。”

Sherlock沉默的低下头，无言以对。这个时候说什么都没有用，他种下的因要由自己的果来偿还。John的心对他封闭，那么如果他一味的紧逼只会惹得John更加生气和厌恶。

所以Sherlock明白这个时候只能以退为进，给John更多的空间，而不是逼他逼得太紧。

想到这里Sherlock反倒松懈下来，他的脸上也带上了一丝释然的笑意，“既然你这么说了，那么我也不强求。但是，你记住这件房子永远给你留着，无论你什么时候想搬进来。”

怔了一下，John诧异的看着Sherlock。在他的印象中Sherlock并不会那么好说话的人，甚至达不到他的目的，他一定不会罢休，无论使出什么手段。

今天看到的Sherlock完全刷新了他以往的认知，退去了青涩和外露扎人的锋芒，沉着而冷静，这样的他更加的引人注目，也更加的令人着迷。

John不自觉的避开了他盈满了诚恳的眼睛，舔了舔嘴唇，“谢谢你，不过我想我应该不会需要。”

Sherlock并没有再多做挽留或者多说什么，只是目光沉凝的看着John远去的背影。

这一次他不会给对方任何可能逃离的机会。如果John需要一些自我逃避的空间，那么他就给他。

 

拎着自己小小的箱子离开了221B，John终于感觉自己的心情有些平复下来。

会见到Sherlock完全出乎自己的意料，他不得不感叹伦敦之小，只是回到这里的第一天就见到自己最想躲避的人。

Sherlock的改变的确让人意想不到，他的蜕变和成熟极有可能是Irene的功劳——John不得不作出这样的揣测，订婚那天，两人恩爱的场面依旧深深残存在他的脑子里。Sherlock说他没有结婚，那么Irene呢？John思考着这个问题，也许是他们正准备结婚，也有可能是其它的原因。

不过管它呢？John耸耸肩，这些事情跟他并没有任何关系。只是时隔这么久两人再次相见，心中难免有些波动。

或许他让自己住下来，只是因为客套，又或许是顾及他们以前的情谊，可怜他是一个退伍的老兵，无依无靠。但是John并没有忘记刚刚Sherlock温热的指尖的温度，在自己的脸上游走。他忍不住伸出手抚摸着自己脸上的残留的余温还有味道，心中一片茫惑，Sherlock到底在想什么？

 

天色越来越暗，春寒料峭，一阵风吹来，John忍不住缩了缩脖子。无可奈何之下，他只能拨通了Kenneth的电话，告诉了他自己目前的处境。

Kenneth一听立刻让他站在那不要动，John没等多久，一辆黑色的轿车就停在了自己的面前。

驾驶座的门打了开来，一个穿着笔挺西装的高大英俊的男人一脸焦急的跑了下来。

看到路边的John，他终于放松了自己的表情，喘了口气，略带责备的看着他，声音中满是暖意，“John你怎么才打电话过来，我不是让你一到伦敦就告诉我吗。”

John不好意思的咧开嘴，“我不想麻烦你，只不过到现在我还没——”

Kenneth打断他的话，沉下眉毛，“John你在说什么。怎么会麻烦我？你愿意和我一起住我高兴还来不及，来，快上车。”

说完，他抢过John那个小小的行李箱，放在了后座上，并为John拉开了前侧的车门，让他坐了进去。

Kenneth发动了车子，朝着自己住的地方开了过去。

 

Kenneth住的公寓比自己想象的好太多。或者说John怎么也想不通Kenneth这样可以被称之为贵族的人竟然会去第三世界成为战地医生。

他虽然是个医生，可是这是他自己的兴趣，实际上他继承了家族企业，可以说是个典型的英国贵公子。

在第三世界的时候，他们穿的一样，住的一样，吃的一样，而Kenneth从未表现出过嫌弃或者厌恶。他温润开朗的性格让所有人都很喜欢他，更不用说他俊朗的外表还接收到过不少女女性的暗示明示。

Kenneth带着John来到房间，让他稍作休息，一会两人一起去吃饭。应了下来，John关上门，心中盈满了感激。

朋友总是能令自己动容和感动。就像Greg——

John拿出手机发了一条短信给Greg，告诉他，他回来了。

 

稍微休息了两天，John就去Kenneth推荐的一家诊所面试，毫无疑问的因为Kenneth的推荐，John顺利的被录取了，不仅离家近，而且收入也很可观。

在得知自己被录用以后，John打了一个电话给Kenneth，询问他晚上有没有空一起吃饭。无论是自己到伦敦以后的住处还是工作都是因为Kenneth的帮助，所以John想请他好好吃一次饭，表达自己的谢意。

John的邀约自然令Kenneth喜出望外，他答应了吃饭的邀请并告知对方六点等在家门口——他已经订好了餐馆。

因为Kenneth工作忙碌的原因，这两天两个人基本都是随便叫些外卖解决，吃的十分简单。

John摸了摸口袋，幸好他之前的存款还有不少，不然今天晚上依照Kenneth的品味，他定的餐馆自己并不一定担负的起。他知道以对方的家庭状况并不会让自己付钱，可是这是John的坚持，他感激这个温和的男人——不仅仅因为他提供的住宿，还有这份工作，甚至还有在第三世界时他对自己的照顾。这些都是在他最难熬过日子中的一道温情和抚慰。

出门前John对着镜子整理了一下自己仪表，拿起自己的钱包和钥匙离开了家。

六点不到Kenneth的车子已经等在了门口，John有些赧然的坐进了副驾驶座，声音带着一丝歉意，“真是抱歉，Kenneth我都说了自己可以过去，还要你过来接我一次。”

Kenneth眼神中满是无奈，“John，我都说了，我们两个不需要那么客气，你是我最好的朋友。”说到这里他停顿一下，眼神中闪过一丝温柔的情绪，然后他掩饰住自己的外露的情绪继续说，“系上安全带，John。我都快饿死了。”

忍不住低声一笑，John心头略过淡淡的缅怀但是很快他就扣好安全带，笔直坐正。

“对了我们去哪吃饭？”John抬起了眉毛，颇为自然的同Kenneth开着玩笑，“可别去太贵的地方，不然我可支付不起。”

他并不觉得贫富的差异会对两人造成什么影响。他们是朋友，所以John不忌讳这些，只是坦然的表露自己的窘境。

听到他的话，Kenneth抿嘴一笑，脸上若隐若现的酒窝格外吸引人的眼球。“放心，我跟那家店的老板有交情，他能打不少折扣。”

听到这个John就放心了，他乐呵呵的打趣道，“该不会是你心疼我的钱包，特意找了这个地方吧。”

Kenneth温柔的看着笑容灿烂的John，别过了脑袋，认真的看着前方的道路。

“不过，我们要先去个地方。”Kenneth神神秘秘附在他的耳边低声说，那温热的吐息让John不自然的挪了挪身子。

很快车子就停在了一家商店门口，Kenneth率先下车，绅士的为John打开车门。John忍不住翻了个白眼，语气中带着一丝无奈和无力，“该死的，我又不是女人，哪用得着你为我拉开车门？”回以他的只是对方爽朗的笑意。而Kenneth温润的笑声就跟他的人一样令人心情愉悦。John摇摇头，撇嘴一叹，最终还是踏出了车子。

两人走进一家装修豪华的男士衣物专卖店，而西装的牌子John甚至都没有听说过。Kenneth指着John，礼貌的请对导购小姐替他找一套合适的西装。

仅仅是看店铺的外表John就知道这里的价钱绝不是他能承担的起的。他慌忙拉住了Kenneth的袖子，小声说，“Kenneth，我待会还要请你吃饭呢，买这里的衣服我的钱可不够。”

Kenneth回以他一个不要担心的表情，伸手接过了导购小姐手上的西装，贴在John的身上比划了一下，然后满意的点点头，推了他一下，“快去试试。”

“不，我——”还没说完就被导购小姐打断，“请跟我来。”

无奈的叹了口气，John只能跟着对方前往试衣间。他可不知道Kenneth也有这些女人才有的装扮欲，至多待会以不好看为借口推脱。

当John终于换好了一整套的西装，从衬衫领带到西裤外套，他扯扯衣摆，不自然的走出了试衣间。这是他第一次穿这么昂贵的西装，料子的手感让人流连忘返。

迎着Kenneth赞叹的目光走了上去，John的神色中带着一丝赧然，“这一定很奇怪吧。”不自然的抬着手臂，他比划着略微有些长的袖管。

一旁的导购小姐上前替他认真的整理着西装的领子还有袖口，抚平上面的褶皱，她忍不住发出赞美的声音，“先生，您穿这套西装真的是太合适了。”

Kenneth点点头，让John自己看着镜子。

镜子里面有一个金棕色头发的男人。虽然个子并不高但是，身材却结实有力，流畅的肌肉线条把黑色西装衬托的格外挺拔。黑色的西装剪裁非常得体，低调而奢华的黑色让John显得更加的沉稳。他柔和的五官和军人的气质完美的融合在了一起，无比协调却又让人眼前一亮。他坚毅而温和，就像一个最最勇敢的战士又似一个王室的贵族，令人为他深深着迷。

John没有想到这套西装是如此的适合自己，可是不属于自己的东西在适合也没有用。他转过头，挑了挑眉梢，“我去脱下它。”

Kenneth拦住了他，“John。”语气温和却强势，他转过身对着导购小姐点点头，“就是这套，不用换了，把试衣间他穿过来的那套衣服叠起来。”

“好的。”点了下头，导购小姐礼貌的走到了柜台前。

John皱着眉头使劲扯了一下Kenneth，“你干什么？这套西装那么贵，我哪买的起。”

“不要你买，就当做你面试成功的礼物。”Kenneth温柔的看着他，这套西装是如此的适合John——他永远也不会知道自己有多么的迷人。

听着这般话语，John拉下眉头，怒声低语，“这太贵重了，而且——这份工作分明是你为我推荐的。”

Kenneth无辜的看着John，“你不是要请我吃饭吗？”

长长的吐了口气，John放开了拽着他袖子的手，硬声说，“总之不行，这太破费了，这份礼物我不能要。”

“John。”Kenneth突然回握住他的手，眸色深沉的看着他，严肃的说：“就当帮我一个忙好吗？今晚我要向一个我喜欢的人告白，我需要你的帮助，你必须穿这套衣服，才能显示我的诚恳。”

John似懂非懂的点点头，Kenneth要告白为什么要他穿得那么正式？

仿佛看出了他的疑惑，Kenneth笑着接口道，“因为我需要我最好的朋友来见证我的幸福啊。”这个解释让John勉为其难的相信了他并缓声答应。这毕竟关系到Kenneth的终身大事，John除了接受意外别无它法。

可是心中依旧带着一丝的不愉，John抿紧嘴唇，语气中含着一丝责备，“你也不提前告诉我，我什么都没准备。今天晚上我是不是不方便——？”

听着John试探性的询问，Kenneth的眼底流泻出缱绻的温柔。他无奈的摇摇头，心中感叹John的迟钝，满满的无力感盈满他的心头。“你放心，John。只要你在场就是对我最大的帮助。”

“好吧。”John抿起嘴，一脸坚定的看着Kenneth，“那么这套西装的钱就当是我问你借的。还有，今天晚餐的钱一定要让我来付。”

可怜的John根本没有想到之前明明说好的是他请Kenneth吃饭，怎么会变成Kenneth的告白晚餐。

 

3天前Greg收到了John的短信，他回到伦敦了。Greg开心极了，他的好朋友回来了他自然心急如焚的想要奔过去好好和他拥抱一下。

可是前两天他们正着手于一个连环杀人案，每天都几乎工作到凌晨，一早又要爬起来继续搜查证据。所以Greg一直没有时间和John聚一聚。不过他也知道了John和自己医疗队的队友合租并告诉John等这个案子一结束，两人就好好的聚聚。

今天这个案子终于有了头绪，上头大发慈悲的放他们早些回去休息。说是早也不过是正常的下班时间而已。Greg并没有提前和John约好，再加上他实在是疲惫不堪，决定先回家好好休息一下。

当Greg从警署的大门走出来时，一辆黑色的轿车挡在了他的面前。愣了一下，一个身材高挑的女人从后座走了出来，礼貌的对着Greg比划了一个请上车的姿势。

警惕的看着这个女人，Greg往后退了一步，语气中带着一丝疑惑，“不好意思，我想我并不认识你。”

穿着高跟鞋和黑色套装的女人露出一个礼貌的微笑，强硬却不失礼貌的再次重复，“Lestrade探长，请上车。”

Greg的脸色一下子沉了下来，对方毫不犹豫的叫出了自己的名字一定是认识他的人。

他眯起眼睛，上下打量着她并压低了声音反问道，“你是谁。”女人耸耸肩，笑着表示自己的无辜，“我只负责执行任务。”最终他还是板着脸坐进了车子。

一路的颠簸和好几天的睡眠缺乏让Greg有些恶心，车窗关得死死的，空气一点也不流通。他终于忍不住，皱着眉头出声问着身边玩着手机的黑衣女人，“对不起，可以开下窗么？”

抬起头瞥了一眼Greg，她歉意的摇摇头，“对不起。”

Greg深深吸了一口气压抑住自己的怒气，闭上眼睛靠在座椅上以减轻这种晕眩的感觉。在半睡半醒中，车子终于停了下来，停在了一个他并不熟悉的地方。

建筑的外表朴素而简约，在门上面挂着一个“欧根尼俱乐部”的牌子。

黑衣女人打开了门，自己先从车上下去，然后恭敬的比了一个下车的姿势，请Greg从车里走下来。

警惕的观察着周围的环境，他并不知道在这间房子里面的是敌是友。

看着对方那充满狐疑的神色，黑衣女人朝他淡淡一笑，并走在他的前面替他拉开了俱乐部的大门。屋内的装修和房子朴素的外表完全不一样。低调奢华的大厅中间摆了好几张桌子，每张桌子前都一张别致的小沙发，桌子上放着茶杯茶壶，还有精致的点心。好几个西装革履的男人坐在沙发上看着报纸或者上网，而没有人发出一丝声音。

Greg不禁开始怀疑这是什么地方，这些人又是谁。把他带到这里来的人究竟是什么来头，又有什么目的？

身前的女人回头看着Greg，对他点点头示意往这边走。穿过长长的走廊，最终他们走到了一间雕刻着英国国旗的房间门口。黑衣女人抿嘴一笑，侧头指了指门，然后转身离开。

Greg深吸一口气，他知道要找自己的人就在这扇门的后面，而这扇门后究竟有什么只有打开了才会知道。

他坚定的伸出自己的手，扶上了门的把手，轻轻向下扣动。

房间内，一个头发整齐向梳起的男人正优雅的翘着腿，坐在沙发上。

合身的三件套让他显得优雅而笔挺，西装裤熨的一丝不皱，服服帖帖的贴在他的大腿上，勾勒出腿部结实的线条。他的肤色苍白，五官却温和俊雅能轻易博得别人的好感。可是和他温雅外表想发的却是那双充满掠夺的眸子，正压抑着什么情绪，直勾勾的压迫着Greg。同时他的嘴角带上了一抹浅淡的笑意，正神闲气定的凝视着他。

Greg舔了舔嘴唇，大脑里一片空白，直到那个熟悉的动听的男声仿佛从自己的大脑直接传来一般，唤醒了自己的神智。

“晚上好，Greg。”

 

车子在一家法式餐厅前停了下来，这次不等Kenneth下车John就提前从车子里跳了下来，一脸谨慎的看着Kenneth，深怕他又为自己拉车门。

这样的John惹得Kenneth哑然失笑，只能摇摇头，率先走进了餐厅。

装修豪华的餐厅令人望而却步，John从来没有来过这样的地方，他的手不自然的缩紧。可是他作为军人的气质却让他格外显眼，和这个高级餐厅意外的相衬。

侍者引着两位在靠窗的位子上坐了下来，桌上摆着蜡烛，玫瑰和红酒气氛旖旎而荡漾。

“就按我之前预定的上。”Kenneth对着侍者吩咐着，然后打开了酒瓶，在玻璃杯里缓缓注入红色的液体。

John疑惑的看了看四周，凑近了Kenneth，“那位女士还没来吗？”

“什么——”说到一半Kenneth突然停了下来，他放下手中的酒瓶，露出一个不要着急的笑容，“放心，马上就来了。”

很快侍者就端上了诱人的菜肴，整齐的摆放在桌上，而桌子的正中间则放着一个奇怪的罩着罩子的托盘。

John好奇的看着那个托盘伸手就想掀开，可是却被Kenneth按住，“等会儿，还没到时间。”

John越发好奇Kenneth要告白的对象，因为他从来没有听他提过他喜欢的人。

“欢迎光临。”门口侍者的声音打断了John的思考，循着声音他转过头。

一个身穿黑色修身西装的那人，一头蓬松的卷发，身侧一个一身红色紧身礼服的妩媚动人的女士勾着他的手臂走了进来。

John脸上的笑意僵在了嘴角。

那两个人在别人看来是那么的般配，无论是身高还是外表，甚至是他们的眼神交流都令人赞叹。

那是Sherlock和Irene。

 

TBC呀妈个嘿~


	17. Chapter 17

Sherlock眼底有一丝不耐烦，他已经有三天没有见到John了，他觉得他的耐心已经到达了极致，就在他要忍不住冲去找John的时候，Irene阻止了他。

“你以为这样他会原谅你吗？”

Irene为了让他知道，想要重新得到John靠的绝不仅仅是Sherlock那令人惊赞情商和智商，带他来到了这个餐厅，言传身教一次美妙的约会。

在出门之前Irene严肃的告诉他，一切步骤必须严格按照一个标准的英国绅士的行为准则来实施，从服装到礼节没有一样可以落下。Sherlock本身就是家境富裕，再加上从小的耳濡目染和骨子里的骄傲，对于这样的礼仪和场合自然不会有任何的不适。不过他生性纯粹而随性，不愿意受到外物的拘束，所以难免对这样的场所有些厌恶。

他最喜欢的还是曾经那个和John一起住过的小公寓，温馨而简洁，让人舒心。

 

Irene挽着他的手臂走进了这家法式餐厅，侍者恭敬的为他们拉开了门。

Sherlock冷着脸感受着这种极度压抑的氛围，安静而刺激着他的神经。他的视线扫视了一圈四周，只要一眼就可以从他们的穿着打扮，演绎出每一个人的人生。

Bored。这是Sherlock心里最直接的感受。他唯一没有看透的人就是John，那个脆弱却坚强，温厚却果决的男人。他察觉到内心越来越猛烈的思念在吞噬他，如果，如果是John走在他的旁边和他一起来到这个餐厅？

恐怕Irene对他的一切教导都会重新被自己格式化，他脑子里剩下的念头只有抱住他，吻他，操他。

思维宫殿里充斥着John的身影，他的面色依旧平静如常的任由Irene挽着他的手臂，在侍者的带领下，来到一张桌子面前坐了下来。

 

合上菜单，看着Sherlock不耐烦的神情以及紧蹙的眉头，Irene笑得颇具深意。她鲜红的指甲慢慢在桌子上摩挲，嘴里发出了性感低哑的笑声。

“忍不住了？”Irene调笑的语气让本来心情就十分不佳的Sherlock更加的阴郁。他抬起自己的下颚，用一种打量的目光上下扫视着Irene张口就要演绎。

还没等他吐出一个字，Irene细长白嫩的食指就抵在了他的嘴唇上，封住了他即将脱口而出的话语。

“不，Sherlock，你不需要演绎我。你只需要演绎自己的内心。”说完，她的红唇勾起，带着一抹轻柔的笑意收回了自己食指，双手交错，托住自己的下巴看着眼前的这个五官锋利，却气势敛衽的男人。

她从来都不否认Sherlock的英俊。Holmes两兄弟的外表都是令人嫉妒的俊美还有那与生俱来深刻的印在骨子里的骄傲和优雅。这是旁人穷尽一生也无法模仿的，这也是他们两人的魅力所在。

可惜，就是有人那么不识货。两兄弟的爱人竟然同时抛弃了他们。真是可怜的男人。

Irene摇摇头，一丝遗憾和惋惜略过心底，并透过她的眼底射在Sherlock的身上。

略带遗憾的咂咂嘴，她不知道自己是幸运还是不幸运，辗转于这样的两个男人之间，却没有留下任何的踪迹。不过，她对他们目前的关系非常满意，盟友和利益共同的伙伴。

对于Irene来说，爱情从来不是她追求的最终目的，她是一个有抱负有野心的女人，所以她更愿意用那些飘渺不值得一提的爱情换取一些其它的东西，一些更加现实的东西。

相比之下，她则非常的同情的那个被Holmes两兄弟看上的小宠物，一个叫John一个叫Greg。连Irene也不得不承认他们的坚韧与勇气。从来没有人敢挑战Holmes兄弟的权威，可是他们做到了。甚至他们走的时候带走了这两个人剩余的全部情感。

Irene忍不住勾起嘴角，露出一个狡黠的笑意。她可是等着看好戏呢，这四个人的纠缠可比晚上热播的英国肥皂剧有趣多了。

爱情使人盲目，即使是最聪明的Holmes兄弟也不例外。为了这两个男人他们几乎放弃了太多的原则，不过还好在最后的时刻那两个小家伙离开了，剩下的战场里只有他们三个——三个没有弱点的人，他们强大的没有任何人可以打败，所以他们可以更加迅猛的消灭Moriarty还有他的余孽。

她见识到了属于Mycroft和Sherlock的实力，而唯一可以真正和Holmes兄弟结盟的办法就是帮助他们找回自己的爱人。

如果他们是自己的敌人——

不，没有这种可能。Irene抿嘴一笑，他们是盟友，是伙伴，是最近乎于朋友的存在，所以她会帮助他们找回自己的爱人，而她？Irene果决的扬起嘴角，自信而美丽。

女人最重要的永远不是爱情。

 

Irene执起面前的红酒杯，轻轻晃了晃，红酒衬得她面若桃红，眼睛里微微带上了一丝水汽，“Sherlock，你知道你犯了什么忌讳吗？”

Sherlock的眼神略带不解，他用自己修长的骨节轻轻敲击着桌面，低下头细细的思考Irene的问题。

“急躁。”这是Irene给他的评价，“情场如同商场，最忌讳急躁。”Irene抿了一口杯子中的红酒，面上带着一丝高深的笑意。

急躁？Sherlock在自己的心中对这两个字嗤之以鼻。

他从来没有办法能在对待John的问题上拥有耐心，更何况是在他离开这么久以后。他想做的依旧只有牢牢的拴住他，可是他知道John要的是坦诚，是信任，是尊重。这是曾经的自己所没有给与他的。

Sherlock放下手中的餐布，勾了勾嘴角，眼底满是嘲弄，“我只在乎结果。”

Irene恨铁不成钢的看着这个情商极低的男人，怪不得那么可爱的Johnny会离开他。这样的男人从骨子里来说只懂得掠夺，而不明白怎么去得到一份平等的爱。

叹了一口，Irene声音里带着一丝威胁，“Sherlock，我发誓，如果你依旧这样不懂得怎么尊重John，那么你一定会后悔。”

一个挫顿，Sherlock眼神逐渐的发冷，他看着Irene最终沉默的点点头。

 

John转过了头，若无其事的看着Kenneth，仿佛什么都没有注意到。可是他不能否认自己那一瞬间心脏猛然被捏紧的感觉，酸涩感在自己的心底晕开，让他表情有些不自然。

他并不想然自己依旧被过去影响，John可没有想到自己到伦敦的第一天就会碰到Sherlock，甚至只不过和Kenneth一起吃顿晚饭，也能撞见他们两个。

伦敦真小，不是吗？

他努力让自己的神色如常，对着看着自己的Kenneth咧嘴一笑。但是细心的Kenneth还是注意到了他略微有些僵硬的表情。Kenneth担心的伸出了手，摸了摸他的额头，“你没事吧，John？”

依旧有些没有回过神的John被他突如其来伸出的手吓了一跳，他尴尬的想要躲开，可是Kenneth温暖的手心还是坚定的触碰到了他的额头。

对着John无奈的耸耸肩，Kenneth镇定自若的收回了自己的手，小声的抱怨，“对不起医生做久了，至今没有办法改掉自己到的老习惯。”

听到Kenneth的解释，John的心头略微没有那么的压抑了。他明白这是医生的职业病，在看到病人的时候，下意识的伸手感触病人皮肤的温度。

John冲着他笑着摇摇头，表明自己没事，让Kenneth，可是他的心绪却依旧飘到了Sherlock的身上。他以为自己已经或者能够全部放下过去的一切，可是再见时的冲击还是波及到了他的内心，让他整个人如同绷紧的弓弦，蓄势待发。

这是一种感受到了危险的前兆。

John是一个敏感的战士，他总是能察觉到危险的预兆，这不仅仅是来自Sherlock的压迫更是来自他内心的预警。

他，John Watson依旧会被这个男人迷住。Sherlock的魅力随着时间流逝变得更加的香醇诱人。

想到这里，他忍不住侧过头，瞥了一眼不远处侧对着他的两个人，Irene的一只手正亲昵的放在Sherlock的嘴唇中间，笑靥盈盈的看着他。

这个时候无论是谁看到这一幕都会感叹一句，佳偶天成。

John分辨不出Sherlock的表情，不过他并没有躲开这一个事实让John的心微微一沉。Sherlock和Irene过未婚夫妻，他们这样的行为很正常不是吗？

这样告诉自己，他慢慢的松懈下来，喘了一口气。没事的，1年半以前他可以没有顾忌的离开，那么现在他也可以释怀的留下。

 

“他们很般配不是吗？”顺着John的目光，Kenneth看到了不远处的俊男美女，相得益彰的外表和气质让人忍不住称赞。

John猛地回过头，眼神中闪过一丝慌乱，随后他露出一个真心实意的笑容，温厚而浅淡，“谁说不是呢。”

没有选择和Sherlock合租果然是一个正确的选择，他抿了抿嘴唇，掩饰住内心那稍纵即逝的复杂的情感。

他需要的只是时间。一些可以让自己适应伦敦环境的时间，一些可以让自己完全从过去抽身而出的时间。他相信虽然自己现在不能做到全然的释怀，不过勇敢的面对还是没有任何问题的。这是他最为坚强的一面。

Kenneth担心的看着John有些恍惚的神情，眼里担心的情绪几欲溢出，“John，你没事吧？你的脸色似乎不是很好，是不是这两天太累？”

其实John巴不得赶紧离开这里，自从看到Sherlock和Irene进到这个餐厅之后，他就浑身的不自然。

或许是害怕他们看到自己，或许是3个人略微有些复杂的关系。John不知道Sherlock有没有跟Irene提到过自己，如果他说过——那么他们三个在这样一种场合下的碰面一定会意外的尴尬。John并不想让他们三个人陷入这样的境地，他更希望自己和Sherlock的关系仅止于熟悉的陌生人，曾经的朋友。

这样的关系是不需要他们有过多的交流和寒暄。

但是他并没有说什么，因为这是Kenneth的告白晚餐，怎么能因为自己的原因而毁了Kenneth的幸福呢？

John收回了自己的思绪，竭力让自己恢复如常。他的眼神闪动着柔和的笑意，“我没事。Kenneth，你要等的人还没有来吗？”

握住自己的酒杯的顿了一下，Kenneth表情带着不自然的微怔。

他并没有想好该怎么对John表明自己的心意。虽然平日里看起来温润宽厚极好说话，可是John却有一种温和到几近残忍的冷漠，他用温厚的外表对待所有人，却把自己的内心深深的藏了起来。

 

没有等到Kenneth的回答，John的眼神不自觉的又瞟向了Sherlock的身上。

挺拔修身的西装，锋利的侧面和挺立的五官，他的嘴角紧紧的抿着，整个人似乎陷入了一种沉思并且极易暴躁的情绪。John舔了舔嘴唇，他的视线仿佛有了意识，跟随Sherlock修长的手指不断的移动。

“John，”Kenneth看着John出神的盯着右边那对情侣，越发感到怪异，“你认识他们？”

“哦，不，我——”这句话一下子让他从频频的失神中回过神。他神色中闪过一丝慌张，然后他举起手，想示意自己的没事，可是在拉扯间一个用力不小心拽掉了垫在盘子下面的餐布，连带着一旁的高脚玻璃杯也啪嗒一声落在地上，摔成了碎片，酒渍洒了一地。

在这个气氛极其宁静的高级法式餐厅，这样的玻璃杯摔裂的声音格外的引人注目，周围的人的视线都集中到John和Kenneth的身上。

他的心里砰砰直跳，一种奇怪的感觉从自己的心底升起，他舔了舔自己的嘴唇，努力控制着自己想要转头的欲望，可是最终本能战胜了理智，他微微偏过自己的脑袋，视线不自觉的上移，最终——

一双灰蓝色的眼眸直直的撞进了他的眼睛，他的心口，他直愣愣的坐在那，看着Sherlock那双泛着冷冷光泽的眸子，胸口一阵扑扑的跳动。

他们两个人隔着中间的桌子，中间的人，就这样直直的望着对方，John甚至觉得自己从他的眼神里看到了过去和未来。那是一双如同有机玻璃一样通透晶莹的眼珠，只要看过去，John相信没有人能从那智睿的眼眸中逃脱，只能深深的陷进去，为它的睿智，为它的冷漠，为它仿佛藏着宇宙的璀璨神秘光芒一眼的色彩。

不——John在心里猛得一个激灵。即使这双眼睛再美丽再璀璨，也不是他能够拥有的。这是一双从来都不属于他的眼睛，甚至里面的情感也不属于他。

John迅速的推开自己的椅子，半蹲在地上，捡起碎成一地的玻璃，企图避开Sherlock的视线和脑子里莫名的思绪。

看到John的举动，Kenneth猛得起身，一个箭步跨到John的面前，握住了他的手，略带责备的语气在他的耳边响了起来，“John，你在干什么？“

他垂下眼睛，这才发现自己的食指被碎玻璃划了一道口子，正汪汪的流着血。他有些尴尬的想抽回自己的手指，却被Kenneth死死的握住，声音里带着心疼和担心，“是不是玻璃渣进去了？”

“不，我没事。”John勾起一个企图让他放心的笑容，扭着自己的手腕，想从Kenneth的手心里抽出来。可是Kenneth却抬起头，眼神里满是责备，还有生气，“John我是医生，你必须处理这个伤口。”

John想反驳自己也是个医生，可是他的心里一团乱。自从Sherlock和Irene出现在这个餐厅之后，一切都不一样了，他的整个人就像被分成了两半。一半迫切的想要离开这里，另一半则焦虑出神的留在这里。

最终这样微妙的平衡因为自己的不小心而被打破。

Sherlock看到他了。这是John心里最强烈也是唯一占据他大脑的一个想法。

他一点也不想在Irene，那个优雅美丽，Sherlock的未婚妻面前见到他们。确切的说，他还没有做好全然的准备，刚回到伦敦的这几天给他的冲击太大了，让他无法镇定下来。

John没有接话，最终他沉默的任由Kenneth握住自己指尖，拿起桌上的餐布，轻柔的擦拭着上面的血迹。

他沉默的看着Kenneth专注的神情，温柔的眉眼，直到——

“Dinner？”一个冷漠又夹杂着怒意的声音在John的头顶响起。

 

Greg保持着镇定的表情在Mycroft对面的沙发上坐下，带着一丝礼貌却不自然的微笑。

他根本没有想到这个神秘人竟然是Mycroft，或者说他以为他们两个应该再没有任何关系了。

这1年半的时间里，他们都没有联系过对方。Greg知道Mycroft是一个多么骄傲的人，所以他明白，Mycroft选择不再纠缠那就是彻底的放手。

这一切正好符合Greg的想法，他对自己的惩罚，对John的赎罪。可是，他的心里总是有那么一丝微小的期待，一丝令他窘迫难堪的期待。

而时间的逐渐流逝让他的心渐渐冷了下去，他所得知的一切关于Mycroft消息竟然都是源于报纸。期待只是期待，他不会让他成为自己选择。

 

Mycroft为他倒了一杯咖啡，轻轻的放在他的面前，嘴角噙着一抹温柔的笑意，就像一个许久未见的老朋友那样惬意自如。

掩饰住自己内心的慌乱与紧张，Greg拿起咖啡杯猛得往嘴里灌去，企图掩饰自己的不安。可是这是一杯滚烫的液体，他完全没有注意到，在咖啡接触到自己舌头的瞬间，他就放下了杯子，艰难的吞进去那一口几乎可以灼烧穿他胃部的咖啡，伸出自己的舌头，眼角泛红的不断的眨着自己的眼皮。

Mycroft万年不变的温和笑意一下子崩裂，他的脸上出现了罕见的焦虑，他凑上前，捏住Greg的下巴，心疼的用自己修长的指尖夹住他受伤的舌头，小心翼翼的观察。

“Greg。”Mycroft压低的声音里带着隐隐的怒气，“你为什么不把它吐出来。”

舌头上密密麻麻的肿起了一排水泡，Greg一句话也说不出。他摇动着自己的下巴，试图表现出让Mycroft放开自己的意思。

可是无论是过去还是现在，Mycroft从来不懂得退让，他只是用自己温润的外表掩饰自己的强势，他想做的事情绝对没有任何人可以改变。他的眼睛里满满凝聚起了一丝怒意还有冷意，盯着Greg发红发肿的舌头，还有上面的水泡。

他没有想到Greg竟然在面对自己的时候慌张成这样子，甚至连这是一杯滚烫的咖啡都没有注意，就这么直直倒入口中。这是他最不允许自己看到的，Greg因为自己而受到伤害。因为这个原因，在整整一年半的时间里，他甚至不敢和Greg有任何的联系。

而仅仅是不过一年半的时间，Greg就因为慌乱害怕而烫伤了自己。这一切都是自己造成的，他害怕的不是别人，正是自己。

Greg被Mycroft捏住的下巴微微的发疼，但是他有更多想说的却因为舌头的烫伤被Mycroft夹住，而无法发出声音。心里越发的慌乱，Mycroft离他的距离不过几厘米，如此之近让那个熟悉的淡雅的气味不断的涌入自己的鼻腔。

Greg从来都是爱Mycroft的，但是他们有太多自己的责任和坚持，还有愧疚，所以他无法放下自己的心结和这个手握重权的男人在一起。

这样的距离已经是他们的极限，他应该做的是果断的推开他，然后礼貌的告别。他跟Mycroft从来不是一路人，甚至，他们各自的坚持决定了他们即使能原谅彼此也无法幸福的生活在一起。

Greg是如此的坚持而执拗，他认定的事情绝对不会改变。

他伸出手坚定的推开了Mycroft的手，他亲手把这个熟悉的味道，熟悉的人推离了自己的身边。

“我想我应该走了。”他忍着嘴里的疼痛，努力而清晰的吐出这几个字。

 

John舔了舔嘴唇，他的脊背莫名的发麻，甚至不自觉的颤栗着。他能感受到Sherlock冷冽的视线，这不同于之前那种孩子气的冷漠的眼神，而是真正的属于一个男人带着杀意的冰冷的视线。

John发誓，他从Sherlock的眼底瞥见了一抹令人望而生寒的冰冷的怒意。

Kenneth握紧了John的手，自己首先站了起来，然后拉住轻轻的扶住John的手肘把他拉了起来。

“你好。”Kenneth带着得体温和的笑意，“你们是John的朋友？”

踩着高跟鞋的Irene用一种若有所思的目光瞥过Kenneth和John，了然的点点头。在Sherlock想要说话之前，她伸出了自己的手狠狠的捏了他一下，然后带着雅致的笑意，点点头，伸出了自己的手，“你好，我是Irene，这位是我的未婚夫，我们是John在伦敦的旧友。”

听到这句话John的脸色有那么一丝的僵硬，然后他舔了舔嘴唇，湛蓝的眼睛直直的看着Sherlock，温和而宽广。

Sherlock从他的眼神中什么都没有发现，除了一片汪洋的蓝色，柔和得动人。

Kenneth扬起嘴角，露出一个礼貌的微笑并握住了Irene的手，“非常高兴认识你们。我是John的——”

他顿了顿，突然侧过头用一种难以描述的温柔的目光看着他，仿佛盈满了夜晚星空的光芒，让John莫名的有些脸上发红。

他张开了嘴，吐出的话语低柔而清雅。

“John，我喜欢你，你愿意把我以你男朋友的身份介绍给你的朋友吗？”

 

TBC呀妈个嘿~


	18. Chapter 18

John以为自己听错了，他用一种惊讶又不可置信的眼神回视Kenneth，脸上的表情隐隐透出尴尬的微怔和羞恼。

如果说直到刚才John都不明所以，云里雾里的陪着Kenneth等待他所谓的告白对象。那么到了现在，他完全明白了——Kenneth要告白的人不是别人，正是他。

关于自己身上这套昂贵的西服，这个高级的餐厅，Kenneth一直含糊其辞的表现都有了解释——他才是这场告白晚餐的男主角。而他竟然傻到什么都没有察觉。

John从来没有想到自己会得到Kenneth的好感，他承认两个人在医疗队时友好而融洽的关系。但他一直以为那只是两个朋友之间的互动与相处的方式。Kenneth和他的性格十分相近，所以他们更能理解对方的想法，也更能包容对方。

可是John一直都以为这只是朋友应有的相处方式。

他舔了舔嘴唇，转动着自己蔚蓝色的眼珠，干涩的喉咙不知道该说什么。他用一种暗示的眼神示意Kenneth收回刚刚的话，表示这只是一个无伤大雅的玩笑，一笑而过。

可惜Kenneth无视了John的眼神暗示，他用一种温和而又坚持的眼神望进John湛蓝的眼睛里，隐隐约约可以窥见那一抹期待和执拗。

“我——”

正当John想要开口的时候，一个冷冽的男声在他的身边响起，低沉而紧绷，“男朋友？”疑问的语气可是却挡不住他勃发的怒意和渗人的冷意。

 

John轻轻掩上了自己的嘴巴，以一种难辨的神色抬头看着Sherlock，蓝色的眼眸深不见底，隐隐有着波纹的荡漾。

Sherlock那样的深沉而热烈的眼神让他的脊背忍不住微微一颤，他不知道Sherlock在想什么。一年半之后他越加看不透这个男人，他从一个大男孩成长为一个成熟的男人，一个沉默而寡言，冷漠却骄傲的男人。

 

John抿起嘴角，爽朗的一笑，状似无意的撞了撞Kenneth的肩膀，语气中充满了挪揄，“Kenneth，这个玩笑一点也不有趣。”

他希望Kenneth能明白他拒绝的意思，可惜他失望了。

Kenneth已经用执拗而坚持的目光看着自己，嘴角一勾，“抱歉，John这不是玩笑。”

 

看着Sherlock怒视Kenneth那寒意渗人的视线，Irene忍不住叹了一口气。她就知道之前跟Sherlock说的一切都是白费功夫，他根本没有认真的听进去，或者他听进去了之后也把它们从他聪明的大脑里当做垃圾删除，执意一意孤行。

他不知道这样只会加剧他心爱的小宠物的厌恶吗？

她略微上前一步，打断了两个人之间拔剑嚣张的气氛。且不说Sherlock那傻子也能看出来强烈的忌火和冷然的杀意，就连那个绅士一般的Kenneth在Sherlock的两次打断和挑衅的目光中，眼底隐隐出现了火光和战意。

 

挡在了Sherlock和Kenneth中间，她露出一个妩媚而优雅的笑意，用自己修长白暂的指尖拢了拢自己的耳边的碎发。

“我想Sherlock的意思一定是，John有了男朋友竟然都不告诉我们。”

说完，她略带责备的看了一眼John，然后微微弯下腰，抚了下自己的小腿，蹙起眉头，声音里带着微微的沙哑和疲惫，“Sorry，我们可以先坐下来吗？我想一定是今天穿着高跟鞋走的久了，我的腿有些酸痛。”

这句话成功的打破了几个人之间的沉默，也让Kenneth那个关于告白的话题暂且告了一段落。

作为一个绅士Kenneth自然不会让一个女士傻站在那，忍受高跟鞋的痛苦。

他歉意的对着Irene抿起嘴角，然后低声礼貌而真挚额微微垂下自己的头，“请原谅我的疏忽。”

然后他走到椅子旁边，为Irene拉开了椅子，伸出右手在椅子面前礼貌下压，“请坐。”

在Kenneth背对他们拉开椅子的同时，Irene飞快的回过头，给了Sherlock一个警告和安分的眼神。他知道Sherlock能明白自己的意思——给我闭嘴。

跨着优雅的步子，Irene抚平了自己的裙摆在椅子上坐了下来，并对着Kenneth轻轻道谢，伴以一个美丽大方的笑容。

 

Irene心里对Sherlock漫长而无果的追求之路充满了堪忧。温柔而绅士的Kenneth不仅帮自己拉开了座位，还帮John拉开了椅子，虽然被他坚定却带着一丝不易察觉的慌乱拒绝了。

而Sherlock呢？

Irene忍不住翻了白眼。Sherlock瞪大自己的眼睛，怒气冲冲的看着在Kenneth示意下坐下来的John，并微红着脸局促的说了一声谢谢。他砰的拉开自己的椅子，优雅却使了大劲的一屁股坐在了位子上，表情严肃而冷峻的就像刚刚才经历过一场生死大战。

她根本没有指望过这个情商极低的家伙能打败这个强劲的情敌。

 

当四个人终于坐下来之后，气氛终于不像之前那么的拔剑相向。或者说Kenneth温和的性格并不想太逼迫John，他看出了John的尴尬和不知所措，所以体贴的给了他一些思考的时间。

坐定之后，他并没有再逼问John，只是在言行举止中都表露出了自己的爱意和礼貌，将分寸和距离拿捏的正正好好。

 

Sherlock怎么也没有想到会在这个高级的西餐厅遇到John和另外一个男人，一个明明和John具有同样的气质却让他无比厌恶的男人。

男朋友？他在心里冷笑一声，控制住自己想要拉住John就离开的冲动。Irene那个警告的眼神给了他的大脑一剂镇定剂。他缓过神，知道如果自己就这么冲动的和Kenneth大打出手，只会让John更加讨厌。他没有第二次机会。

所以他忍住了，只是脸上冷峻而紧绷的五官出卖了他愤怒和压抑的情绪。

 

Sherlock双手搁置在胸前，用难以琢磨的神情上下打量着John。今天他穿了一身合身并且昂贵的手工西装，服帖的将他的满身的肌肉线条勾勒的挺拔而流畅，英俊而潇洒。

他一直知道John的英俊和美丽从来不是外表所能窥探的。他真正的强大源于他的内心。可是当今天他穿上这套西装的时候，整个人焕然发光，令人深深的迷醉和沉溺。

当John站在那的时候，笔挺的西装让他既像一个英勇的战士，又像中世纪英俊的骑士和绅士一样，令人无法表达心中的赞叹之情。

要知道即使是Sherlock也无法用毕生所学的词汇全部用在John的身上，恰当的描绘出他的一丝一毫。这份温柔，这份强大，这份温和没有人可以忽视，当John真正褪去他普通的外表时，留下的是最震撼人心的东西。

时光的淬炼只是让John的外表粗粝，而内心却更加的细致和坚韧。他几乎可以预见这样的John，他的追求者绝不仅仅是一个Kenneth而已。

 

之前点的菜肴已经完全端上桌子，而Kenneth等的人既然已经出现，那就没有必要再干坐下去。

Kenneth以一种主人的姿态，让Sherlock和Irene不用拘束，招呼着他们。他说既然是John的朋友就是他的朋友。

同时他侧过头温柔的看着John，凑近了问：“这些东西你还满意吗？”

John受宠若惊的点点头，他刚刚没有仔细观察，现在才发现桌子上的东西几乎都是他喜欢的，虽然都是他没有见过的名贵而精致的菜肴。可是Kenneth观察的非常细致，他知道自己在第三世界的时候如果桌上有牛排和乳制品会忍不住增加食量；反之如果有一些他讨厌的绿叶菜或者其它的东西，他一定不会举起自己的叉子。

今天的晚餐没有一样他不喜欢的东西。John惊赞于Kenneth的细致，他很感激同时也很愧疚和困扰。

他只是把Kenneth当朋友，所以这样细致的准备和告白只是让John感到了负担和压抑。他暗示的拒绝了，可是Kenneth明显没有领会他的意思，或者他领会了却不想接受。

他在Kenneth的眼睛里看到了期待还有藏得很深的怯意。他无意伤害别人，如果他早就知道Kenneth对他抱有这种想法，那么他绝对不会在回到伦敦之后还跟他有牵扯，给他一些无谓的希望。

John希望的只是安稳而简单的在伦敦找到一个工作，幸福而开心的过下去。一个男人？或者是他的朋友，那并不在他考虑的范围之内。

而且，对于Sherlock的释怀并不像他想象中的那么的轻易而简单。他没有Sherlock那样超级的大脑，当不需要什么的时候就把它删除。他只能把这些东西压抑在自己的内心的最深处，用自己的坚强和温和掩盖，用时间慢慢的遗忘。

但是这并不是消失，而是压抑的淡去。压抑的结果或许是消逝，或许是爆发。

Kenneth用自己的叉子为John戳了一个他最喜爱的甜食，放在他的盘子里，亲密而温柔的对他说，“尝尝这个。”

尴尬不安的挪动了一下自己的双腿，John突然觉得自己碰到了什么。隔着薄薄的西裤，结实有力的肌肉贴在了自己的小腿跟部，他内心猛然一跳，然后镇定自若的挪开了自己的腿。

他抬起头，对面的Sherlock面无表情的看着自己，可是灰蓝色的浅色瞳孔里却有着一团浓烈的火焰，慑人而危险。

他避开了自己的视线，对着Kenneth礼貌的道了谢，企图通过自己冷淡而躲避的态度让对方明白他的拒绝。

而Sherlock像是一戳就会爆裂的气球，混身上下充满着狠戾的压抑。

 

上帝。Irene用自己的手背划过自己的额头，在桌子底下用自己3寸高的鞋跟狠狠的踩在了Sherlock的脚上，让他一下子闷哼出声。

这一下让John和Kenneth都吃了一惊，John眼底难以掩饰担忧的情绪，从位子上直起身子，声音中带着一丝不慎透露出的焦虑和担心，“你没事吧？”

看到John因为自己而紧张地站了起来，Sherlock一直绷紧的神经终于微微的松懈。他勾起嘴角，露出一个带着一丝小小的得意还有炫耀的笑容，“我没事，John——”

还没说完，他的另一只脚又被什么狠狠踩了一脚，Irene在一旁用眼神示意他闭上自己的嘴巴。

他把自己即将脱口而出的低吟吞进了嘴里，冷冽的瞥了一眼Irene，然后他顿了顿自己的情绪，没有再说什么，只是对着John耸了耸肩。

 

John放心的坐了下来，这才察觉到自己刚刚行为的不适。Sherlock的未婚妻都没有说什么，自己这么凑上去——

他忍不住用余光看了一眼斜对面的Irene，却见到她用手托着自己的下巴，笑意盈盈的看着自己，一点也没有吃醋或者不满的神情。

将一切默默收于眼底的Kenneth，出声打断了他们。

他的嘴角带着温润儒雅的笑意，“二位准备什么时候结婚？到时我和John一定会准备一份薄礼。”

这句话说得非常的有水平，即表明了Sherlock和Irene的关系，又暗暗宣誓了自己对John的所有权。

 

没有一个人是傻子，Sherlock察觉到了来自Kenneth的挑衅。他害怕John又误会，于是冷漠的看着Kenneth，低声说，“她不是我的未婚妻。”

Irene给了Kenneth一个歉意的微笑，解释了事情的经过，“我们曾经有过婚约，不过现在已经解除了。”虽然是对着Kenneth回答，可是她的眼神却瞥向了John，观察着他的神色变化。

John似是无常的用叉子拨弄盘子里的东西，可是只有他自己知道，那一瞬间他的心跳猛然停顿了一拍。

相较于John没有任何反应的表现，Kenneth惋惜的开玩笑一般说，“哦？这真是太可惜了。刚刚我和John在这里看到两位的时候，还在和John说，你们两位如此的般配。”

Sherlock深深吸了口气，他露出一个冷笑。Irene在他发怒前截住了他未出口的话，抢在他前面出声，“Kenneth，不知道待会可不可以向你借走John一段时间呢？”

说完，Irene巧笑嫣然的看着Kenneth，眨了眨自己的眼睛，带着一丝歉意和怀念，“真是抱歉，家母一直告诉我她很想John，而自从John离开后她的身体一直不怎么好。”

John抿抿嘴叫，一句话没有说。他看到了Irene对他轻轻眨了眨的眼睛，顿时他明白了，对方是在帮他解围。于是，他带着一丝不自然和歉意的微笑低低应了一声。

一句话就被Kenneth之后要说的东西堵了回去。他的脸色没有什么变化，只是眼神里有着一丝犹豫和不情愿。可是Irene是一位女士，Kenneth从小接受的教育就是对于女士的要求要不遗余力的完成，更何况是比他年长对方的母亲呢？

即使心里再不舍再不情愿，他也不能表露出来。他垂下眼帘遮住了自己眼底的推拒，再抬起头时，只剩下温润的笑意：“怎么会不行呢？你们也好久没见了。“

说完，他转过头看着John，眼里盛满了温柔的星光和爱意，“John，早点回来，我等着你的答复。”

听到Kenneth示威一般的话语，Sherlock脸色阴沉的推开椅子，站了起来。Irene跟在他的身后款款的起身，歉意的说了一声抱歉，然后对着John眨眨眼，“John走吧，时间不早了。”

 

Mycroft一下握住Greg的手腕，把他撤回沙发旁，双手按住他的肩膀让他重新坐了下来。他的眼底带着隐隐的压迫和一转即逝的低落。

“Greg，你还在怪我是吗？”Mycroft的声音带着些许沉重和疲惫。

Greg抬起自己的手，把Mycroft放在自己肩膀的手坚定的拨了下来。他的舌头火辣辣的疼着，说不出什么话，但是他的眼神证明了一切。

从他坚定而澄净的眼神中，Mycroft看到了他的决心和态度。固执是他们共同的特点，所以他们两个不需要说什么就能明白对方的坚持。

 

放下了自己的手，Mycroft在他身边坐了下来，心疼的转过他的下巴，用自己的大拇指抚摸着他的嘴唇。

他们分开了这么久，Mycroft每天都在想他，他能从Greg的眼底看到他的思念和压抑，而是他也看到了他的选择。

那是他对John的愧疚。

Mycroft不忍心看着Greg这么压抑自己，如果是他本人对Mycroft的怨恨，那么一切还有解释的机会。可是Greg的善良和执拗决定了他会带着这样愧疚的心理渡过一生，即使John和Sherlock在一起，他的心里依然有道过不去的坎。而Mycroft并不知道怎么让他释怀。

可笑的是，Sherlock期望John的在意，而他等待的是Greg的释怀，这一切就是那么的讽刺。

 

看着Mycroft温柔而稳重的视线，Greg的心脏扑扑直跳，可是这并不能构成他留在这里的理由。他努力张开自己的嘴巴，尽管被烫伤，他还是强忍着疼痛，嘶嘶的说，“我——”

Mycroft用自己的一根手指堵住了他的话，“Greg，听我说就可以了。”

他打断了Greg，将他修长苍白的手指顺着Greg的嘴唇滑到他的脖子上，然后渐渐的收紧，以一种不会让他感到疼痛却又能感受到这样占有的力度握住他。

“我承认，当时的确没有考虑那么多。我并没有想到Sherlock对John是真心的。你也了解他，他对什么都不感兴趣。我以为——我以为Irene这么聪明的女人会让他投入一些好奇甚至是感情。后面的事情你都知道，我并没有要求Sherlock替我承担什么，可是他在一夜之间却仿佛长大了一样。”

说到这里，Mycroft松开了自己的手，他显得很疲惫，这个时候这个距离Greg才发现他似乎瘦了，脸色并不好看，完全没有当时的那样意气风发和温润的曲线。他的五官仿佛一下突出了很多，显得锋利而夺人。

他心里颇为不是滋味。尽管Mycroft做了解释，可是这并不是他可以忘记一切的借口。他和Mycroft对不起的不是彼此，甚至不是Sherlock，而是John，那个无辜而善良的男人。

 

Greg哑着嗓子从嘴里发出了吐字不清的话语，“Mycroft，我并不是怪你，我只是不能原谅自己。”

尽管舌头上的水泡不断的碰到自己的上颚，他还是坚持说完了这句话，告诉了Mycroft他的内心所想。

Mycroft深深望了Greg一眼，他浅色的瞳孔里充满了深刻的爱意还有歉意。

他的善良的Greg比谁都要愧疚，而他才是最无辜的。就连Mycroft也不知道该怎么解开他的心结。这不是两个人的故事，而是四个人的纠缠。

他又一次用自己的手指摸上他的脸侧，靠近了自己的脑袋，“Greg，你不需要——”

“Sir。”随着一个没有任何感情的女声响起，门外传来了礼貌的敲门声。

被打断的Mycroft显得有些不耐烦，但是安西娅知道Greg对于自己的重要，如果不是有什么要紧事，她绝对不会来打断自己。

Mycroft放下自己的手，坐回了沙发，淡淡的应了一句，“进来。”

Greg并不是很自然，他从来没有见过Mycroft这样的一面。在他的印象中这一直是一个温和而儒雅的男人，他在Greg的面前很好的藏住了自己强势和危险的那一面。

看到刚刚带着自己进来的黑色套装的女人，他有些尴尬的站了起来，想离开这个房间。可是Mycroft一把拽住他，对着他摇摇头，神色凝然。

安西娅的眼神中带着一丝犹豫，最终她还是把一个封得非常完美的大大的信封递给了Mycroft，轻声说，“Sir，这是刚刚收到的一封信，上面写了您的名字。”

Mycroft接过它，修长的手指划过封好的边缘打开了这个信封。然后，他从里面掏出了一部手机。

微微蹙起眉头，Mycroft的脸色越发的阴沉。将手机在自己修长的指尖中灵活的旋转并且观察。

然后——

屏幕突然亮了，短信提示音响了起了。

“You have a new message.”

Mycroft打开了这条短信，短信内容是两个视频。他犹豫了一下，还是按下了播放键。

画面中满是酒吧嘈杂的声音，接下来的一幕让Mycroft的瞳孔猛然放大——

一个熟悉的穿着工字背心，肌肉结实而优美的男人不断甩着自己的头发摇摇晃晃的走向了高高的舞台，尽管他的脸部被打了马赛克，可是这个身体Mycroft怎么可能看不出是谁——他现在就在自己的旁边,Greg。

视频的内容并不是很长只是拍到这个性感帅气的男人在舞池里不停的扭动直到一个男人在他身后用自己的老二顶住了他。

从这个拍摄角度，没有人看得到Greg脸上的红潮，只能看到他不断往那个男人的身上蹭去，用自己的臀部挤压他的勃发。

Mycroft的眼神透出了刻骨的寒意，后面的镜头中出现了他自己——一身笔挺的三件套，走上了舞池，紧紧捏住那个男人的手腕，然后抱起了Greg，走出了酒吧，两人踏进一辆黑色的轿车。

后面的事情不言而喻。

视频到这里戛然而止，除了喧闹声，什么都听不到。

 

他顿了顿，继续点开第二个视频。第二个视频的主角是一个有着金色头发的矮个子男人——John，另外一个是他的弟弟Sherlock。

同样John的脸部被打了马赛克，而Sherlock的脸清晰的出现在了屏幕中，包括他狂乱而迷醉的神情。

他们两个在酒吧的角落疯狂的交缠，虽然衣服都完整的套在他们的身上，但是一眼就能看出他们正在进行的事情。

 

视频结束，Mycroft脸色阴沉而冷凝，布满了阴霾和怒意。

毫无疑问，这是一个针对他们的视频，而这段相隔了一年半才被发来的视频，足以见得这个人策划的阴谋之久之巨大——Jim Moriarty。

这是Mycroft唯一能想到，也是唯一可能的人。

那天收到Sherlock消息的他过于愤怒，并没有让人跟着，同时他的理智和警惕也因为嫉妒残存无几。而后果就是今天这个视频。更甚至，Mycroft心底略过一个不可能的想法，这一切从一开始就是一个阴谋。Moriarty早就准备好了，伺机反咬一口。

“You have a new message。”

Mycroft的手指微微有些颤抖。

“喜欢我送你的礼物吗？这两段视频已经发布到了网上，我想马上所有人就可以看到你们英勇的表现。

如果不想明天让你们心爱小宠物的脸也出现在网络上，被所有人观赏，那么在明天之前给我你的答复。

PS：你知道我是谁，也知道我要的是什么。

The final problem.”

 

Greg深刻的了解Mycroft的每一个表情，他的脸色猛然一变，在Mycroft措不及防的状态下，从他手里抽过手机，看到了那条短信。

Greg脸色颓败而灰暗，他不可置信的看着那条短信，那个视频，紧紧捏住了手中的机子。

“这是怎么回事。”他的声音沙哑而顿挫，无力而痛苦。

Mycroft抬起头，神色严肃而冷冽的看向Greg，眼底充满了歉意和爱意，“Greg，明天你就离开英国，不，现在——立刻马上。”

他狠狠把自己手里的手机掷向了Mycroft，咬牙切齿的看着他，“这个时候你他妈还妄想什么都瞒着我？！我不会走，这次你别想再丢下我。”

 

走出餐厅，和Kenneth道别，三人到了接口的一个拐角处。

“好了，我的任务完成了，我先走了Sherlock。”说完她对着John优雅的一笑，转身就要离开。

“等等——”John叫住她，尴尬得不知道怎么开口，“我是说，谢谢你刚刚的解围，不过，我想我还是不打扰你们的约会，我先离开吧。”

Irene嗤嗤一笑，摇了摇头，“天哪，小可爱。你是真的不明白吗？刚刚那个谎言并不是帮你解围，而是帮助Sherlock解围。”说完，她嘲笑的瞥了一眼双手插在口袋里，目不转睛的盯着John的男人。

Sherlock的眼睛里盈满了热度和渴望，带着某种张狂而又内敛的情绪。

John略微不自然的抚平了自己有些微翘的头发，最终他恢复了往常的镇定和温和，他对着Irene礼貌的点点头，“谢谢你们。”

说完，他就要离开却被Sherlock一把拉住。

“John，”他的声音低哑而压迫，却带着一丝柔意。

转过头带着温润的笑意看着他，John就像面对一个老朋友那样的自然，他把所有多余的情绪都藏得很好。

 

Sherlock张开嘴企图说些什么，突然他的手机震动了一下。Sherlock没有理会这个震动，也没有松开握紧John的手腕。

可是下一秒，他的手机就持续不断的响了起来，Sherlock从口袋里拿出手机看也不看就关了机。

这个时候没有什么比John更加重要。

他舔了舔自己的嘴唇，声音带着一丝犹豫，Kenneth的出现给了他很强的危机感，所以有些话他必须立刻马上告诉John，他不能让他再回到和那个男人的公寓，即使只是已室友的身份。John除了待在他的身边，哪里也不能去。

“我——”

 

Irene的手机却突兀的响了起来。John不自觉的转过头，看着她，顺便挣脱开自己的手腕，避开了Sherlock幽深而灼热的视线。

她接起手机，从一开始带着戏谑的笑意到慢慢抿起的嘴角，最后脸色越来越难看，她对着电话那头低低应了一声，然后走到僵持的两人面前把手机递给了Sherlock

冷冷的瞥了Irene一眼，Sherlock并没有接起手机的欲望。Irene用严厉的眼神指责着他，嘴里终于吐出了那个名字，“Jim Moriarty。”

Sherlock脸色一下子僵住，他接起了手机。

电话那头是Mycroft冰冷而压抑的声音，“Sherlock，Moriarty正在卷土重来。看你的手机。”

Sherlock放开了John的手腕，拿出了自己的手机。

一条未读短信。

短信是Mycroft转发的，内容是一个视频还有一行文字。

视屏的内容并不长，只是他在酒吧的角落和一个脸部打着马赛克的男人肆无旁人的交缠的场景。

虽然灯光很暗，但是可以看到坐在他大腿上的男人抱住了他的脖子，不断的扭动自己的屁股，而自己的手伸到了他的身后，有节奏的抽动。

一个是打着马赛克的John，而另一个正是Sherlock。

“喜欢我送你的礼物吗？这两段视频已经发布到了网上，我想马上所有人就可以看到你们英勇的表现。

如果不想明天让你们心爱小宠物的脸也出现在网络上，被所有人观赏，那么在明天之前给我你的答复。

PS：你知道我是谁，也知道我要的是什么。

The final problem.”

他收紧了手机，一下子塞进口袋，细细的用眼神描摹着John五官，他坚毅的眉毛，柔和的眼睛，小巧的鼻子，金黄的头发，把这一切深深刻进他的大脑。只不过刚刚见面，他们竟然又要分开，Sherlock心中痛苦而压抑，愤怒而酸楚。

他哑着嗓子从喉咙里挤出了几个字，脸色仿佛要寒冬一般的难看，“John，离开英国，现在马上。”

John的脸色突得一变。Sherlock那紧张而忧虑的眼神让他无比的心惊，他一下子靠近对方，飞快从他的口袋里抽出了那部手机，在Sherlock阻止之前怒视着他。

他点开了画面上的视频，还有短信。

最后，他的脸色微微发白，深深吸了一口气，John闭上眼睛。

Sherlock低哑的声音里带着一丝不易察觉的哀求，“John，离开好吗？”

再次睁开眼睛时，他湛蓝的眼眸盈满了温润而坚定的神色，“不，Sherlock，这次我不会离开。”

 

TBC呀妈个嘿~


	19. Chapter 19

Moriarty是一个布局高手，即使身处监狱他的关系网依旧没有破裂，反而越发牢固。他就像潜伏在暗处的蜘蛛，早就布好了天罗地网，伺机等待敌人而发动攻击。

即使身处劣势他也没有忘记给自己留下一道生门。

事情的发展出乎Sherlock和Mycroft的预料，可是这一切却恰恰好好在Moriarty的算计之中。

关心则乱。这是送给两兄弟最好的箴言。爱是这个世上最摸不透的东西，即使Mycroft和Sherlock也无法掩饰眼底的爱意和在意，这一切能被一直密切关注两兄弟动态的Moriarty发现也不足为奇。

这个世上最了解你的人除了你的爱人就是你的敌人。

 

显然Moriarty成功地扮演了一个狡猾而称职的敌人。而他最令人始料不及的地方就在于隐匿在暗处，伺机而动。那段录像是他的终极武器，也是他们的Final problem。他没有选择在战争刚刚开始——尤其当他还处于上风时亮出自己的底牌。置于死地而后生，Moriarty向他们呈现了一次完美的演出。

况且，即使当时Moriarty就亮出了他的底牌，也绝不会取得这样的效果，使他们腹背受敌。当Mycroft和Sherlock最在乎的人——Greg和John，远离了这个硝烟四起的战场，那么还有什么可以威胁到他们的呢？

这段录像只有因为爱的存在才能发挥最大的优势。Moriarty赌对了，这两兄弟都被爱这个字深深地困扰。

当在乎的人不在身边时，他们就毫无弱点——这是他们最大的胜率，Moriarty同样也意识到了这一点。没有了顾虑，Holmes兄弟就是最为冷酷的战士——心无所恋。

所以在John离开英国之后Sherlock没有选择放弃自己的责任，并不是因为不在乎而是太在乎。只有这样，他们才能心无旁骛的将这个犯罪网络击溃。谨慎如Mycroft也只是加强了监狱中对Moriarty监视的等级，没有人觉得Moriarty还有什么办法能从这样戒备森严的牢笼逃脱——除非Mycroft亲自下令将他放出。

而这个不可能的可能即将成为现实。

 

这份录像已然成他们目前最大的软肋，并不仅仅因为这会对他们个人的身份和公司股价造成波动和影响，甚至会危及到Mycroft好不容易才掌控的对英国资源的控制。Moriarty对能源的控制是疯狂的，他甚至希望利用这些能源制造出摧毁世界的武器。

但，那些都不是最重要的。最令他们无法接受的是，这份录像曝光之后最大的受害者是Greg和John。艳照门事件从来都是络绎不绝此起彼伏，然而这份录像所代表的不仅仅是政府的脸面更是Greg和John的尊严。

如果他们无法阻止这份录像的传播，Greg和John则会成为茶余饭后的闲谈，笑料，没有人会对艳情录像的男主角抱有什么同情，他们将终日生活在阴影之下。这是再坚强的人也无法接受的是事情——名誉尽毁。

这样的事在政府中职权的Mycroft见过很多——那些可怜的受害者甚至连自己的房门也走不出去，逃避一切拥有阳光的地方。舆论的力量是最难以控制的。往往公众的焦点总是在于所谓的“受害者”。

Moriarty的手中的录像只是第一步，如果不按照他的计划行动，接下来他会一步步的蚕食John和Greg平凡的生活，吞噬他们的灵魂，逼迫他们一点点坠入深渊。他从来都不会留情，尤其是在玩弄人性这个方面。

除了让John和Greg远离这个战场，他们想不出更好的办法保护他们的爱人。

 

Irene成功的扮演了一个临时女主人的身份，每个人的面前被贴心的摆上了一杯热咖啡还有可口的小点心。

尴尬的说了一声谢谢，John垂下眼帘。尽管刚刚义无反顾的做出了留下来的这个决定，但是目前的情况让他感到了一丝难堪的多余。

Mycroft的视线完全焦灼在Greg的身上，而Sherlock和Irene不需要多说什么熟稔默契的态度让他捧着个杯子傻傻的坐在那，五人之间难堪的沉默在不断的扩散。

要做出刚刚那个决定甚至不需要过多的思考，只是在Sherlock让他离开英国的那一霎那他就明白了对方的意思——自以为是的保护。而这并不是John需要的。

他从来都不需要怜悯和保护，就像父母和Harry齐齐离开了他，可是John依然好好的活到了现在，没有一个人给他庇护，甚至没有一个人对他施以援手。Sherlock不欠他什么，相反，这是John愧对Sherlock的。那份录像的主角他是其中之一，如果不是因为他中了药，那么这份录像就不会有存在的可能。所以他有责任留下来，面对即将来临的各种风波的考验。

 

面前袅袅的热气不断从杯子中升起，John觉得自己的眼睛也被蒙上了一层雾，模模糊糊的飘散不定。这个晚上发生的所有事情都出乎了他的意料——甚至有些难以接受，从Sherlock的出现，Kenneth的告白，Irene的消息，Mycroft发来的视频和短信甚至还有现在他们四个面对面坐着的现状。

呈垂直相抵的两座沙发上，分别坐着分别许久的两对恋人——如果是John和Greg可能会在前面加上曾经两个字。事实却是，现在的情况远比John想象的复杂，他抬头就能看到Mycroft凝视Greg幽深的视线，侧头就能瞥见Sherlock执拗的眼神。

一年多的时候，Greg似乎苍老了很多。他的脸上染上了风霜的印迹，银灰色的头发甚至没有了当时的那种光泽，灰暗发涩，额头上多了几道褶皱，岁月的刻痕让他倦怠肩膀微微的塌陷。

不过见到许久未见的老朋友，Greg的脸上还是迸发出激动的神色，疲惫的脸色一下子被点燃，隐隐让John看到了曾经那个爽朗的探长的热情和勇猛。

属于伦敦的记忆疯狂的涌上他的心头，缠绵地令人难以呼吸。他记起了和Greg在咖啡馆的交谈，酒吧的畅饮，再见时的约定……鲜活的记忆一下子包裹了他，这些美好的回忆让他嘴角勾起一个温润而舒缓的笑意。

总有那么一些除了伤痛之外的东西会让他更加怀念这个城市。

这个时候，他们能做的微乎其微——除了信任只有支持。

 

在看到John的那一刻，Greg的心被愧疚和想念撕成两半。John清减的外表和与之截然相反，充满了真挚挂念的明亮的双眸，他艰难的吞了吞口水。

避无所避，逃无所逃，最终Greg还是欠了John一句解释一句抱歉。

Jim Moriarty，曾经英国最大的资源开采商。Greg一直都知道，无论是Mycroft亦或是Sherlock和Irene的联姻都只是出于利害关系，可是就像他一直告诉自己的那样，他不能原谅的从来都不是Mycroft而是他自己。

无论Greg怎么努力，他也跨不过自己那道坎。

短信和录像的内容让他敏锐的察觉到身边的暗潮涌动，危险正在逐步靠近，Greg心里充满的不是恐惧而是勇猛的力量。在这样的时刻他希望留在Mycroft的身边，即使只是站在他的身旁毫无作为。他痛恨对方总是自以为是的隐瞒，他完全忽略自己也是一个警察，一个战士。

甚至在事后，他连一句解释也不愿意告诉自己。高傲的Mycroft永远是那么的高高在上。

这势必将是一个漫长无眠的夜晚。

 

“甜心们，既然你们选择了留下来就应该放弃曾经那些不满和扭捏。”一个轻缓的女声打破了沉寂。

Irene红润的嘴唇勾起一个诱人的弧度，眉眼中带着一丝兴致盎然。或许这个时候她应该体贴的给两对分别许久的情侣一个安静的空间，但是大敌当前，她可没有那么多时间让这两对小情侣互诉情殇

John摇摇头，甩去心中多余的那些烦杂的思绪，他看着Sherlock抿紧嘴唇，神色凝重，“Sherlock，我只想知道该死的这到底怎么回事。”

尽管这一年半的时间里，Sherlock改变了不少，但是John还是一眼看穿他接下来想推脱的解释。John面色不愉的打断了他还没说出口的话，隐隐压抑着奔涌的情绪，正色道，“留下的是我的权利。身为影片的主角之一，我觉得我有权利知道事情的经过。”

Irene在一旁发出了两声嗤笑，笑意盈盈的注视着眼前的一切。

神色凶狠的瞪了Irene一眼，Sherlock甚至不知道该怎么解释这一切。Moriarty的出现让他的计划发生了改变，John看到视频决定留下来的举动让他的心被狠狠的触动，甚至如果不是情况的不允许，他一定会上前抱住这个矮个子金头发的男人，狠狠吻住他，直到他说不出一句话。

John总是那么的出乎他的意料，他的坚强，他的逃避，他的软弱，他的痛苦，他的善良，他的勇敢——

这些矛盾却意外融洽的特性再一次让Sherlock无法言喻他心中的震颤。

可是，这一次他却不希望John原谅他，不希望John的大度和压抑。这个战场有他和Mycroft就足够了。

 

Irene耸耸肩，撅起嘴，面色无奈，她低下头看了一眼自己的手机，挑起眉毛，带着一丝告诫，“21点50，我想或许我们还有2个多小时的讨论时间？或者需要我给你们留点空间？”

在两兄弟冰冷暗示的目光的下，Irene知趣的离开了客厅，曼妙的身姿在灯光的照射下拖出一条长长的曲线。

 

“抱歉，Greg。虽然我很高兴你愿意留下来，但是——”Mycroft顿了顿随后轻轻叹了一口气，面色犹豫，眉眼中带着沉重的无奈，“你必须得离开。”

这个时候Mycroft甚至不知道自己该感到欣喜还是焦躁，他的Greg虽然没有原谅他，但是在这样危机的时刻却本能的不愿意离开他的身边，果断的交付他的信任和力量——他根本不知道他面对的险境可能会毁了他执着致力于一生的警察工作，甚至可能会从此再没有可能完成他的梦想。

而Mycroft舍不得Greg受伤，这个受伤并不是传统意义上的身体上的伤害。Moriarty折磨人的手段残忍，他更喜欢精神摧毁法。而摧毁Greg就等同于摧毁了Mycroft，所以他会心甘情愿的交出自己手上对于资源的控制权甚至将Moriarty放出监狱。

这有悖于他大英政府的身份，可是Moriarty就是在逼迫他做选择，在受他庇护的英国民众和自己的爱人之中做出一个选择。

视频的曝光，对于Mycroft也绝非小事，他辛苦经营的仕途可能就此结束，甚至视频曝光之后，他对于资源领域的掌控权也会逐渐下跌，那群老家伙决定会趁机蜂拥而上，瓦解他的政权。

问题在于，掌握主控权的是Moriarty，依照Mycroft对他的了解，他绝对不会轻易放过他们。所以最有可能的是，无论他们交不交出手中的控制权得到的结果都是一样。

这就是Mycroft执意要让Greg离开英国的原因。整个英国都有Moriarty的眼线，他无法在这样腹背受敌的情况下确保Greg的安全。他保护的了Greg一时，却保护不了他一辈子。他们不可能永远的离开英国，更不用说Mycroft绝无可能放任Greg离开他的身边那么久。他已经等了一年半，对于他已经足够漫长。

只要不彻底根除Moriarty，他们就没有一天可以松懈自己的神经。即使将Moriarty关进了监狱，他不是依旧在暗中潜伏？他庞大的关系网就是他最坚强的后盾，

 

Greg的手紧紧抓住沙发的流苏，胸口一阵闷郁。令他郁结于心的是，直到现在Mycroft还是如此的不信任他，甚至企图在这样的时刻把他推离自己的身边。

是的，Greg愤怒并且痛苦。他不能接受Mycroft以爱为名的欺骗和隐瞒。他用他自以为是的保护将Greg封闭在一个狭小的牢笼里，这让他喘不过气。一年前Sherlock的订婚典礼是这样，一年后Moriarty卷土重来时依旧是这样。

Mycroft总是这样该死的自大和自信，他甚至连解释也不愿意多说一句。

喘了一口气，他压抑住内心奔涌几欲爆发的情绪。他想要质问Mycroft，拽着他的领子狠狠给他一拳，最终他能做的只是噌的冲沙发站了起来，脸色阴郁。

“在这种时候，你怎么还能做到让我离开？”冷着脸，Greg从自己口中嘶嘶抽着气。

“不，我一点儿也不想让你离开。”Mycroft从沙发上站起来，仿佛下定了什么决心。他的右手牢牢桎梏住Greg的左手，眼底流淌着坚定，仿佛能吞噬一切的墨色。“如果你真的做了这个决定，你要知道无论发生什么我都不会再让你离开，因为我给过你这个机会。”

 

看着僵持的两人——尤其是一脸狼狈却无法掩饰他眼底动容的Greg，John勾起一抹小小的笑意。他不知道发生在Greg和Mycroft之间的事，但是在这一刻他看到了他们眼底的关切和爱意，令人触动万分。

舔了舔嘴唇，John翘起的嘴角削弱了他之前的烦闷和尴尬。他的脸不自觉地转向了Sherlock，带着他自己也不知道的期待和分享，就在那一霎那他撞进了Sherlock幽深的眼眸里。

那双灰蓝色的眼睛执拗的看着他，John在他的眼底看到了最纯粹的感情，毫不掩饰。

Sherlock终于明白了自己想要的，即使是这样危机的时刻他也不想让John离开他的身边。他既然承诺了留下，那么他就再也不会放手。勾起一个浅淡的笑意，Sherlock锋利的五官在昏黄的灯光下隐隐透出温柔的色泽。

心中一跳，John不自然的别过脑袋，轻轻咳嗽了一声，恰好打断另外目光交缠的两个人。

尴尬的甩开Mycroft的手，Greg内心的歉意又深深的涌了上来。他张开嘴想要吐出些什么，可是时间隔得太久，他反而不知道怎么开口。

John整个人虽然瘦了一圈，可是他的状态非常好，似乎完全不受过去的困扰，对于这样的坚强的男人，Greg反倒嗫喏的不知道如何开口。

 

“我并无意打扰你们的互吐情愫，但是我发现了一些东西。”Irene从房间里走出来，手上抱着一台轻薄的笔记本。

四人重新在沙发上坐定，气氛有了微微的改变。就像平静的表面下涌动着暗流。Irene走到他们中间的茶几上，打开了自己的笔记本。

她的声音中带着一丝优雅的凝然，“Moriarty说他已经将视频放在网上，可是我并没有搜寻到任何相关的视频，网上也没有爆发出任何的迹象。”

用自己的骨节敲打着沙发的扶手，Mycroft肯定的勾起一个凛然的笑意，“那份录像并不在他的手上。”

察觉到John疑虑的目光，和显然身处事外的茫然，Sherlock低雅的声音在他的耳边响起，“虽然那个监狱一无是处，不过对于戒备森严这方面还是做的非常好的。Moriarty绝对没有可能避开重重监控发出这封短信。所以——”

蹙紧眉头，John接过了他的话，“所以Moriarty还有帮手是吗？”

抿起一个毫不在乎的漠然的笑意，Sherlock温柔的看着John。

这句话在每个人心中掀起狂澜，视频到目前为止还没有发布到网络上，而且不在Moriarty的手上，这让他们松了一口气，但想到他还有帮手这件事又令John的心脏被死死楸着。

没有人知道为什么视频还没有发布到网上，不过这个可能是他们唯一的机会，一个可以反击的机会。

 

在安西娅利用Mycroft的权限搜集所有和Moriarty有关的关系网的同时，John的手机微微震了震。如他所料，Kenneth关切的询问他什么时候回来，甚至隐隐暗示夜晚交通不便，他随时做好了出门接John的准备。

咬住下唇，他不知道该怎么回复。Kenneth对他的关心他深受感触，可是John并没有对他产生超越友谊的情感。尤其在这样的时刻，他更加不能丢下Sherlock。思索了一下，他的手指在屏幕上缓慢的敲动着。

在手指即将触碰到发送键的瞬间，一只苍白的手掌将手机从他的手中扯走，John茫然的抬起头。Sherlock面色阴郁的读着他的短信一言不发的啪啪啪将上面的文字全部删除，然后立刻关机，将手机塞到自己的口袋。

“你——”John的脸色微怔，可是随后他抿住了自己的嘴唇，叹了口气，语气温柔，“Sherlock，那是我的手机，你不能在——”

下一秒Sherlock伸手拽住了他的手腕，紧密而滚烫。John试图甩开Sherlock的手，可是却失败了。Sherlock拽他拽得比谁都紧，就像一个吃不到糖就不肯松手的小孩子。

 

“John，你答应留下来了。”低哑的声音有着一抹受伤和震怒。John毫无犹豫地都选择了在这个时候留在他的身边——这在Sherlock看来是原谅他，接受他，甚至表露自己爱意的方式。

对于普通人的情感Sherlock懂得太少，更勿论连John自己也无法理清的心绪。他不知道在John身上发生的一切，不了解他曾经克服了多大的伤痛，至此他依然天真的以为选择留下来就是爱的表现。

或许这没有错，但对于John来说，绝不仅仅是这样。

比爱更加重要的是责任，这句话不仅适用于Holmes也适用于John。

 

叹了一口气，John用自己的手指覆上他苍白削瘦的手背，一根根削薄的青筋顶着他的掌心，John被这样执拗的Sherlock搅弄得哭笑不得。他认真的看着他，眼底微光闪现，“我的确答应留下来了。”

看着面色冷峻的Sherlock依然绷着一张脸，John抿起嘴角露出一个小小的无奈的笑意，“就像我说过的一样，这是我无法逃避的责任。”

 

安西娅很快将资料发给Mycroft，他点开邮件，目光快速的扫过那些和Moriarty有着千丝万缕联系的关系网，甚至是供应客户。在他们的清理下，大多数的关系网已经破裂或者被他们并购——除了一个叫做REX的公司。

这个企业当初只是和Moriarty有一个短暂的合作，在双方达不成利益共识的情况下盟友关系宣布瓦机。而此时，这个关系在他们看来却格外的引人注目。

如果没有什么意外，这个企业应该就是在Moriarty的管辖下藏匿得极好的一个分支，也是他的最后一步棋。

而那段视频一定就在这个公司的某个人的手上。

REX，John在心底默默的念着这个名字，有什么隐隐的熟悉感和不安感浮上心头。

 

拨通了电话，嘟嘟响了两声之后，Mycroft沉声对着那头说了一个编号，“1501.”

隔了一会，他的表情再次绷紧甚至带上了一丝肃杀的凌然。

“Moriarty，你成功了。”

电弧那头传来了阴森的笑意，Moriarty轻柔的男声像是鬼魅一般飘入Mycroft的耳朵里。“我要的东西准备好了吗？”

面无表情的回答着他的话，“手续的交接还有撤资，以及那群老东西的签字大概需要一个星期的时间。不，我没有在拖延时间，相信这个流程你最为了解。”

Mycroft飞快的说完了这句话，静静的等待着对方的回音。

沉默了许久，Moriarty终于爆发出热烈的尖笑，“上帝，这真是太棒了。我会等你一个星期，一个星期之后如果我没有看到事情的结束，那么——”

Moriarty放柔了自己的声音，阴测测的告诉他，“你知道怎么才能彻底摧毁一个人不是吗？比如你和Sherlock的小宠物？”

尖锐的笑声和令人颤意的狞笑并没有让Mycroft表情露出什么颤色。他只是淡淡应了一声，然后撂了电话。

 

这个电话为他们争取到的不过是一周的时间，在一周里面彻底摧毁Moriarty最后的据点还有找到那份视频。

这一刻牵住这五个人的不再是简简单单的利益关系和爱恨纠葛，有一种更加深沉的情感和责任在他们的心中酝酿，缓缓升起，这远比爱情来得更加的复杂也更加的牢固。

Irene勾起一个冷涩的笑意，“这份录像带一定在一个Moriarty最为信任的人的手上，而我们只有一个星期的时间。”她平静了一下，又恢复了平时那样的优雅和漫不经心的态度，笑声勾人。

“男孩们，为即将来临的战争你们做好准备了吗？”

 

TBC呀妈个嘿~


	20. Chapter 20

当Sherlock和John以及Irene离开后，客厅里终于又只剩下了Greg和Mycroft两人。

从来都是冷静自持的男人这一刻也被深深的疲惫俘虏，宽厚的肩膀微微塌陷，俯低的脖颈线条圆润平滑，在凸起的中间带着一条深深的沟壑。

细密的心疼包围了自己，Greg突然萌生了想要把这个男人搂进怀里的欲望。他和Mycroft在关键时刻从来没有达成过什么共识——和Irene的订婚，对Sherlock的迁怒，还有加之于John身上的无辜牵连。这些事情都是对他们目前关系最好的诠释，渐行渐远，却又彼此拉扯。尽管心中存着许多的悔怨和退却的远离，然而在这一刻Greg却发现自己和Mycroft的心跳的频率奇异的停在了一个节奏。

他叹了口气，犹豫了一下还是伸出自己的双臂轻轻的搭在Mycroft的肩头，然后猛地收紧。手掌的力度让他的骨节顶着自己的皮肤，隐隐有青色的纹路曝露其下。Greg不清楚Mycroft和Moriaty之间的冲突强化到了什么样的地步，他甚至不知道Moraity是一个怎么样的人，他的关系网有多么的庞大，一旦让他得到资源的控制权将会对英国造成什么样的威胁。可是Mycroft的情绪影响着他，他的隐瞒他的沉默都让Greg的心不断的下沉。

合上自己的眼睛，复又睁开，Greg面色凝沉，眼底的光泽越发的黯淡。

归根结底，他和Mycroft之间的最大问题还是在于不信任，尤其是来自Mycroft单方面的不信任，自以为是的保护姿态和牺牲态度。

 

肩头温暖的手心让Mycroft有一丝的怔怅，随后他很快回过神，抬起自己垂下的脑袋，神色一如往常，毫无畏惧的温润和儒雅。Mycroft的右手搭上了自己的左肩，盖上Greg附在自己肩上的手背，十指微张，温柔的摩挲——以浅淡的力度，却让Greg无法挣脱，心头仿佛被桎梏住一样不断的张缩。

勾起一个柔缓的微笑，Mycroft眼底带着沉稳的安定，他将Greg的手掌放在自己的膝盖上，在一个轻轻的抚弄后十指相扣，彼此的温度和心跳渐渐地逐渐拉开又趋于接近。

“别担心。”Mycroft温润的声音中带着能安定人心的强大力量，让Greg的紧张的情绪有所缓解，甚至脸上挂着了细微的松懈，扭成一团的眉毛松散的挂在额头上。

但是很快，他的眉毛又重新拧在一起，语气中带着显而易见的懊恼和责备，“Mycroft，我他妈有什么好担心的？我们之前本来就是情侣，大不了视频曝光了被人翻出祖宗八代。”顿了顿，他状似不在意的耸耸肩，大大咧咧的靠回了沙发。“哪个官员没有些花边新闻？说不定还会让局长对我印象更加深刻。”说完，他玩笑一般的自问自答的嗯了一声，像是颇为满意自己的答案。

 

握住他手的修长的五指猛然收紧——这让Greg察觉到一股强大的力量和压迫，被收紧的手指微微发疼，骨节上的皮肤出现了细小的褶皱。

Greg尝试着挣扎了一下，却没有多大的用途。耳边传来Mycroft略带笑意的温和男声，面色却是一派冷峻，“我说了，Greg，你想再否认我们的关系也没有可能。或许我会故意让Moriarty得逞，把这段视频传播到网络上，让所有人都知道你是我的？”

尽管只是玩笑，Mycroft压低的声线，温润动听却带着不容忽视的危险的笃定。这个可能让Greg的心中一颤，可是奇异的他并没有对此产生什么奇怪的反抗感。

他知道Mycroft不会伤害他，他们相爱对方，只是因为彼此固有的底线和认知无法在一起而已。

相爱从来不是在一起的唯一理由，他和Mycroft诧异巨大的生活习惯以及各个方面不同的认知，终于无限的扩大。

愧疚是Greg的终极难题。

 

最终在一个深深的屏息之后，Greg毅然决然的抽出了自己的手，坚定无奈地告诉他，“Mycroft，现在不是开玩笑的时候。或许你可以告诉我下一步我应该做什么才能该死的找出那个Moriarty的心腹？还有那段视频？”

收回了自己那不正经挑逗的表情，Mycroft脸色渐渐发暗，他抿着自己的薄唇，目光深厉：“不，Greg你什么都不需要做，你只需要好好的保护你自己。”

他暗哑倦怠的声音却出卖了他的精神状态，仿佛泄了气的皮球，不堪一击。他的脆弱只会在一个人面前展示——Greg。

“三天后是Moriarty的法院审判日，不管怎么样他都必须离开法院。”沉重的叹息在Greg的耳边响起。

五指深深地陷于他的皮肤，Greg脸色颓然而不解，“不是有一个星期的时间——？”

Mycroft以一个宠溺的笑意打断了他的话，他苍白袖长的手指轻轻点于Greg的鼻尖，温柔的力道让Greg的鼻翼发痒，酥酥麻麻的从内心牵起一阵颤栗。他的声音透露出的显而易见的亲昵和无奈让Greg的心脏都揪了起来，“一个星期那是告诉Sherlock那个傻小子的。或许你对John的愧疚就是我对Sherlock的愧疚，这次的事情我不希望再对他们造成任何的伤害——如果这也是你的期望。”

他温厚雅淡的男声淡如云烟，可是却在Greg的心头留下了重重的一笔。Mycroft在微笑，他的笑意甚至是无比的真心诚挚，没有了平日的虚假和伪善，可是Greg的鼻子却一阵阵的发酸。一时间他似乎明白了什么，Mycroft并不是不爱他的弟弟Sherlock，他并不是不愧疚，或者说这一年半以来他的愧疚丝毫不比自己少，可是他一直在压抑，用平和的表象不让自己曝露半分，因为他有更重要的事情需要完成。

Mycroft在以他自己的方式赎罪，恐怕当他收到这封短信的时候决定的就是一个人奋战到底，没有打算将任何人牵连其中——包括他，包括Sherlock。

站起身，踱步至窗台前并掀开面前的窗帘，Mycroft的嘴角噙着一抹笑意，然而他的眼底含着深切的凝然和肃然，后背以一个不容忽视的力气紧绷成一条直线，笔挺挺的站在窗前，他的脸色在幽暗的路灯下越发带上了无法言诉的沉重。

如果当初不是他为了一己私欲让Sherlock代替他承担了这样的责任，那么Sherlock和John不会分开，今天Moriarty也不会以这样的视频来威胁他们。所以这一切的责任的源头毫无疑问都归结于自己，沉沉的将自己的叹气封锁在他的心口，Mycroft一下子合上窗帘，眼底的暗波涌动被深邃的笑意取代。

他回到沙发边上，半蹲在Greg的面前，重新握住了Greg的双手，笑意中带着一丝伤感和不舍，“三天后，会有军用直升机来接走John和Sherlock——以Moriarty的余孽在东欧出没的理由。”

 

心脏一个猛烈的跳动，Greg重新抬头看向了Mycroft，他的眼底流诉着最为温柔的情感。是的，他的Mycroft比谁都要温柔，比谁都要体贴，Greg从来没有见过比他更为温柔得几近残酷的男人。他在用自己的方式关心着身边的人，甚至不需要别人的理解，连Greg也无法真正看穿他的内心，知道他的真实感受。

一波波的汹涌的情潮涌上心头，他突然想起自己当时对Mycroft的责备还有怒骂，现在想来想来那些话完全是重重戳在Mycroft的心头上。再温和与坚强的人都会受伤，更何况Mycroft只是用他的温润掩盖了他的冷漠，骨子里他和Sherlock一样的骄傲不屑解释什么，将自己的关心和爱意藏在心底——就跟Sherlock一样。

他不是不爱自己的弟弟，正像他的行为所表达的那样，一个别扭的哥哥对于一个高功能反社会弟弟的关心无法用苍白的语言描述。在Greg经受巨大愧疚考验的同时，他又何尝不是？比之Greg，Mycroft要隐忍的更多更多，他的责任，他的爱意，他的痛苦——

这一切沉沉的压抑在Mycroft的心头，可是他完全没有泄露出一份半分。他的愧疚只需要告诉自己，而Greg却把他弄得人人皆知，甚至拿来当做伤害Mycroft的武器。

 

上帝，一声压抑痛苦的低鸣从Greg的喉咙中鸣发而出，他的眼底夹杂着悲戚的怒火还有悲鸣的颤意，不断涌向自己面前这个修长挺拔的男人，似乎没有什么可以压垮他的脊背——坚固挺拔。Mycroft一直在默默的付出，有谁可以分担他的苦楚？

深深吸了一口气，Greg用自己并不羸弱却也不健硕手臂紧紧抱住了Mycroft的头部，把他的脑袋结结实实的埋在自己的膝头，然后靠上了自己的脑袋，闭上了眼睛，睫毛颤动。

两人相触碰的头部让他们的头发缠绕在一起，银灰色的亮和黑色的暗奇异的融合而完美。在相触的那一刻，他们的心跳再次渐渐融为一体，缓慢而平稳。

Greg不后悔自己所做得任何一个决定，包括当时的离开和选择的赎罪的方式。只是他却为Mycroft无力的苍白和决断心疼，怅茫。

这个战场最后留下的将是他们两个人，带着对John和Sherlock深深的歉意和最美丽的祝福。

 

Mycroft曾经充满难言的困惑告诉Greg，他的弟弟是个冷漠的天才，谁能演绎他的内心？

而现在Greg想要告诉Mycroft，Sherlock早就不是小孩子，可是谁又能演绎你的内心？

他们在痛苦中沉浮，可是却不会向痛苦屈服。

人类拥有比其他物种更多的情感——亲情，爱情，友情，责任，愧疚，而这些恰好是人性中最美好的部分。

 

飞驰的计程车窄小的中的后座中坐着两个人，John眺望着窗外的夜景，尽管已经午夜时分，可是街道上还是有不少的行人。

沉默一直在蔓延，Sherlock面无表情的坐在后座上，完全没有开口说些什么的意思，John无可奈何的叹了口气。

“好吧，Sherlock我们谈谈？”可是对方给与他的回应依旧是沉默与无言，像一尊苍白英挺的大理石雕像一样坐在那，抿着嘴唇。窗外陆离的灯光洒在他的脸上，一片灯光斑斓的剪影略过，将他的侧面打出一片阴影，越发显得晦暗游离，锋利削人。高挺的鼻梁，冷漠的弧度，凹陷的脸颊，John无法否认这是一个英俊得让人窒息的男人，尤其是当时光的沉淀在他的身上留下深刻的印迹的时候，更是让人无法抗拒他的魅力。

在失神中，John依稀看到了那个带着孩子气的男人一脸赖皮的躺在他的沙发上，撒娇一般的扯住John然后给了他一个湿润的吻，甜蜜诱人。

 

“我不是你的责任。”突兀的声音从空气中破空划过，打断了John出神的凝视。以为自己偷窥一般的打量被发现的John不得不抓紧后座的皮垫，脸上挂起尴尬的神色，询问了一声他没听清的话语。

不耐烦的挑起眉毛，Sherlock别过头，看着窗外后退的背景，冷漠的音线中夹带着一丝懊恼，“别把我当成你的责任，John。”

思索再三，John才反应过来Sherlock在回答他之前的那句话。

 

“就像我说过的一样，这是我无法逃避的责任。”

 

皱着眉头，不可置信的看着Sherlock英挺的侧面，John无法形容自己内心的喜怒夹杂的情绪，半是心疼半是无奈。最终他深吸口气，坐直了自己的身体，目光中满含严肃和认真。

“我并没有这个意思，不——我是说我的责任是留在这里，而不是你。不，我的意思是——”John无奈的发现自己根本没有办法解释清楚，或者说他自己也并不清楚他留下的原因。他把这归结为责任，可是显然这只是万千理由中的一个，最为冠冕堂皇的那一个。

或许真正的原因只是他遵循了自己内心的选择。人的内心恰好是最难理解的那一部分。

 

在他不知所措的解释中Sherlock回过头，灰蓝色的眼睛直勾勾的望进John蓝色的眼眸，深邃而动人。

John控制住自己的情绪，不断收紧的手心掐捏着自己的皮肤，不让自己全然失去理智的深陷这双智睿的瞳孔中。如果John的眼睛溢满了最澄净宽广的大海，那么Sherlock的眼睛则盈满了最美的星光，二者交相呼应，不分彼此。

抬高自己的下颚，Sherlock舒展开他的眉头，眼底有着缱绻的温柔，“我很抱歉，John。”

抱歉我对你的伤害；抱歉我的自以为是；抱歉我的幼稚和坏脾气；抱歉我让你产生的失望和冷淡；抱歉我无力让你留下；抱歉我的欺骗和隐瞒；抱歉我再次将你拖入险境；抱歉让你和我一起承担这份不属于你的责任。

这些话Sherlock永远无法说出口，甚至连他自己也不能理解这句抱歉后的深意。然而某种情愫却深深地掩埋于他的内心，撞击着他的胸口，颤动剧烈。

 

Sherlock低哑动听的男声宛若希腊神话中最为动人的旋律一点点叩开John的心脏那层厚厚的壁垒，一丝一丝地渗进去。

心中突突的跳动，如此直接而温柔的Sherlock完全出乎他的意料，可是却让John无法驳斥。不断舔弄着自己的嘴唇，John不自然的垂下眼帘，避开这道灼人的视线。

尽管只是一句抱歉，John敏感地察觉到这句抱歉后面所包含的复杂的含义——那已经超出了他能接受的范围。

John再为坚强也无法抵御来自内心的吸引，唯一的办法就是保持适当的距离。

 

“对了，Sherlock，我的手机在你这是吗？”John试图转移话题，他不想多和Sherlock在这个问题上有什么过多的谈论，

Sherlock一言不发的把手插在口袋里，随意的勾动了一下自己的嘴角，眼底含着暗暗地嫉怒之火。

眼看着他的住处马上就要到了，而Sherlock丝毫没有把手机还给自己的意思，冷着一张脸看着前座后椅。最终John只能把手伸进Sherlock的左衣兜，横跨过大半个身子，试图掏出他的手机。可是在他的手摸到手机之前先碰到了什么冰冷滑腻的物体，下一秒，他被Sherlock的另一只手一扯，跌坐在他的身上，与此同时他的额头在车子的顶端重重的敲击了一下，砰地一声。

心中猛然一惊，John屏住了自己的呼吸，眉头微微皱起，眼底带着隐隐的不安。这样的Sherlock让他无法冷静地面对，甚至正常的说话。

扭动了一下自己的臀部，John的眉头皱起，侧过自己的脑袋看着对面的疾驰的街景，手上微微使力，可是却没能成功的抽出自己的手，相反被Sherlock握得更加牢固。

抿起嘴唇，John冷静的保持自己的理智，”如果你想为你的不小心道歉，我可以接受。“说完他再次扯动自己的手，却没有任何的松动。

在John内心暗自懊恼的时候，Sherlock用自己的手轻轻抚上他的额头，苍白有力的手指以温柔的力度轻轻的按压，缓解着他额头的酸痛。空气中隐隐流溢着缠人缱绻的气息，让人戒备全无。一时间John几乎出现了这一年半的分离不过是自己的错觉的事实，眼看着Sherlock闪烁着细微温柔的眼眸越发的靠近，他的嘴唇距离John不过毫尺，灼热的气息甚至洒在对方的脸上，缠绵得令人昏昏沉沉。

John几乎都感觉到了Sherlock湿润冰冷的唇的轻微触碰——

然而突然停下的车子打断了两人的动作，John如同惊弓之鸟一般推开了Sherlock，深深吸了一口气。

John的面上隐隐带了一层怒意，但是很快又被他压了下去。面色平静的看着Sherlock，维持着这个姿势，John点了点头，“我该回去了。”

 

兴许是为了怕见到Kenneth有些尴尬，John放轻了自己的脚步，竭力控制自己的弄出的声音，打开了房门。

都这么晚了，Kenneth一定睡了。John安慰自己，甩甩有些晕眩的脑袋一步步的走进客厅。

啪嗒一声，原本昏黑的房间瞬间昼亮，Kenneth坐在沙发上，手中紧紧握着自己的手机，指尖以一种紧绷的力度收紧。转过头，他的脸色莫名的难看，一向温润的眼神甚至带上了一丝不明的幽深。Kenneth的一半脸隐藏在阴影中，晦暗不明，这让John的心中有些发颤。

在他面前的这个Kenneth和他所认知的那个俊朗温柔的男人有着极大的不同。定了定自己的心神，John上前几步，抿嘴一笑，放低的语气中带着显而易见的歉意。

“对不起，Kenneth。今天晚上实在是——”

话未说完就被Kenneth带着沉郁的声音打断，尽管声音依旧温柔清雅，语气却带着怒然的质问，“John，我给你打了无数个电话。”

John的手不自觉地摸进了自己的西裤口袋，在触碰到的瞬间他突然懊恼的皱起眉头，喉咙里发出低低的呻吟。

糟糕，他的手机还在Sherlock那里。John匆忙的离开让他完全忘记了自己的手机，甚至最后Sherlock也没有还给他。

可是更让他困窘的是，身上这套手工西装是Kenneth送给自己的，甚至在他居无定所的时候也是Kenneth收留了他——像一个好朋友那样给与他关切温暖。John不仅仅辜负了对方的爱意，甚至连电话也忘在了脑后。

懊恼的卸下肩膀，John抿紧自己的嘴唇，他走到Kenneth的面前，摊开自己的双手，眼底透出深深的无奈。John真挚地表达了自己的歉意，带着一丝不易察觉的紧张和紧绷，“抱歉，我的手机似乎落在那儿了。”说完他无力的抿嘴一笑，掩盖住内心一闪而过的紧促。

不，Kenneth不会知道刚刚发生什么，John不断安慰着自己。在Sherlock的事情面前，他的脑子像是短路一般，全然忘记了手机已经被Sherlock关机这件事，甚至不记得要给Kenneth回个短信。直至从落荒而逃，John的手机依旧被Sherlock锁在口袋里，不知所踪。

脑中回想起之前车上两人极其贴近的身体以及互相吞吐交融的气息，John的脸颊微微泛红，神色飘忽不定。

 

“我很担心你，John。”Kenneth沉沉的叹了口气——这让担忧和焦虑不断包围着John，几乎让他窒息。Kenneth把手机重重的搁置在一旁的桌子上，然后在John措不及防的时候伸手握住了他微微弯曲的左手。

温热的掌心包裹住John宽厚却并不大的手掌，掌心的温度让John的心跳有一丝诡异不安的停顿，可是很快他就清醒过来，后退一步，试图挣脱对方的手心。

手中离开的温度让Kenneth的表情出现了一丝怔愣，出神的看着空荡荡的手心，眼底略过一丝困惑和疑虑。

看着这样的Kenneth，John只是越发的愧疚，他垂下自己的脑袋，背脊被深深的歉意压得几乎无法抬起。Kenneth的这份爱太过沉重和突然，John无法接受，可是他也不知道怎么拒绝。

双手垂在身体的两侧，复又松开，复又捏紧，沉闷的气息不断游散与空气中，John不知道该怎么打破这样的沉默。最后他微微的清了清嗓子，嘴角带着温润并且无奈的笑意，“如果你觉得不方便的话，我明天就——”

Kenneth从沙发上站了起来，双手搭在他的肩膀上，面色沉凝而正式。他缓了缓自己有些发涩的表情，努力勾出一个一如既往的俊朗温和的表情，关切的口吻中带着亲昵的意味，“时间不早了，John。快去休息吧。”

说完他从茶几上拿起自己的手机，对着John以无声的口型说了一句晚安，温柔的眼神中含着深切的爱意，以及——以及一闪而过快到让John来不及抓住的阴郁。心中的不安在渐渐的扩大，空气中森冷的绵密渐渐包围了他。

Kenneth的背影逐渐消失在走廊的尽头——昏暗修长。John吞了吞口水，他无法形容心中莫名的颤栗感和不协调感。军人的敏锐让他察觉到危险正在一步步的迫近，而这一次他在Kenneth的身上似乎能察觉到一样的压迫，和Moriarty的威胁缠绕着他的心脏。

当Kenneth的背影终于完全从他的视线中消失，John一直楸紧的心脏突地放松，落回了原地。可是压抑在他心头的不适和不安却没有办法随之一起消失，而是不断的渐渐扩大。米粒一般大小的乏力和不安终于变成了一张黑黝黝的大口，试图将他整个人吞噬。

Kenneth——

抬高自己的眉毛，John叹了口气，抬起沉重的步伐回到自己的房间。现在不是考虑这些的时候，说不定马上他就会成为艳照门的男主角，到时候Kenneth恐怕都避恐不及，根本不需要他的拒绝。而现在他需要做的是查到REX的资料，并尽快的找出Moriarty的帮凶。

Sherlock——想起在车上两相交错的身体，鼻翼间熟悉的味道以及唇上轻触的温度，John忍不住勾起自己的嘴角，露出一个极其细微的笑意，不过马上又被自己的压了下去。

他忍不住咬住了自己的下嘴唇，咧嘴叹息。如果的车子没有停下来，那个轻轻的触碰会发展成什么？眨了眨自己的眼睛，John打了一个带着困意的哈欠，并扇去了眼底怠倦的湿意。

或许他需要的只是一次充足的睡眠，仅此而已。

 

无尽的黑暗沉甸甸的向他袭来，一点点的吞噬着John。仿佛被一只无形的手扼住喉咙，他无法呼吸只能用鼻翼大力的喘息，双唇微弱的翕动却一句话也说不出。

John张开自己的嘴巴，试图从喉咙里挤出两句什么，似乎这样就能让他从黑暗中清醒过来。可是一切只是徒劳，他的嘴唇仿佛有千斤重，紧紧的黏在一起，喉咙干涩发疼。

黑暗中仿佛有什么压在他的身上，心头的压抑让他无法甩去身上的不适感。沉重的压迫在逐渐的逼近，渐渐的收紧，捏住他的心脏。

鼻翼间的呼吸越发凝重，心头是甩也甩不开的压郁，白天发生的事情让他即使在睡梦中神经也不断地绷紧，不适感在梦境中迸发而出。

他梦到了Harry，她哭泣绝望的脸颊，他梦到了Greg，他痛苦的表情，他梦到了Sherlock，他——

 

“上帝。“从床上坐起来，John抱着自己的被子，眼底出现了一丝迷茫的困惑。

他不过是做了一个梦，可是梦的感觉是那么的逼真而压抑，当他醒过来的时候，依旧浑身冷汗津津，心有余悸，身上的被褥和身下的床单都被冷汗浸湿。

窗外温暖和煦的阳光却无法缓解他心底的压抑和深深的坠入的恐惧。他从第三世界重新回到伦敦，希望摒弃过去的生活和记忆，以一种全新的姿态开始新的生活。可是他没能做到这一点，兜兜转转他还是回到了Sherlock的身边，甚至两人以一种无法言语的关系纠缠无法隔离。

直到现在，他依旧身处一片迷雾，无法自拔，无法看清前路。

 

用凉水冲了一把脸，John走出房间。出乎他意料的是Kenneth竟然没有离开，相反，神闲气定的坐在餐桌前，脸上带着温柔的笑意。桌上摆着精致的早餐，Kenneth眼底含着关切温和的笑意，仿佛昨天晚上那抹阴影只是John的错觉。

他定了定神，缓步上前。

抬起头，Kenneth用温柔的笑意迎接走上前的John，毫无疏离毫无芥蒂。

“John。”他的眼底有着深切的歉意，抿了抿嘴角，Kenneth真挚地道歉，“昨天晚上，我的情绪可能不是很好，我——”叹了口气，Kenneth从椅子上上前一步，把自己的手轻轻搭在John的肩膀上，勾起一个小心翼翼的笑意，尺寸拿捏地恰到好处。

“原谅我好么？”

看着Kenneth真挚的表情，再加上昨天晚上的事情本来就与Kenneth无关。任谁在告白的时候，另一方被强行拉走并且一个晚上连电话都不回一个，都会生气。Kenneth昨天晚上的态度已经十分克制并且礼貌，即使有一些负面情绪也只是让John更加的愧疚。

抿嘴一笑，John心头的阴影和不适终于微微落下。挑了挑眉头，John舒缓了自己心头的一块大石头，看来昨天晚上对于Kenneth的那抹阴影和压抑情绪的觉察只是他的错觉，毕竟一天之内发生了那么多的事情，John必须要承认他极有可能将自己的负面情绪带到了Kenneth的身上。

对于Kenneth的道歉和关心，John的心中反而带上了一丝歉意，并且越发的不知所措。直直对上Kenneth的眼神，John湛蓝的眼底盈满了清澈的笑意和阳光一般的温度，“我接受你的道歉——如果你也愿意接受我的道歉。”

相视一笑，莫名的困惑和颤意从Kenneth的心底晕染开。他不自觉地舔舔嘴唇，最终闭上眼睛遮住了眼底的阴霾，再睁开眼时又是一派的温润儒雅。

 

吃完早饭，John下意识的想要掏出自己的手机，却想起他根本不在自己的身边。表情一滞，John不自然的放下举到一半的手，垂在身侧。

“怎么了？“Kenneth关切的凑上前，眼底带着体贴的关切。

摇摇头，John露出一个若无其事的笑意。

他的手机在Sherlock那里，而除此之外他根本不知道怎么和他联系——在他们决定共同作战之后。懊恼的咬咬牙，John决定亲自去221B的公寓找一趟Sherlock。

不过——他用余光瞥了一眼Kenneth，心中出现了一丝困惑。平时这个时间早就去上班的Kenneth这个时候依然待在家里，而这让他的行动受到了很大的阻碍。

即使他再信任Kenneth把他当成自己的好兄弟，也不能在这件事上把他拖下水。更勿论昨天晚上他和Sherlock的针锋相对，John叹了一口气。

至此最让他困惑的是Sherlock的态度。他以为当时Sherlock已经和Irene订婚了，他以为这次回来自己可以毫无顾虑的脱身而出。然而情况远比他想象的复杂，他发现自己从来没有像他以为的那么了解Sherlock。

压抑住内心的一丝悸然的颤栗，John一口气喝光了杯中的咖啡。

他不想去明白在Sherlock的眼底比夜空还要深邃的感情是什么。

或许那是他曾经期待的，却不是他现在愿意拥有的。

 

突如其来的敲门声打断了John的冥想，他眨眨眼，回过神。Kenneth歉意的对着John点点头，走到门口打开房门。

John舔着自己的嘴上的咖啡渍，酝酿着自己应该如何开口告诉Kenneth他要去拿手机，而拒绝对方的接送，产生更多的疑问。可是等了好一会，也不见Kenneth回来，门口似乎也没有声音。疑惑的皱起眉头，John的心下一凌，难道是Moriarty的人？

他小心翼翼的放轻自己的脚步来到门口。

门口的景象让他在房门的不远处顿住了脚步，神色诧异而无力。现在看来他有更多的事情必须提前解决。

一身黑色风衣的卷发高挑男人和Kenneth面面相视，John甚至可以看到Sherlock迸发出的冷厉的杀意。

Sherlock抬起下颚，锋利的视线一下子捉住了John，直勾勾的望进他的眼底。

心脏突突的跳动，John的心里带上了他也说不清的忐忑不安还有那一刻心脏被什么击中的感觉。吞了吞口水，John的喉结猛烈的滚动，他上前一步，站在了Kenneth 的斜前方，竭力让自己显得自然随意，嘴角挂着细微的笑意。

“Sherlock，你怎么来了？“

 

双手插在口袋里，看着面前一身套头毛衣，居家气息十足的金色头发的男人，Sherlock眼底闪过一丝的柔意，但是马上又被深不见底的幽暗所取代。尤其是在瞥见身后那个高大俊朗倚门而立的男人的时候，Sherlock冷静的双眸被夹杂着忌火光芒所掩盖。

板着一张脸，Sherlock面无表情的从自己的口袋里掏出了什么，小巧的手机在他的指尖滑动。John的注意力一下子就被他修长的五指吸引，心中翻滚而猛烈收缩。

“你的手机昨天落在我这儿。“仿佛挑衅一般，Sherlock扬起了自己的下颚，锋利的眼神跃过John看着他身后的Kenneth，尖锐的五官嘲讽而得意。

抿了抿嘴唇，John沉了口气，无力的表达着自己的感谢，“Sherlock，谢谢你。”

起码这样不用自己想理由过去拿手机了，不过——

不过，该死的，这真的是自己落在那的吗？分明是被他一手夺过，塞在自己的口袋里。可惜这个时候John也无力辩解，只能垂下脑袋，露出头顶微翘的发漩。

看着John沉下的肩膀以及脸上一闪而过的郁悴，Sherlock的眼底闪过一丝笑意，深邃的眸光中藏着一抹温柔的余光，紧紧盯着他的头顶不安分的调皮的头发，压抑住自己想要替他抚平的欲望。

最终，他只是抿紧了自己的嘴唇，垂在身侧的那只手紧握成拳。

 

敛去自己的眼底的阴霾，上前一步，Kenneth跃过John一手接过Sherlock手中的手机，另一只手充满占有意味的环在John的肩膀上，温润的眼神中含着隐隐的敌视，“真是麻烦你了，John昨天就告诉我他把手机落在你那儿了。“

说完，他勾起嘴角，目光如炬，温和中透出强势的亲昵，环紧了John的肩膀。

心脏被狠狠的捏紧，Sherlock无法让自己保持惯常的冷静和淡漠。他深深吸了一口气，昨天晚上穿着合身西服的John还有这个Kenneth的告白，甚至还有之后John 毫不犹豫的答应以及计程车上相隔许久的亲密的接触，这些都让Sherlock无法抑制的颤栗而且抖动。

他的John，只能是他的——

抿了抿嘴唇，Sherlock眼底染上了一层薄怒，他压低了自己的声音，更显得冷冽厉色，”我想John应该没有告诉你，他的手机为什么会落在我这？还有——“他顿了顿，扬起一抹冷笑，”三十五岁？军医？不，你应该是一个企业家，但是为什么会成为一个军医？你的衣着你的领口袖口都可以发现你的生活品质，你习惯了养尊处优。嗯？3个女朋友？你曾经有过3个女朋友，不或许更多，可能还有一个男朋友？。“

Sherlock再也无法忍受内心的愠怒和嫉妒，去他妈的该死的计谋和策略。仅仅靠着这些他的John永远不会回到他的身边。他们之前所有的设想都是基于没有Kenneth的基础，可是一旦有了情敌的出现,Sherlock再也无法维持自己的冷静。

他知道他的John有多好，所有他知道会有多少人在面对这个战士的时候溃不成军。

打动他的永远是John坚毅勇敢善良的内心。Sherlock的演绎在对待别人的问题上从来不会出错，他从Kenneth的眼底看到了他深深的眷恋和爱意。心脏像是被什么在一点点的啃噬，Sherlock的眼底涌上了压抑的痛苦。

即使到了现在他依旧没有办法实现当初的承诺——拥有足够强大的力量保护John。

 

维持着自己的姿势，Kenneth的脸色同样难看得发青。不过他还是保持着一个绅士的姿态，五指不断的在John的肩头收紧。John的肩膀感受到一丝微微的疼痛，眉头不自觉的皱紧。一直持续观察他表情的Sherlock了解他每一个变化。把John的手机放回口袋，Sherlock以狠戾的动作握住了Kenneth的手腕，将他从John的肩膀上毫不留情的甩开。

手腕处捏碎一般的痛楚让Kenneth从喉咙里发出了一丝抽气，而后他抿起嘴唇，温柔的笑意最终全然消失在他的眉宇间。

 

Sherlock胸膛剧烈的欺负，压抑着内心翻滚的欲望和忌火，锋利而冷冽的眼神对准了Kenneth，两人的视线在空中不断的交锋。

看着Sherlock冷厉的脸色，John想也没想就用自己的手按住了Sherlock的手背，轻轻盖在上面，安抚一般摩挲着。

这是他早就养成的习惯，即使到了现在也无法改变。只要一看到Sherlock怒意的神色，John就会这么做，而他知道这是缓解Sherlock怒气第二好的办法。

至于最好？John的眼底略过一丝的迷怅，那些被自己的摒弃的记忆渐渐浮现。

 

就像现在，John温暖的掌心让Sherlock暴躁的内心奇异的缓解，他勾起嘴角，眼底的冷涩被浅淡的笑意取代。优雅的抿嘴一笑，Sherlock紧紧回握住John的手心，力度大的让John产生了两人要融为一体的感觉。

猛然回过神，John发现自己无法再欺骗自己全然的释怀。有些深埋内心深处的东西即使再厚的土壤也无法掩盖。他竭力的走出曾经的伤口，却发现这样只是另一种意义上的逃避。

如果是这样，他愿意再尝试一次。John舔了舔自己的嘴唇，目光坚定而勇敢，温和的眼眸被他强大的情绪点染的格外明亮。

说到永远比做到难，John竭力保持一颗平常心面对Sherlock，可是命运又让他们紧紧的拴在一起。那段视频或许撬开了John一直藏匿在心底的感情和火热，喷薄而出。

John不会否认自己的释然，那么对于现在的心绪，他更愿意将之形容为——再次心动。羁绊的深刻，让他无力反抗，如果没有Moriarty的插足或许现在John完全可以一笑而过。

可是在这一刻他看到了Sherlock担负起的责任，看到了成长。

一个勇敢的战士敢于直面他的内心，直面他的伤口。真正的强大不仅仅在与释怀的抛弃，更是在跌倒的地方勇敢的爬起。而这两点，John全部都做到了。

如果不能忘记，那么就刻骨铭心的印于自己的心中，并且同样让对方无法挣脱。

 

心头一直以来的困惑一下子舒缓松懈，对着Kenneth歉意的侧目一笑，John一把拽住Sherlock苍白的手腕拉着他走进房间，砰的一声合上门。

直至两个人待在房间里再无别人之后，John才放任自己一直隐匿于心底的愤怒爆发，不仅是对于Sherlock今天的行为，更是对于他之前一切的所作所为。

他的眼底含着愠怒并压低自己的声音，暗藏的怒意和压在心底的疑惑终于全然暴露，“Sherlock，你究竟想干什么？”

一言不发的看着他，Sherlock的眼底染上了深邃的墨色。他一步步的逼近John，直至把他压在墙壁上，让他无路可退。忍不住吞咽了一声口水，John的睫毛颤动，手背曲起，青筋在不断的紧绷中乱窜。

他无法掩饰心底的慌张，却不知道应该怎么缓解这样压抑的气氛。他们之间的肌肤之亲远比这个来得夸张，可是这一刻的Sherlock给他的压抑感绝对不少于从前。

他在心中做出了一个决定，可是显然身体的适应还需要一段时间。

 

背部靠着冰冷的墙壁，面前是Sherlock灼热的呼吸。John的眼睛微微发涩，喉咙干哑。他想提出自己的疑惑并且狠揍Sherlock一顿，可是身体却被熟悉的吸引不断的拉近，无法抗拒。

他张了张自己的嘴巴，舌头却像是打结一般不知道说什么。眼看着Sherlock越发靠近，灼热的呼吸喷洒在他的脸上，眼底含着渗人的光泽，黝亮执拗，灰蓝色的瞳孔被深深的墨色包围，John的脊背察觉到一阵惊恐的颤栗，无法呼吸，屏息凝神。

竭力控制住自己的情绪，John深深吸了一口气，摇了摇自己的脑袋，在睁开自己微闭的双眼后，认真严肃地看着对方，“Sherlock，你真的知道自己在做什么吗？”

 

Sherlock的眉毛皱成一团，随即在John温润却硬朗的眼眸中，他的心脏被轻轻的撩拨，然后他放柔了自己的表情，发出低哑的男声，“我很清楚自己在做什么。”

勾起一个微笑，John一把拽过Sherlock的领子，让他靠近自己，同时嘴唇以凶狠的力度撞到了Sherlock的唇瓣上，牙齿磕得生疼。

抬起自己的脑袋，神色一怔，但是Sherlock聪明的大脑很快就反应过来。下一秒，他以迅雷不及掩耳之势将自己的嘴唇覆在John的嘴唇上，温柔的碾磨。唇与唇触碰的温度让John的眼底被困惑所覆盖，但是马上Sherlock带着一丝啃噬的力度就让他无法思考，大脑中混沌一片。

略带凶狠的亲吻让John的脊背发麻，他灵活的舌头一点点撬开自己的唇瓣顺着他的口腔内部游走，直直的卷住他的舌头，然后上下挑弄。Sherlock灵活的舌头仿佛有魔力一般，在John的牙根处舔弄，力度轻缓又渐渐地加重复又轻柔。

在察觉到John的软化之后，他又卷起John的舌头，用自己的舌尖抚弄，温柔的吮吸。

心跳鼓噪如雷，John被不知名的情潮席卷了理智。在Sherlock舌尖的逗弄和唇舌相触中，他脑中猛然闪过什么。

不，这并不是他把Sherlock拉近自己要做的——

好吧，或许他想要一个亲吻，但绝不是这么火辣的湿吻，Sherlock还没有回答他深藏心底的困惑和怒气。

 

这样想着，John猛吸一口气，闭上眼睛，在Sherlock的舌尖狠狠咬了一口。Sherlock吃痛得离开，眼底闪过一丝危险的墨色。

仿佛没有看到John不断隐忍的表情，Sherlock再次逼近，他的嘴唇紧紧贴着John的唇瓣，温柔的碾磨，一点点的吮吸他丰满的唇部，用自己的口水润湿。

这种熟悉而甘美的感觉——

Sherlock从内心发出了赞叹，饥渴而煽动的情绪在他的内心缠绕。

对于自己的推拒Sherlock并没有任何的反应，John的眼底闪过一丝怒意，他深深吸了一口气，抬起自己的手，举平至Sherlock的胸口，然后微微使力，准备推开他。

然而，Sherlock的吻突然变得缠绵温柔，沿着他的脸侧一点点的上移，到达他的的耳垂，一个微卷把John丰厚的耳垂含进了口中。身上被电击一般的瑟瑟发抖，Sherlock记得John的每一个敏感点，耳垂就是John的死穴。

尽管竭力控制住自己的情欲，John的口中还是不由自主发出了低哑的呻吟，他紧紧拽住Sherlock的衣服，正要给他一拳——

“摄像头。“

 

”什么？“John迷茫的眼神中透出一丝疑惑，还没等他反应过来继续发问，Sherlock再次擒住他的嘴唇，将他未说出口的话吞进嘴里。滑腻的舌头在他的口腔的带着压迫的气息，攻城略地，侵占着John的每一寸领土。

眉头紧紧皱起，John的心脏砰砰直跳，他承受着Sherlock炽热的吻，任由他火辣辣的湿吻一点点的舔舐自己吞噬自己，掀起万千狂澜。

在一个Sherlock舌头勾弄的时候，John一个用力，把他的舌头大力顶出了自己的口腔，凶狠的瞪着Sherlock企图让他给自己一个解释。

不动声色的挪动过了一下自己的步伐，恰好挡住了墙角的监视器，Sherlock和John的位置正处于一个死角。尤其是Sherlock的背影完全遮住了John，无法辨别他们的面部表情。

Sherlock抿着嘴唇，神色冷凝。他扬了扬自己的下颚，示意对面的墙角，然后他的嘴巴微微张合，无声的吐出几个单词。

监——视——器——在——墙——上——

John的瞳孔收紧，身体靠在墙上，僵硬的顿住。Sherlock面无表情的勾动了一下自己的嘴角，眼底略过一抹温柔，随后被厉色取代。

这个房间有监视器，毫无疑问目标是John，而放这个监视器的人只可能是Kenneth。

这个演绎让Sherlock的心狠狠的揪紧，脸色越发的阴沉。

不可置信的闭上眼睛，John心头的颤意在不断扩大。他想起了昨天晚上Kenneth在他的心头留下的阴影还有今天早上他的表现，这一切的变化都出现在他对自己告白之后。可是John并不相信这是因为爱之深的原因，如果他的直觉没有错误，他分明从Kenneth身上体会到了更加颤然的压抑。

但是John怎么也不愿意相信自己的直觉，他印象中的Kenneth永远是那个在第三世界和他无所不谈，有着同样爱好的兄弟，朋友。内心的印象是怎么也无法改变的，John固执的认为这不是Kenneth做的。

舔了舔自己的嘴唇，John一把拽住他的衬衫领子，把他狠狠压向自己，嘴唇相距不过微弱的距离，John发出了极轻的声音，“你确定？”

似乎是对John的不信任感到极为烦躁，Sherlock让他们之间的最后一丝距离也化为了灰烬，用力的咬住他的嘴唇，在John的呼痛中把自己的声音送入他的口中，耳鬓厮磨。

张张合合的嘴唇贴着John的嘴唇，酥酥麻麻的感觉让他的嘴唇有些酸痒。

 

“离开这里。”说完这四个字，Sherlock再次咬住John的舌头，舌尖顺利的滑入对方的口中，牢牢的抵住他的上颚，扫荡着他的口腔内部。

被Sherlock的动作激怒，John无法忍受自己被这个不断扰乱自己的心绪男人的亲吻压抑至此，他凶狠的吞噬对方的舌头，在对方顶弄的时候一个大力的吮吸，死死含住Sherlock滑腻的舌尖，然后毫不留情的纠缠，两人就像是困兽的囚徒，做着最后的挣扎。

就是这样的感觉。John在心底缓缓叹了口气。他无法再逃避自己的内心，即使他叫嚣着释怀与释然，却在面对Sherlock的时候溃不成军。他无法摒弃过去的一切，更何况是来自一个叫做Sherlock的小混蛋。

之前所说的一切都是欺骗自己，蒙蔽自己，甚至什么监视器？见鬼去吧。John心底恍恍惚惚扯出一个放肆的笑意，他只是想亲吻Sherlock，所以才会把他拉近自己。其他的借口，在这一刻根本没有任何的必要。

两人的唇舌交缠越发的激烈，分别牟足了劲想要让对方深深陷入自己制造的情潮中，而完全不记得监视器依旧在运作这件事。

不知道谁先停得下来，John的嘴唇含着湿润的水汽，眼底眸光微闪。两人喘着气看着对方，蛮是势均力敌的光芒。

勾起嘴角，Sherlock面露优雅的笑意，他举起自己苍白的手指轻轻抚上John的脸颊，然后顺势而下，大拇指在他湿润的唇瓣不断摩挲，不动声色的抚平上面的红肿。

看着John软化松懈的表情，蓝色的眼眸毫不示弱的瞪着自己。Sherlock声音中带着温柔的沙哑，“John，这就是我想干的。”

 

TBC呀妈个嘿~


	21. Chapter 21

最终无论是Sherlock还是John都拿出全部的自制力，让自己成功的离开这个房间——尽管John的面色微红，嘴唇微微肿起上面泛着湿润的水汽，让在房间里发生的事情不言而喻。

慢慢平复着自己的心绪，John瞥了眼身后的Sherlock，眉梢含笑。这是一个挣扎却没有什么意外的选择。Harry让他藏好自己的真心，而John永远只给了一个人——无论是以前还是现在。连他自己都诧异于这个在那一刹那显得果断的抉择，没有任何的逃避和犹豫。

曾经的释然是为了今天的选择。

 

跟在John的身后，Sherlock深邃的眼神直勾勾地盯着这个再次让他矛盾而颤栗的矮个子男人。他在心中演绎了无数种John可能会有的反应，却绝没有料到这一种。Anyway，John总是在出乎他的意料，然而一切又是那么的自然只在情理之中。

他和John的羁绊是任何人也无法割舍的。

唯一令Sherlock不安的只是这份感情来得温和却并不猛烈，就像——就像John随时都做好了抽身而出再次离开的准备。撇去这些不切实际的想法，Sherlock深深凝视了一眼John凹进去的后脑勺，圆润的弧度带着一个深深的凹陷，舒缓了他紧绷的情绪。

厉色打量着Kenneth，Sherlock浑身的肌肉戒备一般的绷起。在他的演绎中并没有得出Kenneth的任何不自然，就像一个普通礼貌俊朗的英国绅士那样。最强烈的冲突就是他对John的感情，以及深刻灼烧自己内心的嫉妒。

嫉妒极有可能蒙蔽了Sherlock理智的大脑，让他无法看清所有事情，而漏掉了一些并不明显的细节。这并不是一个咨询侦探应该做的事情。

理智的让自己冷静下来，尽量排除大脑内对于Kenneth多余的表情和负面情绪，Sherlock以睿智的目光重新打量起这个男人——以一个可能对他们产生威胁的身份，而不是一个情敌的身份。

 

同样，摒除那些现在并不适合的激荡，徘徊于John心中的疑问是，那个摄像头到底是谁放的。显而易见，他和Sherlock的心中都有自己的答案，而那个最有可能的名字正抵着他的舌尖，隐隐欲出。

一个吸气，John的舌尖一卷，吞回了这个名字。他迈开自己的脚步来到Kenneth的身前，略带沉重的表情出卖了他的内心。

Kenneth，他最信任的战友。如果时间能衡量一段感情的身后，那么无疑Kenneth是和他最为亲近的人——在他所有的亲人离去之后。

 

站在窗前，Kenneth的双手插在裤子口袋里，凝目沉思。他的脸，一半隐匿在阴影中，带着一丝让人不安的沉默。阴影染上他的眉梢，渐渐的晕开，一点点侵蚀着这个站在窗口的男人。

听到声响，Kenneth别过自己的脑袋，阴影从他脸上飞速地退去，仿佛刚刚那一瞬间的阴霾只是John的错觉，嘴角一如既往的挂着温和的笑意，“谈完了？”

目光从他俊雅的脸上扫过，John直直的望进他的眼眸，毫不避讳。这是自己在第三世界时认识的最好的朋友，对于他的感情深厚和彼此出生入死的信任让John没有办法相信他在自己的房间里放置了摄像头。

可是事实往往不容人的逃避。

 

脑海中略过一件极其容易被人忽略的小事，而在这一刻显得那么得至关重要。

当前几天John 刚刚搬到Kenneth的公寓的时候，因为不熟悉床铺的位置，所以被床脚磕了一下，膝盖上一片红肿。John自然不把这种小伤当回事，而他也不觉得自己走路的姿势有什么不自然。 可是第二天，Kenneth一直责怪他的不小心，甚至给他带了一瓶伤药。

至此，他一直以为这那只是因为自己不小心抱怨了一句的原因。现在，那些疑问终于可以得到解答。

一台监视器，有什么对方无法了解的事情呢？

 

“摄像头是你放的。对吗，Kenneth。”John迷惑的眼神挪向这个让自己可以交付后背的战友，万般疑虑从心头涌出。尽管放轻了自己的声音，他疑问的话语却肯定万分。

John乐于相信别人，可是他并不愚蠢。在大多数情况下，他更愿意相信事情是朝向好的那一面发展，可是一旦倪端初露，他也绝不会暗自欺骗。

所以，他没有避讳的提出了自己的疑问——这个被他引作好友和战友的男人出于什么样的心态在他的房间放置监视器。令人郁恼的情绪缠住他的心脏，John压抑住自己低落的情绪，眼睛眨也不眨，紧紧凝视着Kenneth。

他做好了提问的准备，也做好了承担这个答案的结果。尽管John极为想要逃避这个问题，可是他必须知道答案。他执拗的想要知道自己的朋友，自己的战友究竟是不是把他放在同等的位置上。他肯定自己的付出，却不是那么的肯定对方将自己的定位。

 

John直截了当地提问让Kenneth脸色微变，一抹诧异闪过他的眼底，嘴角的笑意微微僵硬。看着他的表情的变化，John的心重新沉入谷底，麻木的疼痛在心底泛滥。

虽然他已经确认了监视器的安置，可是John的心里依然存有一丝的期许，如果是Sherlock或者他在某些方面该死的搞错了——

微微退后了一步，Kenneth整个人又重新陷入阴影中。黑色的大嘴逐渐包裹着这个温和的男人，直至将他完全湮灭。John烦闷地感到一丝心颤，不自觉的站直了身子，双手垂在身体的两侧，紧握成拳。

深深吸了一口气，John收回自己嘴角的笑容，冷静的眸光看着这个男人，一如既往的坚定执拗地寻找那个答案。

“为什么？”

 

掷地有声的三个字似乎用尽了他全部的力气，说完之后，John感到自己的气息有丝微微发喘。现实的沉重并没有压垮这个坚强的军人，John从来都不怀疑他和Kenneth的情谊，他记得他们在第三世界的每次并肩作战，在手术台上的默契，还有私下交往中那些暖人心脾的回忆。这是在那个医疗战场，最为让他温暖的一道力量。

在John的生命中，友情永远都有着最为浓墨重彩的一笔。无论是Greg还是Kenneth都是在他失落时给与他坚强后盾的朋友，难道他们的区别仅仅在于一枚监视器？

这个想法让John忍俊不禁，突兀的轻笑打破了凝重的气氛。

清了清嗓子，John叹了一口气，而他的眼神毫不疑豫的追逐着Kenneth，嘴唇紧抿。

 

低下头，敛去眼底的神色， Kenneth低低笑出声，哑涩低郁。

“John，你知道吗？我了解你的一切。”

心中一动，John站在了原地，笔直的看着这个陷入了某种回忆的男人。心中被突如其来的焦躁掩盖，在他和Kenneth的醉酒倾诉中，曾经不经意的提起过他的过去，而这些显然不是他目前想让Sherlock了解的。

这些焦灼于他心底的回忆，更确切的说John不想让他曝露在阳光之下。他无意用此博得怜悯，因为他释然的是那些痛苦，而回忆的美好依旧点缀着他的内心。

 

Sherlock的眼底冷意略过，绷紧自己的肌肉，观察着Kenneth的一举一动。

他能演绎出Kenneth的身平，演绎出他的过去，可是有一些东西Sherlock却怎么也无法演绎出来。如果不是他隐藏得太好，就是——

掺杂着真实的谎言，永远让人最难看破。

如果Kenneth的身份如他所料，那么最为受伤的依然是John，无疑。抿住薄唇，Sherlock压抑的目光中含着隐隐的忧虑看向了他身前的矮个子男人。调皮的金黄色头发翘在那，阳光的韵动在上面洒出一波波的细微的彩色珠体，放肆地滚动。

吞了吞口水，Sherlock 的喉结沿着他削薄的皮肤滚动，上下剧烈的浮动。

当他的眼底映入John期许的双眼，还有他眉宇间微微的受伤，Sherlock还是不自觉地吞回了自己的演绎。在一切没有定论之前，他没有权利夺走John对于人性的期待。

更重要的是，他不想看到John受伤的表情。

压低嘴角，Sherlock的身上被一股低冷的气压掩盖。当敌人处于亮处时，他却因为自己的自大毁了一切。抬起下颚，Sherlock冷冷瞥着Kenneth，一言不发的在心底快速地分析着整件事。

 

干涩的喉咙发出了一声的咳嗽，John压抑住内心的颤动，状似无奈的耸了耸肩膀，”是吗？难道它们不是普通得如同任何一个伦敦市民？“

开玩笑一般的歪了歪脑袋，John轻笑出声。

笑意在他的嘴角涌现，Kenneth眼底含着温柔的怜惜，他朗声继续说，“John，你并没有了解我的意思。我了解你，我知道你喜欢什么，你讨厌什么；我知道你的过去，你的曾经；我知道你在第三世界的经历，你心底的犹豫，退却还有坚强；我知道你的坚持你的胆怯，你所遭遇的一切不是你自卑的理由，而是你强韧的动力。”

 

嘴角扬起一抹苦笑，John低声说，”对不起，Kenneth我并没有你想象的那么好。“

摇了摇头，Kenneth上前一步，想要把他的手搁置在John的肩头，却一下子被Sherlock按住。观摩了全程的Sherlock，越发无法控制心底的怒意，他紧紧抓住Kenneth的手腕，杀意涌动。

不管Kenneth的身份到底是不是如他所演绎——要知道他的演绎总会出现那么一点的偏差。而这一次，为了John，这一丝的偏差必须被扼杀。他不能容忍一点可能会波及到John的危险。

 

在Sherlock抓住他手腕的那一个，Kenneth的情绪似乎一下子被点燃，他深深吸了一口气，抬头看着五官锋利的男人，眼底盈满了讽刺和嘲笑。

“Sherlock？你并不配站在这，起码你没有资格替John出头。“尾音上挑，Kenneth褪去了眼底的温和，目光尖锐冷怒，“你对于John的一切都不了解，只有你的自以为是，只有你的冷傲自大，你永远都不会知道你错过的是什么。”

握住他的手停在那，Sherlock不自觉卸了手上的力气，内心被油然而生的慌乱击打着。他不能理解Kenneth的话，可是他隐约从他的话中明白了什么，John的过去，他在第三世界的遭遇，他的那些深藏心底连Sherlock也无法全然演绎的矛盾，在这一刻解开帷幕，潮水一般的涌入他的心中。

他错过的究竟是什么？

 

抽回了自己的手臂，Kenneth轻轻的扭动舒缓着手腕的酸痛。垂下眼帘，他沉沉的声音透出一丝嘲讽，“你还有什么想说的，或者是想做的吗？”

心脏疯狂的跳动，Sherlock的心底涌上一波波的颤栗和啃咬一般的痛苦。他一直知道自己对于John的演绎缺少了一些什么，这让他无法看透这个金色头发的矮个子男人，以至于让他们当时错身而过，相互误解。

可是当这一点由Kenneth指出时，Sherlock被强烈的嫉火和怒意点燃，他努力控制着自己的情绪，从头开始梳理着到目前为止发生的一切。

而是他的大脑像是被浆糊黏住了一般，机械地顿挫。

该死。他咽了一口口水，喉结重重的滚动。在这样的情况下他根本无法冷静，他想知道John的过去，他的曾经，他的一切——

“Sherlock。”一只手拽住了他的手腕，John展眉一笑，温润的眼神不断安抚他的情绪。

那些对于过去的事情，John已经释怀，如此他就更不希望Kenneth再将之提起。只不过，他从来没有告诉过Kenneth有关Sherlock的事情，而他又是怎么知道的呢？

 

温热的掌心让Sherlock的激烈的情绪有所缓解，他痛恨自己无法了解John，而他有预感自己缺失的那部分的演绎是John矛盾的关键，也是解开他心结的关键。

可惜，他不会向Kenneth询问，而John更不会告诉他。

侧身上前，John站在Sherlock的身前，扬起下巴，看着Kenneth轻声说，“Kenneth我觉得我们都需要冷静一下，谢谢你这些天的收留，“顿了顿，John勾起嘴角，眼底微波荡漾，细碎的褶皱散在他的眼眉处，”我最好的战友。”

 

当两人终于回到了221B，Sherlock凝郁夹杂着恐惧的迷惑的表情依旧没有化解开来，痛苦一点点的染在他的眉宇。看着一如既往神色如常的John，张开嘴巴，Sherlock踌躇万分，反倒不知道该说些什么。第一次他在John的面前完全无所适从，不知所措如何来打破这一刻的沉默或者偿还他犯下的错误。

最终他什么都没有做，无尽的胆怯，犹豫，愧疚涌上他的心头——他从未体验过的感觉交织复杂。双手搭在下巴处，Sherlock沉沉闭上眼睛，睫毛像是蝴蝶一般的颤动，美丽动人。

他的大脑在疯狂的运作，一点点消化着Kenneth的话还有John不经意透露出的种种矛盾。

该死的，他迫切地想要知道，焦躁烦闷让他的身体都在颤抖。

 

“Sherlock。”一声叹息从他的耳边传来，一双温厚的手抱住了他的脑袋，把他揽进自己的怀里，手指绕住他的卷发打着圈圈。

“John——”Sherlock像是突然被扼住喉咙一般哽咽住了，破裂的话语滞留在他的喉咙口。他紧紧抱着这个温暖的男人，复杂交织的情感正疯狂地涌入他的大脑，他以为自己洞悉一切，可以轻轻松松演绎人的内心，甚至在高处俯视蔑视嘲讽他们。直至这一刻，他发现自己可笑得可怜，他以为的保护和付出在John的坚持面前化为了灰烬。他惊恐地抱住这个男人，想要死死地抓住他，不再让他离开半步。

这一刻他终于明白在他身上的矛盾感是什么——破碎的过去和迷茫未来中的夹缝生存，挺立适然。

他迫切地渴望知道他的过去和他的经历，到底是什么样的曾经才能铸就这样一个坚强的战士。即使John不在战场，依旧没有人可以否认他战士的身份，挺直而立，昂然坚毅。

Sherlock没有触碰过感情，可是这样的东西一旦沾上了，就比最浓烈的可卡因还要让人至幻，无法挣脱。他无法演绎透彻John的地方可能就始于他的过去，他那些令人无法想象的经历，这一点可能使得Sherlock真正了解John这个人。

没错，他从来没有真正了解过John，没一次当他以为自己无比靠近的时候，却又被推拒得远远的。似乎当他在抗拒感情的同时，John也在悄然逃避。

只不过Sherlock是以一种更加决然的态度，而John则是更加的温和。至于哪一种更容易受伤，对于两人来说恰好是彼此的那种。

 

他渴望得到John的原谅，他的爱意，但是却不想让John独自舔舐伤口，将自己的伤痕藏掩起来。他希望全然得到这个男人的一切，而不是他的怜悯或者歉意。现在所发生的这一切只是因为Sherlock的自大不可一世的高傲，才让事情陷入了这个地步。他想要弥补，却发现一切早就超乎了他的可控范围。

Sherlock以为一年半的时间足够他的成长，可是在他成长的时候John也在变化，而和以前一样的是，他依旧落后一大截。

当初他决然地选择了和Irene的订婚不只因为他需要承担自己的那一份责任，还因为在他直视John的那一刻，看到了他眼底的释然和放松。

疑惑和不解是Sherlock最大的感受，他以为John不爱自己，他以为这只是自己另一方面的一厢情愿，所以他依旧坚定地选择了自己的订婚——如果这样能让他们彼此轻松。

知道现在他才惊觉，John感受到的松懈并不是出于他要订婚的原因。而这一系列的心绪变化，Sherlock用尽自己的演绎也无法看透。

 

就像Sherlock曾经对John演绎的那样，他温和 ，易怒，暴躁，温暖，体贴。这些相悖论的词语却意外地融洽，深深的陷入John的骨子里，成为了他身体的一部分。而这些的原因Sherlock完全不知道，他也不会想到去了解。

毕竟在此之前，他一直坚信自己只是一个高功能反社会，这些多余的了解和探究对于他来说有什么用？只需要安然适得的享受John的爱意就可以，Sherlock并不在乎耗尽之后的后果。

而现在，他终于自食恶果。Kenneth的话在他的心头剐上重重一刀，Greg同样对他说过一样的话。

他配不上John，即使到了现在依然是这样。

 

他能描绘出John的每一寸身体，皮肤，肌肉，外表，却无法描绘他们存在的原因，无法描绘他内心的一分一毫。

至今为止，他依旧不知道深藏于John外表下的那一抹的脆弱是什么，而到了现在，那抹脆弱更是无迹可寻。John在他不知道的地方，再次成长，毫无所恋的抛下了Sherlock带给他的的困扰，甚至他一切的负面情绪。

另一方面，他对于John演绎的失误在于他的家庭。他有着极其良好的家庭环境，从小乐天开朗，而在现在看来，这些曾经让他自信满满的推理现在都沦为了笑料，疯狂地嘲笑他对John以爱为名的占有。

那样矛盾又坚强的脆弱，甚至现在加上了John和Kenneth无法言诉的默契和他们在第三世界的经历都更是让他和John之间铸上了一层厚厚的壁垒。

刚刚还对于John的亲吻和强势得意万分，现在却变成了Sherlock心底的最深切的担忧。

如果，那不是爱——

John的过去，他的家庭，他的坚强，他的脆弱，他的勇敢——这一切疯狂的在Sherlock大脑中运转，他无法控制自己即将崩溃一般的情绪，哀求一般地拽住他的袖口，低声说，“John告诉我，告诉我。”

而最终他什么也没得到，只有一个湿润甜蜜的吻，渐渐安抚了他焦躁的情绪。

 

手指不断抚摸着他的头发，John脸上的笑意越发的温柔，眼底微波荡漾。

他的过去，他的曾经一直是他最幸福的回忆，他从来没有觉得他与一般人有什么不同。

只不过，他失去了父母，失去了亲人，在战争中伤了一条腿，最后遇到了Sherlock而已。除此以外，他和普通的伦敦市民没有什么不同。

对于那些痛苦得令人窒息的回忆，他早就让它们在心头化开，散落而去。

这也是John会重新鼓足勇气再次承认自己心动的原因。他并没有让过往的痛苦执着的跟着自己，而是选择了将美好留住。

 

TBC呀妈个嘿~


	22. Chapter 22

重新将Sherlock抱在怀里是一种非常奇妙的感觉，John可以察觉到自己加速的心跳，心脏撞击胸膛的声音沉稳却有力，他的血液发烫灼人，在血管中不断的逆脉而上，直至他的脸上也染上了一层热气。

John承认自己在某些方面的懦弱和顿步不前，只敢胆怯的停留在原地，他将这称之为对过去的恐惧。Harry告诉过他不要轻易交付自己的真心，而在思索再三之后，John最终也没做到——无论是之前还是现在。

Sherlock就像是一道极为亮眼的强光，强势的照进他的心里，无论什么时候都让John内心的阴影无所适从，阴霾尽散。或许对方从来不察觉到他带给John的是什么，可是John能清楚的感知自己内心的变化，坚韧强大的情绪无处不在，遍及他身上的每一寸。

和Sherlock在一起的时候，他能体会到内心屏障的消失，竖起的坚韧的围墙崩溃消散。对此，John感谢Sherlock，在他自己都不知道的时候他给了John多大的勇气面对曾经的逃避懦弱甚至自卑的自己。这是来自Sherlock特有的性质，能填补John缺失的那一块。无论在别人眼中这是一个多么奇怪的男人，有多少讨人厌的怪癖，然而在John看来不过是奇异吸引自己的一部分。

世界上有那么的人，可是只有一个Sherlock，从头到尾都只有这么一个。

 

爱让人成长，成熟，不断地磨砺彼此。

所以在Sherlock的订婚典礼上，John用自己的骄傲和强大的毅力支撑着自己，选择离开伦敦这个让他爱到沉溺恨到成长的地方。或许这两个字对于John来说过于用力，然而他无法形容自己对伦敦的感情，就像他无法详述自己对Sherlock的复杂情感一样。

 

在这一年半的时间里，他慢慢的在适应‘释然’这个过程。这并不是简单的两个字，说到就能做到。释然对于彼此的他来说更像是一种心态，一种态度，他准备达到的一种境界。

但是毫无疑问John的坚定让他在一年半中慢慢的改变自己的心情，调整自己的态度，过去的阴影逐渐褪离，那些令人不安，令人恐惧，令人心酸的回忆悄然褪色，最后他留下的只是珍藏于内心的美好和幸福。

即使他的亲人离他而去，可是他们留下的美好远远大于那些伤感的分离。就如Sherlock带给他的色彩远比阴影来到更加浓厚，他让自己成长的意义永远大过那些无谓的伤害。一个人如果一辈子都生活在过去的阴影中，那么他又怎么面对明天有可能的一切变数？

你不为明天做好准备，明天也不会给你机会。

 

对于这一点，John十分认同。John在慢慢的调整自己，适应一个新环境并不简单，同样完全忘记一个人之于人的生理学角度是不可能的，除非这个人受过什么身体上的创伤，大脑皮层受过刺激。John是一个医生，他不会强迫自己去完成不可能完成的事情，但是他可以顽强地将灰暗的色彩掩埋，没有什么比笑对明天，以坚挺的姿态走出跨过困阻更让他激昂勇敢，蓄势待发。

如果他一直以悲戚的态度萧索下去，那么他极有可能错过明天的颜色以及新的希望。就像他在Harry离世的时候从来没有想到他也会这么爱一个人，但是渐渐的他发现如果他一直把自己困在恐惧笼子里而得不到释放，那么他错失的可能是一个又一个美好的可能。

即使因为逃避而选择自暴自弃的Harry也没有让John做出和她一样的选择。John更多的记住了Harry在他心中抹下的灿然与美丽。

与其说Harry是John的姐姐，倒不如说更像他少年时期最好的兄弟。Harry的性子不像一般的女孩子热爱洋娃娃或者一些温驯的活动，相反她比John更像一个男孩子，经常在外面待到浑身是泥，衣服都刮破了才心不甘情不愿的回家。在Harry的带领下，John时常能体会到其他孩子不能体会到的愉快和喜悦，并让他的童年绚丽而刺激。

这些回忆都是被John珍藏于心中的曙光和美丽，他在怨恨Harry的同时更加的感激她，因为她John才会如此感谢上帝给与自己的恩赐。他不满足于知足常乐，但是对于上帝的没一点恩赐，没一点微小的施舍，John都会感激的收藏在心底。相比那些令人痛不欲生的回忆，John更愿意把那些无法抛弃的美好记忆占去自己心底的位置——就像一道温暖的阳光晕染自己可能枯竭的心灵，重新在难过受伤时给他抚慰。

遗忘比记住更加困难。而John的身上则完美呈现了这一点。

 

在遇到Sherlock以前，他小心翼翼的按照Harry说的紧紧握住他的真心，轻拿轻放，极为心惊窘迫，不可谓不是另一种意义上的逃避。Sherlock直直闯入他紧实的壁垒，大摇大摆的破门而入，之间的挣扎和困惑自然不必多言。

而最终John选择了接受，接受这份来之不易的感情。他始终坚信明天是美好的，不跨出这一步谁也不知道之后会发生什么。每跨出一步都是一个改变，没有人可以提前知道等在前方的会是什么。或许下一步是晴天，或许是雨天，但是心中向阳，总会得到自己想要的结果。

如果一直踌躇不前，那么极有可能错能下一波的彩虹，所以在John惴惴不安却又坚定不移地承认在感情的那一刻，他没有任何的犹豫——尽管他可能会再次被伤害。

虽然在上一次的决断前他因为自己的犹豫而让自己陷入了两难的境地，现实让他仓促退后。John选择了另一种开拓自己的心境，释然的方式——第三世界。

有人说过失恋最好的治愈方式就是旅游或者工作，而显然第三世界这两样都包括了。

而这一年半的时间显然让John收获颇丰，尤其是源自心灵的震颤和致敬。

第三世界的一年半让他感慨万千，形形色色的人和需要帮助的战士，受灾的难民让他发现将自己禁锢在过去狭小的回忆的世界中，着实是一种短视。在这万千世界中，爱情不是唯一，有许多比这个来得更加震撼，让人心灵颤动的事情，而这些都等着John的发掘。

他在第三世界见过最荒芜的土地，最艰险的环境，最呼啸的狂风，最温暖的人心，最残酷的战争，最真挚的感情……

在生命的伟大与肃然面前，他过去的犹豫和胆怯都显得懦弱可笑。如果今天就是死亡，他会不会后悔自己的昨天？这远比明天的希望来得更让他不知所措。John需要应对的不仅仅是自己的明天，还有他的今天，甚至还有他的昨天他的过去，

生命的伟大和庄重让他致敬，生命的尊严让他肃穆。生命本身就是一种无法言诉的存在，活着的生命，死去的生命都有他们存在的异议。在这样一种大环境的影响下，那些积郁于他心中的不满和郁闷渐渐消失。

 

John看过最接近死亡的人，在生死边缘的挣扎的哀嚎让他心头堵塞着无法抒怀的情绪；他看过最伟大的生命和情感，在生死关头，用自己的身体护住自己的爱人——他的战友。

生命本没有轻重缓急，在这样的时刻，生命又显得那么的渺小，无法撼动周遭的一切。

那是一对战地情侣，驻扎在南非。John注意到他们很久了。高个子的男人冷漠不爱说话，矮个子的士兵热情开朗，笑起来的时候嘴角会有一个小小的酒窝。周围的人对他们的关系心知肚明，在这个对于他们只有今天没有明天的世界里，没有人会去探究人伦背德。有一个爱着的人陪伴，总比孤身作战要来得幸福。

在南非待了将近两个月的时间，John和那个矮个子的士兵也相熟成了朋友。这两人的爱情让他羡慕的同时，也不免有些心酸。John知道战争的痛苦，知道担惊受怕的苦楚，可是这是他们的选择，也是他们唯一的出路。

尽管高个子的男人总是表现得不爱说话，但是无论何时，两人都像双胞胎一样粘附在一起，他冷漠的脸色经常会透露出一丝别扭却细微的爱意以及温柔。John在看着他会不自觉的想到Sherlock，虽然他冷漠高傲，甚至对于感情的事情嗤之以鼻，可是在John温柔的抚摸他的额头时候，也会乖巧的趴在那。

他们经常打趣这一对情侣天生互补，一个喜动一个喜静，矮个子的士兵脸皮极薄，受不了大家的打趣时常会红着一张脸用拳头狠揍周围的人。而那个高个子的士兵则会用冷冽的眼神环视一圈周围，阻止他们调笑的行为。

在这样的一个氛围中，John感到了一丝心安还有幸福。如果时间就可以一直这样下去，那么他会永远的祝福这对情侣，期望他们早日平安的退役，回到自己的国家过上幸福的生活。

在一个温暖的午后，John路过基地的小河旁时，看到了两个互相依偎的身影。那个平日里总是一脸沉闷的高个子用他独有的方式表达着自己的爱意，矮个子的士兵趴在他的怀里，睡得香甜，而他用自己的身子为他遮挡着猛烈的阳光，一派祥和安宁。

如果没有战争，这一对情侣或许会像无数对普普通通的情侣一样每一天都是如此的幸福平凡。但是处于这个残酷的战场中，他们的细微的温情越发显得难能可贵。在南非驻军的士兵因为局势的混乱，大多都是有去无回，每一天都过得颤颤惊惊。所以这份平凡却并不细微的爱意更加让人感触。

心中莫名地的一动，John掏出自己的手机，拍下了这值得纪念的一副画面。他心里想好了回到伦敦以后要将这张照片做成明信片寄给两人，仅仅是因为这一刻的心悸。

相比永远都不交付自己的真心，John更期待一份这样的感情，即使在硝烟四起的战场也绽放出最暖人的光泽。

或许连John也不知道，在这一刻这一幕他心里的想的那个人是谁。不过他内心的迷茫和疲乏终于在这一刻得到了解答，他在等待，等待那个属于他的明天。

 

看着屏幕上，那个不善表达情感的高个子男人眼底温柔的光芒，John的心中一柔。当局者迷，旁观者清，在但是那样的环境中，他看不清自己的内心，而现在一切了然无误。细碎的迷茫和破裂在微风的轻抚中渐渐愈合。

这一战地情侣的爱情让他更加珍惜自己内心美丽温馨的回忆，痛苦生不带来，死不带去，这些事情远没有回忆带给自己的幸福感强烈。

对着屏幕微微一笑，John无声地对着这对情侣吐出了一句谢谢，只是他没有想到这是他为他们留下的最后一张照片。

 

退役前的最后一场战役，也是他们的最后一场参战，彼此约好平安的打完这场战就回到他们的家，幸福平淡的过下去。

只是一发子弹就终结了他们的梦想，高个子的男人扑倒矮个子的士兵，用他的身体当成最后的屏障，护得他一世周全。

子弹砰砰地穿过他的身体，留下一个个的弹孔，皮肉洞穿的声音让在场的所有人都爆发出哀嚎的怒吼。

然而他的恋人，只是呆呆的被他压在身子底下，身上一片温热的血迹，一点点浸湿自己的躯体，穿透自己的心脏。

当他们把早已经僵硬的高个子士兵的尸体从他身上扶起来的时候，他的手已经呆滞的保持着那个僵硬的姿势，眼神茫然失措，似乎轻轻一碰就会消失在空气中一般的脆弱。抱住自己的恋人，他哭得泣不成声，泪水从他的脸颊汇成了一道道的水渍，晕开脸上的泥迹，凄厉的吼叫让天空也黯然失色。

瞳孔变得模糊，John的心里悲戚一片，可是这个景象让他什么都说不出。本来是一个圆满的结尾，在这一刻却变得悲戚肃然。

那一刻闪过John心底的除了悲鸣还有悔意。如果他在这次的旅行中同样化为了一滩泥土，飘洒在异国他乡，那么他最大的遗憾又是什么?

茫然的看着远处扬起的沙土，John惊觉原来死亡是那么的近。他的离开对于自己或许是一种释然，可是对于在乎他的人来说可能是无尽的思念和遗憾。

他离危险只有半步之遥，在这样的生离死别面前没有什么值得他过多的纠结，他唯一能做的只是和生命抗衡，对生命致敬。

人的一生如果连一段感情也无法吐诉，那么还有什么值得留念？

就是这一刻他发觉自己曾经对于感情的踌躇和犹豫的可笑，渺小，如果明天就是死亡那么今天还有什么可以担心受怕？如果今天就是死亡，那么还有什么值得他扭捏作态来维持那在生命的尊严面前刹然消损的自我屏障。

依心而动，或许才是最好的做法，痛苦生不带来死不带去，他只需要把最绚丽的回忆留在自己的心中就足以。

 

当John所在的医疗队准备从南非离开时，出乎意料的是那个矮个子的士兵依旧选择留在这里——这片失去爱人的土地。心中再有不舍也只能分离，最后John把自己手机的那张照片在城市的打印店印刷出来，郑重地交给了他。

他永远不会忘记浮现在他脸上的温柔缅怀的笑意，眼神悲戚却温暖。

敛去自己眼角的湿意，John给了他一个大大的拥抱。这不仅仅是对他的祝福，更是对自己的祝福。当你永远不知道明天会发生的时候，甚至你连今天也无法确认的时候，请善待自己的昨天好今天，遵循你的内心，不要留有遗憾。

这个矮个子最大的遗憾是什么，除了他和他的恋人恐怕没有人知道，但是John从他的眼底看到了那一抹执拗——永远守着他的尸体。

 

离开南非的一个月后，一直和他们保持通讯的联络员告诉了他们一个令人悲戚的消息，这个失去恋人的矮个子士兵最终也战死沙场，在死之前他的手中牢牢握着一张照片，到死手指僵硬了也无法抽出半分。

照片牢牢的黏在他的手里，血和汗水在上面润湿了一片痕迹，颤然无法直视。

那是一张合照，阳光下，相互依偎的两个人，爱意满盈。

看着自己手机中的照片，John对着天空仰起下颚，笑意涌动。如果这是他们相守的唯一办法，John会尽自己所能的去祝愿。

这样的爱情来得深刻而剧烈，令人动容得凄烈。

在这样的壮烈消逝的生命面前，John毫无反手之力。他挣扎着再次确认了自己的应该做的事情——做自己想要的做的。后悔昨天比后悔今天来得还要让人颤然和痛苦。

 

同样John见过最沉重的责任和最英勇的牺牲。那只是一个瘦弱的战士，在一颗手榴弹到达他们营地的那一刻，他毫不犹豫的抱起了它，用尽自己全部的力气离开危险区。

最后展现在众人眼中只是弥漫的烟雾还有漫天的灰尘，最后的最后他们连这个战士的尸体也没有能够找回，只剩下了破碎的肉块还有衣服。

对于生命的无力和致敬终于让John明白，这个世界上除了爱情终于有一些更能让他专注执着的东西。随之一起消散的是内心最后的阴霾和责备，剩下的只有被令人无法控制的命运冲刷的胸怀和最强大的历练。

他在这里看到的东西，壮观的景象远远超乎他的想象。他看过日出，追过日落，迈过蜿蜒的河流，险峻的高山，没有一样让他退缩，自然赋予这个世界最壮观的景色，John的心中突然升起一种想要和人分享的冲动，无关爱情，或许只是随心而动。

有一天早上他醒来的时候，终于发现留在他心底都是那些最美最悸动的回忆，没有伤害没有痛苦，他是无比的感激上帝，感谢世界赐予他的生命，他的五官，他的一切。

他的伤口和逃避从来不是Sherlock，爱仍然是这个世界上最美的东西，他仍然相信并且在等待。或许是Sherlock，或许是别人——

至此，房间内归于一片平静，只剩下互相拥抱的两个人。尽管他们曾经有许多难以忘却的回忆，可就如John所说的一样，那些不是逃避的理由。他如果无力挽回昨天，那么绝不会让今天成为和昨天一般的灰暗悔恨。

John从来都不觉得自己和别人有什么不同，却别只是在于他清楚的知道今天的重要。

如果明天的战场依旧生死茫然，起码他不会后悔无数个昨天，起码他还有——

眼底含笑，温润波动的蓝色海纹在他的瞳孔中游荡，他说到的一定会做到。

 

 

这是John从来没有体会过的轻松惬意地两天，即使有Moriaty事情沉沉的压在心头，他依旧被内心几乎要溢出的满满的充实感包围。他从未感觉到如此强烈的归属感，缺失地那一块终于被填补。

除了Moraity这个隐患还压抑在所有人的心头，其他的似乎一切如常。

John没有告诉任何和他的过去和经历有关的事情，奇怪的是那天之后，Sherlock也不再多问什么，缄口不言。除了他的态度有些难以言喻的怪异——

John无法确定是不是与自己有关。避而不谈对于John来说不是逃避，只是他认为这些事情与Sherlock的自责和痛苦毫无联系，他并没有必要用他的过去加深对方的怜悯或是别的。他的过去不是他自卑博取同情的资本，过去的终究会过去，更何当灰暗的回忆褪色之后，他能和Sherlock分享的只是游离于他脑海中的幸福时光。

彼此就像是没有察觉到那些暗潮涌动的危险，绝口不提那些堵郁于彼此心间的担忧。

 

打破他们平静时光的是一条来自Mycroft的短信，分别发送到两个人的手上。

Moriaty的余党Moran的踪迹在东欧出没，明天之前，火速赶往。——MH

 

面无表情的放下自己的手机，Sherlock低下头靠在沙发上，而从John的角度能看到的只有他长到不可思议的睫毛在不断地颤动，留下一片的阴影，遮住了他眼底的神色。

心中微微有些不安，John走进了Sherlock拍了拍他的肩膀，力量不断地注入他的身体，“Sherlock，你在担心是吗？”

握住了John放在他肩膀上的手，Sherlock 勾起嘴角，一言不发，只是眼底的墨色越来越凝重。

“看来我们得去东欧一趟了。“轻松地扬起嘴角，John竭力缓解着凝重的氛围，语调微扬，“等Moriaty的事情解决后，我们可以好好放松一下？”

扯动了一下自己的嘴角，Sherlock飞快地按动自己的手机后，不动声色地收回他的口袋，锋利的五官被柔轻的笑意削弱了凌厉，“我想去你曾经去过的那些战场。”

John许久都没有体会到这样自如的感觉了，即使大敌当前，即使他们有许多不得不面对的痛楚，然而这一刻John再次体会到那种和源自他内心本身强大力量不同的另一种涓涓细流却绵长的动力。

那是相互携手彼此信任的爱的力量。

 

凝思间，突然John口袋里的手机又轻轻震动了一下，将自己的手从Sherlock 的手中抽出，他掏出了自己的手机。

一条未读短信。

John，今天有空吗？明天我可能会离开英国，或许要一两年才会回来，能和你找个时间谈谈吗？PS这是来自你忠诚战友的请求。Kenneth

心中一动，John想起了他和Kenneth在病房里愉快的合作，相互关切的并肩作战。那样的记忆已然深深刻在他的脑中。和Sherlock 的孤情寡欲相反，John的性格让他拥有许多的朋友战友，但是，又因为性格使然，他最为知心的也不过那么一两个。

一个曾经远在伦敦因为他陷入自责，另一个现在近在咫尺却即将带着无法解决的疑惑远度重洋。

而他马上也要赶赴另一个没有硝烟的战场，结果生死不明。这或许这是他们最后一次把酒言欢的机会，作为朋友，在第三世界时，他们曾经无数次相谈甚欢，享受难得的惬意。

瞥了一眼Sherlock，他的心底却闪过一丝忧虑。他没法告诉Sherlock他要去Kenneth那里——这必定会引起他的不满。而相对于Sherlock知道真相后的发脾气或者愠怒，他更担心的是——

深深吸了一口气，John重新让肺中的新鲜空气包围自己，摒弃那些胡思乱想的烦郁情绪。当一直平静的时间出现了某些变数时，安稳于现状的内心会开始焦躁不安。

 

可这又是他必须了结的疑惑，John希望在最后的决战前不留任何的遗憾。并不是因为他没有信心，而是因为——

而是因为，John对于每场战争都做好了有去无回的决心。这是对于自己生命的负责，如果他不幸战死，起码心中不会留下一丝一毫的遗憾。正式决定下来，John把手机塞回口袋，若无其事的扬起嘴角，温和的笑意在他的眼中点缀，“Sherlock，家里的牛奶好像没了，我去趟超市。你需要什么吗？”

扬起自己的下巴，Sherlock对着他以极小的幅度晃了晃自己乱糟糟的卷发，在看向John的那一刻眼底飞快地闪过什么，下一秒又回归平静。

他的声音低哑动听，一点点渗进John的心脏，像要扯住他的脚步一般，“我没有什么要的。John，早点回来。”

脸颊两侧的肌肉勾动，露出一个并不怎么满意的笑意，John微微抬高了自己的声音，竭力掩藏住内心对于Sherlock的担忧，“那我出门了。”

朝着大门越近，John的心中就越是不安，恐惧发散的枝桠在他的心里疯狂的蔓延。按捺住自己的情绪，John回过头深深望着Sherlock一如湖水般平静的灰蓝色的眼珠，勉强挤出一丝笑意，“Sherlock，等我回来知道吗？不准一个人行动。”

修长的眉毛舒展开，Sherlock眼底的温柔第一次如此直白可见，灰蓝色瞳孔只倒映着John的身影。

“John，我会等你回来。”

 

TBC呀妈个嘿~


	23. Chapter 23

心中像揣了一只兔子似的乱跳，John拢了拢自己的夹克衫，决定用最快的速度从Kenneth那回来，固然他有很多需要解决的事情但是他心中最为担心的那一个不过是Sherlock而已。

自从那天从Kenneth家回来之后，Sherlock的言行举止都带上了说不出的怪异，或者可以将之形容为小心翼翼。Sherlock一直在演绎John，只是这一次他从口换成了心。

对此John既心疼又无奈，他唯一能做的就是尽快回到这个男人的身边，然后紧紧的抱住他。

关于那些没有解答的疑惑，他们有一辈子的时间慢慢探寻。

 

当到达Kenneth家门口的时候，John深深吸了一口气，不管里面等待他的是什么，他都必须在决战之前将其解决，不带一丝遗憾。

上前一步，敲开了门，John诧异的发现门只是微微虚掩，转动了一下自己有些酸痛的脖颈，John的脸颊鼓起，吐出一口气，坚定的推开了门。

客厅里隐约有电视的声音，John直觉认为这是Kenneth礼貌的体贴。长期以来，对方绅士的那一面在他的大脑根深蒂固。或许他觉得直接面对John，有些尴尬，所以想给两人一些缓冲的时间。

 

斟酌中John很快就踏过并不长的走廊，站在这个自己住了好几天的房子中央。那些刚刚在远处听不清的吵杂的背景音，在这个空旷的客厅有些刺耳。

Kenneth并不像John所想的那样在看电视，而是目不转睛的看着笔记本的屏幕，听到John接近顿住的脚步声，他才抬起自己的脑袋，嘴角噙着一抹愉悦的笑意。

“John。”轻声呼唤John的名字，Kenneth从沙发上站起来，修长挺立的身体慢慢的接近，让John感到一阵紧促的压迫——那和平日里Kenneth给他的感受完全不同。

舔了舔自己干涩的嘴唇，John不动声色的退开一步，”所以我们谈谈？”

挑起眉毛，Kenneth没有直接回复John的问题，而是回身往沙发走去，并招呼John坐下。

指尖轻轻推动桌上的一杯早就准备好的热腾腾的茶饮，Kenneth面带笑意的将他推近John的面前，示意他放松。

心头的忐忑让他一下子垂在身侧的手指不自觉的捏紧，缓慢的靠近沙发，浑身的肌肉紧紧绷起进入了戒备状态。John无法判断Kenneth下一步要做的事情，不过他的本能却没有让他松懈，对于下一秒可能发生的任何事情John只能做好最坏的打算。

或许Kenneth对他怀恨在心，或许他想要想之以情动之以理——

 

“Relax，John。”轻缓的男声从他的耳旁传来，John吸了一口气，身上绷紧的肌肉却没有如Kenneth所说的一般放松下来，而是在皮夹克下越发坚硬的绷起。

“我很抱歉让你产生了关于我们的误会，”John苦笑着解释，并试探性地张口询问，”如果没什么事我先回去了，一会——“

”等等John。“Kenneth打断了他的话，把笔记本的屏幕突然推向了他的面前，同时手指在键盘的音量键上不断增大。充满了喧闹的音乐和吵杂的人声，出现在眼前的镜头让John的瞳孔猛然放大，不可置信的紧紧盯着屏幕。

心脏像是被一下子捏住，狠狠举在空中，心脏的凌空和失重感让John头晕目眩，甚至出现了一些零散的幻觉。舔了舔嘴唇，他不可置信的看着这一幕，在电脑画面上发生的一切他并不陌生，甚至是近日来困扰他和Sherlock的噩梦——那份在酒吧的视频。

模糊，不断抖动却画面感十足的场景让John被惊愕的恐惧扼住了喉咙， 无法控制自己颤栗的双手，他就像一个垂暮老矣的男人，被身体的的本能主导了自己的情绪。那个在卷发男人身上不断摇晃男人的脸，清晰熟悉的就像镜子的反射一样，牢牢的倒映出自己当时的一切姿态，神情，无处躲避。

仿佛在看一场有声的色情电影一样，John眼底流溢着满满的错愕，就像一个第一次看到这种影片的毛头小子一般——除了影片里的主角是他自己。摇晃着脑袋，他缓缓退后一步，笔记本的喇叭像是附和着他的动作，突然传出了一声细微却绵长的呻吟在静谧的空间中让John震耳欲聋。

他的脚在茶几的桌角一个绊跌，身子不稳地朝前跌跄。

一双带着凉意的手及时扶住了他，让John免于因为自己的不慎而摔倒在尖锐桌面的惨剧。可是John并没有感觉到任何的心安，恐惧密密麻麻的缠绕着他的内心，Kenneth修长的双手像是冰冷滑腻的蛇形动物一样一点点的顺着他的皮肤渗进他的心底，John惊怒的后退一步，飞快的甩开了他的手。

神色冰冷，John粗粗喘着气，鼻翼不断的翕动并凶狠的瞪向Kenneth。直截了当的提出了自己的疑惑，他从干涩的喉咙中挤出了细若蚊丝却咬牙切齿的男声，“这份视频，是你。你到底是谁！”

颇为无奈的挑起自己的眉梢，Kenneth就像换了个人一般，那种温厚儒雅的气质和另一种无法形容的冷漠阴郁的气息紧密交缠，让John再也分不出哪个是Kenneth而哪个才是站在他面前的男人。

“或许你可以称呼我的另外一个名字——”顿了顿，Kenneth嘴角的笑意越发的扩大，眼底沾染上了一抹狂肆的冷漠，“Sebastian Moran。”

Moran，Moran——眼前的画面反仿佛在不断的旋转，John的右手紧紧的攥住自己的牛仔裤，直至拱起一大片褶皱，他的眉毛拧成乱糟糟的一团，喉结沿着薄薄的皮肤猛烈的滚动，就像他不安的情绪一样反复的扩大，直至充满的他的心头。

 

Moriarty的余党Moran的踪迹在东欧出没，明天之前，火速赶往。——MH

 

那条短信依旧存在自己的手机上，John不会忘记这个折磨了他们这么久的名字，仅仅是凭借一份录像带就藏匿于幕后暗操大局，将他们耍得团团转。

一切的一切在这一刻突然接上了线，那些让John迷惑，断了的线头和接不上的事实在这一刻全部归于一片明静。

他之所以会对Kenneth的行为有所抵触，他之所以会在心中不安的预感发酵时选择后退，他之所以会下意识的离开这里——

在此之前他一直以为这是因为对方跟自己突兀告白的原因。

这个答案比Kenneth在自己房间里放上监视器还要明显和了然。

他接近自己的目的从来都不是如自己所想的那般单纯，他们的关系也并不是一言而喻的友谊。冰冷的颤栗涌遍John的心头，不安的舔舔自己的嘴唇，企图让温热的唾液沾湿干涩冰冷的唇瓣驱散内心的阴霾和恐惧，John的指甲狠狠的嵌入他的皮肤，疼痛的扎人。

“为什么。”

压涩干瘪的声音从John的口中无力的发出， 他的嘴角抽动着扬起，实在无法保持住惯往的温润平和。

除了压抑在他心头被背叛的不可置信，还有一丝丝渗出，并在加深的愧疚。且不论Kenneth接近自己的原因，他是自己的战友，是自己以为值得相信的朋友，可是这份录像却像是在John的脸上狠狠扇了一个耳光。在Sherlock，Greg，Mycroft一起忍受心中巨大的惶恐和痛苦的压力的时候，他依旧把这个让他们陷入如此境地的男人当成他的朋友，甚至相信他，维护他。

现实直白得令人发笑，John痛苦的闭上眼睛，颤栗的睫毛扫过他的下眼眶，阴影略过的那一霎那John的胸膛随着他的呼吸剧烈的起伏。

勾动了自己脸颊两侧的肌肉，Kenneth轻轻侧了侧自己的脑袋，笑意不绝于耳，“John，你不明白吗？这份视频从头到尾都是为你们准备的礼物。你们一直要寻找的那个最接近Moriarty的人就在你的面前。”

电脑的录像已经停止了播放，而房间里余下的只有一片沉默，连呼吸的起伏和吞吐也几近于耳。苍白冰凉的心脏恢复了它原有的速率，轻缓的跳动并且撞击在John的胸膛。一个惊天阴谋依然悄然成型，而他们却依然处于迷雾之外毫无所觉。拨开迷雾，John才发现原来危机一直潜伏在他的身边，从来没有离开。

下意识的捏了捏自己的耳垂，John蓝色的瞳孔中堆砌着被欺骗的愤怒和对所有情况毫无察觉的愧疚，Mycroft以为Moran在东欧，发了这样一条短信让他们前往，分明就是受到了Moriarty和Moran的欺骗与误导。

将战场转移，从而掌握主动权。连Sherlock也处于自身迷惑中，难以掌控全局。

John垂在身侧的手下意识的滑进自己裤子的口袋，捏住了手机，手指在键盘上轻轻的滑动。他不知道Kenneth今天在他面前暴露自己意图的原因，不过毫无疑问，局面已经在他们没有察觉到的时候走向了一个并不一样的方面。

这次John绝不会再任人摆布。

 

脑海中回忆着按键的方位，John尽力让自己显得若无其事，手指慢慢的在裤兜的键盘上摸索，直到他按下了第一个键——

“嘀”的一声，在这个沉闷的空气中再明显不过，John的身体微微僵硬，不自然的抿了抿嘴唇。

Kenneth轻轻叹了口气，一点点走近John，抬起自己的手臂，五指舒展同时靠近John的手肘。在即将接触的瞬间，John的瞳孔收紧，然后肘部向后一个使力，右脚轻抬，笔直地向着Kenneth踢去。

凌厉的动作果决而迅速，在Kenneth没有注意到的时候他已经被John的有力的动作踢中腹部，身子跌跄的后退一步，Kenneth眼底泻出了冷冽的怒意。

低沉的声音不断隔着薄薄的骨膜传到John的耳朵里，“John，你永远分不清楚什么是大局，你永远不知道你面对的是什么。”

心脏倏地收紧，John恶狠狠的瞪着五官透出怜悯笑意的Kenneth，“你知道造成这一切的罪魁祸首是谁吗？是Sherlock，如果不是他，John你根本不会陷入今天这样的状况。”

Kenneth从来没有这么讨厌Sherlock，不仅仅来自一个和他对立的立场，更是因为他在John身上看到的另一种在乎。

 

似乎完全不能理解Kenneth在说什么，John死死盯着那台笔记本，毫不示弱的摆出进攻的姿态，”把视频的底盘给我。“

”唔——“没有作答，Kenneth突然一个大步跨到了John的面前，在他没有反应过来的时候，右手一下子反转过他的身体，左手擒住John的双手被在身后，在猛拉后将他死死的压制在沙发上，微微拱起的膝盖抵住John不断挣扎的身体。

凑近John的乱七八糟不断挣扎的毛茸茸的脑袋，Kenneth叹了口气，“休息一会吧。”

下一秒John就觉得自己的颈部传来一阵微微的刺痛，然后的眼前一黑，身体一软，彻底失去了意识。

 

看着John离开的背影，Sherlock面无表情的从自己的口袋里重新掏出了手机，轻轻的划开屏幕，修长苍白的手指灵活的在上面挪动。

随后他的手指突然顿了一下，指腹停在了一条短信上。

下午三点，REX大厦顶楼。

这是他在收到Mycroft那条短信前收到的一条短信，没有署名，内容简洁扼要。即使没有加上名字，Sherlock也能推测出发送这条短信的人——真正的Moran。

目光难测的看向自己的手机，Sherlock眼底晦暗难辨，复杂的情绪一下子交织在他古波无澜的眼底，让他灰蓝色的眼眸瞬间被澎湃压抑的痛楚淹没，所有情潮在他澄净的眼底放肆的奔涌。

Mycroft的短信和这条未知署名的短信让Sherlock疯狂运转的大脑终于出现了顿挫。毫无疑问，在这一刻Mycroft善意的谎言再明显不过。捏紧自己的手机，Sherlock的嘴唇在颤抖，甚至连他的牙齿也不断的打着哆嗦。

当他还执着于过去的回忆时，即使连他一向为之不满的Mycroft也做出了自己的选择将他推得远远的，甚至用一个几乎让Sherlock找不出破绽的理由把他从这儿骗走，不让他接近这个战场，执意在这个时候尽到一个哥哥本不需要尽的责任。

在John面前压抑的情绪终于在这一刻全然宣泄。Sherlock的单薄的胸膛在不断的起伏，苍白的脸色溢满了深切的痛苦和恐惧。绵连不断的喘息通过他震颤的胸膛发出最猛烈的低咆，痛苦的仿佛一只受伤的野兽，Sherlock承认了自己的软弱，他的失败。

他从来没有一刻如此，发现自己的迷茫和弱小，一直以来他都为他那高超的智商得意自鸣。普通人情感的缺失在遇到John之后才有了缓解，可是现在他终于明白，自己所缺少的不光光是普通人的情感，还有更多更多难以言诉的感情。

Mycroft是他这一辈子唯一承认无法超越的人——尽管他一直否认这个事实，直至现在，他才发现自己幼稚的可笑。他一直在推拒Mycroft的关心和保护，而到最后他才觉察自己一直被他讨厌的哥哥护在胸口。

即使连这样的战役，关系到他们每个人，Mycroft依旧毅然决然的选择让他离开。

答案是什么？Mycroft像自己讨厌他的那样讨厌自己？不，不——

Sherlock嘴角轻轻的勾动，苦涩的笑意在他的身上越发的蔓延，他欠身边的人太多，而这一切都被他以自己的高功能反社会阻挡在外。他无法理解普通人是怎么想的，然而他可以理解自己这一刻的想法——如果这样的想法被称之为普通。

在Sherlock并不漫长的生命中，他重视的人其实只有那么几个。

John，Mycroft，Greg——

恍然间，他突然明白了自己所追求的普通其实一直就在他的身边，只是Sherlock本人没有注意过。

从小到大，他和Mycroft的吵架，哪一次不是以自己的胜利为结束？对此Sherlock一直坚信这是他的智商更胜一筹的原因。至此，无论是谁更优于谁已经不重要，Mycroft所给与自己的已经远远超过他的身份所应该做的。

在这一个大环境中，Sherlock终于发现了他所付出和他的得到的不值一提。当他还纠结在那些让他后悔不已的事情中的时候，更大的挑战和困境已然出现在他们的面前。

也许他至今也不能很好的表述爱，但是一个高功能反社会也有自己在乎的人，他会用他自己的方式去保护他们。或许不被别人认同，或许没有人能够理解，可是Sherlock这一次绝不会再躲避他的内心，包括那些需要他面对的感情。

心中被剥开云雾的感觉，让他突然明白了John内心的那些挣扎和起伏。John不是对于过去不痛苦，不是规避的不肯谈论，而是心中那一抹光亮的永存，他的信念支撑着他的顽强和坚韧。

因为这样他会毫不犹豫的选择离开，因为这样他会以释然的态度在第三世界一直适然生存，因为这样在将挣扎藏掩之后，John重新选择了接受自己。当每个人都在他们的明天的做奋斗时，自己又在什么？

他们四个的关系早就在他介入John生活的那一刻全然绕在一起，再也无法分开。

彼此相爱却又彼此愧疚，相互关心却又被迫分离。

抓着自己的手机从沙发上猛然起身，Sherlock拿起挂在一旁的黑色风衣披在自己的身上。如果这是他现在最应该做的，那么他毫无顾虑。

 

黑暗中，John的身体抖动了一下，从晕眩的昏迷中慢慢的恢复了神智。睁开眼睛，房间里刺眼的阳光让他忍不住再次闭上眼睛，睫毛颤动之后，才慢慢的睁开。John低低的呻吟一声，想从躺着的姿势恢复坐姿，可是被缚在身后的双手让他无法动弹，只能费力的在床上不断的扭动。

他被双手捆缚丢在自己曾经住过的那间房间，曾经对这里的感激突然化为了一片恶心的呕吐感。这里有监视器，而一直以来意图对他们不轨的人是John引以信赖的朋友。

心脏的抽痛并没有缓解，可是John还是强迫自己冷静下来，他现在有更重要的事情。

舔了舔嘴唇，他忍住身上的酸痛慢慢的靠近床沿，将自己的后背蹭着床沿一点点的抬起，背部被磨得火辣辣的疼痛，可是John顾不了那么多，只是想尽办法让自己直起身子。

终于他成功的回到了坐姿，尽管姿势狼狈，极其不稳，John还是强迫自己定下心，头部不断的侧动并寻找着一切可能帮助他脱离这里的工具。

突然他的视线凝固在了床头柜上的台灯。在一个深深的吸气之后，John朝着台灯狠狠的摔去，哗啦一声整个人压在台灯的碎片上，尖锐的碎片让John的手臂大腿，甚至脸上留下了一道道深深的血痕。

疼痛感却让John奇异的镇定下来，火辣辣的刺痛在空气中裸露着，一点点的让他的心脏缩紧。

背在身后的手飞快的从地上抓起一块岁瓷片，牢牢的抓在手心，深深地刺入他的手掌的肉，即使鲜血争先恐后的从他的伤口John也毫不在意，反而把瓷片扎的更加深，仿佛恨不得插进自己的皮肉中。

门在下一秒被推开，Kenneth迈开脚步走了进来。看着摔在地上的John和满目狼藉的场景，他并没有多说什么，只是摇摇头，缓慢的一步步的靠近。

肌肉在Kenneth靠近的那一刻绷紧，John冷眼望向Kenneth，一言未发。耸耸肩，Kenneth似乎毫不在意John的冷漠，只是自顾的搀扶起他。看着John满身的伤口,Kenneth有些心疼的摸上了他脸上沾染的血迹，声音压得低低的，“你知道在事情没有解决之前我是不会放你离开的。”

面色嘲讽的冷笑一声，John在心底喘了一口气。他知道Kenneth并没有发现自己藏在手心的尖锐的瓷片。

如果他仅仅只是把台灯扔在地上，那么极有可能会被下一秒推门而入的Kenneth发现他的意图。可是当John和台灯一起摔在地上的时候，Kenneth只会认为John是因为企图逃走才会和台灯一起摔在地上。毕竟没有人会以自残为方式选择逃走。

而这一点，Kenneth显然不够了解John。

拉扯着他往外走去，Kenneth的手放在John的缚在后背的双手之上，即使注意到了他满手的血迹，也只是以为John是因为被满地的瓷片划破而导致的。

动作轻柔的将John重新扶坐在沙发上，Kenneth拿出家里的医药箱，用碘酒一点点的擦拭着John手上的脸颊，瞳孔又恢复了温润的神色，目不转睛的看着John细细密密，深刻的伤口。

将手中的碘酒擦在John脸上的时候，虽然John的脸色冰冷，可是却没有任何的闪躲。脸上传来的刺痛让他手中割着绳子的动作微微一措，然后锋利的瓷片划伤了他的左手指腹，深深的伤口出现在John的手上，连成长长的一条，细细密密的血珠争先恐后的沿着狭小的伤口涌出。

倒吸一口气，John的身子不自觉的停止。

 

“很疼？“眼睛微微眯起，Kenneth疑惑的视线扫过John的神色。若无其事的将受伤的食指紧紧扣住自己的掌心，John的指甲和手掌上的伤口相触碰，彼此不断割裂着他伤口处的嫩肉。

“你们到底想要干什么？还有，Sherlock在哪。“避开他的提问，John压抑着声音里的痛楚，舌头死死抵住自己的牙关。

Sherlock，John长长的吁了一口气，愁虑染上他的眉梢。他不知道Sherlock有没有看穿Kenneth和Moriarty的阴谋，担忧和恐惧让他手上的动作越发的猛烈和急躁。

察觉到John肌肉的紧绷，Kenneth拍了拍他的肩膀，示意他放松，并将自己的视线平移到John的眼前，直勾勾的看着他，微微一笑。

“John，你需要的只是等待。至于Sherlock在哪，这个问题我想很快我们就会知道。”

 

循着短信的所指，Sherlock来到Moriarty的能源帝国的大厦楼顶，黑色风衣的矮个子男人背对着他而站，后背挺得笔笔直。

“Hello，Sherlock。”带着迷人笑意的男声从面前身影的口中传出，矮个子男人慢慢的转过头，黑色的墨镜挂在他的脸上，嘴角上挑。

神色冷冽的看着他，Sherlock一言不发的慢慢的上前一步，眼底透出肃穆的冷涩，眨也不眨的看着将他们的生活搅乱成现在这样的幕后黑手。这是Sherlock第一次和Moriarty正面交锋，也是第一次直接感受这个来自地狱底层男人深深的恶意。

在他们和Moriarty无数次交手中，Sherlock大多数时候只在一旁了解这个男人狠戾的作风，却没有真正接近过他，相较之下，恐怕Mycroft对Moriarty这个男人更加的熟悉。

嘴角的笑意越发的深邃，Moriarty笑的十分开心，笑意席卷了他苍白的面孔，狰狞而让人心生寒意，”你一定很诧异为什么我要让你来到这里。“轻轻歪了歪脑袋，看着Sherlock疑惑的神情，Moriarty开心的长大了嘴巴，”因为你是Sherlock，所有人最宠爱的Sherlock。如果你消失了，大家都会很伤心——“顿了顿，Moriarty的笑声越发的猖狂，”大家都很难过，Daddy就会很开心呢。“

疯子，这个男人是个疯子——

Sherlock鼻翼不断的翕动，冷空气渗进了他身体的每一个毛孔，寒意不断的在他的身上流窜。

到了现在Sherlock唯一可以松口气的只有John正好离开了他的身边,不需要和他一起面对这个男人。不管怎么说,Mycroft总算做了件正确的事,他保护了自己的爱人.

看到Sherlock毫无所动的笑意，Moriarty若有所思的摸了摸下巴，随即眼底带上了一丝了然的笑意，“John Watson？你以为自己将他排除在战场外？“

 

满意的看着Sherlock骤然变色的冷漠的脸色，Moriarty仿佛内心受到了巨大的满足，疯狂的笑声让他前俯后仰的摆动着自己的身体，“Sherlock，你并不知道John去了哪里是吗？”

看着Sherlock警惕的眼神，Moriarty挑挑眉毛，嘴角翘起一个栗然的弧度，让人毛骨悚然的森冷的气息吹拂在Sherlock的身上。

“John——怎么了。”慢慢的张开嘴巴，Sherlock一字一句的从自己的口中挤出了这样几个字。

耸耸肩膀，Moriarty调皮的歪了歪自己的脑袋，深色的眉毛一边高高的挑起带着一丝恶意的嘲弄，“你知道Moran是谁吗？你知道是谁给你发的这条短信吗？”

心中一个疯狂的念头在闪现，Sherlock不可置信的后退一步，身影跌呛。

“不，你——”

玩笑一般的眨了眨眼睛，Moriarty眼底的笑意迸发的越来越激烈。

“你早就猜到了不是吗？只是你不愿意面对这个事实，或者说你害怕John因此崩溃？”

一步步的上前，看着Sherlock脸上痛苦得几欲崩溃的脸色，Moriarty满意极了，口中甚至哼起了小曲。

“你的压制点是John，而Mycroft的压制点是你。用这样的方式压制你们还真是再容易不过。”

Moriarty森冷愉悦的笑声和轻柔的语气让Sherlock心中的寒意越发猛烈，连牙齿都在打颤，身侧的五指死死的收紧，青筋在他的手背不断跳动，苍白的皮肤和青色的凸起越发的让Sherlock无法保持自己平稳的身形和他的冷冽的脸色。

慢慢的吐出那个名字，Sherlock艰难的张开了薄薄的嘴唇，吐出的白浊的雾气渐渐蒙住了他的眼睛木然一片，“Kenneth？”

“嗯哼。”轻轻点点头，Moriarty转过身，笑容猖獗，“享受一下我送你们的礼物吧。这个世界和它的一切美好还有罪恶，哈哈哈哈——“

不，Sherlock不断舔着自己干涩的嘴唇，眼底的颤栗的澎湃的情绪犹如爆炸一般绽开了无数的火花，最终化为了一片灰烬，John——

 

TBC呀妈个嘿~


	24. Chapter 24

手上的动作不断的持续，割着绳子，伤痕累累的手指痛到麻木。John一边试图转移Kenneth的注意力，一边加快自己的动作，“你说的很快就知道是什么意思。”

无奈的翘起嘴角，Kenneth把药酒抹在John的脸上，轻轻用棉签抹开，“决战的高潮总是最值得人等待的，不是吗？”

沉默的坐在原处，John木讷的任由Kenneth擦拭着他脸上的伤口。

终于通过最后一下猛划，瓷片成功的割断了连接在一起的最后两根细线。手上的瓷片因为这样大力的割划，从John的手腕上划过，留下一道鲜血淋淋的印子，汪汪的血液不断的涌出，失血的迅速让John的大脑有些晕眩。绳子无声的落在沙发上，而John也挣脱了它的禁锢，不动声色的将手上的血迹随意的蹭在皮质的沙发上。

Kenneth用他整洁白净的袖口轻轻的抹去了John脸上的血迹，将手上的药酒放置在一旁的桌子上，手撑桌面，慢慢直起身，“你一定饿了吧。”

“好像是有那么一点，如果你能给我准备一些吃的——”John试探性的询问，背在身后的双手轻轻的转动，活动着因为被捆缚而酸麻，血液不流通的手腕。

无奈的扬起一个笑容，Kenneth拍了拍自己手心，甩掉了满手的黏腻，“我去准备点吃的。”说到这，他突然回过头，直勾勾的盯着John，挂起了一丝令人颤栗的笑容，“不要试图做出一些无谓的挣扎。John，我说了会放你走。”

说完，他抬脚离开了客厅。

看着他远去的背影，John的心底的大石头突地落地。喘了口气，他耸动着自己的肩膀，然后小心翼翼的将双手挪到了自己的面前，鲜血淋淋的伤口布满了他的手背手心，手腕，甚至有一道过于大的口子还在汪汪的流着血，轻轻的一个转动都会让伤口处撕裂一般的痛楚，尖锐的刺痛遍布他的全身上下。

眼睛扫过放置在茶几上的水果刀，John飞快的将他藏进了自己的衣袖，紧紧贴合自己的皮肤，冰冷的刀刃划过温热的皮肤，锋利而快速的留下了一道道浅浅的血印。

John苦笑一声，如果他和Sherlock有幸逃离了今天的窘境，那么下一个月，不两个月，好吧整整一辈子的衣服和晚餐都要让Sherlock来接手，毕竟他的伤口可没这么快好不是吗？

刚把刀刃藏进了自己的掌心，Kenneth就端着一个盘子朝着客厅走来，稳稳的脚步声却让John的心跳越发的迅速而不安。

“这是什么。”打算转移Kenneth视线的John率先开口，眼神瞥向了他盘子里冒着香气的肉肠。

“一些烤香肠而已。”端着盘子放在了茶几上，Kenneth的视线环视一般的扫过茶几。随后他用叉子叉起了一根香肠，举在John的嘴边。看着对方紧绷的神色，以及肩部肌肉隆起的弧度，笑意缀满了他的眼底。

Kenneth低低一笑，“John，你可以自己吃完这些不是吗？”

瞳孔放大，John手中捏住的刀刃一个呲咧，深深的戳进他的皮肉中。舔了舔自己的嘴唇，他不安的抿动着嘴唇，“不，我不明白你在说什么。”

嗤笑一声，Kenneth放下了手中的叉子，“不明白？或许你手中的水果刀明白？”

说完Kenneth狠戾的凶光从眼底一闪而过，而后他猛地伸出自己的手，伸向了John的身后。心中的不安顿时喷散于空中，John重重喘了一口气，一个俯腰，将手中的刀刃狠狠的向前划过，身体侧倾，试图避开Kenneth的双手。

John的刀刃让Kenneth有所避讳的顿住了手上的动作，狼狈的后退一步。而John伺机一个翻身而下，砰地一声重重的砸在地上。他飞快的从地上一跃而起，手中依旧紧紧握住刀子，防备一般的举在胸口，眸色冷厉。

“Sherlock在哪。“

阴骘的皱起眉头，Kenneth的森冷的声音让人不自觉地打了个寒颤，“John你关心的只有他，可是他呢？他去了哪里，要去面对什么有告诉过你吗？他有信任过你吗？”

尖锐的发问让John的心脏狠狠的揪住，他喘了口气，任由时间停滞在他的胸口。沉默了一会儿，他抬起头，眼底的无力和困惑消散一空，温和坚毅的脸庞充满了信任的力量和笑意，“难道我相信他还不够吗？”

说完，在Kenneth闪神的那么几秒钟里，John飞快的抬起右脚，狠狠的朝着他的膝盖直踢而去，在Kenneth费神闪躲的同时，他的手肘勒住了Kenneth因为俯下身而前倾的脖子，将他狠狠的勒在自己的身体前侧，同时手中的刀尖笔直的对准了他的侧脸。

“不准动。”厉声从喉咙里挤出了这几个，John凶厉的瞪着肘侧的男人，满手的血迹不断滴落在Kenneth的颈侧，笑意凝滞在他的脸上，周遭一片宁静。

静默的空气中重新填满了一触即发的火药味，John酸痛的手臂禁锢住Kenneth，企图给他压迫和施威。

投降一般的举了举自己的双手，Kenneth顿在他的身侧，保持住这个奇怪的姿势，语气中带着淡淡的涩意和了然的笑意，“你下不去手，John。”

握着刀子的手臂出现了一丝的挫顿，John依旧坚定的抓住了它，尽管他的手臂都在不断的发抖，声线中也残留着一丝的不稳，“不，你错了Kenneth。我下不去手的只是Kenneth，而不是Moran。”

被他手肘禁锢住的男人突然愣住，从他的嗓子里发出了低哑的笑声，渐渐的破裂，而后遍布整个房间，嘶声力竭。

这样的反应让John不知所措的愣在那，手上突兀的举着那把水果刀，瞳孔中的诧异和紧张一闪而过。

“你说的没错，John。我是Moran而不是Kenneth，所以——”压低了自己的脑袋，Kenneth垂下的眼帘遮住了他的视线，薄薄的眼皮仿若一层和外部隔绝的帘幕，遮挡了他的一切情绪。

 

下一秒，他一下子反握住John的刀柄，左手罩住他的手背，用力捏住他的手腕，让他握住刀柄的手无法使力。同时Kenneth的脑袋向左侧一撞，脚掌一个用力踢在了John的腹部，将他踹倒在地。本来就已经精疲力竭的John根本无法应对这样的频繁的攻击，身子一软，手中捏住的刀子啪嗒一声落在地上，被Kenneth随意一脚划开踢到不远处的地上，眼前一片晕眩的迷雾和闪烁的亮光。

一手拽住了John的领子，Kenneth逼近John，黯哑的笑意停留在他的眉宇间，“你不是我的对手，John。“

满不在乎的笑了笑，John用满是鲜血的手掌摸了摸因为撞倒沙发尖锐棱部的而印在嘴角的淤青，嘶嘶的发疼。点点血迹留在了他的脸颊上，John毫不示弱的看着拽紧自己的男人。

“我从来都不是你的对手，可是，我不会认输。“

话音刚落，John用力狠狠一推，竖成一道的掌心侧面击打向Kenneth的颈侧。而他的肘部用力对准了Kenneth的腰部，同时屈膝一个猛力的顶压，身子没有保持平衡的Kenneth伸手扶住了一旁的桌角，随即失重一般的向后倒去，眼看着被他踢到一旁的刀刃正对着他的身子，Kenneth的瞳孔放紧——

突然John一把拽住了Kenneth的手腕，身体剧烈的将他冲到一旁，而他的手臂一下子划过锋利的刀刃，刀尖刺入皮肤的感觉让他的整条手臂都鲜血淋漓，长长的伤口让John终于忍不住低嚎出声，闷涩的男声宛如一把顿挫的刀子一点点的剜在Kenneth的胸口。

John，推开了他，而自己的手臂深深的扎进了刀口。

深深的挫败和无力涌上了Kenneth心头，同时还有不解的迷惑。

 

捂着自己手臂John终于无力的瘫倒在沙发的侧面，口中粗粗喘着气。他哪里想到这次的告别之旅竟然是一场恶战。苦笑一声，他将头靠在沙发上，沉默不语。Sherlock说过会等他，而他却无法实现自己的诺言。

从地面上爬了起来，Kenneth拍了拍衣角的灰尘，踱步来到John的身边，目光凝然，眼底充斥着令John不解的困惑和沉涩。

一身狼狈的John和全然无损的Kenneth形成了鲜明的对比，冗长的烦闷笼罩在他的心头。

就在John以为Kenneth终于杀意萌动的时候，对方突兀的张开了嘴巴，疲惫的声音带着一丝的沙哑，“John，你说的对，我从来都没有真正的了解过你。”

话音刚落，他拿起插在电脑上的U盘突然用力掰成了两半，然后奋力丢在地上，用脚碾碎。

不可置信的看着Kenneth的举措，John茫然的瞪大了眼睛，湛蓝眼底的乏力和绝望终于被重新填满的震惊所取代，那个温雅却又冷厉的男声一点点的渗透他的心脏，让他无法相信自己的耳朵。

“能源大厦顶楼，Moriarty在那等着他。”说完Kenneth站在了窗口，疲惫的低下头。半天也没听到身后的反应，他转过头面无表情的回讽道，“你在等我后悔，对吗John？“

吞了吞口水，John一股脑的从地上爬了起来，眼底布满了复杂难辨的情绪，深深望向了Kenneth。

他终于可以离开了，却是以一个自己完全没有想到的方式。

嘴唇微微的翕动，John艰涩的抬起嘴角，“我说过，我只会对Kenneth无法下手，所以我保护的也是那个Kenneth。”

郑重的说完这句话，John坚定的转过身子，在阳光斜射的客厅里只留下了一个斜长毅然的身影。

 

刚踏出这个给他留下无比噩梦的房间，John就用手撑住了大腿，弓起腰腹，疲惫的喘了口气。自己只不过刚刚从一个地方脱逃而出，而更大的无法预知的复杂状况还在等着他。

John感受着屋外明媚灿然的阳光。可是再温暖的阳光也无法驱散他内心的阴霾，他在和时间作斗争，在和自己作斗争。谁也不知道Sherlock现在面对的是什么，比他更糟或是——

没有允许自己再想下去，John招手试图叫停一辆计程车，可是满身斑驳的血迹以及残破的衬衫致使没有一辆车子在他的面前停下。一个身上沾满鲜血的男人，加之他一脸急切的表情，没有人敢将他放入自己的车子，生怕自己载上一个杀人犯。

夺目的阳光让John的大脑有些昏眩，眼前黑白轮廓和炫彩的光晕不断闪现。第一次John觉得时间是如此的漫长，仿佛一头巨兽在啃食他的心脏。明明距离他出门到现在不过两个多小时，可是这两个小时就像被无限的拉长，疲惫的乏力从他的心底溢入他的四肢百骸。

没有比他更了解什么是人体的极限，而现在他正在和自己的极限做着斗争。情绪的崩溃，神经的紧绷，还有身体的负荷让John疲乏至极，他却没有办法浪费自己的一分一秒。任何一点小小的延迟都可能让事情发生莫大的改变。

在焦虑的等待中，John终于拦下了一辆出租车，快步踏入，随后直直的报出了他要去的地名。

踏上后排，John一屁股坐下，无力的靠在椅背上，而他满身的狼藉和疲惫的神情让这个好心的司机转过头，关切的询问，“小伙子，你怎么了？”

迷怔的看着窗外不断后退的风景，John吞了吞口水，艰涩的扬起一个微笑，“我在等一个人。”

若有所思的瞥着John颓败的脸色，司机语重心长的劝诫他，“小伙子，跟你的爱人吵架了？”看着John不做否认的沉闷脸色，司机继续劝导，“有什么不开心的事情是不能放下的呢？想想你们只要还在一起，就没有什么是不能克服的，不要等到一切无法挽回的时候再后悔当初的胆怯和犹豫。”

迟疑的看了看前座的后侧，John极其狼狈的低下了头，他和Sherlock用了大部分的时间来相互猜疑，彼此试探，而现在他所要承担可能是痛失一个人的苦楚。

而这之后他可能连胆怯和犹豫的权利都被剥夺。

叹了口气，John的双手交叠，用力点了点头，“谢谢您，我知道自己应该怎么做。”

隐瞒只是他们彼此自以为是的善意，然而这确是最锋利的刀刃，两头带刺能割伤彼此。

神经的压迫让John的神智有些昏沉。迷迷糊糊间，车子一个刹车导致John的身体前倾，让他从失神中清醒过来。望了望周围空旷的街道，John突然心一紧，苍茫的恐惧渐渐涌上心头。

摸了摸自己口袋，他才发现自己的钱包在挣扎中落在了Kenneth的家里，而他身上空空如也没有一分钱。尴尬的挤出一丝微笑，John摊了摊手，无措的摸了摸自己的鼻子，“对不起，我——”

司机善意的眼神让John的尴尬有所缓解，“没事小伙子，赶快去追回你的爱人，这一程当做我对你的祝福。”

感激的点点头，John推开车门缓步而下。看着车子冒着尾气的影子，他的心底充斥着感激。不管怎么说，自己在这一刻还是体会到了流于世间的温情，这给了他疲惫的内心一丝的力量和鼓励。咬咬牙，看了看前方的高楼，John无奈的扯开嘴角，他和Sherlock经历了重重困境才走到今天，那么他绝对不会放弃任何一个生还的机会。

瞥了眼高耸的大厦，John直勾勾的盯着顶楼，那是他最后的目标。至此，他只能暗自祈祷一切还不晚。就像那个司机告诉他的那样，只要彼此还在一起，甚至还活着，一切都有可能挽回。

 

“唔，Sherlock，想知道你的最后的归宿吗？”Moriarty口中发出了桀桀的笑意，半低着脑袋，翘起了嘴角。

Sherlock后退一步，身体撞上了围栏的内侧，一阵冰冷的触感从他的大腿传来渐渐蔓延至他的大脑，冷涩的无力感包裹住他的身体。

即使如此，他坚持问题依旧只有那么一个，“John在哪。”

轻柔的叹了口气，Moriarty拍了拍自己长长的大衣，疯狂的仰天大笑，“你知道自己的弱点是什么，所以我捏住了你的弱点。我比你和Mycroft更成功的地方在于我没有弱点，爱情让人盲目。看看你Sherlock，现在你还有什么资本来和我谈论这些呢？“

被他的一番话堵得哑口无言，Sherlock根本不知道自己应该说什么来缓解自己内心膨胀的恐惧，他只能深吸一口气，竭力让自己镇定下来，

理智，理智是他要面对Moriarty时最需要的东西。对方在试图削弱他的清醒，让他陷入另一种自我谴责的状态。Sherlock抿紧了嘴唇，眸光中的冷意射向了Moriarty，“你想让我怎么做。”

满意的点点头，Moriarty在天台处不断的踱步，最后终于喜笑颜开，“OK，Sherlock你明白了我的意思不是吗？”狰狞的扬起嘴角，Moriarty眼底的疯狂越发的放肆，“想要你在乎的人活下去，你就从这里跳下去。”

说完，他的手背在身后，直直的站在原地，猖狂的看着身形一顿的Sherlock。

舔了舔嘴唇，Sherlock眼底复杂难辨，最后他扯动着自己的嘴角，缓慢迈开了自己的右脚，稳稳的踏上了天台。黑色的皮鞋底面和地面摩擦发出了轻微的磨蹭声，似乎是一曲哀鸣的协奏曲的开端。

“如你所愿。”

 

脑海中不断重复着Sherlock今天的怪异的举措，John奋力的按着电梯的按钮，试图用最快的速度到达能源大厦的顶楼，可是电梯早就被Moriarty切断，半天也没有反应。最终他只能选择冲到楼梯间，用自己最快的速度和最爆发的体力向上攀爬。

大厦的高度和陡峭的楼梯几乎让John一头扎倒在冰冷坚硬的楼梯上，心脏像要从自己的胸膛中蹦出一样的剧烈的撞击着胸壁。粗粗喘着气，他大步跨过好几截台阶，忍受着心脏割裂一般的痛楚，气息像被阻隔一样的堵在胸口。

每一个人心底都会有一份坚持的信念。至今John也不知道Greg为了他所承受的一切自责，就像Sherlock也不知道John为了他所忍受的谴责和痛苦。

他和Greg都奋力攀爬过高耸的台阶，而支撑他们走下下去的只不过是心中残存的信念和坚持。

 

最终John踏上了最后一级台阶时，他已经觉察到自己的大脑神经一突一突的发疼，眼前的黑影不断的闪现，似乎马上就会因为过度疲劳而倒下。

他的面前有一扇通往天台的小门。

在手指触碰到门把的一刹那，John的心脏突如其来的剧烈震颤，他深深吸了一口气，坚定的推开了门。

然而眼前的这一幕却让他站如针扎，无法控制的冰冷涌遍了全身。

Sherlock身着风衣的背影正对着他，而他本人正站在毫无保护措施的护栏之外的台阶上，喧嚣的风吹过他的衣摆，掀起了一道圆润的弧度。

John不可置信的瞪大了眼睛，嘶声力竭的怒吼着对方的名字，“Sherlock！”

听到后背传来的声音，Sherlock的身形一顿，却没有回头。风声几乎掩盖了John的声音，而一旁的Moriarty笑意灿然，看着惊恐的John和被他逼上天台的Sherlock，黑洞洞的枪口对准了John。

”Sherlock，你的时间不多了，不说些什么当成你的告别吗？“

 

Moriarty的话让John的心脏一紧，他抿了抿嘴唇，神色凶狠的瞪向了陷入疯狂的Moriarty，大声的怒嚎，“不，Sherlock，你他妈在干什么？！给我下来！“

轻轻的勾起一抹笑意，Sherlock低哑的声音充满着深深的歉意以及——

“对不起，John。我——”

最后几个字随着Sherlock踏出自己的一只脚并纵身一跃而消散在喧嚣的风声中，支离破碎的让John什么也抓不住。一个大步冲上前，John的瞳孔猛烈的收缩，他伸出自己的手在空中一划却什么都没抓到，只有了大衣的一角从他的眼前略过。

眼前一黑，John的身体一软瘫倒在地上，摔倒在围栏旁。

喃喃自语的摇着头，他不断舔着自己的嘴唇，惨白的脸色让和干涩的嘴唇都让他显得脆弱而渺小，“不，不可能……Sherlock——”

耳畔传来皮鞋敲击地面的声音让John茫然的抬起了头，Moriarty站在他的身侧，一脸狂肆的笑容，尖锐的笑意割剜着John的大脑和心脏，凌迟一般的痛楚，”你们每个人都会痛失所爱，怎么样？这是我赠与你们最好的礼物。”

这番话像是刀子一样在John的胸口重重的剜出一道道的血痕。挺身奋力将Moriarty扑倒在地，John丝毫不顾身上的伤口擦碰到地面引发的火辣辣的疼痛。他一拳拳的用力击打着Moriarty的脸颊，身体，直至鲜血从对方身上渗出。甚至John也分不清到底是他的血还是Moriarty的血迹，除了发泄自己的痛苦和奔涌的情绪，他无力做出其它的举动。

Moriarty喘着气倒在了地面，嘴角依旧是恶意的讽刺，“即使你杀了我，Sherlock还是回不来。”

不——

John感觉到大脑一片晕眩，眼前的黑暗袭来，让他撑不住自己的疲软身体，Sherlock从这里跳了下去，而他几乎看不到任何生还的可能。

他在221的客厅里许诺过，John，我会等你回来。而现在，Sherlock违背了自己的诺言。

澎湃汹涌的疼痛一点点噬咬着他的心脏，在很多时候John一直以为自己可以放下。他重新拾起这段感情，并不是因为其它而是因为自己内心真正的渴望还是高个子的卷发别扭男人。

John所害怕的就是这一天的到来，彼此分离，天人永隔。只不过他想象中的这一幕是发生在战场，自己还没来得及说出压抑在心底的渴求就会被一枚子弹射中心脏，或许就和那个高个子的士兵一样带着遗憾而离去。

历史的脚步又一次席卷重来，Sherlock甚至连一张他们的合照都没有留下。

捶打着地面，John惨淡的低笑出声，溢于他声音中的却是最为浓烈的悲鸣和痛楚。

Sherlock，我回来了，而你在哪？

勾起一个疲乏的笑意，John突然执起了被摔在一旁的手枪，枪口对准了Moriarty，然后手指一点点的扣动了扳机。

有一点Kenneth说的没错，他下不去手，而那只是局限于他所爱的人没有受到伤害的前提下。他也有想要保护的人或事，而现在John正在打破自己曾经的标准。

眨了眨迷茫的双眼，鲜血一点点的顺着他的睫毛淌下，John察觉到自己逐渐消散的神智，眼皮也沉重的搭在了一起。现在他唯一能做的就是紧紧握住手中的枪柄，慢慢的收紧扳机。

 

急促的脚步声从他的耳旁传来，一双温热的掌心扶住了他同时抽走了他手中的枪。John靠在了一具结实的身体上，温朗的男声萦绕于他的耳畔，让他的混沌的大脑出现了一丝的清明，“John，没事了，没事了。”

死死抓着Greg的袖子，John上气不接下气的沉声发问，“Sherlock，Sherlock在哪？”

可是不等他的说完，大脑的弦终于不堪重负的崩裂，无尽的黑暗就朝着他沉沉的袭来，John忍受不住一整天的疲惫和心底的压抑沉沉的陷入了昏迷，不省人事。

 

眼前极快的掠过一副又一副的画面，就像一场电影一般从John的大脑中闪现，那些熟悉而又陌生的情节，那些让John记忆深刻而又情感波动的镜头。耳边不断传来吵杂的声音，似乎有人在不停的踱步，细碎的讲话声传入他的耳朵。

最后身边的人一个个的离去，他的父母，他的姐姐，他的朋友……最后只剩下了一个高高瘦瘦的身影，笔挺挺的站在那，双手插在大衣口袋。犹豫了半响，他还是追了上去，试图拉住他的衣摆。

可是这个身影顿了顿，连一个正面都没有留给John就在他的眼前一点点的消散，消失殆尽。

 

睫毛微微的颤动了几下，像是受了惊并不安的蝴蝶的翅膀，扑哧扑哧的扇动，John猛地睁开眼睛，一股脑的从床上坐了起来，背靠床沿。

他依稀觉得自己做了一个很长很长的梦，梦中的人影斑驳，景物飞逝，最终似乎只有他一个人站在原地。心中一紧，John放置在床上手紧紧的捏住了床单，无数的褶皱从他的手心中流泻倾洒。

他到底丢失了什么？

流窜于胸膛的慌乱不断的滋生，心脏沿着它跳动的曲线快速的坠落。消失的回忆渐渐涌入他空白的大脑，John大力的喘息，无数的画面飞快的流转，最终一个决然跌落的身影和灰色大衣的一角停留在自己的脑海中。

John痛苦的拽紧了自己的头发，自己的衣服，头部俯低，紧紧压迫他的双腿，身体不断的抽搐并且发抖。

那个止于他舌尖的名字，那个只需要微微卷动他的舌头，就可以送出的名字——

但他的舌头却像被胶水糊住了一般，艰涩的停留在他的口腔中，而那个名字也破碎的消散于他的舌尖。

他想要叫出Sherlock的名字，干涩的嘴唇却无力吐出任何一个单词。

 

Greg迈着沉重的步伐走了进来，平日里总是挺拔的身影显得有些落寞。站在John的病床前，他温暖的双手搭在John的肩膀上，却更突显他的体温冰冷。

John深深吸了一口气，恐惧不断地扼紧他的喉咙，让他的心脏收缩成一个小米粒，悬浮凌空。

像是鼓足勇气一般，John艰难的扯动自己的两侧的肌肉，终究还是坚强的扬起了自己的下巴，湛蓝的瞳孔溢满了卑弱的渴求，声音中泄出一丝他也不知道的期待，“Greg，Sherlock，他，他还好对吗？”

面色一凝，Greg仓促的后退两步，眉宇间的沉痛无法掩盖。而John却伸出手拽住了他的衣袖，阻止了他后退的步子，执拗的看着他，只是等待一个可能让他无法接受的答案。

Greg不断润湿自己干燥的嘴唇，似乎在寻找如何开口的办法，最后在一个深深的吸气之后，他终于艰难的张开了嘴巴。

“Sherlock，他，他——”

Greg在思量一个合适的词语来告知John，企图让他不会那么明显的崩溃。可是他失败了，半天也没挤出一个词语。不知道是为了不让John的情绪出现过于猛烈的激荡还是Sherlock现在确确实实生死不明，总之他艰涩难以开口的话语让John的心目中有了一个模糊的答案。

“他——”松开自己拧紧的眉头，John坐在床上颓然的看着洁白的床单，眼底木然一片。

那片从他眼前飘过的衣角如果可以证明一切——

John无法忘记从自己身前闪过的身影，以及那高不见底的大楼，最终他什么也没抓到。

 

病房的门嘎吱一声被推开，一个沉稳的步伐在走了两步之后停顿下来，随后一个温雅的男声打断了他的臆想，出口的话更是让John沉寂的心跳加速了跳动的频率。

“Sherlock让你等他，John。”

不可置信的扬起自己的削瘦的脸庞，John使劲吞了吞口水，“你，你是说他——”

Mycroft垂于身体两侧的手在没有人看到的地方颓然的收紧，圆润的骨节却锋利的凸起，力度扎人，指尖狠狠没入他的掌心，留下一道道深深的刻痕。

John需要一个等待的信念，需要一个坚强的目标，而Sherlock就是John唯一的推力和目标。

这是作为哥哥，Mycroft唯一能给与John的。

 

面上的微笑依旧让人看不出任何的倪端，Mycroft抿开嘴角，温润儒雅的笑容给了John一丝微弱的希望。眼底带着一个哥哥对弟弟最深切的怀念，Mycroft缓慢的张开了嘴巴，“你不相信Sherlock吗？”

从胸膛里吐出一口浊气，John咬住了自己的下唇，随后慢慢的扬起了自己的嘴角并坚定万分的许下了自己的诺言，“我相信他。我相信Sherlock一定会回来。”

眼底希望之火不断蔓延，溢染了他的瞳孔，仿佛蒙上了星辰之光，灿然明亮得令人无法直视。

只要希望还在，John就会一直等下去。

微风拂动窗帘，掀起了小小的一角，窗外的阳光倾泻而下，洒满了窗台留下一层浅浅的印迹，一切都是那么的宁静而安详。

John的嘴角挂着一抹浅浅的笑意，丝毫没有畏惧，平缓如初。

这一次换他等待，等待Sherlock的归来。

 

FIN


	25. 番外1

**番外1**  
  
  
依旧是无数个普通日子中平凡的一天，John叹了口气，从桌旁起身，捶了捶有些酸痛的肩膀。一天坐在这让他腰背都有些发麻，看了眼桌上摊放的病历卡，John无奈的摇了摇头。  
  
依旧是那些奇奇怪怪的病症，例如什么：因为括约肌过度张缩而导致肌肉抽搐。  
  
一切似乎都没有改变，John的眼底略过一丝缅怀。  
  
距离那天已经过去了三年，时光飞逝的游走于John的身旁，带走了很多他不知道的东西。  
  
时间却也过得缓慢，三年前的事情似乎依然历历在目。  
  
但是只有一点从来没有改变——  
  
希望之火的不熄。  
  
  
换上了自己的夹克衫，John匆匆忙忙的赶回家。虽然家中并没有需要他投喂的第二张口，但是John多了一个不能说的秘密。  
  
一个只有他自己，不，或许还有Mycroft和Greg知道的秘密。  
  
随意煮了点吃的，John连火都顾不上关，而是蹭的冲到电脑前，打开网页。  
  
登陆了自己的账号，瞬间，一大波未读消息涌入他的眼帘，John的大脑几乎难以接受这样巨大的信息量。  
  
下的订单自然不用多说，还有不少人发来消息询问John的产品质量如何，有没有生命危险。幸好在出门前John都会设置自己的自动回复为：您好，店主并不是全职卖家，白天需要工作，有问题请留言，晚上回来店主会一一回复。  
  
没错，John开了一家网店。至于是什么？唔——  
  
看了眼屏幕顶端映入眼帘的简洁有力的标题，John微微一笑。  
  
Lock情趣用品商店。  
  
希望存在于生活中的每一个角落，而John所做的就是紧紧抓住了每一丝可能的希望，然后牢牢的捏在手里。  
  
  
看着自己爱人的身影从顶楼坠下，这对于John来说可不是什么容易忘记的事。即使Mycroft留给他了一线希望，或许可以说在起始的那些日子里，John全靠这一抹渺茫的希望支撑着自己的。身心疲乏，如果不是始终攥着这一根希望的细线，想来John或许早已崩溃。  
  
他不愿意怀疑希望的真与假，只是安静的等待，等待奇迹的出现。  
  
希望尚存，一切皆存。  
  
可是John的战后创伤后遗症却频繁的复发，看到这样的John，Greg心疼不已，最终他和Mycroft为他找了一个心理医生，希望治愈他心中的伤口。或许是希望的种子已经深深埋入John的大脑，他固执的攥紧那一根细线，不肯认输。  
  
松懈的后果可能是全盘毁灭。  
  
然而绷得过于紧张，有时候施力过大，细线会承受不了这样的受力，猛然崩断。  
  
Mycroft苦笑一声，他给了John一个希望，却不曾想到这个希望被对方当做救命稻草，甚至难以挣脱。  
  
过于专注的结果是什么？扯动嘴角，Mycroft表情略过一丝的伤感，太在意不是一个优点，看看他的弟弟就知道了。  
  
身为大英政府也有无力改变的结局，他无法保护自己唯一的弟弟，那么他可以保护自己唯一弟弟最爱的男人。  
  
至此，Mycroft像是下定了决心一般，把关闭许久的Lock情趣用品店的管理权交给了John。如果这样能分散他的注意力，或是给他心中微弱挣扎的希望之火添上一把柴——  
  
吐了口气，Mycroft重新给了John另一个可能的希望和目标，但是对于John来说，这到底是希望的膨胀还是更无底的深渊，连Mycroft也无法预测。  
  
如果Sherlock还活着，一定会拯救他可怜的医生对吗？  
  
握住了身边男人的手，攥得生疼，Mycroft侧头望了Greg一眼，在对方坚定充满爱意和希望的眼神中给了他一个小小的笑容。  
  
爱若存在，希望永存。  
  
  
  
  
手忙脚乱的处理着屏幕上的消息，John一个个的点开不断闪烁的对话框。  
  
唔，有一个买家询问John这款AD4321按摩棒的马力，John想了想这样回复。  
  
  
大海的号角：您好，很抱歉刚刚才看到您的问题。我们店里的按摩棒都是采用国内最顶级的材料，至于马力您不用担心。一共分为三档，绝对可以满足您不同的需求。  
  
Anderson：三档的马力会不会过于刺激？  
  
大海的号角：如果您觉得第三档过于刺激，可以采用第一档，缓慢的温柔绝对会给与你不一样的体验。  
  
大海的号角：对了，冒昧的请问，这款按摩棒，您是自用还是——？  
  
大海的号角：如果不方便的说明请原谅我的唐突。  
  
Anderson：哦，不，不，我只是——  
  
大海的号角：请您放心，我们店铺绝对保护顾客的隐私。  
  
Anderson：自用。  
  
大海的号角：是这样的，这款AD4321按摩棒的设计原理是为了方便手持，也就是说是方便对方的掌控。但是自用恐怕不是这么灵活。  
  
搜索了一下店铺的产品，John复制了一个地址在他们的聊天框。  
  
大海的号角：请看一下这款产品，完全是为了自用设计，和你的手全方位贴合，更适用于使用者的角度和施力方向，符合人体力学的基本原理，即使长时间的使用也不会手酸。  
  
大海的号角：对了，现在购买还会赠上跳蛋一枚，和这款产品现在在搞活动属于特惠期。  
  
Anderson：让我思考一下。  
  
  
趁着等待的功夫，John又打开了第二个对话框。  
  
这次是一个对于产品难以抉择的购买者。  
  
  
Sally：嘿，店主。  
  
大海的号角：您好，店主并不是全职卖家，白天需要工作，有问题请留言，晚上回来店主会一一回复。  
  
Sally：嘿，店主你回来了吗？  
  
大海的号角：抱歉，刚刚回来，你好，有什么需要帮助的地方？  
  
Sally：我看了下你们店里的情趣内衣，A,C,F款都不错，好吧，我的意思是哪款更薄？  
  
大海的号角：更薄——？  
  
John的手腕抖了抖，一不小心按错了好几个键。  
  
Sally：上帝，听不懂我的意思吗？我是说，布料越少的内衣越好。  
  
大海的号角：你是需要这三款最薄的那一款对吗？  
  
Sally：上帝，你这个白痴。你就告诉我这三款哪款的厚度比较厚，哪一款最薄就行了。  
  
大海的号角：……可是这三款除了颜色不一样，样子完全没有差异。  
  
  
深深的吸了一口气，他还是打上了这些字。忍不住再次仔细的看了看他的ACF款女士情趣内衣，John可以确定它们的诧异只是在颜色。  
  
叹了口气，他只能安抚着顾客的情绪。  
  
  
大海的号角：非常抱歉，如果你需要更薄的内衣，我可以推荐夏季超薄透视.  
  
Sally：哦！你听不懂我的话吗？！我问你A,C,F三款内衣哪款最薄，你为什么要给我推荐其它的？我就要这一款！  
  
大海的号角：不，你可能误会了我的意思。我的意思是ACF这三款的样式一模一样，所用的材料也完全一样，唯一不同的只有颜色。如果你是需要透视款的内衣，我可以推荐刚刚的那款，应该会满足你的要求。  
  
  
这下John可以确认自己完全理会了这位女顾客的要求（或许是女顾客？）John不敢确认，来他的情趣店的客人奇形怪状，不排除有女装癖的可能。这位叫做Sally的女顾客显然让他头疼不已。  
  
趁着这个功夫，John打开了第三个消息框。  
  
  
Molly：你，你好。  
  
大海的号角：你好 :）  
  
  
等了一会儿也没见对方的回复，John挫败的垂下脑袋，正好第一个对话框亮了起来，他赶忙打开。  
  
  
Anderson：好吧，我承认你推荐的这款按摩棒非常符合我的需求。  
  
大海的号角：这真是太好了，所以就确定这一款了吗？明天一定发货。  
  
Anderson：等等，我还有几个问题。  
  
  
一下子趴到在桌上，John疲惫的闭上眼睛，手肘碰到了键盘，发出了撞击声。等他处理完这些消息，今天晚上就什么也别想干了。  
  
尽管这样想着，可是他的心里却充满了干劲，仿佛每多成功一笔交易，就能增添他的希望。  
  
  
Anderson：这款按摩棒真的像你说的那么好？能满足我所有的要求？  
  
大海的号角：相信我们的产品您不会后悔。  
  
Anderson：使用过程中绝对安全吗？  
  
大海的号角：是的，请您放心，高马力震动，以及防静电和导电的绝缘外表，黑色的外观决定大气上档次，是您送礼自用的必备之选。  
  
  
这样总行了吧，John无奈的摇摇头，继续查看其他的消息。  
  
  
Sally：你是蠢货吗？我说了我要ACF款里的一件，你为什么老是要给我推荐其它的？这算什么？捆绑销售？  
  
大海的号角：不，你误会了，我是说ACF三件款式一样，布料多少程度一样。或许不满足您的需要，因为它们的款式比较保守。  
  
Sally：谁说我要布料少的了？！我说了我要薄的内衣，薄的！你看不懂英语是吗？  
  
Sally：你这样的态度，我可以举报你你知道吗？你知道我是谁吗？  
  
Sally：我是苏格兰场的警察，你知道我的头儿是谁吗？  
  
Sally：你知道我的头儿的民事伴侣是谁吗？  
  
  
上帝！John终于忍不住狠狠捂着自己的脑袋，狠狠的用骨节敲于其上。他的耳边只剩下这个叫做Sally顾客喋喋不休的声音，不断的扰乱着他的大脑，嗡嗡个不停。他心里略过一个可怕的想法，这个Sally即有可能是竞争者的店铺派来扰乱他的间谍。  
  
点开了那个叫做Molly客人的对话框，对方终于有了回复。  
  
  
Molly：我是第一次购买这些东西，上帝保佑没有人会搜索我的上网记录。  
  
John：或许你可以删掉他们？这不重要，我是说，现代人满足自己的身体需要进行一些必要的浏览和购买是必须的。  
  
  
突然Anderson的对话框又亮了起来，John手忙脚乱的点开了它。  
  
  
Anderson：等等，你说马力超足？该不会因为声音太响而被发现吧？  
  
大海的号角：……您觉得声音太响会响到隔着一道门也能被人听到吗？  
  
Anderson：不，我是说，隔着一条被子。  
  
  
没等John消化完他的说的话，突然另一个对话框又亮了起来。John慌忙的点开。  
  
  
Molly：唔谢谢你。但是我还是有点害怕。  
  
大海的号角：不，你的担心真的是多余的。话说，你为什么不用家里的电脑搜索呢？  
  
  
一回复好，John赶紧切换回Anderson的聊天对话。  
  
  
大海的号角：隔着一条被子……即使是轻微的挪动一下也会被听到，我想我们的产品应该还没有到达这样的静音水平。  
  
  
Sally的对话框在那跳了很久，John吸了口气，不得不继续和这个刁钻客人的对话。  
  
  
Sally：你知道我的头儿的民事伴侣的弟弟是谁吗？  
  
Sally：你知道我的头儿的民事伴侣的弟弟的爱人是谁吗？  
  
Sally：你知道我的同事有谁吗？  
  
Sally：你知道的男朋友是谁吗？  
  
Sally：你知道***********  
  
眼前的字母仿佛化为了一根根的小蝌蚪，不断在John的眼前游荡，摇晃着自己的尾巴，欢快的摆动身体，绕着John的大脑愉快的徘徊。  
  
  
大海的号角：好吧我想我明白了你的意思，A款最符合你的要求。  
  
  
Anderson：什么？声音这么响？不，不我的女朋友会听到的。  
  
John：女朋友……？  
  
Anderson：你懂得世界上总有那么一些人在和自己女性交往之后才发现自己隐藏的性向，而我就是其中之一。  
  
John：或许您可以跟她谈谈？额，我是说，这样对您的女朋友并不是很公平，对吗？  
  
  
  
Molly：是的为什么不用家里的电脑搜索，因为我害怕被人发现。  
  
  
难道用公司的电脑就不会被发现？憋回这样的疑虑，John只能安抚她。  
  
  
大海的号角：不，你想多了，不会有人发现的，现在可以告诉我你的需求了吗？  
  
  
Sally：我说了我要最薄的！你刚刚告诉我这三款样式保守，为什么还要给我推荐？是的，你一定是故意的，想要让我买你推荐的那款有回扣的衣服是吗？  
  
大海的号角：你误会了，我只是按照你的需求给与的解答。  
  
Sally：我的需要？你知道我需要什么吗？你根本不明白，我说了我要最性感的内衣，而你告诉我的款式是什么？  
  
大海的号角：夏季薄款透视装。  
  
  
Anderson：我的女朋友简直是个母老虎，天啊。跟她谈了恋爱之后，我才发现自己的人生都改变了，没有前途，一片黑暗。上帝，我痛恨这样的生活，天天被她使唤，甚至因为她我发现了自己竟然对男人产生了兴趣，以至于我不得不依靠按摩棒来抒发自己的欲望。你知道我有多可怜吗？我从来没有想过我会遭受这样的折磨，她简直就是暴力到了极致。对了，你知道吗，她是个警察，一个女警察，没错，你一定可以想象她的暴力程度和她的坏脾气。如果我告诉她自己移情别恋，不是，性向转移，一定会被她揍死的。不，不这款按摩棒不适合我，我不能买，不能买。  
  
Molly：我的需求，其实我也不是很清楚……只是听同事推荐这家店不错，所以我就想要来看看。好吧，我没有想到它是这么的露骨，这么的—— 唔，我并没有其它意思，只不过第一次进入这样的店铺我很吃惊也很无法形容我现在的忐忑的心情。你明白我的意思的对吗？  
  
Sally：你绝对是本年度最不负责的卖家，连顾客的需求都没有搞清楚。告诉你，我现在不想买情趣内衣了，我要其它的，这才是我的需求，你猜到了吗？  
  
  
John啪的一声推开椅子，大步走向了厨房。  
  
情趣店店主真不是人干的活，对吗？  
  
曾经Sherlock对他的一幕幕的言行倏地窜上大脑,John忍不住勾起一个浅浅的笑容.有一些回忆一直被他小心的安置于心中,时间也无法是他褪色.  
  
越是经营这家店,John的心里就越是忐忑.似乎有一根细线栓在那儿，稍加不慎就会断裂。而John要做的就是小心翼翼的保护好它，因为——  
  
这是这根线上系有他全部的希望。  
  
  
  
  
关上火，John心不在焉的端着炒饭回到了电脑前，出乎他意料的是屏幕上的对话框停止了闪动，齐齐的大伙就像说好了一样，停住了叨扰。  
  
John试着刷新了一下网页，网络连接良好。将手中的盘子放下，他重新敲上键盘，询问对方怎么了。  
  
首先是Sally，之前还是咄咄逼人的她似乎受到了惊吓而收敛了不少。  
  
  
大海的号角：对不起，我刚刚有点事离开了下，并不是故意不回复。你还好吗？  
  
Sally：哦，不，我是说我很好。我，我我就要A款内衣了。‘  
  
Sally：不，我是说我A,C,F款全要。  
  
Sally：对就是这样。  
  
Sally：我下好单了，晚安。  
  
  
  
然后紧接着是Anderson。  
  
  
大海的号角：对不起，我刚刚有点事离开了下，您决定好了吗？  
  
Anderson：啊——我，我决定好了，就就这款。  
  
大海的号角：您说的是这款全手动型？  
  
Anderson：对。  
  
Anderson：不，我的意思是我前面那款也要。  
  
虽然不知道是什么改变了他的主意，但是John心中依旧有一丝挥散不去的怪异，他正了正神色，继续敲打着。  
  
大海的号角：第一款比较旁侧有他人帮你掌控，自己的着力点并不是很好。您可以再考虑一下，只购买第二款我觉得足够了。  
  
Anderson：不不不，我两款都要，订单已经付款，晚安。  
  
大海的号角：……  
  
  
最后是犹豫了半天也没余得出什么结果的Molly。  
  
  
大海的号角：对不起，我刚刚有点事离开了下。我想我能明白你的意思，请不要着急，慢慢做出选择。  
  
Molly：哦，真是太谢谢你了，我——  
  
大海的号角：？  
  
Molly：我是说，我需要所有口味的避孕套。  
  
大海的号角：对不起，什么？是你打错了，还是我看错了？  
  
Molly：就是所有的避孕套。订单已下，请尽早发货，晚安。  
  
  
说完，三人的头像一下子暗了下去，John诧异的坐在原地，不可置信的抬起脑袋。  
  
上帝，这是见了什么鬼？John使劲揉了揉自己的眼睛，抬手的力量太大差点撞翻一旁的盘子。再次确认了一下订单，John这下不得不相信时来运转这句话。  
  
平日里他的店铺客流量不少，但是成交的生意却少的可怜。这下子，John嘴角的笑意再也绷不住，愉悦靠在椅背上端起了他的炒饭大口吞咽。  
  
如果，多做出一笔生意，Sherlock回来的可能性是不是就会加大一分……？  
  
  
吃完晚餐，John依旧守着他的电脑，并更新着他的私人博客。隐秘的文字只有他一个人能看到，而今天内容依旧直白简单。  
  
  
_X月X日  
  
今天的上班一如既往的无趣而艰辛，突然有些想念那些在第三世界的日子，虽然疲惫但是却充实，每天都干劲十足。果然我不是一个安分的人，你说对吗Sherlock？  
  
今天Lock情趣用品店生意意外的不错，有三个顾客都成交了多样东西。说起来，这样的结果还真是出乎我的意料，就像——  
  
就像是冥冥之中有什么在保护这家店一样。好吧，或许你又要嘲笑我的天真。不过我相信自己这个店主一定做得比你成功。  
  
PS：Sherlock我很想你。什么时候回来？_  
  
  
存上这封短短的日记，John颓然的靠在椅子上，双眼看着电脑屏幕，可是他的眼底却是一片茫然，似乎想要透过这一片的电子屏寻找什么。  
  
滴滴。  
  
消息的提示音让John猛然回过神，一下子坐正。  
  
一个对话框在他的左下角闪烁，舔了舔嘴唇，John的心头掠过一丝颤栗的抖动。就像是预感到什么要发生一样，他慢慢点开了那个不断跳跃的头像。  
  
  
1023：你好。  
  
看到这个由数字组成的用户名以及对方正式的语气，John不知道为什么有些失望。鼓起精神，他将其归结为这两天过于劳累的结果。  
  
大海的号角：你好，有什么需要帮助 ^_^  
  
缓缓打下一个笑脸，John用此来平缓自己的心情以及提示自己要时刻保持微笑。他相信希望的存在，所以绝不会轻易垮下。  
  
1023：我想购买一些情趣用品。  
  
大海的号角：我们店里什么东西都有，一定可以满足你不同方面的需要。  
  
1023：买多少会提供送货上门服务。  
  
大海的号角：对不起，什么？  
  
John的手在键盘上滑了一下，疑惑的咀嚼着这几个词，送货上门？难道1023买家本来以为这是上门自取？  
  
大海的号角：你是不是误会了？我们店里无论购买多少钱的商品都会提供快递服务，无论是网银还是货到付款都可以接受。  
  
点点头，John的手背托住自己的下巴，这下看来他一定解释清楚了。  
  
1023：不，我是说，满多少钱店主会送货上门。  
  
  
  
TBC呀妈个嘿~  
  
  
说好的甜甜的番外，和情趣店相关。三种颜色代表三个人的对话，我怕写得不清楚搞起来，只能通过颜色区分蓝色是Anderson   红紫色是Sally    水鸭色是Molly  
前文大修工程量太大……毕竟通篇都是bug，但是一些用词和细节方面我有修改ww  
很多不尽如人意的地方我不会否认，也希望大家能原谅


	26. 番外2

番外2

 

身体一颤，手指从键盘上划过，落下一排紊乱的字母，John赶紧删除它们，尴尬的在键盘上敲打。

大海的号角：不，我们店铺有专门合作的快递公司，他们会取件派件签收。您是伦敦的客人吗？如果是的话，明天就可以收到件了。

1023：谢谢。

大海的号角：？

1023：如果我执意要求送货上门？

无奈的叹了口气，John不知道自己解释的到底多么不清楚。究竟是什么样的客人才会不断的要求店主送货上门？或许是因为注重隐私，害怕购买的情趣用品被人发现？

大海的号角：如果您是害怕隐私被泄露，请你放心，我们合作的快递公司非常安全，盒子也是完全密封，不会暴露您购买的东西。或者您可以自主选择快递公司，邮费由我们承担。

突然John的电脑咚的一声提示，点开一看，1023客人下了一份订单，其中包括店内所有的商品，价值高昂到John全然无法直视，连搭在鼠标上方的手指也无法控制颤栗的曲线  
。  
1023：足够了吗？

John不可置信的用眼神扫视着屏幕上高昂的成交额，他终于明白对方为什么执意要店主送货了。如此多的情趣用品，只怕快递公司会察觉到这是什么，更甚他的邻居会好奇，所以没有什么比店主亲自送货上门更合适的了。比如可以解释说——

“我是他的朋友，从中国旅游回来，带了许多的特产”，之类的解释。

看着电脑上显示对方已付款的界面，John暗自咬咬牙。不过就是送货上门，为了这份生意，他也会想尽一切办法把这些数量巨大的情趣用品送到他那。

大海的号角：那么时间？地点？

1023：下午6点。地点，221B贝克街。

看着屏幕上闪过的这个熟悉的地址，John的动作突然一愣，神色僵硬的瞥向了电脑。他怎么也不会忘记这是自己刚从第三世界回到伦敦时，Sherlock所要求自己和他同居的地址。而他们在这个房子一起度过了才不过3天的时间，就被迫分离甚至如今阴阳两隔。

不，John捏紧了手心，并不是生死不明。Sherlock他一定会回来的，一定会。他对此存有多么大的希望，就有多么大的不安。

过往的回忆一点点的啃噬John的大脑，让他难以平复，心底那些被他压抑的情绪复又显现，潮水一般的吞噬着他。他们曾在那里说好要等待彼此回来，而最后，彼此都背弃了自己的誓言。

你让我等你，那么你又在哪呢？

心中冒出了这样的疑惑，控制着自己双手的抖动，John颤颤巍巍的打上了他的疑问。

大海的号角：这个地址之前的主人？

1023：房东是一个可爱的老妇人。

John嘲弄的勾起嘴角，他明白Sherlock回来的可能微乎其微。可是他从来没有放弃，只是John更愿意被动的等待，越是怀有希望的冲上前，他就越有可能得到惨烈的结果。他甚至不确定自己还能不能承受再一次的失望，显然那根绷于他脑内的细线即将要断裂，只有及细的头部还在微弱的缠绕。

显然之前这个房子也只是Sherlock租的，而现在一切都又重新开始，房子有了新的主人，而John——

他却依旧还停留在三年前，无法离开。

 

第二天上班的时候，John打了个电话给Greg，询问他那有没有什么货车之类的大型车。捂着手机走到一旁，Greg小声的质问，“John，你疯了吗？要一辆货车？你是准备在路边兜售情趣用品？”

这个想象的画面让Greg扬声大笑。

忍不住翻了个白眼，John霍霍磨着牙，“Greg，你忘了上次自己从我那顺走的一打避孕套？”

手机那头的Greg低声抱怨，“不过是一打安全套，John你以前不是这么小气的人。”

“我小气？！”John终于抬高了自己的音量，看到身边的同事诧异的眼神时，他屏住气小心的绕到了走廊的尽头，怒然压低自己的声音，“该死的，你去问问Mycroft。他今天从我那顺走几根按摩棒，明天拿走一颗跳蛋，后天又是一套情趣内衣，我他妈以为这是你们约好的。”

电话那头的Greg沉默了一会，随即低咒一句，“Fuck，你说Mycroft他买什么了？”

没有回答他的问题，John只是恶狠狠的对着他说，“总之我不管你用什么办法，今天之内必须让让Mycroft给我搞到一辆货车，不然我就告诉他你从我这儿拿走的迷药。”

“给我点时间。”  
啪的一声John撂了电话，嘴角扬起一个得意的微笑。对于如何压抑Greg，他恐怕比Mycroft更加清楚。

 

回到办公室，Greg扫了眼自己的警员，清了清嗓子朗声说，“那什么，今天的会议先到这，我有点事，先走了。你们该干什么干什么。”

说完Greg拿起钥匙和挂起的大衣离开了房间。身后Anderson和Donovan互相瞪了一样，彼此哼了一声。而Molly小心翼翼的搓揉着手中的安全套，垂头丧气的塞回了包中。

来到楼下，Greg抬手就招了一辆计程车，直奔Mycroft的办公室而去。

推开门，专心致志看着手中文件的男人，头也不抬的发出了带着浅笑的男声，“今天怎么过来了？”

尴尬的咬咬唇，Greg砰得关上身后的木门，并抬手锁上。锁门的声音让Mycroft放下了手中的文件，诧异的抬起了头。“Greg？”咳嗽了两声，Greg大步迈上前，而他的脸色显然并不是那么的好看，眉宇间带上了一抹愠怒。

该死的John。要不是怕他告诉Mycroft自己从他那拿过什么，他才没有必要替他来这像对方求情。

来到Mycroft的身前，Greg压低自己的声音，尾音带着Mycroft最喜欢的那种上挑，“Myc，有件事求你帮忙。”

闲适的靠回了椅背，Mycroft若有所思的点点头，骨节有节奏的敲打着桌面，“说来听听？”  
“我想借一辆货车，五点左右开到John那。”

装模作样的翻了翻自己桌上的文件，Mycroft无奈的翘起嘴角，“恐怕爱莫能助。今天刚好需要给各个市政厅运送东西，所以——”

听着Mycroft拖长的尾音以及看着他眼底幽然的暗光，Greg忍不住翻了个白眼。该死的大英政府会连辆货车也调不到？

看着Greg眼底闪过的怒意，Mycroft懂得见好就收，他扬了扬嘴角，低声说，“也不是不可能，只是恐怕要有几道麻烦的手续。”看着Greg明显不相信的眼神，他挑挑眉，意味深长的加重了自己的语气，“我总不能被人抓到把柄。而且大英政府的办事效率，相信你比我更清楚。”

听完了这番话，Greg彻底明白了对方的意思。在Mycroft促狭的目光中，他快速的脱下了身上的大衣，利落的丢在一旁。然后抬手就解开了衬衫最上方的纽扣，露出了凹陷的锁骨以及胸前性感的肌肉。  
看着Mycroft吞吐的喉结和不自觉加重的呼吸，Greg满意的点点头。随后他长腿一身，一下子跨坐在对方的身上，身下渐渐升温的阳物已经把西裤抵出了一个形状，坚挺的竖在那。

恶狠狠的瞪了他一眼，而对方则回以他一个无辜的笑容，穿着笔挺的三件套坐在那，一点也不像一个即将要在办公室来上一发的男人。

侧了侧自己的脑袋，Mycroft看了看自己的手表，用眼神示意他继续，口中低哑的男声犹如一跟羽毛在搔弄着Greg的心脏，耳旁的热气让他的耳垂渐渐的染上了红晕。

暗示性的用自己勃发的阴茎顶了顶亚于其上Greg结实的臀部，挺动的动作让Greg身子一软，忍不住发出了一声绵长的鼻音。

“亲爱的，我们的时间不多了。”

深深吸了口气，Greg咬牙切齿的看着他，一把握住他滚烫的下体，恶狠狠的堵住了他的嘴唇。唇舌交缠间带出了黏腻的水声，以及Greg被吞噬的男声，“你放心，绝对够了。”

闻言，Mycroft眼底暗光闪过，手指捏住了Greg的下巴，将他的脑袋摆正在自己的面前，声音压得极低，暗涩的眼神和充满性意味的动作让Greg可耻的硬了。

“我们还有好多时间可以将这场性爱进行到极致。”

 

一天的工作终于结束，门被微微推开了一条缝，一头金发的漂亮女人探进了自己的脑袋，嘴角愉悦的上扬，“Doctor. Watson，没有病人了。”

“呼——”长长的喘了一口气，John感激的看了她一眼，手上利落的整理着桌上的文件，“谢谢你，Mary。”

脸上浮起一片红晕，Mary眨了眨自己的眼睛，“今天晚上有空吗？”

“恐怕不行，我有些私人业务。” John歉意的拒绝了Mary的邀约，湛蓝瞳孔中盈满的温润让人不忍责怪。

“好吧。”Mary遗憾的摆摆手，“希望下次能有这个机会。”

“我也这么希望。”耸耸肩，John收拾好自己的东西快步赶回了家。

 

昨天晚上他已经把1023客户需要的所有东西打包完成，现在差的只是一辆货车。而在和Greg的电话之后——虽然不知道他是怎么和Mycroft说的，对方也答应了借给自己一辆货车，5点半停在楼下。

看了看手表，现在还有时间，John飞快的洗了个澡。这毕竟是他第一次送货上门，需要给顾客留下一个好印象——虽然他已经是一个年近四十的老兵。

瞥了眼镜子里那个穿着西装打着领带，一脸温和礼貌笑意的男人，John突然愣在了镜子前。伸出手，他揉了揉自己的眉宇间疲惫的皱纹，努力挤出一个爽朗的笑意。

时间在他身上留下的痕迹深刻可见，刚回到伦敦时的他意气勃发，而现在的他伤痕累累，浑身上下遍布着伤口，即使是时间也无法将其全然治愈。扯开了束得紧紧的领带，John徒然的靠在了镜子上，平日里展露在外人面前的坚强终于全然垮塌。他半蹲在那，将自己的脑袋埋进他的手臂，笑容苦涩。

Sherlock，你他妈怎么还不回来？我快要撑不下去了。

喃喃自语了几声，可惜房间里回应他的只有一片沉默。搓了搓自己的脸颊，John嘲讽摇摇头。

去他妈的这些操蛋的玩意儿。

John狠狠踢了脚面前的大箱子。

 

幸好Mycroft在给他准备货车的同时还给他配备了一个司机，John可没有货车驾驶执照。他可不愿意在被抓进苏格兰场之后天天面对Greg脖子上刺眼的吻痕。在这孤单的三年里，他最感谢的人无非是Greg，哦或许还有Mycroft。但是John以为感谢Mycroft这一点，Greg一定会很好的替自己完成，更不用说，大英政府一定喜欢来自苏格兰场探长的热情的感谢。

在拥挤的马路上艰难的滑行着，货车终于开到了目的地。John看了看时间，离6点还差五分钟。上帝保佑，还好他没有迟到。费力的将那个大箱子扛下了车，货车司机只答应送John过来，却没说要等他。一看到John卸下了货物，他赶忙开着车子离开了这里。

John无奈的捧着个大箱子按响了门铃。突然他发现贴于门上的一张小纸片，上面写着：门没锁，上楼。TO 大海的号角

这真是一个神秘麻烦的客人，John默默的想着。看了眼面前熟悉却陌生的房屋，他的心中百感交集。上帝似乎也在通过各种方式告诉他，是时候重新开始了。可是，如果一切真的能够如此轻易的重头开始，那么John也不会死死攥着心中的那一丝希望残喘至今。

用肘部打开了门，John扛着他的大箱子一步步的上楼。身后的门在风的作用下，砰得合上，剧烈的扫荡声让他的心脏扑通一跳。艰难的走上了二楼，他将箱子半抵在墙壁上，抬起头就看到了面前虚掩的房门。

心中划过一丝的疑惑，John对于这个神秘至极的客人充满了好奇和警惕。他并不是没有怀疑过对方的举动的用意，甚至冒出了一个诡异的念头，他是Sherlock。但是很快John就否决了自己可笑的妄想，Sherlock至今生死未卜——或者说只是他不愿意承认，其实心里早已经有了自己的答案。另外除了地址，以外，这个客人的各个方面都显得无比的冷淡。如果他是Sherlock？

John苦笑一声，如果他是Sherlock，那么根本不会如此戏耍自己只是为了什么该死的送货上门。他们错过的太多，连时间也没有给他们留下什么交集。

伸手推开了面前的木门，John深深地吸了一口气，不管里面是人是鬼，他都要把这个该死的箱子递给他，然后狠狠的给他一拳。让店主送货上门？Fuck，他的半条命都累没了。

努力挤出一丝笑意，John抱紧手中的大箱子，踏入房门。

 

“六点零一，John，你迟到了。”优雅低沉的男声划破室内的寂静，犹如一道黑暗中的闪电，倏地划破黯淡的天空，在John的心中激起了波澜万千。

他分明感觉到自己的耳朵在嗡嗡的作响，他分明感受到了自己体内不断奔涌的血液，周围的一切都化作了一片迷雾，窗外喧嚣的吵杂声一点点的注入他的耳朵，然后将他紧紧的包裹。  
心脏不断的收缩，渐渐化成了一颗米粒般大小的形状，扑通摔落，直坠而下，仿佛没有底的深渊，永远不知道尽头在哪。

John的眼前出现了旋转的黑影，甚至耳旁的声音都显得有些不真实。舔弄着自己的干燥的嘴唇，手上抱着的箱子仿佛有千斤重，最终，他不堪重负的松开了手，箱子重重的砸在他的脚上，脚背尖锐的刺痛让他猛然回过神，神色木然的扫过坐在宽敞沙发上微笑的看着自己的男人。

Sherlock。

John张开了嘴唇，不断的翕动，他想说出一些什么，却发现那些话语终究吞没于他翕动的嘴唇间，舌头不断的润湿着他的嘴唇。心中奔涌复杂的情绪到了嘴边终究化为了一声吞咽，喉结突兀的在他平滑的颈部曲线滚动，上下凹凸的吞吐中仿佛暴露了他不安的情绪。

挪动了一下自己的双眼，John吸了口气。沉沉的闭上眼睛，他想要告诉自己的这只是幻觉，但是在他终于做好准备再次睁开时，那个男人依旧笔挺的坐在那。

合身偏紧的黑色西装，翻出的灰色衬衫的领子衬得他的下颚越发的尖锐，两侧的颧骨因为时间的磨砺越发显得锋利磨人。薄薄的嘴唇因为灯光的沉暗以及夕阳的浸染，显得红的有些刺目，嘴角噙着的那抹笑意让John的心头掠过一丝颤栗。而他的眼睛依旧是那么的睿智而充满了理性的光芒，只不过在看着自己的时候盈满了沉沉的暗光，仿佛一张巨大的黑色翅膀大张，施压而下，将自己包裹在他的羽翼之下，遮蔽了所有的颜色。蓬松的卷发一如当年那样不服帖的翘动，调皮的从他的头上探出一个个的卷曲的圆圈。

仿佛被人扼住了呼吸，John只能眼睁睁的看着他对自己伸出了修长的掌心。心中的烦乱以及无法言诉的怒意和心痛从心脏深处渐渐的蔓延，沿着他的血管倒流向上。他觉得自己的脸色现在一定一片惨白，因为他完全无法理清自己当前的思绪。

是高兴？不，不全是。是愤怒？不，不全是。是伤心？或许有。

那么究竟是一种怎么样的情潮在他的心底作怪让John几乎站不稳脚步，想要落荒而逃。左手狠狠的掐住了右手的掌心，他能感受到针扎一般的痛楚从他的掌侧传来。

这不是做梦，这是现实。

看着John自虐一般的举动以及呆愣的神色，Sherlock终于放下了自己的手，从沙发上缓缓起身，迈着稳重却凌厉的步伐一步步的靠近他。步伐中带出的敲击地面的声音，以及他衣物摩擦的声音都给了John巨大的压迫，让他加重了嵌入手心的指甲的力度。

窗外的夕阳不知何时终于落了下去，满室的暗红突然消散一空，只剩下了一片黑暗。窗外的路灯已然被点亮，晕黄的灯光透过玻璃窗，一点点的射进室内，照射在Sherlock的身上，打下一片晦暗的阴影。随着他的走动，阴影不断的从他的脸上掠过，暗涩的表情让John艰难的吞吐着口水。Sherlock的身形依旧削瘦，而他的迈动的步伐却是狠戾的惊人。

距离一步步的缩短，终于，Sherlock置身于他的面前，高挺的给子给了他极大的压迫感。

John颤抖着身体，胸膛内那些奔涌的情绪似乎终于要宣泄而出。

伸出自己的右手，Sherlock用他苍白圆润的指尖划过John坚毅的脸庞，任由他们缓缓的落下，沿着他的喉结滚动的曲线一点点的划弄。肌肉绷紧，John挺直身子任由Sherlock用他的指尖拂过自己的身体，感受着指尖熟悉的温度，他一句话也说不出，只能粗粗的喘着气。  
对方晦涩的目光夹杂着他难懂的情潮，却仿若最璀璨的星光置于其中，将他紧紧包裹。

终于他的手指滑落到自己的胸膛，修长的手指搁置在他的心脏正中间。

John可以确认Sherlock一定能感受到自己疯狂跳动的心脏，因为他也能感受到自己跳跃的力度和不绝于耳的砰砰声。

指尖用力收紧，John捏住他的裤侧，只有口水吞吐的声音和粗重的呼吸声扰乱着他的思绪。他甚至都没能感觉到从Sherlock身上传来的任何情绪的起伏。

手背拱起，Sherlock做了个剜心的动作，骨节深深地凸起，置于John的胸膛上方，而他的眼睛似乎终于被什么点亮，那流泻的光芒如星光一般的耀眼，让人晕眩。

或许，这真的只是梦，晕晕沉沉中，John不断的告诉自己。

在他以为顿住的Sherlock立刻就会化为一片烟雾的时候，他突然张开了嘴巴，薄薄的嘴唇不断的翕动，低哑的男声犹如海妖一般的摄人心魂。

“John，我回来了。”

 

TBC呀妈个嘿~


	27. 番外3

番外3

 

不仅仅是Sherlock和John的认识如此具有戏剧性，连Mycroft和Greg也是因为这家该死的情趣用品店而相识的。正如之前兄弟两人吵架时说过的那般，Lock情趣用品店是Holmes夫人毕生的心血，尽管结婚多年，已然生下了两个不省心的孩子，Holmes夫人依旧保持着一颗天真的少女心，这一点从这家情趣用品商店就可窥见一二。

在Mycroft接管这家店铺以前，一直是由Holmes全权负责，店铺虽小可是却凝结着她全部的心血，从装饰到进货，以及售前售后都是由她一个人完成。

很多时候，看着Mummy如此的辛苦，Mycroft都会于心不忍的让她去放弃这项爱好，但是Holmes夫人却是铁了心的要将这家网店经营下去，即使只赔不赚。

事情的转机出现在七年以前，那时John还没从阿富汗回来，Sherlock也醉心于可卡因和毒品的快感。

Holmes夫人被医生诊断出了恶性的肿瘤，必须卧床静养。在Holmes先生的勒令下，Mycroft身为长子，不得不接受了这个艰巨的任务——管理Lock情趣用品店。

看着躺在病床上Mummy殷切的眼神，Mycroft艰难的吞了吞口水，挤出一丝完美的假笑。即使他有百般的不愿，也无法阻止卧于病床之上的可怜的女人——尤其那人还是他的母亲，的请求

此后，Mycroft就彻底成为了Lock情趣用店的掌门人。

 

不过三十出头，Mycroft却已经是大英政府中坚砥柱的力量，在他的手下管理着一批的精英和激进分子，大家都想对这个有些腐朽的政府和皇室做出一些的改变。

年纪轻轻的Mycroft却已经是他们的领袖，平日里习惯了带着虚伪面具游走于各式各样的人，管理一个网店当然不是问题，更何况他的手下还有如此多可供他使唤的帮手。

但是，唯一的问题就在于这是一家情趣用品店，厚脸皮如Mycroft也拉不下脸面将这个店交给别人，所以最终他还是只能自己做起了售后以及服务这块的工作，将发货等事宜交给了他唯一信赖的安西娅完成。

看着平日里那些衣冠楚楚的男人女人，进了他的网店之后却像是化身为欲望的奴隶，急切而下流的挑选着所谓的情趣用品，看着在自己面前暴露的那些丑恶的男人女人的嘴脸，Mycroft心头泛起一阵的恶心感。

冷眼望着屏幕，他的嘴角勾起一抹嘲讽的笑意。

感情不过是欲望的附加产品，他不相信感情，甚至不相信欲望。

直至那一天，在他非黑即白的世界里突然闯入了一片明亮的色彩，那一刻Mycroft颤栗的发现在他的心头积蓄着一团火焰，微弱却无法被忽略。

燎原的欲望之火终于全然爆发，而这一切只因为一个人，一个叫做Greg Lestrade的普通的男人。

 

七年前的Greg还不是苏格兰场的头儿，但是一身正气，身手不凡的他已然得到了上头的赏识。前途对于Greg来说一片大好，同时他还有一个幸福的家庭，美丽贤惠的妻子，嗷嗷待哺的婴儿。这样的日子对于他来说再美满不过，除了缺少一些激情，Greg没有比这个更满意的时刻。

事情的发生实属偶然，那天Greg在整理陈旧的文件时，发现了一个塞在墙角的盒子，打开一看Greg吃了一惊。一套诱惑的情趣内衣以及五彩斑斓，口味迥异的避孕套出现在他的眼前。愣在原地，他的眼神扫过那已经被拆开，显然用过好几个的套子。

在他的印象中，他和自己的妻子从来没有使用过这个牌子的避孕套，甚至他们的做爱次数已经从每周一次减少到了一个月都不一定能够来上一次。从本质来说Greg还是一个非常传统的男人，对于性爱他就如传教徒一般的清廉和端正，老老实实的用着最标准的姿势让他的妻子达到高潮。

尽管他的老二尺寸足够让任何一个女人欲仙欲死，但是缺乏激情而显得有些木讷的男人同样被他的妻子抱怨过很多次。呆呆的看着手中的避孕套，Greg心底突然产生了一个不详的预感。但是他竭力安慰自己，说不定Jenney只是想给他一个惊喜。

将那些东西放回了原处，Greg却说不出出于什么心态记下了盒子上印刷的店名。

Lock情趣用品店。

 

打开了电脑，Greg无意识的输入了这家店的名字，很快在Google的搜索列表中出现了所有和这家店有关的信息。点开它的主页，Greg忐忑不安的点了进去。

一家遍布情趣用品的网店。

思索再三，Greg还是鼓足勇气注册了一个账号，点击了那个亮着的店主头像。

Greg：请问，你们这有这样的一套情趣内衣吗？黑色，网纱，半透明，上下的镂空的花朵是对称的。

看到闪烁于屏幕上的消息，Mycroft心中突地一紧，像是想到了什么一般，他迅速的翻阅着之前的成交记录。

HM：你好。你说这套吗？链接：XXXXXX

Greg点开对方发过来的链接，正是刚刚自己在盒子里所看到的那款情趣内衣。显然，他猜测的没有错，Jenney在这家店购买了情趣用品却没有告诉他。

心底的那些设想在这一刻都有了答案，他早就察觉到了Jenney对他的冷漠和推拒，但是没想到当事情摆放在他面前的时候却依旧让他难过不已。

像是发泄一般，他在对话框里打到。

Greg：对不起，我知道这很突兀，不过你愿意和我聊一会吗？

看着对面发过来小心翼翼的提问，Mycroft怔在了电脑前。

 

Greg所不知道的是，他以为自己和Mycroft是通过网购认识，实际上Mycroft认识他的时间比他知道要久的多。作为所有警局资料最后的汇报人，Mycroft掌握着所有即将升迁的警员的资料，包括他们的家庭地址，他们的生活动向。在所有前途大好的警员的资料里，有一封推荐信引荐的一位廉洁正气的警探引起了他的注意。

那是一张英挺的人物全身照。这只是推荐的过场和形式，所以照片并没有多大的用途，只是让Mycroft心中大概有个印象。但就是这样一张简简单单的照片和一个普普通通的男人，却让Mycroft体会到了心动的感觉。在那一刻，他清清楚楚的听到了自己加速的心跳，以及无法控制的抚摸上照片上英挺男人面颊的手指。

爽朗的笑意，明亮的瞳孔，这一切都充满了让他冷厉的心脏突如其来的注入了一抹鲜明的色彩。Mycroft愣在了原地，除了不住的眼神描绘照片上的男人以外，他只能舔弄着自己干涩的嘴唇，眼底的靡靡暗火逐渐的吞噬了表面的冷漠。

有时候，心动只需要那么一秒，但是却需要用尽一生的时间却发现自己的心动。

幸好Mycroft发现了他的感情，可是为时已晚。

这个男人叫Greg Lestrade，是苏格兰场的警探，拥有一个幸福美满的家庭和一个可爱的孩子。看着自己手中拿着的三人全家福的照片，照片上男人那温和敦厚的脸庞和溢满了幸福的瞳孔，几乎不忍让他做出任何的破坏。

将照片反转盖在了桌上，Mycroft伸出修长的指尖疲惫的蹭了蹭他的脸颊。

他喜欢Greg，却不会破坏他的家庭。结果是，这个男人那如阳光一般灿烂的笑容将永远的留在他办公桌上相框内。

出乎他意料的是，在他的情趣用品店的交易记录里，Mycroft意外的看到了熟悉的地址。不用奇怪，依照Mycroft的观察力和记忆力自然早就将Greg的所有信息倒背如流。看着对方所购买的情趣内衣，以及家庭地址和电话，他的心底突然涌上了沉沉的暗涩和阴暗的掠夺欲。

但是最后，他还是控制住了自己心底那些晦暗的阴霾，在对方所购买的情趣内衣的盒子里，赠上了许多安全套。

在旁人看来这或许是店主的慷慨，但是只有Mycroft知道他的心中忍受了多么大的痛苦和嫉恨。如果他注定得不到这个有些傻气的警员，那么他起码他能阻止他和这个家庭更多的羁绊——比如更多的孩子。

就在Mycroft以为事情一直就会这么隐秘的藏在他心底的一个角落时，转机再次出现。一个叫做Greg的男人敲了他，并询问了有关情趣内衣的信息。

当他一看到这个名字以及对方所询问的衣服的样式，Mycroft心底立刻就掠过了那个猜测。但是他没有想到的是，那套情趣内衣竟然不是为Greg所准备的，而他的妻子已经出轨。

这一些其实如果Mycroft不是那么的被心头的忌火遮蔽了心神，那么他轻而易举的就能演绎出来。

但是他却没有。

看着那头打字缓慢的Greg通过电脑透出的沮丧和痛苦，Mycroft心中猛然一抽。此刻他最想做的就是冲上去抱住这个男人，然后不断亲吻他的额头，他的脸颊，他的嘴唇——

可是最后Mycroft所能做的只有笨拙的在键盘上打着。

MH：我很抱歉。但我相信，你值得一个更好的人。

在对方的安慰和不着痕迹的引开话题之下，Greg发现他的心情奇异的好了很多。

感激的道了一声谢谢，Greg心底对这个叫做MH的温润的店主生出了不少的好感。在随后的日子里，两人在网上聊得十分热络，尤其是Greg总是一股脑的将生活中的不满和喜悦分享给这个男人，连他也不知道为什么，就是对对方如此的信任，那份好感来得突如其来，在他的心底渐渐扎了根。

最终Greg的妻子Jenney还是主动提出了离婚——她的外遇对象是个肌肉勃发的体育老师。  
那家伙满足了Jenney对激情的定义，所以让这个已经嫁做人妇的女人不惜家庭被破坏，抛开了贤惠妻子的身份。他们的离婚没有丝毫的争吵，孩子也如协议那般的被Jenney带走。

看着空落落的房子，Greg拿起身旁的啤酒罐，往口中咕噜咕噜的灌着。冰冷的液体顺着他的喉咙口滑落到他的胸口，留下一片酸楚的凉意。

喉结滚动了一下，Greg伸长自己的腿，撞到了一旁堆了满地的啤酒罐。

最终，又是只有他一人。

就在Greg的沉闷间，门铃突然被按响，跌跌撞撞的跑去打开了门，立于门口的是一个身长挺拔，容貌英俊的男人，周身流溢的优雅温润的气质让人不住的心生好感。

“你是谁？嗝。”打了个酒嗝，Greg傻傻的站在那儿，低声发问。

眼底有温柔的光芒在涌动，Mycroft嘴角挂起了浅浅的笑意，上前一步，他轻轻的揽住Greg微垮的肩膀，将自己的嘴唇印在对方的头顶，低声说，“Greg，我说过，你值得更好的人。”

 

一个深深的亲吻将Mycroft从过往的回忆中拉扯而出。他眨了眨眼，迷惑的看向了骑在自己身上的男人。他衬衫的扣子大敞至胸口，露出了胸前结实的肌肉，常年奔波于外的好身材和麦色的皮肤展露无遗。顺着那浅色的胸毛一路向下望过去，Mycroft可以看到他们渐渐的隐匿于Greg纯白的内裤之下。

欲火在他的眼底不断的燃烧，深深吸了一口气，Mycroft伸手捏住了Greg的后颈，带着一丝凉意的指尖轻轻的敲打于苏格兰警长脖子后方那块嫩肉上，而他的嘴角挂起了一抹高深的笑意，“你应该知道我并不是这么好打发的。”

蔑视的从他的腿上挺直腰背，Greg冷眼看着Mycroft西裤下不断勃发的阳物，恶狠狠的凑近了他完美英俊的脸庞，温热的气息不住的洒在对方的脸上，吹拂着Mycroft长而浓密的睫毛，“那你怎么还不操我？”

原本就充满的热度的气氛因为这句话更是点燃到了极致，看着面前男人那挑逗的眼神，和他不羁的笑容，Mycroft仿佛看到了多年前那个笑容灿烂的青年。尽管他们现在都并不年轻了，但是时间让他们变得更加的沉稳和懂得爱这个字的真谛。

温柔的抬起Greg的下巴，Mycroft深深地吻向了他的嘴唇。抵开他的唇瓣，Mycroft的舌头顺着他紧闭的唇缝刚要滑入，却被Greg张开双唇，狠狠的一咬。吃痛的抽了口气，Mycroft眼底带上了一丝的无奈，看向了这个调皮的大男人。

得意洋洋的竖起眉毛，Greg贴着他的嘴唇，轻轻说，“想要掌控一切？嗯哼？你忘了答应过我什么？”说完Greg又是狠狠的咬在Mycroft的嘴唇上，然后用他湿润的舌头不住的舔舐那一块的软肉，安抚一般的给予了他一些的甜头。

手掌在Greg的背上轻轻的滑动，Mycroft感受着自己的掌心下那结实的线条，欲望之火更是止不住的耸动，他那健美的身体线条足以让人任何人化身为欲望的奴隶。忍不住眯起眼睛，Mycroft感受着手掌下滑腻的触感，心中是满满的感叹。

是多大的幸运才能让他有幸得到眼前这个坚韧却硬朗的男人。

 

在轻轻的嘬吸之后，Greg的舌头抵开Mycroft的双唇，灵活的滑入其中。Mycroft答应过他，以后的性爱要交由他控制，而不再自大而充满控制欲的掌控着一切。

Mycroft就是一个该死的自大狂，总是企图在性爱中将自己操得甚至全无。Greg狠狠的想着，可是偏偏他又爱死了这样的男人。

满意的看着在自己的威胁下，身下的男人乖乖的张开了他的嘴巴，Greg勾起嘴角，藏住了眼底的狡黠，舌头一个使力就滑入了Mycroft的口中，不断的勾弄他的舌根，在他的口中来回扫荡。

气势凶猛的在他的空腔内部攻池掠地，Greg的舌头就像是一头鲁莽的小猎豹，不知死活的撩拨着老虎的胡须，却还以此沾沾自喜。

而他显然忽略了对方眼中闪过的一抹宠溺和深切的热度。

随着Greg的舌尖在Mycroft口中勾弄的力道，男人不动声色的放柔了自己的舌尖的力度，放松着身体任由Greg在他的口腔内大力的扫过，甚至舌头不住的扫向他的舌根，牙龈，留下一波波的颤栗感。

他感受着那滑腻的舌尖扫过自己的上颚，留下的触电一般的酥麻的快感并从他的鼠蹊部窜起，龟头一阵阵的发烫，顶部甚至透出了丝丝的粘稠液体。

尽管欲望之火已在燎原，Mycroft的下体硬的有些发疼，迫不及待想要劈开面前男人诱人的小穴，狠狠的操入。可是他的面上却是一派平和，除了那透出强势意味的瞳孔和在Greg的身后放肆的游走双手以外，他显得一切如常。

顺着他的后背渐渐的挪动，Mycroft温热的掌心施以压迫的力度，置于Greg的后背之上，而被他摸过的地方却渐渐变得滚烫。

正如他无法抵抗Greg一般，Greg也无法抵抗他。

五指渐渐地滑落到了Greg的臀瓣之上，随着对方在自己口腔内部顶弄的力度，Mycroft以同样的力度大力揉搓着他的臀肉，宽厚的手掌犹如一把巨大的扇子，将它整个包裹在手中。

那丰盈的触感让Mycroft的眼底闪过一丝燎原的欲望之后，和那些复杂的情愫渐渐交织成为最催情的春药。

发烫的温度隔着薄薄的裤料贴合着自己的臀部，Greg的口中发出了一声短促的呻吟，在察觉到自己的失神之后，他狠狠的瞪向了Mycroft，大力的勾住他的舌头，扯动着将它封锁在两人交缠的唇舌间。

“Greg，你硬了。”退开一步，Mycroft的嘴唇渐渐地从他的脸上挪开，移动到他的耳侧，贴合他的耳垂，Mycroft一口含住它，轻声呢喃。

对方那带着沙哑情欲的温润男音让Greg欲望蹭蹭的上涨，他的阴茎被束缚在裤子中，紧紧贴合着Mycroft的大腿根部，

带着薄薄茧子的指尖顺着Mycroft的脖子一路向下滑动，情色抚摸着他的胸膛，他的身躯，Greg暗示着挑了挑眉，放慢自己的语速，低哑的喘了口气，声音中却是丝毫不示弱的挑衅和嘲弄。

“我以为你早就硬了。”

听着对方的话，Mycroft只是点点头，面上笑意不断，丝毫没有因为Greg的直白指出而显得有任何的仓促尴尬。

他的手渐渐的收紧把Greg压向自己，而他的茎头和对方的涨大的顶端，不断的贴近相互碾磨。黏腻的水声传入两人的耳朵，Greg耸动着自己的腰杆让他的阴茎不断的向前滑动，有节奏的撞击着Mycroft的大腿和并时不时的擦过对方的下体，电击一般的快感让两人止不住的颤栗，恨不得立刻脱光身上的衣服，狠狠的滚作一团。

而Mycroft却极其能够隐忍，他的手依旧变换着手法，不停的揉捏他结实的臀肉。右手灵活的解开了他的裤带，Mycroft挑开Greg的内裤，手指顺着他的臀部曲线滑动，滚烫的温度让Greg一个呲咧，对方的阳物就这么笔挺挺戳在他结实平坦的小腹上，渐渐濡湿他身前的衣物。

“亲爱的，你还好吗？”看着Mycroft那隐隐含着嘲弄的眼神并暗有所指的眼神，Greg气不打一出来。抬高自己的臀部，并用它煽情而下流的摩擦着Mycroft竖起的阴茎，Greg将自己的湿润的嘴唇贴上对方的脖子烙下一个又一个的吻痕，渍渍的水声不绝于耳，回荡在这个小小的办公室，带出一片淫靡的回声。

听到对方口中的闷哼，Greg得意的掩住了嘴角的笑意，沉声说，“亲爱的，是要换我来操操你了吗？毕竟你的小家伙也该休息休息了。”

“小家伙？”闻言，Mycroft眼底闪过一丝暗光，手指顺着半暴露在外的臀部的小缝，深深的顶入那个温热滑腻的入口。因着他的动作，Greg忍不住挺起了自己的胸膛，两粒圆润的乳珠送到了Mycroft的嘴边。

“操——该死的。”Greg低声咒骂道。

而Mycroft的声音却依旧温和得让人几乎听不出他已经出于情欲崩溃的边缘，可是其中强烈的性暗示和压迫却无法忽略，“是谁用这个小家伙操得你连腿都合不拢？”

高高的扬起自己的下颚，Greg一把扯住Mycroft的领子，逼近他的俊颜，煽情而诱惑的吐着气，沙哑的男声让人一听就无法克制的窜起一阵酥麻的欲望，“我他妈一定没有说过我就喜欢你穿着这身该死的三件套，说着下流的情话。”

 

TBC呀妈个嘿~


	28. 番外4

番外4

 

最后，Mycroft也说不清他的理智是怎么消失的，因为当他反应过来的时候，自己的阴茎已经像是有了意识一般奋力的在Greg的体内抽插着，龟头涨大，勃发的肉柱在Greg湿滑的小穴内大力的挺动。

因着对方由下往上的抽插动作而深深的卡住他的入口，Greg几乎能感觉到男人两侧肿胀的囊袋似乎也怒哮着想要一起进入这个温热的入口。略微弯曲的茎头在Greg敏感的前列腺之上似有若无的碾磨，每一次的撞击都堪堪撞击到那最敏感的一点，但是很快Mycroft又会狡猾的挪开他的阴茎——在这一点上，Holmes家的男性拥有绝对的控制权，他们妄想掌控一切，而不让自己的伴侣有逃脱的可能。

即使是在激烈的性事中，Mycroft依旧挂着他优雅的浅笑，浅灰色瞳孔里凝聚着一圈浓浓的墨色，像是要将Greg全然吞噬一般。半坐在他身上的Greg，半个身体的支力点都集中在那根坚挺的硬物之上，这样的姿势更是让阴茎顶弄的力度和角度都格外深入。

Greg除了死死咬住自己的下唇，杜绝自己即将脱口而出的呻吟以外，再也无法做出其它的举动。但是偏偏，看着他这般隐忍的模样，Mycroft更是得意，藏住了眼底一闪即逝的暗光，他伸出右手在Greg赤裸的胸膛上刺激一般的狠狠一捏——胸前的凸起被在Mycroft用力的按揉下微红发肿。

身上犹如电流窜过一般的快感不断的虏获着他的神智，Greg想要纵情呻吟，但是很快他就想到了这是办公室，只能用力绷紧肌肉，压抑住一不小心就会溢出口的呻吟。晶莹的汗珠沿着他结实的线条一点点的滚落，Greg半眯起眼睛，从那微张的瞳孔中流溢的是沉溺的欲望——而这深深的让Mycroft心醉沉沦。

下半身抽动的力度并没有减弱，依然是大幅度的由下至上的抽插，两人连接处的淫靡的水声让整个房间都充满了皮肉相触的啪啪声，黏腻情色的水汽和雾气一点点在玻璃窗上留下了痕迹。而办公室这个严肃的氛围更是加剧了两人的快感，尤其是Greg，不住收缩的下体和越发紧致的穴壁都让Mycroft的理智在渐渐的消散。

最终大英政府也难以把控他的理智。

看着双眼冒着暗火的男人，Greg不满意只有自己一个人沉溺于这般的欲望，甚至被它折磨的理智全无。眼底窜起一簇挑衅的火苗，Greg一把扯住Mycroft的领带，逼迫他贴近自己。而他湿润，带着热度的嘴唇沿着Mycroft的脖颈慢慢的滑落，一点点的濡湿着对方的皮肤，其留下的温热和痒麻感令这个死命控制理智的男人差些崩溃。

“放手。”压低了自己的声音，Mycroft沉声命令。压迫的语气让人禁不住想要服从，可是Greg却只能从这副低沉沙哑的嗓音中听到浓浓的欲望，他舔了舔嘴唇，狡黠的翘起嘴角，“承认你被欲望打败了有这么难吗？”

听着自己伴侣那挑衅的语气，Mycroft心底暗涩的欲火越发凶猛，他吸了口气，下身突然停止了抽动，保持着自己的茎头抵住对方前列腺的姿势，男人对着Greg露出了浅浅的笑容，但是那森冷的控制欲却让Greg忍不住打了个寒颤。

“Greg我说了放手，而你却一再的挑衅我的权威，那么除了接受我的惩罚，你没有第二个选择。”

“惩罚？”Greg兴致盎然的挑挑眉，双臂揽住Mycroft修长的脖颈，挑逗似的挪动了一下自己的臀部，在听到男人那低哑的闷哼时，他得意弯起眼眉，“这就是你说的惩罚？”

即使是仰视自己怀里的男人，可是Mycroft的眼神依旧居高临下，眼底暗含的欲望和独裁控制欲都让Greg心中越发搔痒，而后穴更是不知饥渴的收缩着。

“哦！上帝，惩罚？我简直害怕极了。”夸张的加重语气，Greg一边吞吐着口水——性感的喉结顶弄着他喉咙处薄薄的皮肤，弯起的弧度让Mycroft不动声色的舔了舔嘴唇。

可是最终，男人也没有什么举动，只是高深莫测的挂着他那副令人恨不得一拳打落的完美笑意。

看着停滞不动的男人，Greg挫败的逼近对方，牙咬切齿的在他的喉结上轻轻舔了一下，口中发出了恨声抱怨，“操，该死的有本事你别——啊！”

还没说完他突然发出了惨烈的悲鸣，因为他就着被插入的姿势被放倒在办公桌上——而那根巨大的阳物全方位的碾磨着他的敏感的穴肉，极致的快感涌入他的大脑，Greg尖叫着射了出来，浓密的白浊一股股的喷洒在Mycroft的办公桌上，他的文件上。

但是没有人顾得上这些，一把扫开桌上的文件，Mycroft将Greg压倒在冰冷的桌面，脸部朝下，随着他顶弄的力度，探长好几次都被这冰凉的面板刺激的一颤一颤的。

而那根粗大的阳物却没有丝毫疲软的迹象，一次比一次的深入，Greg甚至觉得自己的五脏六腑都要被它顶穿。

“Greg，答应我。”  
在高潮的顶点，Greg迷迷糊糊听到Mycroft在他耳边温柔的询问，而手指上倏地一凉，还没等他睁开眼看清那是什么，对方的马眼已经张开，滚烫的精液射在他的体内，留下的是热度和无比的满足。

高潮的余韵后，Greg睁开眼，手指上那个小巧却雅致的戒指让他目瞪口呆的愣在了原地。

“这是——”他小心翼翼的吞了吞口水。

举起自己带着同款戒指的手摸了摸他的脸颊并温柔的吻着他的唇瓣，Mycroft一点点将自己要说的话通过唇舌交缠送入他的口中。

“这是我们拥有彼此的证明。”

 

John想过很多,比如当Sherlock回来的时候他会给他一个热情的拥抱，或是拽着他的领子给他一个法式深吻，再不济，也是拍拍对方削瘦却平坦的肩膀，朗声一笑，就像什么也没发生一般。

但是他绝对没有预料到现在发生的一切——Sherlock站在他的面前，用暗沉的目光用力的描摹着他的线条，冷静的浅色瞳孔被沉浓的墨色包裹，John无法形容他能在Sherlock蕴藏宇宙星河光芒的眼底窥得的一切——似是一片黑色的宇宙，但又是如此的广阔而无边无际，隐隐落落的光泽铺洒其上，耀眼夺目。

他一直觉得Sherlock的眼睛是最能吸引他人目光的地方，只需要一眼就会深深沦陷——犹如黑洞一般，足够的抓人却又捉摸不透。缀于其中的光芒是他智慧的星火，John确信没有人可以在他这般专注的凝视下逃脱半分。

可是这一刻，从John心底蹿升而起的不是重逢的喜悦和激动。他承认自己心底那份颤栗无法掩饰——他的手因为他的心脏在颤抖，他的肢体因为他的思绪而紧绷，他最想做的是——

在Sherlock凝望的眼神中，John对着他艰难的扯动了脸侧的肌肉，然后下一秒他猛地拽住男人的卷发，将这个身材高挺的男人一把拽到了自己的面前。在两人贴近的脸部，和呼吸彼此交缠的距离中，他极为缓慢的勾起嘴角，温热的气息喷洒在对方的脸上而男人长长的睫毛却扫过他的脸颊。鼻翼间充斥着Sherlock性感优雅却又带着压迫的气息，John深深吸了一口气。  
就在Sherlock以为这个男人终会欣喜的吻住自己的时候——他甚至因此让自己的嘴角划出一个浅浅的的弧度。

但是很快他就发现自己错了。

因为John猛地扯住男人的头发，然后将自己的额头砰得一下撞上Sherlock英俊的正脸，没有任何的怜惜，力度之大让男人的大脑都在隐隐作疼。

只听砰的一声，John心中的怒意随着这样大力的冲撞减轻了不少，粗声喘着气，他缓缓退后了一步，可是眼底的愠怒却没有消退，依然恶狠狠的瞪着男人捂着自己的鼻子的动作。

Sherlock捂着鼻子慢慢的直起身，晕沉的大脑让他的脚步有些恍惚，连身前矮个子的男人也几乎变为了两个，他慢慢的放下自己的右手，手心鲜红的血迹刺激着他的神经。

看着Sherlock沉怒的脸色，眼底的墨色像是飓风一样吞噬着周围的一切，又像是一个张着大口的黑洞要将他一把拉拽下去——永无翻身之地。

John舔了舔嘴唇，直起身子，死死用舌头抵住下牙。

他从来都不怕这个男人，他只想知道对方究竟在想些什么。不告而别就是三年，而三年之后却带着胜利者的姿态，就像什么都没发生一样坦然的重新回到他的生活。John甚至无法想象这三年来他是不是看到了自己的颓废，自己的衰败，并在暗处嗤嗤嘲讽。

当初是自己一言不发的离开，而现在换成他决然的离开了自己。

命运总是在重复过去转动的路线，齿轮痕迹的回旋总是让人措不及防。

John在Sherlock没有回来的时候心中一直充满了奢望。过于微弱的希望让他攥得无比之紧，甚至伤害到了自己。越是用力在反弹和情感宣泄的那一刻越是难以接受。

他曾经用了多大的努力去克制自己的思念，这一刻他就有多么的愤怒和难堪。

他爱这个该死的男人，所以更加难以忍受他的欺骗和诈死。

痛苦犹如潮水一般在他的心底拍击着，就像是触礁的波浪，一波一波的拍打着那柔软的腐肉。  
John是把思念深深的掩埋在那块腐肉之下，甚至已经和他的皮肉血液骨骼交融在一起。

看着John因为愤怒而涨得通红的脸颊，还有掩藏在那蔚蓝色眼底红色的火焰灼烧下的酸涩和苦闷，Sherlock的心脏狠狠一抽——这才是最让他心疼却又怯步的情感。他的John在伤心，并用另一层坚强的躯壳把自己的脆弱藏在里面，不让别人看见，不让别人触碰。除了狠戾的劈开那层隔膜，他才能重新触碰到这个男人。

而这样做，极有可能两败俱伤。

在这一刻他引以为豪的演绎法再次失去了它的作用——应该说在John的面前，他的理智永远不及他的本能来得迅速，情感的爆发远比他想象中更为激烈。就像现在，他看到了John的放大的瞳孔，他细微的不安，缩放的手指，但是这些在他的大脑中最终无法汇集成演绎的结论，只是零散的遍布在四周，等待Sherlock的拼装。他不需要任何的演绎，只是凭借自己的本能感受到John那奔涌的情绪——犹如扑面而来的浪潮，疯狂的将他包裹。

而他唯一能做的就是滞愣的站在原地，接受这样纯粹情感的冲刷，忍受着那连皮肉都被掀开，血液都被释放的疼痛和刺激——扒皮抽骨。

眼前那个胸膛不断起伏的男人却渐渐的低下了脑袋，只留下了金黄色的发旋正对着自己的视线，Sherlock愣了愣，沉默到几近尖锐的空气中隐隐传来了让他不可置信的低哑的粗喘——那被狠力压抑的是低声的哽咽。

John在哭，不，或许只是哀嚎，只是情绪的宣泄，但是——

下一秒，John倔强的扬起了自己的下巴，冲上去一把抱住了Sherlock，将那张锋利得割人的长脸和他乱糟糟的卷发埋进自己的怀里，死死的搂住。

哽咽的声线还带着粗噶的抽气和鼻音，但是这一刻Sherlock仿佛听到了天籁。

“Sherlock，你他妈的终于回来了——”

 

在Sherlock生命垂危从天台上一跃之下之时，John没有哭；当他得知对方生死不明的消息时，他没有哭；当他心中希望的火苗渐渐的消退，甚至几近湮灭的时候，他没有哭，可是在Sherlock出现在他面前的那一刻，用他的低哑的声音在他的耳旁说着我回来时，John哭了。

一直以来在他的胸口不断压抑的愤怒和痛苦还有折磨似乎终于在这样的悲鸣和低泣中全然发泄，他死死的搂住男人，就像是一个害怕自己怀里最心爱的玩具被人抢走的孩子一般用力——Sherlock就是他的最心爱的玩偶。

抱着这个男人，John只能感受到他硌人的骨头，死死的顶住自己的肩胛骨，让他的五脏六腑都像是被这尖利的骨头搅在一起了一般。可是John没有想过松手，就像没有放弃过Sherlock会回来的希望一样，或许遍体鳞伤，但是依旧攥得紧紧。

至今Sherlock也无法形容爱是什么，但是有一点，John是他的全部，是他的心——如果这就是被他嗤之以鼻的爱的话，那么恭喜他，他已经抓住了爱的轨迹，并且永远不会放手。

不知道过了多久，当John的情绪终于渐渐的平缓，他摸了摸Sherlock调皮翘在那的卷毛，黑暗中，在Sherlock也无法看到的地方，他抹去了眼旁晶莹的泪珠，然后将湿漉漉的手背蹭到了Sherlock的头发上。

在对方抬头疑惑的目光中，John噗嗤一笑，突然俯身在他的额头上亲了一下。

带着暖意的嘴唇落在自己冰凉的额头之上，就像是蝴蝶的翅膀轻轻落于其上，然后扑闪的扇动，最后轻轻离去。而那一片余温却永远的停留在他的额头——像是一刻砸落水珠，渐渐的扩散然后用他的湿意和温度晕染了整片皮肤。

这个吻仿佛等了一个世纪那么久，又仿佛深刻的触手可及。

在一片黑暗的沉默中，Sherlock的头顶响起一个疑豫，轻缓又带着些许不确定的男声，那小心翼翼的语气就像害怕一个重音就会让这个才出现的男人化为碎片，成为幻影。

“Sherlock，你还会离开吗？”

这一次，换成Sherlock紧紧搂住了John，力度之大就像要把他嵌进自己的皮肉，一辈子再也不分开，至此血肉相连，血液融通，即使生死也无法撼动那坚韧的羁绊半分。

“Never。”

这是一个理智到没有感情的男人所能说出的最动听的情话。

 

TBC呀妈个嘿~


	29. 番外5

番外5 时间的终点 （HW肉）

 

说不清是谁的嘴唇先吻上谁，总之当John仿佛被满满的热水注满并浑浊一片的大脑微微恢复一丝的请明时，他唯一能感觉到的只有和自己唇舌相缠的那个男人在他身上施以的令人足够心神颤栗的余韵。

甜美的快感像是爆炸的烟火一样笼罩在他的周围，John的嘴唇被这个男人凶狠的撕咬，而他同样不甘示弱的回以自己最为有利的反击。唇与舌的相互触碰让他们彼此交联，缠绵追逐，就像两个磁石一样紧紧的粘附在对方的身上。

即使已经过去这么久了，John却发现自己依然无法忘记对方的嘴唇的温度和身上的热度，它们就像是永远无法消退的烙印一般，深深印刻在自己的心头。

还好，这终于不再是他的梦，却甜美的犹如他的幻境。

为了确认Sherlock存在的痕迹，John的右手拽紧了男人翘起的黑色卷发，它们依旧乱糟糟的在自己的手中打着卷，天鹅绒一般的质感让人流爱不释手。心中一声赞叹，John扯着它们用力将这个仿佛要将自己一口吞下肚的男人拽离了一段距离并用渴求的视线细细描摹他英俊而锋利的轮廓。灰蓝色的瞳孔缩的极小，其中溢满了让人心颤的热力和欲望，似乎下一秒他就会不顾一切的撕碎John身上所有的屏障衣物，甚至是他的皮肉，然后揉碎了捏进自己的血液。

这个想法就像是一注强心剂注入了John的经络，他能感觉到自己疯狂的跳动的心脏，甚至是在Sherlock迷人视线下渐渐硬气的老二。这一切从来没有改变，在这个优雅而又刻薄的男人面前，他的欲望丝毫不受自己的控制。Sherlock就像是手握生杀大权的君王，一个眼神就足以让他人心甘情愿的臣服于他的身下，成为其终生的俘虏。

而现在，这个男人却愿意成为自己的俘虏。

嘴角弯起一个小小的弧度，John置于Sherlock脑后的手温柔的摩挲着他的后脑勺，不平整的弧度让男人心中一抽，想来是这些年的颠簸流离以及那场让他们措不及防的意外所无法抹平的伤疤。心疼一点点的涌上他的心头，像是一层无法摆脱的蛹把John包裹其中。他发现对这个男人的怨恨最终化为了一片担心和思恋，盯着他看了许久，久到连Sherlock都感到些许的不耐烦。在伸出手臂之后，他半按着John的肩膀，往自己怀里一带，眼底盈满了让人噤声却又着迷的讽刺，“John，你的心跳正以每分钟110下的频率跳动，当你看我——”

“该死的，我说了，禁止演绎。”沉浸在温情中的John却毫不留情的被Sherlock打断，愤怒和焦躁一时间扰乱了他仅剩的理智，一把拉住对方的领子，在发觉自己根本无法阻止Sherlock的演绎，甚至心底涌起了想要被这个男人彻彻底底的演绎一番的欲望之后，他绝望的放弃了。只能再次狠狠的吻上这个嘴巴不断张张合合的男人，舌头抵住他的嘴唇，一个用力舌尖倏地滑入他的口腔，大力的扫弄，舔过上下齿并情色的吮吸着他的舌尖。

John没有看到的是，在自己的嘴唇堪堪压到Sherlock嘴唇的瞬间，男人嘴角闪过的得意的浅笑。他一直知道John的软肋是什么，就像他清楚自己的软肋一样。

在舌尖抵着Sherlock的牙床和敏感的口腔壁肉来回舔弄时，他的身体同样被对方以主权宣誓的方式掌控着。自己的唇舌都被这个昔日的战士牢牢的占有，那么Sherlock干脆将主控权交给了John，自己的手则沿着男人后背紧实有力的线条一路向上。

修长的大掌先是捏住了被牛仔裤紧紧裹住的圆润的臀部，尽管隔着裤子削弱了那直接溢满他指尖的臀肉的滑腻感，但是因为牛仔裤的包裹，他的臀部线条却更为上挑和圆润，收紧的弧度让Sherlock爱不释手。

他清晰的记得John的每一个敏感点。

在并不怎么温柔的吮吸男人舌尖的同时，John突然感到自己屁股被一双大掌捧住，来不及做出反应，他就因为对方揉捏的力度而身体一软，原本还气势汹汹的舌尖，这一刻却突然失去了它的力道，软绵绵的陷于Sherlock湿热的口腔之中。这一下却给了不动声色潜伏蓄力于后的男人一个机会。

合着手上的动作，他的舌头缠住John的湿漉漉的舌尖，暧昧而又带着绝对控制欲的勾弄咬噬，在重重的吮吸之后，他满意的听到回想在自己耳朵里那黏腻淫靡的水声，和John微弱却犹如猫爪一样勾人的呻吟。

这细小的声音却像最为强力的春药从他的四肢百骸扩散而开，逐渐侵蚀着Sherlock大脑的理智。再加上手上那结实绵软的触感和半软在自己怀里的身体，他逐渐的感受到从心底溢出的渴望和欲望。他的阴茎早已经因为怀里的这个男人而勃起，而他的欲望更是以无法计量的速度成倍的增长。

除了将自己的阴茎狠狠的塞入这个男人的体内以外，他几乎分不出一丝一毫的理智去想其它的事情。偏偏John这个永远不肯屈服的迷人的战士，身处弱势却依然坚韧执拗。欲望在向他招手，他却不对欲望屈服。

正是这样的坚强将Sherlock牢牢的拴住，身心都为他全然沉沦。

看着John眼底挑衅的神情，Sherlock轻轻扯了扯嘴角，敛去眼底的情欲，他依旧像是那个一本正经，冷漠至极的咨询侦探，一步步剖析着这个男人身体和内心的每一寸。

在手指揉捏力度的变化中，他满意的记录着John每一次的呼吸和呻吟的变化。

“哦，看看John，这些都是你为我情动的证据。”Sherlock冲着他抬了抬眉梢，眼底依稀可见狡黠的喜悦和得意。

“你怎么不看看自己为我情动的证据？”冲着他咧开嘴角，John一把握住男人的已经坚硬如铁的老二，弯起的眉眼和其中的嘲弄恰到好处的勾勒出他眉梢那一抹动人的引诱。

Sherlock吞了吞口水，五指不住的捏紧。

“操！Sherlock我的屁——唔！”

话还没说完就被Sherlock激猛的吞进了口中，吃人的力度就像要把他整个吞进肚子，撕咬着他的唇舌，甚至连呼吸的余地都不留给John。

窒息的恐惧让John升起一种诡异快感的同时又被男人搅弄得心烦意料，他的左手用力推拒着男人的肩膀，试图挣扎反抗，可是这却被视为对Sherlock绝对主权的挑战。

他咧开嘴巴，露出了白森森的牙齿，掠夺的光芒像是一张网将瞳孔中的男人死死绞住。

“我拥有你，而你，没有反抗的权利。”

说完，他反手一个用力就扯下了John的衬衫，连带着牛仔裤和内裤也快速的扒了下来。  
Sherlock到底是怎么做到单手就能在3秒之内解决他的衣服的？迷迷糊糊中John产生了这样的疑惑。没有人能给他答复，恐怕连Sherlock也不行。

对方绝对占据主导地位的话语和动作却没有让金色头发的男人产生丝毫的不耐和恐惧，相反因为这样的占有欲的强势他的龟头已经微微渗出了水，两侧的阴囊涨大，浑身赤裸的他在衣冠楚楚的Sherlock面前没有任何的掩饰。

他渴望臣服，渴望被他进入，这是这三年以来他隐匿在内心最深处的欲望。

在John含着连他自己都没意识到的挑逗的眼神中，Sherlock吞了吞口水，喉结微微的滚动。干涩的像是一把火在灼烧他的肺腑，汹涌的火苗直抵喉咙口干哑的割人，而他的眼睛几乎冒出了熊熊的火花，恨不得将John咬碎了之后一口口的吞下。

分开的日子里，他同样想念这个男人，想念他粗糙的双手，线条流畅而又结实的身体，紧致圆润的屁股，湿滑诱人的小穴；他湛蓝的眼睛，金黄的头发，笑起来会有细小褶皱的眉眼，他的勇气，他的坚强，他的——

上帝，Sherlock满脑子都是这个矮个子却意外让人挪不开眼的男人，甚至连平日里充满理智的大脑此时此刻也分不出一丝一毫的空隙留给自己引以为傲的清醒。被John拴住了全部的他脑海里只剩下疯狂的叫嚣着要操翻这个男人的欲望。

控制不住自己稍嫌粗暴的动作，他一把将John压倒在冰凉的地面之上，修长的身躯覆盖着他的身体并用两指钳住他的下巴，逼迫他撞进自己只余下暗红欲望火光肆虐的瞳孔。

Sherlock的声音沙哑的仿佛从胸膛里直溢而出，“John，告诉我你是我的，告诉我！”

抵着自己臀部的那根肉柱烫的吓人，John甚至觉得自己在Sherlock体温的缠绕下赤裸的身体已经被烫伤。偏偏对方只是用那双迷人的瞳孔牢牢的盯紧自己，不放弃任何一个空隙，任何一个能灼伤他的机会。

“说！”那声音已然接近撕裂，沉得像是一座钟砸在他的胸口，其中的占有欲却没有半分削减。

心脏像是要跳出胸膛一样的剧烈，John的后穴因为熟悉的热度和硕大而激烈的吞吐着，穴口甚至微微的湿润，但是此刻在他的心中游弋的却是另一种熟悉却陌生的情感。

来不及细想，他伸手揽住了男人并不宽厚的肩背，将他狠狠压向自己的同时，臀部上翘，隔着对方柔软的西装裤料摩擦着他早就已经勃发的欲望之源。

刻意的压低自己的声音，John恶狠狠的瞪着他，“操，我他妈是你的，我他妈该死的全部都是你的！”

话音刚落，Sherlock终于被奔涌的情潮冲垮了内心最后的一堵壁垒，隔着裤子疯狂的将自己的已经冲撞着John结实的臀部和那个泛着湿气的入口。

“我的，我的，我的！”

情绪和理智这一刻被欲望所席卷。

Sherlock 甚至不知道他是怎么成功的让自己的阴茎顺利的从裤子里成功脱逃，仿佛上一秒他还在怨恨因为裤子而阻隔了自己和John的直接接触，下一秒他的老二就提杆入动，噗嗤一声插入了滑腻的小穴，紧致的穴肉包裹着他的快感让他深深吸了两口气，以此为了缓解想要射精的欲望。

地上凌乱的散布着John的衣物，彰显着两人不同寻常的情欲和急切，然而Sherlock只是拉开了西裤的拉链就已经把迫不及待的把他的大家伙用力顶进了John的体内，迫切的想要和他融为一体。

那熟悉的紧致和湿滑包裹着他的阴茎，穴壁蠕动的嫩肉就像一张张的一口在吮吸着他的茎头，顶部的小孔因为不断压迫的肉穴而一点点的张缩，涨大的龟头急切难耐的朝着John更深的入口用力的撞击，在触碰到体内微微凸起的哪一点时，Sherlock终于露出了一丝满足的笑意，一个停顿之后，他大幅度的耸动着自己的腰肢，强力而又持续的对着那一点持续勇猛的冲击。

即使过了这么长时间，John的敏感点依然没有任何的变化，更不用说在男人离开的这些年，他的后穴因为长时间的紧闭，逐渐又变得青涩，但是在Sherlock的开发下，滑腻的肠液和男人的精液一点点的濡湿了他干涩的穴口，之前火辣辣的痛感在这一刻也变成了让人欲罢不能的快感和情潮。

不知何时，Sherlock打开了沙发旁台灯的开关，昏黄的灯光下，匍匐于他身下的躯体一览无遗的被自己尽收眼底。无论是流畅而坚韧的肌肉线条，还是肩膀上的伤口，甚至是那在自己不断操弄下持续收缩的穴口都给人极大的感官刺激。被他封锁在心底的那只野兽叫嚣着想要冲破牢笼，撕扯这个男人，越发凶猛的插入的动作连带着他肿胀的囊袋也拍打在John结实的臀肉之上，那让人羞耻的声音令John别过头，死死咬住了下唇，不肯让他的呻吟泄露一丝半毫。

天知道，他有多么想纵情的呻吟，大声告诉这个男人他内心的真实想法。

但是他不行，唯一能做的只有用尽全身的自制力，不让自己在男人大刀阔斧的操弄下控制不住的射出一波波的白浊。

双臂揽住Sherlock的削瘦的肩膀，他的手下是男人名贵的西装面料，入手的顺滑和服帖让更是让他的感官以成倍的速度不断的上涨。断断续续的的撞击着他最为敏感的那块软肉，John几乎产生了一种自己要在男人的抽动下化为一滩水的错觉，灼热的高温可以让他的身体都为止融化，唯有全心全意的将自己交付Sherlock。

男人的阳物笔挺而直长，不需要什么繁复的技巧，充满控制欲的男人只需要最为原始的动作就可以让John溃不成军，每每都能恰到好处的顶入他那个窄小的细缝。在碾磨扩张John的同时，他同样被对方夹得死死，收缩的穴肉在他每一次离开时都做着最后的挽留，似乎要让它永远的留在里面。

这个想法更是让Sherlock双目通红，暗涩的火光迸发出了冰蓝色的火焰，将眼前的一切都烧成一片灰烬，嘴角勾起一个带着一丝狠戾的弧度，他舔了舔嘴唇，那情色缓慢却优雅的动作让John心脏突的一跳，随之而来的是越发猛烈的情潮和空虚。不断收缩着自己的穴肉，因着这突如其来的紧致所而带来的射精感让Sherlock肌肉一紧，怒意涌上心头，一个狠狠的碾磨，硬挺的龟头直冲着John前列腺顶弄。仿佛连自己的脾肺都要被这一根硬如铁柱的阳物顶出喉咙口，他抬起下巴，露出了颈部欣长的曲线，健康的小麦色顺着他的身体一路蔓延，越到下方却越来越淡，直至他的臀部，和上半身的麦色形成了鲜明的对比，尽管算不上苍白却依然比上面淡了不只一个色号。

这样的反差更是凸显了这个前军人的英姿战绩，他的伤痕是他的勋章，他粗糙的皮肤是风吹日晒的坚韧和勇气的证明。着迷的弯下身体身子，Sherlock半压在John的身体之上，温柔而缱绻的吻上了他肩上的伤痕，似是膜拜是祭奠，虔诚的态度完全不像一个身陷情欲的男人。

这是他终其一生也无法探明的男人，这是他穷其一生也无法解答的谜题，却甘之如饴。

握住John的手腕并与他十指相扣，Sherlock清晰的看到了男人脸上浮现的沉沦和爱意，那是全心全意的信任和交付，因为爱所以他允许自己在他的身上驰骋，奇怪的是这样显而易见的事情，Sherlock以前竟然没能发现一丝半毫，幸好现在还不算晚，他们还有无数个夜晚来证明这一点。

后穴收缩的频率不断的加快，John的下体也是一阵发麻，抵着Sherlock平坦小腹的阴茎似乎下一秒就会因为摩擦而射出了一股股的精液。湛蓝的瞳孔被浓浓的欲望之色包围，John温和硬朗的外表在这一刻美丽的惊人，就像是上帝在他身上施与了一切美好的东西，足以让所有人为之着迷和惊叹。

占有欲再次从他的心中扭曲的升起，Sherlock抱住John，将他死死的搂进怀里，下体的冲击不断的加速，冷静的男低音带上了沙哑的情欲，“你准备好为我而射了吗？”

“上帝——啊！”John长长的呻吟一声，他试图伸出手捂住自己的眼睛，但是却被Sherlock牢牢扣住，最终只能瞪大眼睛，发泄一般的咬了咬嘴唇，可是眼底顽强的反抗和坚韧依旧璀璨得令人着迷，“让我射，Sherlock，操射我。”

羞愤的声音却令Sherlock从喉咙里溢出了低沉的笑声，醇厚的如同最为浓厚的黑巧克力，密不透风的一层层的裹在John的外面。他就像是其中那颗花生夹心，一个卷舌就会被吞入腹中。

“遵命，我的爱人。”

腰部一耸，Sherlock连根插入他的阴茎又连根拔出，每一次都正好撞击到男人的前列腺之上，并用磨人的力度予以碾磨般的施威，并且抬起右手在John的胸膛上的凸起按压揉捏，在挑逗下，乳首很快就微微颤颤的绽放出最美的形状，红肿诱人。

察觉到下体的泛滥和痉挛的快感在冲击着自己的大脑，John在欲望的最后咬紧牙关，用尽全力才颤抖着说完了这句话，“我该死的一定没有告诉过你，我爱你Sherlock。”

激动地难以自持的男人终于因为身心的刺激狠狠的撞上了John的穴口，用力得连囊袋似乎也要一并塞入，浓密而又滚烫的精液一波波的浇灌在John早就已经湿滑不堪的嫩肉上，烫的他一个激灵，后穴一缩的同时前端的阴茎也射出了浓密的白浊。

“希望现在说这些还为时不晚。”抬起头，Sherlock就着阴茎还在男人体内的动作轻轻吻在了他柔软的嘴唇上，智睿的瞳孔中流溢着浅浅的温柔，出口的声音依然冷静自持，“你无法证明任何东西的存在，因为它们以极其微小的形态分解在空气中。一辆疾驰的汽车不断加速度后，最终会消失，可是实际上它只是以另一种形态存在于苍茫的宇宙中，虚无缥缈却又无处不在。时间可以用来证明这一切。有一天，我们都会消失，或许是化为分子，成为粒子，但——。

“等等，”打断了说着深奥话语的男人，John迟疑的舔了舔嘴唇，困惑的仰起头，“这个时候我想听的可不是你那些惊为天人的演绎和理论，好吧尽管我承认它们真是棒极了。”

看着男人皱起的鼻头和布于其上细小的褶皱，Sherlock终于勾起了嘴角，圆润的弧度再没有逼人的锋利，所剩下的只有真挚而又温柔的情潮，顺着John的四肢百骸涌入他身体的每一处，缠绵却又汹涌。

“我爱你，John。”

 

最终全世界唯一的咨询侦探和他情趣店的临时店主将在这个温暖的221B幸福的生活下去，或许没有足够的刺激，但是彼此的陪伴已经是最好的结局。

生命在继续，旅行在继续，他们的故事仍在继续。

骄傲冷漠的侦探再次回到了那个可以被他称之为家的地方，而这一次，他不再是一个人。

爱情，亲情，友情，责任，这些曾经对于他来说遥不可及的情感在这一刻重塑了他的血肉和骨骼，溢满心脏的不再是苍白的荒凉和沙漠而是让人心绪明朗的阳光和绿洲。

时间会证明他的爱，时间会记录他们生活的一切。

因为他们拥有彼此。

 

番外End

 

注：文中关于时间的解释和灵感来源超体。

 

到这里正文+番外就正式结束了，首楼随后也会放出修改版的下载。  
最后的最后再次感谢所有在我作死的时刻鞭策我的GN，没有你们我肯定就坑了【。  
好在终于在2015年之前完结了它，肉体横陈 (๑•̀ㅂ•́)و✧  
最后祝大家生蛋快乐+圆蛋快乐~ 

 

凌乱的小菊花 MUA~  
2014.12.26


End file.
